Total Wrestling Federation: The Return
by D'Campeon
Summary: It's time for the return of TWF: Total Wrestling Federation as once again wrestlers look to make the climb to the top of mountain and once it's your very own characters who are going to be looking to make the climb back to the top of the mountain. Join me D'Champ as we make one more journey into the world of Pro Wrestling.
1. The Return

Well after a year without going onto this site I finally managed to get some free time. After pondering it over I decided that in my last two attempts where I almost made it to a year (Literally two chapters in one) but for some reason or another couldn't finish it up. So I want to try one last time to make it last to at least two years this time around as I've had quite a bit of free time recently over the past few weeks. Anyways let's get down to the application form to join Total Wrestling Federation: The Return.

(Application Form)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

From:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Skin Color:

Eyes:

Body type:

Personality:

Regular Clothes:

Wrestling Clothes:

Wrestling Style:

Theme Song:

Signatures (Unlimited):

1.

2.

3.

Finishers (Up To 3):

1.

2.

3.

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships):

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position):

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team):

Manager:

Ring Entrance:

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.) :

Anything Else (Exactly what it sounds like):

Well I hope you ready to join me for one last adventure into the world of pro wrestling.

D'Campeon is Back.


	2. The Roster so Far

First the few OC's that were sent to me by PM.

Name: Jack Krueger

Nickname: N/A

Age: 24

Gender: Male

From: London, England

Height: 6'5

Weight: 255 Pounds

Hair: Black Neck-Length Hair with a Dyed Red and Blue Streak running through it.

Skin Color: Cancasian Pale White Skin

Body type: Muscular in a similar vein to that of Kurt Angle.

Personality: Jack is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. His outspoken, sarcastic hot-headed demeanor is a trait Jack himself acknowledges, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. Jack displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether it is appropriate or not. Jack also considers wrestling fun, and tries to get as much fun as he can, even taking deadly - and honestly somewhat stupid - risks to drag out matches for as long as possible. Jack is also somewhat cocky, considering himself the best Brawler in TWF History and always boasting whatever accomplishments he may or may not have. All in all, Jack is one guy you probably don't wanna piss off.

Regular Clothes: Black Leather Jacket, Black T-Shirt with the UK Flag imprinted on the front, faded and torn Blue Jeans and White Sneakers

Wrestling Clothes: UK Flag Wrestling Shorts, Black Elbow Pads, Black Knee Pads, White Wrist Tape and Black Wrestling Boots. Normally makes his entrance wearing a long Black Leather Jacket with a Hood.

Wrestling Style: Technical/Brawler, likes to use a variety of Suplexes and Submissions to bring his opponent down.

Theme Song: "Louder Than Words" by Celldweller

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Blackhawk Stinger (Vertical Suplex Stunner)

2. Scud Punishment (Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker)

3. Hornet Bunker (Super Double Underhook Suplex)

4. Gustaf Buster (Cross-Legged Fisherman Buster onto the Knee)

5. Sentinel Dump (Eric Young's Youngblood Neckbreaker)

6. Growler Field (Fallaway Slam)

7. Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes à la Eddie Guerrero

8. Triple Rolling Dragon Suplexes

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Patriot Apocalypse (Waist-Lock rolled backwards into a Bridging German Suplex A.K.A Douglas Williams' Chaos Theory)

2. Mind Colosseo (Arm-Trap Cross-Legged STF A.K.A William Regal's Regal Stretch)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): Sure

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): Sure

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): If he's in a Tag Team, Sure

Manager: Nope

Ring Entrance: "Louder Than Words" by Celldweller begins to play all around the arena as Jack walks out onto the ramp, looked ready to rumble as he cracks his knuckles and cricks his neck. When the song reaches the chorus, Jack screams in intensity to the fans, throws the hood of his entrance jacket off and throws his fists into the air, triggering a huge Red, White and Blue pyrotechnic showing à la Kurt Angle. Once the pyro dies down, Jack takes a deep breath and walks down the ramp, slack jawing with nearby fans before walking up the steel steps and onto the apron where he will lean against the ropes and insult his opponent(s) before entering the ring and climbing the top rope, throwing his fists into the air again, this time à la "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Jack then climbs down, takes his jacket off and warms up for his opponent.

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.): Jack has the UK Flag tattooed on his right shoulder and numerous scars adorning his body from past Hardcore Matches and brawls in the streets of London. He is noticeably and creepily missing half of his right ear à la Mick Foley.

* * *

Name: David Williams Jr

Nickname: The New Age Ice Dude, Unbreakable Elemental Machine and Yami(Only on Rare times)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

From: Peach Creek

Height: 6'4

Weight: 268

Hair: Black slicked back hair ala CM Punk

Skin Color: Dark Tan

Body type: Muscular

Personality: Well he's almost like his father head strong determined and willing to fight any challengers...But he's not as...well mental like him he has this side where he goes full on nutcase and is willing to put himself down with his opponent but that happens when he is really mad this place is called Yami

Regular Clothes: Black Hoodie, Blue T-Shirt that says "Unbreakable Elemental Machine" Black Jeans, Blue Nikes When Yami A Black Trench coat, Black Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Nikes

Wrestling Clothes: Same as regular clothes just with out the Shirt and Hoodie When Yami- Black Wrestling Pants Black Wrestling Boots

Wrestling Style: Technical and Brawler with Hardcore and Submission to mix it in

Theme Song: Switchback by Celldweller

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Ice Bomb,When Yami- Dark Bomber(Powerbomb)

2. Ice Rush,When Yami- Dark Combo Breaker (KENTA Rush)

3. Spear

4. Diving Elbow Drop ala Shawn Michael

5. Moonsault

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. I.S.D- Ice Spike Driver,When Yami- D.S.D- Death Spike Driver(Headlock Driver)

2. The Blizzard Lock,When Yami- The End (Lightning Lock Delta)

3. Buzzsaw Kick(Adopted from his father sometimes A Disaster Kick)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): Maybe

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): Nope

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): Nope

Manager: N/A

Ring Entrance:

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.) : A Black Kitsune Mask when he is Yami

* * *

Name: Leo Walker

Nickname: New Orleans Devil, The Enforcer from Hell

Age: 29

Gender: Male

From: New Orleans, Louisiana

Height: 6'8

Weight: 298

Hair: Long Black Hair and beard

Skin Color: White

Body Type: Big, Tall, and Strong

Personality: He is a violent person in and out of the ring. He respects a few heel superstars.

Regular Clothes: Black Jeans, Metal Band T-shirt, black shoes, and gray jacket.

Wrestling Clothes: Black wrestling pants with a flame design, elbow and knee pads, and black wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore

Theme Song: "Nemesis" by Cradle of Filth

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Chokeslam

2. Demonic Cross (Crucifix Powerbomb)

3. Big Boot

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Demonic Vortex Slam (Black Hole Slam)

2. Spear

3. Devil Bomb (Sit-Out Powerbomb)

Romantically Inclined: No

Stable: Yes, a heel stable if you can

Tag Team: With Karl Jaxon (Demonic Nightmare Alliance)

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: He walks towards the ring while giving the crowd the middle finger without care, gets in the ring and waits.

Accessories: He wears a Demonic Skull mask on PPV.

Anything Else: None

* * *

Name: Karl Jaxon

Nickname: Texas Nightmare

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: San Antonio, Texas

Height: 6'5

Weight: 248

Hair: Short black hair

Skin Color: White

Body Type: Athletic strong body

Personality: He is a very smart guy in the ring. He also respects a few heel superstars.

Regular Clothes: Blue jeans, black T-shirt, red, blue, and white shoes, and a trench coat.

Wrestling Clothes: Blue wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, and black wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: Technical, Striker, Hardcore

Theme Song: "The Hammer" by Dethklok

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Modified figure four leg lock

2. Exploder Suplex

3. Death Valley Driver

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Final Resting Place (Superkick)

2. Nightmare Bomb (Sitout Side Slam Spinebuster)

3. Deadliest Nightmare Lock (Texas Cloverleaf)

Romantically Inclined: No

Stable: Yes

Tag Team: With Leo Walker (Demonic Nightmare Alliance)

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: He comes towards the ring and waits for the match to begin.

Accessories: None

Anything Else: None

* * *

Name: Levitakus

Nickname: The Deacon of Darkness; The Dark Savior; Fear Himself

Age: Unknown

From: Your Darkest Fears

Height: 6 feet 7 inches

Weight: 303 Lbs

Hair: Long Black Hair

Skin Color: Caucasian

Body Type: Same build as Undertaker

Personality: Similar to Hannibal Lecter,Intelligent and Vicious in ring. Quiet and Stoic outside of ring. Trust noone,may break into a sermon after the match.  
Regular clothes: Black robe, and Gas Mask

Wrestling Clothes: Black Tights,and Black boots

Theme Song: Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest

Signatures (Unlimited):

1.12 Step

tombstone Piledriver

Finishers (Up to 3)  
1. The Devil's Whisper (Yokosuka cutter from top turnbuckle)

crucifixion (Crucifix Powerbomb)

chokeslam

Romantically Incline: No

Stable: Likely to form and Lead a stable

Tag team: No

Manager: None

Ring Entrance: Like the undertaker's entrance

Accessories: Cuts/Scars on face and Torso,as well as arms.

Anything Else: Blood red eyes,and Sharp teeth

* * *

Name: Katrina Winter

Nickname: N/A (You can make up some if you like XD)

Age: 23

Gender: Female

From: Sleepy Hollow, New York

Height: 5'7

Weight: 180 Pounds

Hair: Long - somewhat unkempt - Black hair with Blue streaks which sticks and extends out of back of mask, reaching all the way to her shoulders.

Skin: Light Brown Skin

Body Type: Very Athletic and Very Attractive with a fair amount of Muscle.

Personality: Katrina is a silly, friendly, generally whimsical and energetic upon first glance... but once a person gets to know who Katrina REALLY is... they'll wish they never met Katrina in the first place for she is - quite simply - Evil Incarnate. No two words could better sum up Katrina so succinctly. Cruel, sadistic, seductive and insane beyond measure, Katrina delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure chaos. She will provoke and manipulate others for her own amusement, and ruthlessly torture anyone who gets in her way. Katrina also has a cynical view on life. Katrina can also be somewhat reminiscent of a Banshee, howling and screaming at people when they stand in her way or when she simply doesn't get her way.

Regular Clothes: Black/Blue Frightmare Mask, Blue Hoodie left unzipped with the hood up, White Tank Top, Black Fingerless Gloves, Blue Faded and Torn Jeans and White/Blue Sneakers.

Wrestling Clothes: Black/Blue Frightmare Mask, Black - somewhat tattered - Wrestling T-Shirt à la Frightmare, Blue Wrestling Tights, Black Gloves which reach to elbows and White Wrestling Boots. Normally makes her entrance with a Blue/Black Sleeveless Hoodie à la AJ Styles.

Wrestling Style: A strange and unique blend of High-Flyer, Submission and Powerhouse. Katrina also has an unusually flexible body that allows her to do moves that would otherwise be near-impossible.

Theme Song: "Frozen" by Celldweller

Signatures:

1. Graveyard Smash (Fisherman Suplex lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Spinebuster)

2. Crucifix Powerbomb

3. InstantDeath (Jumping Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver)

4. Kneecolepsy (Moonsault Double Knee Drop, either while Standing, Diving or Springboarding)

5. Go 2 Sleepy Hollow (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Kick to the opponent's midsection)

6. Frankensteiner to a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage

7. Somersault Topé through the second and top ropes

8. Standing Backflip Evasion into a Jumping Neckbreaker

Finishers:

1. FrightCrusher (Cutter, sometimes while the opponent is elevated)

2. Sleepy Hollow Special (Kneeling Step-Over Head-Hold Wrist-Lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg)

3. Inverted Sleepy Hollow Special (Kneeling Step-Over Head-Hold Armbar to a face down opponent followed by hooking the opponent's near leg)

Romance: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: "Frozen" by Celldweller plays all around the arena as the lights turn out minus a Blue Spotlight at the top of the entrance ramp... after a minute or so of the music playing... Katrina will step out onto the ramp through Blue Pyrotechnic Rain à la AJ Styles with her head held low... Katrina then flips her hood off, screams out to the fans and splays her arms out wide, turning in a complete circle before walking down the ramp, pointing her Index Finger towards the ring. Once she reaches the ring, Katrina slides under the bottom in a slow and somewhat sexual fashion before climbing the top rope and pointing to the sky with her Index Finger à la Sabu. Katrina then climbs down from the turn-buckle and sits in a corner, brooding and waiting for her opponent.

Accessories: Her Black/Blue Frightmare Mask and AJ Styles-like Blue Sleeveless Entrance Hoodie. Katrina also has the number "13" tattooed on the back of her neck.

Anything Else: No.

* * *

Name: Synyster "Syn" Dudley and Reverend "Rev" Dudley

Nickname: N/A

Age: 20 (Twin Brothers)

Gender: Male

From: Dudleyville, Arizona

Height: 6'9 (Syn) 6'8 (Rev)

Weight: Syn is 321 Pounds while Rev is 323 Pounds (Combined Weight: 644 Pounds)

Hair: Syn has wild and spiky dyed Red Hair which reaches his neck while Rev has long shoulder length dyed Blue Hair

Skin: Both are tanned and toned Caucasians

Body Type: Both are EXTREMELY Muscular around their shoulders, biceps and forearms - Syn more so than Rev - but both have a major Beergut.

Personality: While appearing to be a pair of laid-back individuals, Syn and Rev both possess brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personalities alongside lethally short tempers. However, despite their aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Syn and Rev both possess a feral cunning and both have a knack for quickly exploiting any opening their opponents reveal. In addition, they are both blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing psychotic grins or laughing maniacally whenever they become excited. They are also very rude and quite disrespectful, displaying little respect for authority and saying whatever is on their minds, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. Both are extremely loyal to each other and to their lineage as Dudleys, willing to sacrifice life and limb for each other for the good of the Team and for the good of the Family. This however is also a fault on their part as they both possess an almost crippling dependency on each other... All in all, The (Next Gen) Dudley Boys are a pair of beer drinking, hell-raising, ass-kicking red necks looking to become Tag Team Legends in the TWF.

Regular Clothes: Syn wears a Black Hunting Vest, a Black/Red/gray Flannel Coat, a 'Celldweller' Long Sleeve Shirt, Baggy Black Jeans and Black Combat Boots while also wearing a Black Baseball Cap and Black Sunglasses. Syn also has a metal necklace with a fake razor at the end of it on him at all times, joking that he needs something to defend himself with. Syn meanwhile wears a White Tank Top, Black Sunglasses, Blue Denim Shorts and Black Boots.

Wrestling Clothes: Syn wears an Arctic Camo T-Shirt, Arctic Camo Wrestling Tights and Black Wrestling Boots along Black Elbow Pads and White Wrist Tape while Rev wears a Desert Camo Vest, Desert Camo Wrestling Shorts and Black Wrestling Boots along Black Elbow Pads, Black Knee Pads and Black Fingerless Gloves. Both make their entrances wearing Black Sunglasses.

Wrestling Style: Both are Powerhouse/Brawler-type wrestlers.

Theme Song: "Narrow Escape" by Celldweller

Signatures:

1. Dudley-Plex (Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker)

2. DRS ONE – Dudleys Reign Supreme Over Nearly Everyone (Rev and Syn flip the opponent in the air before dropping them into a Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver)

3. DRS TWO – Dudleys Reign Supreme The World Over (Rev and Syn grab the legs of an opponent seated in the corner before flipping them in the air and dropping them into a Double Release Powerbomb)

4. Dudley Bomb (Double Straight Jacket Sit-Out Powerbomb Pin)

5. Sweet and Sour (Lariat (Rev) / Chop block (Syn) combo)

6. Crack 'Em In Da Mouth (Running Low Angle Big Boot to a sitting opponent's face performed by Rev, usually set up with a Snapmare from Syn)

7. Double Chokeslam

8. WHASSUP!? (Syn holds a prone opponent while Rev hits a Diving Headbutt Low Blow; they yell "WHASSUP!?" before Syn hits a diving headbutt, after which Rev yells at Syn to go and "GET THE TABLES!", which he proceeds to do)

Finishers:

1. 3D – Dudley Death Drop (Flapjack (Syn) / Cutter (Rev) combination, sometimes putting an opponent through a table)

2. 3D II – Dudley Death Drop II (Belly-To-Back Suplex (Syn) / Neckbreaker (Rev) combination)

Romance: No

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes

Manager: Yes, any girl who can be their Duchess of Dudleyville

Ring Entrance: The Dudley Fireworks fall from the rafters as the music begins to play and when the guitar kicks in... the pyro hits the stage and explodes violently, triggering a bigger pyrotechnic display of Red and Blue and ending with one final upwards burst of Purple Pyro as Syn and Rev stomp out onto the ramp out of the smoke, beating their chests and slapping each other to get fired up. Syn and Rev high-five each other before walking down the ramp. Once they reach the ring, Syn slides underneath the bottom rope while Rev steps over the top rope followed by both Brothers climbing the top rope and raising their hands to form the Dudley Hand sign, screaming to the fans "WHASSUP!?" before climbing down and waiting for their opponents.

Accessories: In No Disqualification Matches, they will - on special occasions like Chase for Fame - DRIVE a huge pick up truck full of various weapons to the ring.

Anything Else: No

* * *

Name: Jude Hutchinson

Nickname: The Peacock

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Salt Lake City, Utah

Height: 5'2

Weight: 156 lbs

Hair: Blonde but its dyed pink and its short and in the back a small pony tail is apparent.

Skin Color: slightly tanned peach

Body type: Small and short but made for speed and for the occasional power attack, or series of them, like if he was trained just a little bit more for building more muscle he would look like an all around.

Personality: Jude has two states of his personality: Diva and his normal self. Normally hes cool and like a partygoer. he sees everything as the glass half full usually and really happy-go- lucky sot of guy that is very.. feminine if I could put it right with some ideals he has (hes gay too!). Diva on the other hand is sassier than Jude's normal self, more aggressive and harsh, bitchy but right over half the time, but also very flirtatious towards men, more so than Jude normally.

Regular Clothes: Normally: wear a white hoodie, rainbow belt, flip flops, pink turtleneck, gray scarf with pink ends around his neck. Diva: Black, street camo wife beater with fishnet sleeves and lower half showing off his abs, red skinny jeans, black converse.

Wrestling Clothes: Normally: Pink zip up vest that is skin tight that matches his hair a black wife beater on, white rockwashed jeans, black leather sandals. Diva: Fishnet wife beater, fishnet on his wrists, red vest, black skinny jeans and a belt of bullets, steel toed combat boots

Wrestling Style: submission and speed.

Theme Song: Beauty Killer by Jeffree Star

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Maneater: Neckbreaker

2. Lipstick: Dropkick

3. Knew You Were Trouble: Juji Gatame

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. French Kiss (Leg Snap DDT)

2. Hot Pink Killer -H.P.K-(Somersault Leg Drop)

3. Femme Fatale: (Ankle lock Submission)

Romantically Inclined: Jude loves everyone, its the question of who would love him back.

Stable: no, not really, he sees stables as a last resort to look strong.

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): Jude is a guy that loves to be in tag teams, its more close and it lets him see how his future opponent may be or future love partner could be -deep thinker jude is some times-

Manager:

Ring Entrance:

Accessories: he has a tattoo of 'Man Murderer' across his left arm in cursive and a tribal tattoo of three butterflies on his left shoulder. Has diamond stud earrings in his ears and one on his tounge.

Anything Else (Exactly what it sounds like): if hes diva, his hair is dyed red and he wears red contacts over his blue eyes

* * *

Name: Cassandra Blaze

Nickname: None

Age: 21

Gender: Female

From: Orlando, Florida

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120

Hair: Long wavy black hair.

Skin Color: White

Body Type: Slender and curvy

Personality: She is very nice, but never push around or else, because she might destroy that person in the ring or outside the ring.

Regular Clothes: Black T-shirt, Blue Jeans, and Black Shoes.

Wrestling Clothes: Black and Red tights, Black and Red Sports Bra, knee pads, elbow pads, and Black wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: Technical, Hardcore, Submission expert

Theme Song: "Miss Murder" by AFI

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. German Suplex

2. Suicide Dive

3. Inverted Tornado DDT

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Blaze-DT (Snap DDT)

2. Blazing Kick (Roundhouse Kick)

3. Blazing Locked Up (AJ Lee's Black Widow)

Romantically Inclined: Yes

Stable: Yes

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: She walks to the ramp and does a pose, then walks to the ring and waits for the match to begin.

Accessories: None

Anything Else: None

* * *

Name: Zane Rowan

Nickname: The Nightmare of TWF

Age: 24

Gender: Male

From: Houston, Texas

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 219 lbs

Hair: Short black hair with bangs shadowing the eyes.

Skin Color: Tanned

Body Type: Lean, but built and tough.

Personality: Zane is one crazy-ass son of a bitch. Plain and simple. His manner of speech seems normal enough, but the things he talks about are disturbing and psychotic that frightens others. What Zane lacks in size and strength that others have, he makes up for in sadisticness and creative brutality. He has one of the sickest minds you could ever know, and he isn't afraid to put it to use at any time. He is willing to commit the most horrible of actions, and there is usually no rhyme or reason to any of them except for the fact he finds it all fun. He delights in torturing and making other suffer, and that is all he needs to do anything he does. He is unpredictable, and won't hesitate to f*ck over anybody for the hell of it...even a goddamn Rater, as he isn't afraid of anybody or anything. His current goal: to terrorize all of TWF and make anyone that stands in his way suffer, for no other reason then for the simple fun of it. He will do all he can to be TWF's Nightmare and have as much enjoyment as possible.

Regular Clothes: Tattered and worn out brown cargo pants, sleeveless black shirt with the words "Welcome to the Nightmare" on them, and black shoes.

Wrestling Clothes: Black wrestling pants with the words "Nightmare" on one side of the pants in brown lettering, and the face of a demon on the other side. Black boots, fingerless black gloves, black elbow pad.

Wrestling Style: High-flier primarily mixed with technical and brawler.

Theme Song: "Come Out and Play" by The Offspring

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Superkick

2. Rolling Stunner

3. Springboard Knee Smash

4. Side Effect

5. Single-Leg Running Dropkick

6. High-Angle Senton Bomb

7. Snap DDT

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Welcome to the Nightmare (Seth Rollins' Blackout)

2. Nightmare's Wake (Tiger Driver '05)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): No

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): No

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): No

Manager: N/A

Ring Entrance: The lights turn dark as the music plays, and when the lyrics play, hellfire pyro shoots from the stage and Zane comes out onto the stage. He looks out to the crowd, and smirks before rolling down the stage before flipping onto his feet halfway down it and giving out a primal yell of insanity. He then walks down the rest of the ramp and jumps into the ring through the middle and bottom ropes, rolling onto his feet. He then climbs a turnbuckle, looks out to the crowd, places his hand against his head in a gun-shaped motion, and pulls the trigger before laughing and getting off the corner.

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.): Sometimes in big match entrances, he wears purple, black, and red tribal war paint on his face as a way to show that he is ready to cause destruction and agony, and that he is who he says he is...a true nightmare.

Anything Else (Exactly what it sounds like): N/A

* * *

Name: Rita Daniels

Nickname: "The Future Icon"

Age: 21

Gender: Female

From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 129 lbs.

Hair: Long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, with dark blue streak dyed in.

Skin Color: Tanned

Body Type: Slim but fit and lean, strong and hourglass figure.

Personality: Rita is probably the most arrogant, vain, and manipulative female you'll ever come across. She grew up watching wrestling, and when she came across videos of the old TWF/E (no one really knows how she did or how it was possible), she was drawn into it immediately. Lance Raters was her favorite wrestler, and became her inspiration within the business. Rita comes in believing she is a Future Icon of Women's Wrestling, and refuses to settle for anything less when her career is over. As such, she is very arrogant, believing everyone else to be beneath her since she is destined to be the face of the division in her mind. She is abrasive, cruel, haughty, and merciless on so many levels. Despite her level of arrogance, she is a very vicious female, and to reach what she believes is her future, she will stoop to ANY low imaginable. Be it manipulating men to do her bidding with her good looks, injuring people with remorselessness, or even worse, she'll do it without regret. She will do all she can to rule the division and be an Icon, so you better watch out for Rita Daniels, perhaps the most arrogant and lowest of women.

Regular Clothes: Dark blue expensive jeans, black leather boots, dark blue expensive shirt, black vest.

Wrestling Clothes: Dark blue sleeveless tank top with "Future Icon" In black sparkling lettering on back, black wrestling pants, and black boots.

Wrestling Style: Technical with a quarter brawler mixed in.

Theme Song: "Think I'm Sick" by Icon for Hire

Signatures:

1. Future's Kick (Reverse Roundhouse Kick)

2. Icon Blast (Lifting Single Underhook DDT)

3. Running Knee Smash

4. Triple Rolling German Suplexes

5. Icon DDT (Diving Tornado DDT)

Finishers:

1. Kneed to Oblivion - KTO (Go To Sleep)

2. Iconic Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver)

3. Future Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf)

Romantically Inclined: Yes

Stable: Possibly, but not right now

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: Rita comes out as her music plays, and smirks out towards the crowd before flipping her hair at them tauntingly and shouting "FUTURE ICON COMING THROUGH!" before making her way down the ramp. She gets to a side of the ring, and then onto the apron and looks out to the crowd with her arrogant smirk before backflipping over the ropes and into the ring. She then splays her arms out and simply takes in the air before waiting for her opponent.  
Accessories: Diamond earrings that she always wears except in matches, as if to taunt that only a Future Icon would wear it like her.

* * *

Name: Malcolm Hightower

Nickname: The Natural, The Suplex Machine

Age: 29

Gender: Male

From: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 248 Ibs

Hair: He has short black hair that's close to a fade

Skin Color: Dark Brown

Body type: Athletic

Personality: Malcolm is easy going with a positive attitude and trust worthy. Respectful, kind has confidence but is not egotistic. Those who offend his morals or values never see the anger that bubbles beneath the surface - he chooses to keep his pain, frustration, and anger to himself (he will indeed hold grudges and pursue revenge). His pride stems from the many accomplishments he has achieved from wrestling and from the military. His intelligence and ingenuity carries over into his wrestling especially; his strategies, although predictable, are always mixed up with new move to keep an adversary guessing. So while many key combo's may remain the same, his move-set is different in every encounter.

Regular Clothes: He wears a blue "American By Birth, Soldier By Choice" t-shirt , a pair of army combat unit pants and a set of black steel toe combat boots.

Wrestling Clothes: Red wrestling trunks with white trim. 3 gold stars on each sides of his trunks. Blue kick-pads and boots combo. Usually has his wrists in white athletic tape.

Wrestling Style: Technical

Theme Song: "Ain't No Stoppin' Me" by Lou$tar

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. The Three-Peat (Triple Rolling Northern Light Suplexes)

2. Superkick

3. T-Bone Suplex (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam)

4. MX '04 (Cut–throat backbreaker rack dropped into a piledriver)

5. Army Strong (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat takedown)

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Sigma 6 (Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam)

2. MX '05 (Gory special flipped forward into a piledriver)

3. Honor Code (Powerbomb (Hightower)/Double knee backbreaker (Rogers) combination)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): Sure

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): No

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): (Alpha Dogs w/ Chase Rogers)

Manager: No.

Ring Entrance: He very casual with his crowd interactions, the occasional high-five here, maybe stopping once in a while on the way to the ring to take a pic with a fan. It helps him not only to keep his status as a face but serves as part of his entrance, playing off like he's not at all intimidated by his opponent, whoever it may be.

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.) : He always keeps his dog tags on his person and will only take them off when he is about to wrestle.

Anything Else (Exactly what it sounds like): The Alpha Dogs Tag Team Theme is "Broken Bones" By Nonpoint.

* * *

Name: Chase Rogers

Nickname: America's First Son

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 237 Ibs

Hair: Brown Buzz-cut

Skin Color: Fair

Body type: Lean and Fit

Personality: He is quite reckless, often saying and doing things without thinking of the consequences, and will take up any challenge given, always looking to test himself. He, however, doesn't know his limits. He firmly believes that if he puts his spirit into something he can truly accomplish anything he sets his mind too. He puts his all into every move he performs. The thing about him that puts people off is that he cannot stand criticism, even if it's constructive criticism. He also don't like the feeling of not being in control of a situation that he is part of. He is loyal to his friends and would stick up for them. He also has a strong sense of dedication and strives to complete every task.

Regular Clothes: He wears a black "This We'll Defend" army sweatshirt on top of a white tank top, a pair of army combat unit pants and a pair of all white sneakers.

Wrestling Clothes: A red singlet with a white trim. A gold star on each side of him and a small white eagle on the back of the singlet. Blue knee-pads and white boots. He also has "Rogers" going down the sides of his boots written in red.

Wrestling Style: Technical

Theme Song: "Gold Medal" by Tha Trademarc

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Glory Lock (Arm-Trap Crossface)

2. Collateral Damage (German suplex followed by a dragon suplex followed by an X-Plex)

3. Double Rotation Moonsault

4. Purple Heart (Springboard spinning wheel kick to the back of an opponent's head)

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Glory Slam (Cobra Clutch Slam)

2. American Express (Running double high knee to the back of a cornered opponent)

3. Honor Code (Powerbomb (Hightower)/Double knee backbreaker (Rogers) combination)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): No

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): No

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): (Alpha Dogs w/ Malcolm Hightower)

Manager: No.

Ring Entrance: Walks down the ramp giving some fans high fives. When entering the ring he climbs on the top turnbuckle, puts his fist into the air, then he jumps off doing a mid-air somersault.

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.) : He has a tattoo of a tatted american flag on his inside forearm.

* * *

Name: Danielle Warfield

Nickname: The Wrestling Goddess

Age: 28

Gender: Female

From: Athens, Greece

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 194 Ibs

Hair: Dark auburn/brown hair that's usually kept fairly short, no longer than brushing the top of her shoulders at most.

Skin Color: Light Skinned

Body type: Muscular (More in her arms and legs.)

Personality: Danielle rarely speaks, and when she does, it's often blunt and criticizing. She's much more so into doing than talking, and she lives religiously by the phrase, "Actions speak louder than words." Danielle has an insatiable lust for wrestling, and loves nothing more than to fight. She often provokes people into fighting her by attacking without warning or precedent. Direct and headstrong, she tolerates nothing but her own opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone. She's not opposed to playing dirty to get the win, either. Not that she needs to, it's just fun for her.

Regular Clothes: She wear an orange off-the-shoulder sweater with blue jeans. Her shoes are standard white sneakers with white ankle socks.

Wrestling Clothes: She wears a purple sleeveless top and her hands are usually encased in white tape that stops half way up her wrists. Black tights with purple slashed stripes running over the thighs. Boots are also black with the same style of purple slash marking over the top of them.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse/Striker

Theme Song: "Enemy Within" by Rev Theory

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Titan Crusher (Pump-handle Half Nelson Driver)

2. Divine Frenzy (Multiple slaps followed by a spinning backfist)

3. Warfield Swing (Giant Swing)

4. Swinging Fisherman Suplex

5. Deadlift Superplex

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Fall From Grace (Glam Slam)

2. Godly Complex (Pin-Up Strong)

3. Final Judgement (Hammerlock twisted into Short-Range Lariat)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): No

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): No

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): No

Manager: None.

Ring Entrance: Walks out with a smirk, arms held out wide as if she's absorbing the hate. As she's going down the ramp, she'll start ripping up a few sign, just to see the look on the people faces has she does it. Next, she walks up the steps, wipes the apron with her feet, as if marking it as her territory, and climbs in through the second rope. Once in the ring, she holds her arms out once more and spins around a couple time, drawing more heat.

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.): None.

* * *

Name: Maestro Negro. (real name Ron Evans but doesn't want to reveal it)

Nickname: Master Of Darkness

Age: 20

Gender: Male

From: Mexico City

Height: 6'2

Weight: 121 lbs

Hair: Blone spiked but covered in mask

Skin Color: Tan skinned

Eyes: Blue eyes

Body type: Slim with a little muscle

Personality: Friendly, a little jealous of his brother but in the end they care for one another

Regular Clothes: A mask resembling that of Mistico except changed colors but mostly black with the rest of his appearance black but with jeans and a red t shirt

Wrestling Clothes: A Black Mistico Mask with changed colors and the entire costume resembles Mistico but more changed and the pants on the sides read "Darkness"

Wrestling Style: A high flyer luchador with some powerhouse moves

Theme Song: WWEs Born To Win

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Double Rotation Headscisscors Takedown

2. Rope Aided Enzuigiri

3. Missile Dropkick (Standard and from top rope)

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Mexican Spirt (Super Kick)

2. Master Of Darkness (Crossface)

3. GTS

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would be likely to get into relationships): N/A

Stable (Whether they would be likely to be a part of stables if so what position): N/A

Tag Team (Whether they would likely be part of a tag team): His brother Jack Evans

Manager: N/A

Ring Entrance: Basically picture a entrance similar to Sin Caras except the turnbuckles shoot fireworks

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings to etc.) : N/A

* * *

Name: Leo Kathatchadorian

Nickname: Silence

Age: 28

Gender: Male

From: Muskoka, Canada

Height: 8'7

Weight: 540 lbs

Hair: a mix of sandy and dirty blonde

Skin Color: Burnished peach, nearly like a burnt sienna

Body type: Chubby and chunky but big, like naturally strong and muscle is only prevalent on his body because he worked out more on his arms and legs.

Personality: Leo is a gentle, timid giant. And even then he barely speaks. But with how he can fight or react, he doesnt really need to. His actions show more than his whispers and quiet mumblins from his deep toned voice. He is very soft and emotional and if you can find and press the right buttons, his timidess and softness is gone, his silence is forboading like hes the one that will silence you. If he ever speaks, it would be so deep and soft and pulling on your heart strings like he made you vulnerable and open.

Regular Clothes: Old denim overalls, a black turtle neck, Black timberland boots that look dated and a large black trenchcoat

Wrestling Clothes: Black rock washed jeans, black steel toed work boots.

Wrestling Style: Big moves, Power heavy Like if he cant knock you down the first time the second time he'll knock you down and smash you into the ground to make you stay there.

Theme Song: Whispers in The Dark By Skillet

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Shut Up: Sitout Powerbomb

2. You Can't Talk: Piledriver into the fence post of the ring

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Stunned Then Silent: Chokeslam with a knee pressing onto the opponent's back that goes into a sleeper hold

2. Silent as the Grave: Black Hole Slam

3. Never Talk Again: Running Powerslam

Romantically Inclined: If it happens it happens, Hes likely to get into them but hes a family man, he has 7 mouths to feed and getting to the big top will keep his family in the clear.

Stable: No. Never. Ever. If someone asked him that they would be punched in the face immediately.

Tag Team: If asked then sure he would, he likes teamwork.

Manager: None

Ring Entrance: He walks down the cat walk looking weary at first as he's swathed in nothing but a black robe that covers everything of his body, but was he gets closer to the ring, he stands taller and taller as he walks looking less and less tired and weakened until the robe flies off revealing him as the big man he is.

Accessories: He has a tattoo of the world tree from mythology on his back and a heart shaped silver pendant on his neck.

Anything Else (Exactly what it sounds like):

* * *

Alright then this so far is the early roster along with title belts and the like. The character limit is up to 3 right now and tag team's count as one women count as zero (Hint Hint). Also people have been asking me about when this happens in regards to the original TWE timeline this is a different timeline entirely so it does not share history with TWE or the original TWF. That being said it's seems a strange phenomena and some of the old might just make an appearance in the new.

**Championship's**

TWF World Heavyweight Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore: Vacant

TWF Tag Team: Vacant

TWF Women's: Vacant

**Men's**

"JFK" Jeff Frederick Kowaski by Simon T. Looney

"The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious by Optio

Adam Taylor by RoyalShowstopperXIII

Damien Cage by Asheel

"Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters by WebDragon

"Gigante" Escudo Raters by WebDragon

"Extreme Badass" Derek Zane by DarkDragon90

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone by ForceWalker

Jack Krueger by WWE PG-Hater

"The New Age Ice Dude"David Williams Jr by David the Shining Ice

"Flawed Ace" Daisuke Namikawa by Nur Nazirul

"Masked Protecter" El Guardian by Nur Nazirul

"T-Shock" Terry Blake by Supah-Toon

"New Orleans Devil" Leo Walker by DarkDragon90

"Texas Nightmare" Karl Jaxon by DarkDragon90

"The Living (FAKE) Legend" Lance Raters by WebDragon

"The Piercer" Jaden Pierce by The Ayatollah of Awesome

"The Revolution Man" Samuel Haynes" by DanDjohnMlover

"The Cult Classic" Carter Suliivan by Silverstone007

"The Judge" Jesse Wilson by Ivan Drago

"The Jackal" Jacob Wilson by Ivan Drago

"Unbreakble" Dan Ripley by Mr. ProWrestling

"The Comeback Kid" Ryan Cardigan by LacedUp

"New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield by KingofMyownTrueworld

"The Marine" Riley Murdock by kingofmyowntrueworld

"The Irish Bad Ass" Scott McTiernan by kingofmyowntrueworld

"The King of Spades" Alex Cade by jacobballen13

"The Deacon of Darkness" Levitakus by Gremlin Productions

"The Pheonix" John Carson by bobmanv.20

"The Mega Music Maestro" Sidney Salazar by Peepulation

Synyster "Syn" Dudley by WWE-PG Hater

Reverand "Red" Dudley by WWE-PG Hater

"The Peacock" Judy Hutchinson by Bunnies43

"The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowan by Forewalker

"E2J" Jack Evans by RedRules

"Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake by AnimeFan008

"The Natural" Malcolm Hightower by MrProWrestling

"America's First Son" Chase Rogers by MrProWrestling

"Silence" Leo Kathatchadorian by Bunnies43

**Women's**

"Angel" Renesa by Crazy Cool 89

Isabelle "Izzy" Austin by AZ-Cookie Monster Luver

"Broken Ace" Sakura Akimiya by Nur Nazirul

Nika Sautkins by Kingofmyowntrueworld

"The Red Tide" Hana Bishop by Peepulation

"The Rose" Miho Kusanagi by Peepulation

Katarina Winters by WWE PG-Hater

Cassandra Blaze by Dark Dragon 90

"The Future Icon" Rita Daniels by Force Walker

"The Wrestling Goddess" Daniel Warfield by MrProWrestling

"Master of Darkness" Maestro Black by RedRules.

Commentary

Sebastian II by D'Champ 18

KJ Crash by ?

James Cloud by D'Campeon

**Event's**

1. TWF present's The Open Weight Grand Prix I

2. Re-Lapse

3. Demon's Playground

4. Battle Tendency

5. Over the Top

6. On Top of the World

7. Zero Tolerance

8. Challenging Gods

9. Last Man Standing

10. Survival Games

11. Winds of Change

12. Chase for Fame

* * *

Any new characters accepted will show up on this page and the first chapter should be coming soon depends on if I want to drop it on a holiday or if I wait for New Years so I can make myself a buffer of chapters.


	3. Turbo I: The Beginning

Well let's get down to business shall we

TWF World Heavyweight Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Champion: Vacant

TWF Tag Team Championship: Vacant

TWF Woman's Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: Vacant

* * *

**(Family Reunion by Saliva plays)**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen it's me Sebastian Jr. your announcer for the evening and I welcome you to the very first ever iteration of Total Wrestling Federation's episodic television show TWF: Turbo" said Sebastian II a young man at average height wearing a black three piece suit with a rather spiffy bow tie and having short black hair combed back.

"And I'm your other commentator for tonight "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar and your better remember it" said Jonas Lazar the other man on commentary wearing a large white ornate robe with a hood covering the top of his head (Read TWE for more about Jonas Lazar).

"Then I guess I'll be the last KJ Crash reporting for duty on the wonderful sold out card tonight" said KJ older then other being at least in his forty balding and in a black suit but much bigger then the other two at 6 ft 6 the old former world championship (Of course that was in a different universe but *sshhh*)

Coming down to the ring is a rather tall man at six foot three with tan skin and decked in a sharp black suit having short shaved black hair to finish the deal. Several scars lines run across his face. He's carrying a brown leather brief case in his ringed hands as he get's into the ring.

"This is the body guard of the shadowed owner of TWF only known by his code name El Jefe and he gives out every order that has to do with TWF and he will be opening the very first segment in TWF history" said Sebastian.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen let me be the one to say welcome to each and every one of you that join us on this journey" said the bodyguard. "I am the voice of El Jefe and he has promised that each and every single one of you will leave this arena satisfied at what's upon us"

The body guard paces around the ring ready to give out what seems to be a big announcement.

"Now let's talk about what's on everyone's mind here tonight who's the man of TWF, who's the face of TWF, who is the TWF World Heavyweight Champion well all those questions have one answer" started the body guard. "Your think we've picked our own man, you're thinking that we set up a giant tournament encompassing every single talent on our roster, hell maybe you even have the stupid idea of a battle royal for the title"

At this one noticeably loud fans begins to boo which the body guard ignores.

"No here in TWF El Jefe follow's the argument of survival of the fittest everybody's got four weeks to impress the top 8 will find themselves at our big event TWF presents The Open Weight Grand Prix well one night, three matches, and one man leaves TWF World Heavyweight Champion" said the body guard. "That all starts tonight so once again wel-"

**(Kill Your Heroes by Awolnation plays)**

"The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious starts to walk down to the ring clapping in his regular outfit carrying more gold then he knows what do with sadly not one if it is TWF Gold. Alexander stops to flirt for a second with one of the ladies among the fans. Alexander then steps into the ring getting a mic from one of the several attendants at ring side.

"I ,Alexander, have to apologies but I ,Alexander, had to just point out one thing from your statement" said Alexander giving of a very arrogant vibe which clearly the fan's are not liking. "You speak off it being survival of the fittest but your next statement is flawed in my, Alexander, opinion the fact is I ,Alexander, am the best and clearly I, Alexander, deserve the title so why am I, Alexander, not just given the gold" as he pokes at the body guard who seems to be a bit peeved.

"I can't see the problem Alex" replies the body guard and Alexander looks insulted to have been called Alex it seems "If you want a match we can set one up real fast"

"We don't need a match I, Alexander, should be give the that I ,Alexander, deserve after all who else could possibly compare and if you know what's good for you and your boss you wouldn't test me" said Alexander.

The Body Guard is straight up fuming at this point after being threatened "Did I just here you watch a match" said the body guard. "Well fine how about it you in the first match in TWF isn't that great" as the body guard walks off out of the ring.

"I , Alexander, imagine that this is supposed to be a title defense ... wait where are you going I'm not finished speaking" screams out Alexander at the end as the body guard doesn't even turn around.

"Oh you wanted the name of your opponent Alex well them let me introduce to you "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" said the body guard. "Good luck in the preliminaries Alex"

"Well it looks like we have a big match up here tonight as Alexander Victorious is set to take on Kevin Stone" said Sebastian.

"Well Alexander can talk the talk but well the saying has two part doesn't it" adds KJ.

**(Testify by Rage Against the Machine)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Manhattan, New York at six foot three and weighing two hundred thirty one pounds "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" said the announcer.

"Kevin Stone set to make his TWF debut against Alexander Victorious and made do these two strike a picture or what" said Sebastian.

"Definitely both are of similar height and weight heck even their hair but their styles a distinct Alexander favoring that kick boxing like style of his while Kevin from what I hear enjoys his brawling and personality wise well I'm sure you can tell the difference" said KJ.

"Either way one of these two men can put themselves on the top of the list to qualify for the TWF World Heavyweight Championship Grand Prix.

"And his opponent already in the ring from Olympia, Washington at six foot three and weighing 224 pounds "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious" said the announcer.

Alexander is still in the ring complaining that the title should be his and that he's not in the right attire to wrestle. Kevin had one answer to that it being a thunderous right hook as Alexander staggers around the ring he eats a couple more punches to the face. Kevin grabs him by the shirt and sends him flying at the turn buckle the shirt breaking at the seams. Kevin fallows with a couple punches in the corner before taking a few steps and hitting a corner clothesline and Alexander staggers forward straight into a Sit Out Side Slam Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Alexander tries to roll out of the ring but Kevin grabs onto him by the hair as Alexander get's to his feet on the apron and discreetly pokes Kevin in the eyes. As Kevin raises his hands to cover his eyes he gets nailed by a knee to the body as he staggers back. Alexander then steps into the ring and nails Kevin with a series of kicks to the body before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running drop kick ... 1 ... kick out. Alexander grabs Kevin into a body scissors submission hold occasionally scoring with some ring hands to the as Kevin tries to roll out of the way. Kevin get's to his knees but Alexander lets go and nails him with a kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Alexander puts back in the body scissors occasionally hitting a couple right hands as well.

"Alexander has turned this match around as he found an opening and put an end to Kevin's momentum" said Sebastian.

"Smart job with the body scissors not letting Kevin take a break at any time by adding some punches to the mix" said Jonas.

Alexander continues punching at Kevin refusing to let go of the body scissors as Kevin makes his way to his feet. He nails Alexander with two back elbows stunning Alexander for a bit before running backwards into a turn buckle smashing Alexander against the turn buckles. Alexander ducks under a clothesline and goes for a russian leg sweep but Kevin grabs Alexander into a face lock and nails him with a right hand. Alexander staggers against the ropes as Kevin goes for the Bull Hammer but get's hit by a leg kick as he went forward. Alexander fallows with a body kick and then finally nailing a round house kick to complete the emperor combination ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Alexander drops a knee onto Kevin's stomach and fallows it bouncing off the ropes and nailing a jumping double knee stomp to the chest ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Alexander once again bounces off the ropes to drop another knee but Kevin manages to roll out of the way as Alexander jumps onto his feet in pain. Kevin bounces off the ropes to nail Alexander with a Bull Hammer Elbow ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kevin slowly gets to his feet holding his ribs as he sets up for a Death Valley Driver but Alexander nails him with several knees to the head stopping him in his tracks. Alexander gets off and bounces off the ropes for a Fall of the Universe (Running knee Strike) but Kevin moves away and grabs him from behind hitting the Rage Against (Twisting Reverse STO) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Alexander goes for his Fall of the Universe but he instead finds himself on the receiving end of a brutal Rage Against which nearly was enough to pick up a victory" said KJ.

"Their's always the flaw that is using your finishing maneuver far to early in a match people know the sights to see and they aren't going to wait to find out why your Boston Crab happens to be so much better then everybody else's variation" said Jonas.

"Good analysis their and Kevin looks to be setting up his victory right here he's eyeing Alexander with clear intentions" said Sebastian.

Kevin looks to pick up Alexander for The Loner's Way (Quackendriver 3) but Alexander doesn't want any of that as he rolls out of the ring. Kevin rolls out of the ring to fallow him nailing him from behind with double axe hammer blow to back. Alexander staggers forward as the ref begins counting and Kevin measures Alexander. He goes for the Fame Asser but Alexander manages to push him off straight into the barricade stomach first. Kevin is clearly in pain as he staggers and Alexander takes joy in hitting with several body kicks as the count goes to five. Alexander then nails him with a knee to the stomach dropping Kevin as Alexander rolls into the ring screaming at the referee to count faster. ... 7 ... ... 8 ... Kevin is on his knees using the ring apron to help himself up ... Kevin rolls into the ring to get hit by the irate boot of Alexander in his ribs. Alexander keeps on stomping using the ring ropes for leverage as the referee starts another count Alexander stopping at four. Alexander jumps onto the second rope and then drops a knee to the ribs of Kevin fallowing that with a double leg pin fall ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Alexander picks up Kevin and throws him into the turn buckle. Alexander then takes a few steps back and then runs forward straight into a big forearm. Kevin tries to go forward but instead meets a knee to the ribs as he staggers into the turn buckle and Alexander hits him with the Breaking the Empire (Flurry of knees to the stomach) The ref forces Alexander off at four but the damage is done as Kevin staggers onto the floor and Alexander goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"By god Kevin must be in all sorts of pain after that barrage of knees but he manages to kick at the last possible second" said Sebastian.

"This match is just about done Alexander plan's to target the ribs has worked wonders and now he's going to reap the benefits" said Jonas.

Alexander taunts Kevin as he kicks in the ribs as Kevin tries to get up. You can just her the silent screams as Kevin hits a stomp flurry all aiming at those injured ribs. Alexander grabs Kevin into a Muai Thai clinch as he goes for a knee to the body but Kevin blocks it with his hands only to be hit by a knee from the other this one to the other side of Kevin. As Kevin fallows to his knees Alexander goes for the Reign of Alexander (Power Bomb) but Kevin manages to counter into an absolutely beautiful fame asser this time the move pays off as Alexander is out. Kevin takes a breath before slowly going for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Alexander manages to make it to his feet first going for a body kick but get's hit by a punch fallowed by a couple more as Kevin starts to build momentum. Kevin finishes up setting Alexander for a dragon suplex and nailing it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kevin gets to his feet and as he tries to grab Alexander who instantly goes for the Emperor Decree (Arm Trap Cross Face) but Kevin quickly gets out as Alexander stands up but eats a kick to the ribs as Kevin sets up The Loner's Way but Alexander slips out from behind as he bounces of the ropes for a Fall of the Universe it looks to connect but instead Kevin picks him and nails him with the Death Valley Driver

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

"That was an impressive series of counters but Kevin comes out on top with a lightning fast Death Valley Driver off the counter from the Fall of the Universe" said KJ.

"It was very impressive after it seemed Alexander had it all set up for the win Kevin nailed him with that Fameasser and then things took a turn for the unpredictable but Kevin managed to find his way on top and giving himself a one and zero record" said Sebastian.

"I can't believe you two could possibly have found that a good victory at the Gateway to Oblivion churches that isn't a good win it's a lucky break he was just about done until Alexander made a tiny mistake" said Jonas.

"I'm sorry what churches are you talking about and whether it be a tiny mistake or a big mistake the second only possible TWF World Heavyweight Champion Alexander Victorious is going to have a hard time proving himself to be one of the eight involved in that tournament" said Sebastian.

Alexander throws a mini temper tantrum outside the ring claiming that he wasn't ready and that the match shouldn't be counted as Kevin just seems to look on with a look of disdain for Alexander.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

We are here with our interviewer the incredibly generic always in a cheap but well tidied up suit this is Stan. Short brown hair and were so absolutely generic for a male interviewer you can't help but care what the other person in the segment is doing.

"Hello this is Stan here I'm with one of the prospects in wrestling today "Shocking" Terry Blake now Terry you just like every other wrestler on the roster know that the next four weeks can get you into that tournament for the World Title so my question is why do you believe that you are going to be the first TWF World Heavyweight Champion" asked Stan.

"Look everybody in wrestling is always saying your a great prospect Terry Blake, you're a future World Champion Terry Blake, slow down Terry Blake you'll make it" said Terry even chuckling a bit at that last one.

Stan seems to be ready to ask another question or maybe repeat it but Terry continues before Stan can start.

"I got a one word answer to that NO Terry Blake will not wait to be a future World Champion I want it I want to earn my shot at the gold, so like hell am I going to wait I owe it to every single person who bought a ticket or ever supported me in the minor leagues to show up hear and give my 110% that is why I'm going to be the first TWF World Champion because I'm not going to wait for an opportunity I'll make my own I'm not going to wait five years to earn it I'm earning it now" said "Shocking" Terry Blake.

Terry Blake walks off shortly after as Stan signs off to the commentators

* * *

"Terry Blake not hiding his intentions he's not going to wait for an opportunity" said Sebastian.

"Man that Terry Blake ... I don't like him" said Jonas after the short interval.

"What aren't you the one always talking about ambition" asked KJ.

"Yeah well he has a stupid face" finished Jonas ignoring any counter argument from KJ.

**(Shutterbug by Big Boi)**

"Introducing first from Washington D.C, at six foot 2 and weighing two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"May I ask what exactly is supposed to be shocking about him" asked Jonas.

"Man you really are a hater" replied KJ.

"Well all that matters is this is his TWF debut and I've been watching his career for a while so this should be a treat" said Sebastian.

**(Out of Time by Stone Temple Pilots)**

"And his opponent from New York, New York at six foot four and weighing two hundred twenty five pounds "JFK" Jeff Fredrick Kowalski" said the announcer.

"I don't know as much about Jeff but well with a nickname like that I can only expect great things" said Sebastian.

"I see clearly your ways to choose your favorites is far superior then my own" said Jonas thickly layered in sarcasm.

Terry and Jeff lock up both trying to push the other back. Jeff manages to get on a head lock but eats a couple elbows to the ribs and is pushed backwards. They lock up once again and this time Terry slaps on the head lock but Jeff manages to shove him off into the ropes but Terry bounces back with a flying shoulder block. Jeff easily comes to his feet as they both come back into grapple as they start pushing each other and Jeff manages to grab Terry in a back waist lock but Terry counters grabbing Jeff from behind with his own back waist lock. Terry goes for a back suplex but Jeff hits a couple back elbows getting and Terry up for a suplex and lands it. Jeff then bounces off the ropes as Terry get's up and nails him with a rolling heel kick ... 1 ... kick out. Jeff grabs Terry for a german suplex but Terry counters getting in front of Jeff for a kick to the body but it's caught and Terry counters nailing an enzuigeri kick. Jeff staggers back and Terry hits the back suplex successfully this time ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"These two have been evenly matched so far as Terry now takes over" said KJ.

"What else can you expect out of two young hungry lion's neither wants to take a loss" said Sebastian.

Terry grabs Jeff in a sleeper hold but Jeff is quick to his feet and manages to hit a hip toss as Terry rolls forward Jeff nails him with a jumping cross body ... 1 ... kick out. Jeff tries to grab Terry for his Elevated Boston Crab but Terry rolls onto his back and kicks Jeff off. Jeff staggers into the ropes and bounces back straight into a belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry waits for Jeff to get going for a super kick but Jeff ducks and as Terry turns around Jeff nails him with a belly to belly suplex of his own ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jeff hits a couple punches as Terry gets to his feet before whipping him into the corner. Jeff then goes running at the corner but meets a shoulder block in the corner. Jeff staggers back as Terry runs forward dropping him with a hard clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry grabs Jeff setting him up for a Sharp Shooter but Jeff grabs the ropes as Terry let's go. Terry tries to go for a quick Hook Shot (Jumping Reverse STO) but Jeff again grabs the ropes as Terry lands walking a bit backwards stunned and eats a super kick right after ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Now Jeff has turned the momentum over Terry these two are just fighting back and forth" said Sebastian.

"Jeff however is taking over and I doubt he's going to slow down now that he has it" said Jonas.

Jeff grabs Terry and whips him into the corner. This time he forgoes the running and hits Terry with a couple of elbows to the head before setting up Terry on the top turn buckle. Terry though isn't read to fall as he kicks Jeff off of the turn buckle. As Jeff gets to his feet Terry leaps off with a top rope cross body ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry grabs Jeff in a sleeper hold locking it in masterfully. Jeff tries to get to his feet but Terry pulls him back down to the ground. Terry after a while simply let's go as picks up Jeff hitting him with a couple punches on his way up. Terry then sets the Shock Treatment (Fameasser) but Jeff counters into a sit out power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jeff seems a bit surprised at that as he starts pulling at his singlet clearly getting ready to hit a big move as he leaps up for a Kowalski Kutter (Jumping Cutter) but Terry keeps him held up in the air and instead counters with a straight up thunderous Blake Drop in a 'shocking' counter ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry Blake jumps onto the the top turn buckle as the crowd cheers on the young prospect.

"Terry Blake pulled off quite a win their I think it was shocking even right Jonas" said KJ with a smirk clearly lining his face.

"I'll give him props for the win but it doesn't change the fact that he's an arrogant brat" said Jonas.

"Come on Jonas' he's all of two years younger then you and he's earned respect tonight in my opinion and is set to start his run at the title" said KJ.

* * *

A man busts through the a set of doors a title slung over his shoulders wearing a long black trench coat with several green lines around it even green flames at the bottom of the jacket he isn't wearing a shirt but has long black and green tights with the name Rater's on the left leg the R made bigger then all the other letters. He's wearing black finger less MMA style gloves and black boots he's about six foot five and has a clearly muscular body. Having long jet black nearly reaching his shoulder blades. This is of course ...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" screams out "The Living Legend" Lance Raters.

He's in the room of the body guard of El Jefe which has a nice little table in the middle and not much else.

"Who are you" asks the body guard.

"My name is Lance Raters and I want to know what the hell is going on" Lance shuffles the belt a bit as he glares at the body guard. "Nobody wants to tell me what the hell is going and it's starting to piss me off"

"Lance Raters" asked body guard "So your Lanza Raters"

"No I'm Lance Raters English do you fucking speak it" said Lance as he starts

"Look kid unless you want to get fired I suggest you calm down"

"Calm down may somebody explain to me why the hell is TWF on it's debut episode and looking for a champion I am the champion" screamed Lance.

"I didn't know we were making replica belt's already" stated the body guard.

"Replica ... Replica ... REPLICA do you know who I beat to get this belt what the fuck do you mean replica I won this belt somebody get me Chris where the hell is Chris McLeen" said Lance.

Suddenly two men enter the door these being Lanza and Esucudo Raters as Lanza starts laughing.

"What's going on here I keep hearing this guy hear trying to impersonate my father" said Lanza.

"So he's actually not Lanza" mumbled the body guard to himself.

"Of course I'm not this kid and what the hell do you mean father you ain't my son kid" Lance seemingly going crazy.

"I'm actually a bit worried here this guy really does look like our father twenty years ago I think he might be a stalker" said Lanza mostly to Escudo who grunted. "Look I get it you want to be part of a group with me and Escudo here but I don't think you quite on our level dressing as our dad isn't going to help you their"

"Well El Jefe did say to find them a tag team partner for their six man match alright ... Lance Raters you can be with them" said the body guard.

"Don't screw up rookie" adds Lanza as he leaves with Escudo as Lance seems to mumbling gibberish to himself in a rage as he start's pulling on his own hiar.

Lance is going crazy as he kicks the table over in a blind rage. The body guard grabs him by the arm and Lance unleashes on him like a wild dog head butting the slightly smaller man before smashing him face first into the walls of the office. Lance starts stomping at the guys head rapidly in a not so silent rage.

"I don't know who you take me for" says Lance a bit more calmed down after as he leaves one last stomp onto the bloodied body guard's head. "But the name's LANCE RATER's REMEMBER IT" screams Lance hitting another flurry of stomps to the skull before picking up the body guard and driving the body guard into the unforgiving floor with the Legend Driver (Double Underhook Face Buster).

*Ring* Ring* *Ring*

Lance see's a phone on the ground coming from the body guard as he answer's it.

"Chris is this you" asked Lance.

Slowly a few seconds past before Lance had a near panicked look on his face

"YOU ... What the hell's going on explain" asked Lance as he walked past the camera man pushing him out of the way.

* * *

"Well that was odd who is this man called Lance Raters" said Sebastian.

"I don't know but I sort of recognize him can't remember from where though" asks KJ to himself.

"Who cares he's probably some crazy fan and or stalker" said Jonas.

**(Kazi ni Nare by Ayumi Nakamura)**

"This is a three on three tag team match introducing first from Osaka, Japan at five foot eleven and weighing two hundred twenty pounds "Flawed Ace" Daisuke Namikawa" said the announcer.

"Daisuke Namikawa comes all the way from Japan and has wrestled across the world learning new moves to add to his repertoire" said KJ.

"This match is a huge way to prove themselves for six wrestlers and I'm sure Daisuke wants to be the one to impress" said Sebastian.

**(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston)**

"and his tag team partner from Mexico City, Mexico at five foot seven and weighing two hundred ten pounds "The Masked Protector" El Guardian" said the announcer.

"El Guardian is Daisuke's mentor and you have to believe it gives his team a great advantage as these two know each other so well" said Sebastian.

"They're taken on a team of brothers and guy who believes he's their father I doubt they have any real advantage" said Jonas snidely.

**(Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

"and their tag team partner Los Angeles, California at six feet tall and weighing two hundred twenty five pounds Damien Cage" said the announcer.

"Damien Cage rounding out the team this is one smart kid guys so most likely tag team matches where you have to watch more then one opponent favor him" said KJ.

"Yeah sure in the minor leagues that's ok but this TWF from Day One the highest and most dangerous mountain around so you can't just rely on smarts" replies Jonas.

All three are in the ring conversing as they wait for their opponents.

**(Last Resort by Papa Roach)**

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 599 pounds the team of "GIGANTE" Escudo and "Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters La Familia Raters" said the announcer.

"These two are giant threats for the the tag team titles Escudo is quite possibly the strongest guy in the TWF roster and Lanza's probably the smartest a team made in heaven" said Jonas.

"This is one advantage to point out these two are actually a tag team these two know how to make their styles work together and it's a big advantage for them" said KJ.

"Can you stop talking about advantages" asks Jonas frustrated at this point.

**(Fake It by Seether)**

"And their tag team partner ... ... ..." starts the announcer but well he has no idea who Lance is and no one has decided to tell him. Lance tells him to shut up as he asks for a mic from one of the attendants at ring side at the top of the ramp. A female attendant gives him a mic which Lance grabs and then shoves her out of the way as he begins.

"And their tag team partner from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing in at two forty seven pounds "THE LIIIIIVVVVIIIIINNNNNGGGGG LEGEND" and your reigning TWF World Heavyweight Champion LANCE RATERS" belts out Lance as he raises the title belt in the air to the confused fan base. Lance then drops the mic as he makes his way to the ring.

"Your not the champion" yells out one particularly beer bellied audience member and Lance is quick to start arguing with him showing his colorful and expansive vocabulary. Sadly for Lance Rater's all this does is inspire the rest of the crowd.

"Your Not Champion" *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Your Not Champion" Lance says a few more words before leaving to the ring and getting onto the apron.

Lanza and Daisuke starts us up as they lock up with Lance manage to score a leg trip but Daisuke pops up to his feet and catches Lance in an arm wringers. Lanza counters twisting into his arm wringer but Daisuke jumps to the second rope and nails a spinning arm drag. Lanza jumps to his feet but is dropped by a clothesline and then a drop kick as Lanza got back up. Lanza gets up going for a big punch that Daisuke ducks and rolling wheel lands for Daisuke ... 1 ... kick out. Daisuke tags to Guardian as Daisuke grabs Lanza in a half nelson and let's go at the last second as Guardian hits a spring board clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Guardian whips Lanza into the ropes who ducks under the rolling wheel and tags in Escudo Raters. Guardian sizes up his much bigger opponent who is nearly twice as big as himself as Guardian hits a couple of chops and sees that they aren't hits a drop kick to the knee. Guardian then bounces off the ropes straight into a big boot ... 1 ... kick out.

"Ouch it looked like Guardian and his team were blowing past the allied Raters but with one big move Escudo shows just how much size matters" said Sebastian.

"Look size doesn't matter is a cute catch phrase but it does matter and nobody on the opposing team is anywhere near big enough to lift up that monster" said Jonas.

Escudo fallows up hitting a huge leg drop ... 1 ... kick out. Lanza belts out orders as Escudo runs to the ropes and leaps off hitting another leg drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lanza continues screaming orders as Escudo lifts up Guardian as if he was a fly and lifts him up for a military press slam. El Guardian slips out from behind and drop kicks him in the back of the leg from behind. El Guardian then tags in Damien Cage as they go for a double suplex on the big man but Escudo refuses as he holds down. Damien stretches out his hand and tags in Daisuke who goes behind Escudo and lifts up his legs allowing for a three man suplex on the big man ... 1 ... 2 Escudo pushes Daisuke off as if he was nothing. Daisuke waits for Escudo to get up and tries for the super kick but Escudo grabs Daisuke by the throat. He lifts him up for the choke slam but Daisuke counters falling behind and nailing a super kick at the back of Escudo's neck dropping him ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Wow what a Super Kick Escudo couldn't see it coming and it dropped him like a sack of potatoes" said KJ.

"Daisuke showing no matter big you are you can still be dropped and momentum is firmly on Daisuke's side" said Sebastian.

Daisuke picks up Escudo and tries to whip him into the ropes but get's counters as Daisuke bounces of the ropes right into an Escudo no se Rompera (Shoulder Block to running opponent) as Daisuke painfully falls on his back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Escudo fallows up slowly going to the ropes bouncing off going for a jumping splash but Daisuke rolls out of the way. Daisuke tags in Damien as Lanza tags himself in running after Damien but eating a clothesline instead. Lanza get's up straight into a Falling Star (Kazarian's Flux Capacitor) ... 1 ... 2 .. Escudo stops the pin. Daisuke gets into the ring attacking Escudo with a flurry of punches and kicks but Escudo grabs him on a countered kick and throws him over the top rope. El Guardian however hits a rolling wheel kick to the back of Escudo dropping Escudo out of the ring. El Guardian turns around straight into a Lanza (Spear) as Lanza taunts El Guardian Damien is waiting behind him.

"Lanza don't look back don't look back" yells out Jonas.

"And DOWNWARD Spira Damien got it this match is done" said KJ.

Damien as KJ said manages to get Lanza with the Downward Spiral (Lifting Reverse STO) as Damien goes for the cover ... ... ... Damien takes a look at the ref who claimed Lanza had tagged out. As Damien turns around straight into a kick to the ribs from Lance fallowed by another kick straight to the face of a bent over Damien ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance picks up Damien setting him up for the Legend Driver but Damien counters into a back body drop. Damien goes for the Downward Spiral once again but Lance has seen it and counters into a sit out spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance waits in a corner for Damien to get up looking for a spear and SPEAR hits Damien nearly out of his boots Lance goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 Daisuke almost managed to stop the pin but he didn't make it in time.

"Winners of this match Escudo Raters, Lanza Raters, and Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lanza claps Lance in the back almost as if they had suddenly become actual teammates through out the match. Lance just rolls out of the ring raising his (FAKE) TWF World Heavyweight Championship in the air.

"The team of the two real Raters and the one fake Raters manage to pull of the win and Lance was quite impressive managing to finish the match just minutes after he got tagged in" said Jonas.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it tagging in so that you're opponent can't know your the legal man seems ... wrong" said Sebastian.

"Well it's a tag team match it might not be pretty but it's moves like that which win matches" said KJ.

* * *

**Backstage**

We are in an open hallway where Jessie is talking to "The Rose" Miho Kusanagi

"Yeah that's right they call me the New Heart Break Kid" says Jessie Springfield leering at one TWF's female wrestlers in Miho Kusanagi who seems to be clearly perturbed by his flirting. "Wanna know how I got that name" this of course accompanied by a series of pelvic thrusts as Miho decides enough is enough and walks away. "What come on, come back everybody loves the NHBK" yells Jessie who is ignored.

Alex Cade walks in

"Great job she clearly can't get enough of you" sarcastically says Alex even adding in a series of claps.

"What she's clearly just playing hard to get she'll come back you'll see" replies Jessie.

"Definitely she's coming back of course that would be to me when I'm done talking with her"

"Oh what a but don't worry everybody comes back to Jessie of course I'll have to kick your mom off my bed fir-" started Jessie but was cut off by a punch to the fact from Alex.

Alex hits a series of punches on Jessie but get's pulled of by Dan Ripley who holds him back. However Jessie comes back throwing a wild punch which Alex ducks but it hit's Dan and as Jessie starts trying to apologies he eat's one back from Dan. Jessie falls and crashes into Jesse Wilson who pushes him off and Jacob Wilson instantly goes after Dan and it just gets crazier as all five start brawling in the small hall way as an arsenal of refs and backstage attendants try to separate them. They seem to fail for a while until some wrestlers try to stop them as well among those Samuel Haynes, Ryan Cardigan, Adam Taylor and Jaden Pierce as they're about to break it up completely Jack Krueger jump's into the fray apparently angry that they all started brawling without him.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP THIS MADNESS" yells out the body guard of El Jefe who is being helped standing by two of TWF's emergency doctors. While they ignore him and continue to fight eventually the small space and the massive amounts of backstage attendants stop all the wrestlers from going at each other.

The body guard whose clearly in bad shape after the attack. "What the hell was that " asked the body guard and as Jessie seemed to point something out "Shut up if you ten want to fight how about I make us a main event all ten of you in a battle royal and last man in the ring is assured a spot in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix ... beat the shit out of each other their not back here" finishes the body guard as he leaves as all ten wrestlers separate.

* * *

"Well that was .. Crazy" says Sebastian.

"What the hell was that he's rewarding those savages for fighting like maniacs that Lance must have hit him harder then I thought" said Jonas.

**(Generic Music Plays)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first at a combined weight 385 pounds Red Man and Blue Man the Men in Colors" said the announcer.

Red Man and Blue Man are covered in spandex power ranger like suits that's cover all but their faces which are painted red and blue respectively same as the suits.

"Well these two are ... unique" says KJ.

"Yes very unique I'm think of a six letter word and it's a vegetable" says Jonas.

**(Nemesis by Cradle of Filth)**

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 546 pounds "New Orleans Devil" Leo Walker and "Texas Nightmare" Karl Jaxon the Demonic Nightmare Alliance" said the announcer.

"Yeah I refer to my comment from ten seconds ago wake me up in two minutes" says Jonas.

"Come on the Men in Colors surely have some credentials to get hired ... right?" asks Sebastian to himself.

Leo and Red start the match off as they get close and Red kicks Leo in the leg. Leo just returns fire with a scorching right hand that drops Red to the mat. Red slowly gets to his feet and gets irish whipped into the ropes coming back to meet a big boot ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Red rolls over to Blue Man and tags in as Leo disinterestedly turns around. Blue hits Leo with a forearm to the back ... and it's completely no selled as Leo continues tagging in Karl. Karl hits Blue Man with a left hook to the body and then pulls Blue forward straight into a clothesline flattening him out. Karl then puts Blue Man into a modified figure four leg lock as Blue Men yells out in pain trying to find a way out. Red Man runs into the ring to help his partner stomping at Karl to making him let go. Karl tags in Leo as the big man doubles clotheslines them both. Both slowly get back up and goes for a double suplex on Leo who seemingly just laughs them off and picks them up for his own suplex to both men. Leo actually keeps them up for a few seconds before dropping them both. Leo goes to whip Blue Man into the ropes but instead pulls him back into a Demonic Vortex Slam (Black Hole Slam) ... 1 ... 2 ... Leo lifts up Blue Man by the head.

"What's Leo doing" asks Sebastian dumbfounded at Leo picking up Blue Man.

"He's clearly sending a messages to every other tag team that they're the ones who are going to become champions" says Jonas.

Leo tags out to Karl Jaxon who grabs Blue Man and locks him into the Deadliest Nightmare Lock (Texas Cloverleaf) and Blue Man taps out seconds later. Karl Jaxon wrenches back one more time before letting go of the hold.

"Winners of this match by submission Leo Walker and Karl Jaxon" said the announcer.

Red Man goes to check on Blue Man but Leo has an evil look in his eye. He kicks Red Man in the ribs and sets him up for a Devil Bomb (Sit Out Power Bomb) and Red Man goes crashing down into the ground.

"Come on enough is enough they've already won the match" said Sebastian.

"The only person to blame is management for giving them such a weak challenge" said Jonas.

* * *

**(Timeshift by Living Illusion)**

"Introducing first from Toronto, Canada at five foot eleven and weighing two hundred fourteen pounds Riley "The Marine" Murdock" said the announcer.

"He's a marine ... yet he's from Canada" asked Sebastian to himself.

"Yes and Leo Walker really is a Devil for New Orleans right it's a nickname maybe he's uh ... tough like a marine or something" replies KJ.

(Miseria Cantare by Afi)

"And his opponent from Detriot, Michigan at six foot three and weighing two hundred twenty pounds "The Cult Classic" Carter Sullivan" said the announcer.

"Carter Sullivan claims that it's Carter's world and as such everybody and everything belongs to him" said Jonas.

Riley and Carter walking up to each other and Carter slaps Riley across the face. The crowd get's hot at that booing him and instantly start cheering as Riley hits him with a series of right hands. Riley tries for a whip but is counter and bounces back into a clothesline from Carter. Riley is quickly up to his feet as the lock up and Carter manages to push Riley into a corner as the ref tries to separate them. Carter is pulled back but hits a slap right at the end as Riley leaps at him in a Lou Thesz press hitting the standard flurry of ring hands after. Carter kicks Riley off as he get's to his feet but Riley bounces off the ropes behind Carter and hits a one arm bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Riley wait's for Carter to get up looking for a Cobra Clutch but Carter manages to throw him off. Carter then rolls out of the ring to take a break as the ref starts the count.

"Riley looked to be building momentum but Carter wisely get's out of the ring to take a breather" says KJ.

"Carter seemed to be treating Riley as if he was nothing to him but it looks like Riley isn't going to have that" says Sebastian.

Carter takes his time out of the ring even smack talking with a fan but Riley rolls out and hits a flying clothesline on Carter. Riley then grabs Carter up by the head to throw Carter back but in a split second Carter pulled Riley backwards right into a steel ring post. Carter then shoves Riley into the ring as he fallows looking for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick holds down Riley in a chin lock pulling back as Riley claws toward the ropes in pain. As Riley almost makes it Carter let's go and stomps on Riley face down to the floor. Carter smirks at the crowd inspiring a few boos as he pulls Riley back to the middle in a chin lock. Carter continues taunting the crowd yelling out at them as Riley tries to make it to his feet. Riley manages to make it to his feet but Carter's still holding on and Riley picks up and hits a snap scoop powerslam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Riley starts signaling that he's going for something big as he sets up The Marine Lockdown (Cross Legged Boston Crab)

"Riley's trying to finish this match with his Marine Lockdown maneuver a brutal cross legged Boston Crab" says Sebastian.

"Carter held onto that chin lock far to long and now he's having to pay for it" said Jonas.

Carter grabs the ropes before Riley can lock it in as Riley let's go. Carter kicks at Riley's knee dropping him to one knee and Carter fallows delivering a stomp like kick to the face bringing Riley to the ground. Carter rolls Riley onto the apron as he looks to set him up for a Avenger-DDT (Rope-Hung DDT) and it connects ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Carter wait's for Riley to get up setting him up for a End of Salvation (Backdrop Lift Vertical Drop DDT) but Riley manages to slip out and hit's a running neck breaker instead ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Riley looks for the Marine Lockdown on Carter who manages to push him backwards straight into the referee who falls into the corner. As Riley moves for Carter pops up delivering a low blow as the ref couldn't see it and Riley drops to his knees. Riley fallows up going for the Death By Savior (Running pushing stomp to the head or back of a bent-over opponent) ... and Riley's head is smashed into the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match by pinfall "The Cult Classic" Carter Sullivan" said the announcer.

Carter taunts at the crowd stepping on Riley during said taunt.

"Carter pulls off the win but those methods were clearly cheap and illegal" said Sebastian.

"How many times does it have to be said everything's legal when the referee isn't looking" replies Jonas.

* * *

**Backstage**

Sakura is with El Guardian and Daisuke who are both resting up from their match early in the night. After a while Cassandra Blaze shows up.

"You ready" asks Cassana.

"Y-yes" stammers out Sakura as she looks at El Guardian and Daisuke.

"It's fine we'll be watching your match que tengas divercion" says El Guardian.

* * *

**(Stardust by Kazsin)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Tokyo, Japan at five foot five and weighing one hundred thirty pounds "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya" said the announcer.

"Sakura Akamiya has a rather interesting back story at one time she was a solid all arounder before an incident in Mexico changed all that and now she has developed an entirely new style under the guidance of El Guardian and Daisuke who we saw earlier tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and they lost so I can't put to much hope in her" says Jonas.

**(Miss Murder by AFI)**

"And her partner from Orlando, Florida at five foot four and weighing one hundred twenty pounds Cassandra Blaze" said the announcer.

"Her tag team partner hailing from Orlando, Florida is Cassandra Blaze I don't know a lot about her so I'm anticipating to see what's going to come" said KJ.

**(Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood)**

"And their opponents introducing first from Austin, Texas at five foot six and weighing one hundred five pounds Isabelle "Izzy" Austin" says the announcer.

"Neither do I know much of this lady however so it's going to be interesting" says KJ.

**(Welcome to the end by 12 Stones)**

"And her partner from Atlantic City, New Jersey at five foot eleven and weighing one hundred thirty seven pounds "The Red Tide" Hana Bishop" said the announcer.

"This girl I do now about and she scares me brutal striking abilities and with how big she is few people can get away from her arsenal of strikes" said KJ.

Cassandra Blaze and Izzy start this match as they lock up. Cassandra to pull out an arm bar and Izzy tries to roll through but Cassandra blocks then and pushes her down to a knee. Izzy hits a series of forearms to the ribs of Cassandra to push her and then bounces off the ropes into a clothesline from Cassandra. Izzy get's up but Cassandra takes her back down with a German Suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Cassandra grabs Izzy into an arm lock again but this time Izzy counters turning clockwise and trying to hook up a neck breaker. Cassandra shrugs her off and instantly goes for a Blaze Kick (Roundhouse Kick) but Izzy ducks then hits her neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Cassandra counters an attempt at a flying neck breaker letting Izzy fall by herself and tags out to Sakura who as she gets in the ring blocks a punch from Izzy and returns fire with two straight forearms then a drop kick that sends Izzy into the ropes. Izzy bounces back straight into a second drop kick that connects precisely on the face that drops her hard ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ouch Izzy is not having a fun time in their as Sakura and Cassandra have dominated this match so far" said Sebastian.

"Cassandra really showed some solid technical ability and awareness to counter two attempts at a neck breaker including that flying variation" adds KJ.

Sakura grounds Izzy with an arm lock pushing her down occasionally hitting at the arm. Izzy tries to get to her feet but Sakura sends her up for a Vertical Suplex which connects ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Sakura tries to go for the Falcon Arrow but Izzy counters slipping out and bouncing off the ropes launching herself at Sakura hitting a cross body ... 1 ... kick out. Izzy sets up for a GTS (... You should know this) but Sakura slips out behind and tries to go for the Falling Blossoms (Wheelbarrow body scissors transitioned into a cross knee lock) but Izzy manages to step out of it and tags in Hana. Sakura goes to lock up but Hana hit's her with a right leg kick. She fallows up with a left body kick and then another right leg kick. She then instantly fallows up with a right body kick sending Sakura into the ropes where she bounces off straight into a left head kick that drops her ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Wow that was a brutally impressive performance from Hana as she was well kicking butt" says KJ.

"Definitely Sakura was lost trying to defend that barrage of kicks and left her head open to get nailed by that by left head kick" says Jonas.

Sakura tries to get to her feet but get's a right body kick for her troubles sending her right back down. Sakura is on all fours and Hana nails her with two straight soccer kicks to the ribs dropping her flat on her back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Hana pulls up Sakura by the shoulders and then knees her in the ribs setting up a double under hook suplex which she lands ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Hana looks ready to try to finish the match as she set's up for her Checkmate (Pumphandle Neck Breaker) but Sakura counters on the lift into a head scissors throwing Hana away. Sakura goes to tag out to Cassandra but Hana grabs her for a back suplex but it's countered with a couple elbows and then a drop kick sending Hana back for long to tag out to Cassandra. Cassandra comes in going for a fast clothesline but Hana manages to duck under it and hit a brutal right body kick. Cassandra staggers a bit as Hana grabs her nailing a big T-Bone suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Wow Cassandra came in with that wild clothesline but maybe she was to wild as she at that kick to the body and then took a big suplex" says Sebastian.

"Definitely Hana knew Cassandra was coming in after Sakura kicked her away and quickly reestablished dominance" says Jonas.

Hana once again tries to for her Checkmate maneuver but instead get's countered into a big DDT as both are out for a bit. Cassandra get's up first setting up for her Blade-DT but Hana pushes her into the ropes and Cassandra bounces back going for her Blazing Locked Up (Octopus Hold into head scissors arm bar) but Hana quickly grabs the ropes making Cassandra have to let go. Hana tries to get the upper hand going for a roundhouse kick but Cassandra ducks and goes for her Blaze Kick. This time Hana ducks and goes for a spinning back fist but once again Cassandra dodges and drop kicks Hana straight into Izzy. Hana tries to go after Cassandra but the referee stops her as Izzy is the legal women. Hana reluctantly goes to the apron as Cassandra tags in Sakura and Izzy tries to surprise by running right at them. Cassandra counters with her Blaze Kick and Izzy falls onto Sakura who drops her with a Falcon Arrow ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match by pin fall Cassandra Blaze and Sakura Akamiya" says the announcer.

Sakura and Cassandra celebrate in the ring as Hana looks furious on the apron.

"What a win for these two and understandably Hana seems angry at ring side with when what initially looked like Izzy trying to get the jump on her opponents instead ended with the loss of the match" says KJ.

"Definitely an impressive perfor- WHAT THE HELL" yells out Sebastian.

In the ring Sakura was pulled from behind and dropped by a FrightCrusher (Cutter) by Katrina Winters. A shocked Cassandra tries to go after Katrina who counters into a second FrightCrusher onto Cassandra.

"Katrina Winters trying to make an impression and to be honest she looks scary at how she just destroyed Cassandra with that FrightCrusher" said Jonas. "Just pulling her down and using more then just gravity to splat on her face"

Katrina grabs Sakura and sets her up for the Sleepy Hollow Special (Kneeling Step-Over Head-Hold Wrist-Lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg) and locks it in. Katrina starts doing some horrifying banshee like screams as Sakura taps out but Katrina refuses to let go. Soon Sakura's own screams mingle with Katrina's as Katrina refuses to let go breaking down Sakura.

"Oh god somebody stop this she can be doing serious damage right now with this crazy submission lock" says Sebastian.

Finally El Guardian and Daisuke run down to the ring as Katrina let's go rolling to her feet as they get into the ring Daisuke checking on Sakura while El Guardian eyes Katrina. Katrina seems to be holding back a laugh she eventually let's it go and El Guardian looks like he's about to unleash on Katrina as he tries to hold himself back. Katrina finally leaves the ring a couple seconds later laughing all the way.

"This chick's crazy she was just laughing at what she had just done" said KJ.

"I wonder if I have any flyers for the Gates of Oblivion on me" says Jonas as he checks his jacket.

Daisuke and El Guardian help the two girls to their feet and it's visible you can see that they are all angry.

* * *

**(On Two Three by Holter Weerts)**

"This is a ten man over the top battle royal and the winner will automatically have a place in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at six feet tall and weighing one hundred ninety five pounds "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield" says the announcer.

"Jessie Springfield was the reason this hole problem started and somehow he ended up rewarded for it" says Sebastian.

**(Digital (Did you tell?) by Stone Sour)**

"And his opponent from Manhattan, New York at five foot eight and weighing one hundred ninety nine pounds "The Comeback Kid" Ryan Cardigan" says the announcer.

"Ryan Cardigan actually came in to try and help stop the brawl but well he instead got roped in" said KJ.

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem)**

"And their opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at six foot three and weighing two hundred forty six pounds "The Judge" Jesse Wilson" said the announcer.

"Jesse a second generation wrestler and well in Tennessee living an easy life is called Jesse Wilson" said Jonas.

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem)**

"And from Nashville, Tennessee at six feet tall and weighing two hundred eighteen pounds "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson" says the announcer.

"This is the biggest advantage in this match the Wilson Family is together as in it and that already make's then a 20% of one of them winning and only raises in the actual match" says KJ.

**(Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"From Houstan, Texas at six foot five and weighing two hundred sixty five pounds "The Piercer" Jaden Piece" says the announcer.

"Jaden is a big man and that's going to be an advantage in this type of match up" says Sebastian.

**(Revolution Man by The Union Underground)**

"From El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing two hundred thirty pounds "The Revolution Man" Samuel Haynes" said the announcer.

"Samuel has to be happy and has seen his good deed rewarded in trying to stop that fight he end's up fight for a spot in the tournament for the inaugural TWF World Heavyweight Champion" said KJ.

**(Louder the words by Celdweller)**

"From London, England at six foot five and weighing two hundred fifty five pounds Jack Krueger" said the announcer.

"Jack Krueger when he saw a brawl could only think why the hell wasn't he their fighting so he rectified that problem quickly" says KJ.

"Again why the hell are they being rewarded for fighting backstage" says Jonas.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"And from Nashville, Tennessee at six foot seven and weighing two hundred eighty five pounds "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

"The biggest man in this match it will be as KJ would say quite an advantage as it'll be a task to throw him out" says Sebastian.

**(Above the law by Eminem and Royce Da 5'9)**

"And from New York, New York at five foot nine and weighing two hundred twenty four pounds Adam Taylor" said the announcer.

"Adam Taylor is a brawling submission artist

**(The New Dark Ages by Bad Religion)**

"And finally from Union City, New Jersey at six foot four and weighing two hundred fifteen pounds "The King of Spades" Alex Cade" says the announcer.

"This all started with Alex Cade and Jessie Springfield and you can see their's still some tension between them" says KJ.

All of them look at each other as they wait for the bell to ring each separated as best as they can except for Jessie and Jacob.

"Just wait one second" says The Body Guard of El Jefe as he's at the top of the stage. "I'm sorry silly me I just remembered something it's that while the winner does get in that tournament ... All the losers will not be allowed in the tournament now ring the bell"

"YES oh YES look at all their faces suddenly they all recognize what was once a golden opportunity is now a 90% chance of them not being in that tournament" said Jonas.

"The stakes have risen and now this match is much more important more then one fourth of the possible candidates for the TWF World Heavyweight Championship will be gone after this match" said Sebastian.

Every man looks around waiting for somebody to start off and Jack Krueger punches out Jacob at the start. Everybody splits off into another big brawl. Alex is battering Jessie Springfield into a corner with a series of punch. Alex then tries to throw him over the top but Jessie holds onto the ropes and kicks Alex back. On the other side both Wilson's are after Jack Krueger battering him in the corner. Dan Ripley though nails Jacob over the back with a forearm and Jack kicks Jesse Wilson in the ribs. He then smashes Jesse face first into the turn buckle as Jesse staggers backwards into a back suplex from Dan Ripley. Jack then hits Dan with a series of punch and Dan returns fire. Jaden Pierce and Scott Haynes are brawling with Jaden eventually getting the upper hand with a belly to belly suplex. From behind though Ryan Cardigan drops kicks him over the rope but Jaden manages to grab onto the ropes. Adam Taylor though sees and drops kicks Jaden off the ropes.

**Elimination 1: Jaden Pierce (Drop Kick by Adam Taylor)**

"Jaden Pierce is out he never saw it coming" said Sebastian.

"With ten people in the ring and all of them want to throw each other out so if you're in a bad position they're going to take advantage" says KJ.

From behind Ryan tries to throw out Adam but Adam counters with a couple elbows to the ribs. Adam goes for the Headache (Head Lock Driver) and he lands it as Ryan is out on the ground. Adam goes to pick him up but gets hit by a forearm to the back from Samuel Haynes. Samuel then hits him with a Northern Lights suplex as Samuel then grabs Jacob Wilson from behind going for the Revolution Theory (Rolling german suplex) but Jesse Wilson gets involved hammering Samuel in the back with a punch. Jessie fallows up picking up Samuel and hitting a big gut wrench power bomb. Jacob and Jesse then pick up Samuel trying to throw him out and Samuel grabs onto the ropes. Jessie and Jacob however don't let off and continue pushing at Samuel until he let's go of the ropes and falls to the outside. They fallow up attacking Alex Cade together and Jessie Springfield tries to help them out.

**Elimination 2: Samuel Haynes (Thrown out by Jacob and Jesse Wilson)**

"Alex Cade's in a bad position to be in as he's getting triple teamed" said Sebastian.

"Definitely Samuel Haynes already felt that number's advantage" said KJ.

Dan Ripley pops up to hit Jessie from behind as Jack Krueger drops Jacob with a hard punch. Alex then grabs Jessie but Jessie kicks him in the guts and goes for a Rude Awakening (Hangman's Neck Breaker with theatrics) but Alex counters grabbing Jessie and hitting the Spadelizer (Cobra Clutch Slam). Alex tries to grab Jessie but get's dropped by a clothesline from Adam Taylor. Ryan Cardigan though repays Adam Taylor kicking him in the ribs and hitting the Play Your Cards (Cradle Piledriver). Ryan then tosses Adam out of the ring and onto the floor. From behind though Jessie who had shrugged off Dan Ripley nails Ryan with a Fameasser. He then drops Jack Krueger from behind with a German Suplex. Jacob and Jesse then toss Ryan out of the ring. They turn around right into "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley who clotheslines both of them out of the ring.

**Elimination 3: Adam Taylor (Thrown Out by Ryan Cardigan)**

**Elimination 4: Ryan Cardigan (Thrown out by Jessie and Jacob Wilson)**

**Elimination 5: Jacob Wilson (Clothesline by Dan Ripley)**

**Elimination 6: Jesse Wilson (Clothesline by Dan Ripley)**

"Wow the Big Man Dan Ripley just took out the Wilson Family all by himself in one move" said KJ.

"This leaves just four men in the ring Jack Krueger, Dan Ripley, Alex Cade, and Jessie Springfield)" says Jonas.

Dan Ripley stares off with Jack Krueger and Alex Cade while Jessie is still on the canvas. Jack goes after Dan as they brawl once more with Jack pushing Dan into the ropes. Dan then grabs Jack and tries to toss him out by the shoulders but Jack kicks him in the ribs. Alex Cade helps out Jack nailing Dan with a couple right hands as they both move back a bit. They go for a double clothesline onto Dan who hooks onto the ropes not going over. Dan stumbles forward straight into a Spade Slam (Olympic Slam) but Jack kicks Alex in the ribs right after. Jack goes for the Blackhawk Stinger (Vertical Suplex Stunner) but Alex slips out behind and hits a neck breaker. Jessie though is waiting for Alex to get up as he seems ready for a Sweet Chin Music as Alex get's up but Alex ducks and Jessie get's caught on the ropes. Alex then shoves him out. Alex taunts Jessie outside the ring as he turns around straight into a clothesline from Jack Krueger. Alex manages to drop onto the apron as he tries to get in though Jessie grabs his leg. Jack grabs him and European Uppercut's him off the apron.

**Elimination 7: Jessie Springfield (Thrown Out by Alex Cade)**

**Elimination 8: Alex Cade (European Uppercut by Jack Krueger)**

"And now their is two left and Alex has to feel disappointed as Jessie just screwed him over" says Sebastian.

"He should have been aware that Jessie was outside the ring its his fault for being to dumb to notice" says Jonas.

"Anyways now we're down to two who will be the first person in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Jack Krueger or "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" adds KJ.

"An American vs. an Englishman a tale older the century's" says Sebastian.

Alex is angry as Jessie runs up the ramp away from Alex Cade.

Jack quickly get's into a brawl with "Tennessee Muscle" as the two try to make the other go back. Neither gives ground nailing the other with punches before Jack knees Dan in the ribs. Jack then goes for the Scud Punishment (Back Suplex drop into a Double Knee Back Breaker) but Dan counters lifting up Jack over the shoulder. Dan then hits Jack with a running power slam and Dan fallows bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running splash. Dan is building up momentum as he waits for Jack to get up for the Chevy Bomb (Straight Jacket Sit Out Power Bomb) but Jack counters with a back body drop. Jack then grabs Dan and hits him with a vertical suplex. Jack then rolls around lifting him up for a second vertical suplex which hits. Jack then goes for a third but Dan counters with his own suplex dropping Jack. Dan slowly get's to his feet as Jack is almost up and Dan grabs Jack for the Grand Slam but Jack jumps behind him on the lift. Jack grabs Dan from behind and hits his Patriot Apocalypse (Waist Lock rolled back into Briding German Suplex).

"Patriot Apocalypse hits this match would be all over if this was for a pinfall" says Sebastian.

"Instead he has to throw him out and Dan's a big guy to pick up" says KJ.

Jack picks up Dan slowly as he tries to dump him over. He has Dan halfway over the top ropes and ... Dan kicks him off with one leg. Dan then get's into the ring and nails Jack with a couple more punches sending him back. Jack tries to run forward for a clothesline but Dan counters with a belly to belly suplex. Both men are down as they slowly try to get to their feet. Jack get's to his tries for a dragon suplex but Dan shoves him away and tries to hit him with the Grizzly Boot (Bicycle Kick) but Jack ducks under it. Jack tries for a second Patriot Apocalypse but Dan counters throwing Jack onto the turn buckle. Dan then bounces off the ropes and hits the Grizzly Boot knocking Jack off the top rope sending Jack out of the ring.

Elimination 9: Jack Krueger (Grizzly Boot by Dan Ripley)

WINNER: Dan Ripley

"Winner of this match and part of the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

Dan Ripley celebrates as the crowd cheers him as Jack Krueger as outside the ring kicking the steel steps.

"Dan Ripley has won the ten man battle royal and his chance's of being TWF World Heavyweight Champion have risen with that" says Sebastian.

"For Jack Krueger and eight others though they are now guaranteed to not be the inaugural TWF World Heavyweight Champion" says KJ.

Dan Ripley celebrates on the top turnbuckle to the cheers of the crowd as he makes the belt taunt.

"Well then what a finish to a great debuting show we'll thank you Jonas for joining us this week and we'll catch you next week on Total Wrestling Federation TURBO" says Sebastian as we fade to black.

* * *

TWF Turbo I Quick Results

Kevin Stone def. Alexander Victorious by Pin fall (Death Valley Driver)

Terry Blake def. Jeff Frederick Kowalski by Pin fall (Blake drop)

Lance Raters, Lanza Raters, and Escudo Raters def. Damien Cage, Daisuke Namikawa, and El Guardian by pin fall (Legend Driver)

Demonic Nightmare Alliance def. Men in Color by submission (Deadliest Nightmare Lock)

Carter Sullivan def. Riley Murdock by pin fall (Death by Savior)

Sakura Akamiya and Cassandra Blaze def. Hana Bishop and Isabelle Austin by pin fall (Blaze Kick fallowed by Falcon Arrow)

Dan Ripley won a Ten Man Battle Royal last elimination Jack Krueger (Grizzly Boot)

* * *

TWF present's TWF Open Weight Grand Prix (Or OWGP) - Match Card

"Unbreakable" Dan Ripley vs. ? Quarter Final Match

? vs. ? Quarter Final Match

? vs. ? Quarter Final Match

? vs. ? Quarter Final Match

* * *

TWF Turbo II Preview

The first TWF champion will be crowned as someone will leave Turbo II as TWF's Hardcore Television Chapter.

More people make an impression and three more people are signed up for TWF Tournament

All that and much more.

* * *

Well then this ends the debut week of TWF for anybody who didn't show up in this chapter for some reason (Came in too late, had no idea where to put them, etc.) will likely show up in next week's chapter. Anyways Read and Review

D'Campeon was here.


	4. Turbo II: The Continuation

Thank's for the kind words everybody who reviewed as I felt as if the chapter wasn't as good as they have been in the past but glad to see that was not the case. Anyways onto Turbo II: Hardcore on TV

TWF World Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Champion: Vacant

TWF World Tag Team Championship: Vacant

TWF Woman's Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: Vacant

* * *

**(Family Reunion by Saliva)**

"Welcome back to Total Wrestling Federation Turbo it's me Sebastian here with KJ as always and our newest broadcast partner Cloud James in beautiful Miami, Florida" says Sebastian.

"Yes it is I the great Cloud James who selflessly offered up my services after seeing the weak commentating job on here less week" says James.

"Well good to have you on board if nothing else and tonight things get great I have it confirmed were having a TWF Hardcore Television title match good news four people are in that match bad news all four of them can not compete in the TWF World Heavyweight Championship tournament" says KJ.

"Of the four we have "The Irish Bad Ass" Scott McTiernan up first and his opponents include "Extreme Bad Ass" Derek Zane, Jack Evans, and in a rather odd loophole nobody else noticed Jack Krueger" says Sebastian.

"See this is what I'm talking about backstage an owner who refuses to take firm control of the company is not a good owner that hooligan Jack Krueger essentially gave up nothing to get in this match while all the other's did how is that fair" said James.

"Well you know the saying Life's Not Fair" says KJ.

**(Fake It by Seether)**

"Please welcome to the ring "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

Lance is coming into the ring but now by himself coming in with a woman whose about five foot eight and has a perfect hourglass figure. She has long bleached blonde hair and is a small black dress and black high heels. She enters the ring first before Lance who waves his (FAKE) TWF World Heavyweight Championship in front of a couple fans.

The lady picks up the mic first "HELLO MY NAME IS Liza Liza" yells out Liza Liza. "I want to just say high as my friend The Boss has given me control over this company"

"What the HELL who decided to give a blonde bimbo a WRESTLING company" yells out James.

"And he said that last week's show was INCREDIBLE but my show will be INCREDIBLER I promise but first I had to read an announcement" says Liza. "First El Jefe wanted to show you all the second entrant into the TWF World Heavyweight Tournament and his pick to win it all "The Living Legends" Lance Raters ... that's him" says Liza pointing at Lance who rolls his eyes behind his black sunglasses.

"Well then that's a big surprise Lance Raters a person who was hired at the last second by TWF has apparently become his choice to be champion" says KJ.

"I applaud him on that Lance clearly radiates the big star presence you all know what I'm talking about the IT factor" says James.

"Well I can't see how that's fair Dan Ripley had to go through nine other men to get in that tournament Lance get's in with under a minute total actual in ring time" says Sebastian.

"Oh shut up it just shows the difference of levels between that thug Dan Ripley and what a true champion class wrestler is like Lance Raters" finishes James.

"Also Boss Man wants to have two more people to finish putting in one half of the tournament so "Shocking" Terry Blake will take on "Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters says Liza. "And "The Cult Classic" Carter Sullivan takes on "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone the winners will be in the TWF World Heavyweight Tournament"

Lance Raters just sneers at that as he grabs the mic.

"I know what you're all thinking just who is this Lance Rater's who stormed onto the scene, who is the gorgeous physical specimen who makes the ladies weak in the knees and men feel inferior well I guess I should give a small story about that" starts Lance. "How about I start on how I crushed my enemies, took what I wanted, and become a Living Legend"

Lance walks around the ring.

"I came in to a Wrestling promotion very much like this one ... and I beat down every single opponent my own family at times as I showed them the truth of this world, I rose to the top of the mountain and I then made that mountain with everybody on it my bitch" Lance starts laughing a bit at that for some reason. "Now guess what I'm going to do this promotion here ... well I'll climb that mountain and make absolutely every single person my bitch I'll do it twice and I'll exceed a Legend so get ready to start calling me a Walking, Talking, Breathing GOD"

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"Please welcome "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" said the announcer.

Dan Ripley is at the top of the ramp to an unmistakably big reaction for the impressive Heavyweight.

"Dan Ripley had an amazing performance last week on Turbo and I think that he might not like the comments from Lance Raters" says Sebastian.

"What how can you possibly not be out raged by this our future TWF World Heavyweight Champion is speaking and Dan Ripley has the nerve to interrupt him" says James.

Dan Ripley stands up right in front of Lance as the two stare the other off.

"I could do my own monologue but you know what let's make it short and sweet I'm in the tournament you're in the tournament I want you tonight" said Dan.

"You wouldn't be the only one" laughs Lance before stopping half way and glaring. "Seriously however I don't think you know what you are getting into" Lance steps up to Dan as the two are inches away from each other.

"I think I know what I want and how about we raise the stakes a bit I've heard a lot of talk about you being dangerous well you know what ... I want you at your most dangerous that match should have no disqualifications" said Dan.

"You really aren't all that smart of course you are from the south aren't you" Lance walks around the ring. "You think that you can beat me is mistake one thinking you can beat me when their is a match without rules is stupider and"

"Get on with it or are you scared" yells Dan.

"Your third mistake was thinking you were safe in the same" says Lance before attacking Dan with the microphone knocking him to the ground. "RING as me idiot"

Lance starts stomping at Dan as Liza Liza makes her way up the ramp occasionally breaking into a skip.

"What the hell Lance that was a dirty move" said Sebastian.

"Dirty Move? that was perfectly alright Dan decided he wanted to get in Lance's face and he got what he deserved" replies James.

Lance sets up Dan for the Legend Driver but Dan counters with a back body drop. Dan then follows up waiting for Lance to get up as he goes for the Grizzly Boot. Lance ducks and rolls out of the ring wanting no part of Dan now that he was on his feet.

"Dan beats back Lance but do we have a match tonight" says KJ.

Lance picks up a mic as he shoves off the attendant who gave it to him. "You wanted it Dan fine No Disqualification prepare to experience a pain that comes from fighting someone who is more the man ... Someone who is a living LEGEND" finishes Lance as he drops the mic.

"You've heard it here first Lance Raters is set to take on Dan Ripley in a No Disqualification match and that will be tonight's main event" says Sebastian.

"You're telling me not only do we have a hardcore title match but a match between the two people who might be the best in Total Wrestling Federation tonight is going to be great" adds KJ.

"That was great from Lance showing already that he has the trait of a real fighting champion I'm impressed" says James.

* * *

**(Oh Hell Yeah by H-BLOCKX)**

"This is a four way match scheduled for one fall and it is a Fall's Count Anywhere match for the TWF Hardcore Television Championship introducing first from Belfast, Ireland at five foot nine and weighing one hundred eighty five "The Irish Bad Ass" Scott McTiernan" says the announcer.

"Wow we're starting off with the first ever championship match in Total Wrestling Federation history" says Sebastian.

"Scott's a brawler who also loves to take to the sky and a couple weapons are only going to make him happier" says KJ.

The title itself has a standard black strap along with a gold face plat which saying "HARDCORE TV" on it with Championship under it.

**(Bad Ass by Saliva)**

"And his opponent from Phoenix, Arizona at six foot two and weighing two hundred thirty two pounds "Extreme Bad Ass" Derek Zane" said the announcer.

"And another bad ass enters the ring" says KJ.

"If you have to call yourself a bad ass your probably not a bad ass" says James.

**(Break The Walls Down by Adam Morenoff)**

"And their opponents at five foot eight and weighing one hundred forty pounds Mexico City, Mexico "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

"Jack Evans comes all the way from Mexico and he intends to bring that lucha friendly style that he's so well known for" says Sebastian.

"I'm very excited to see how this kid does" adds KJ.

**(Louder Then Words by Celdweller)**

"And introducing last from London, England at six foot five and weighing two hundred fifty five pounds Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

"Jack Krueger has no business being in this match he lost his chances at the World Title last week" said James.

"Jack apparently just called the number on the form and the guy was so confused at what to do he let him in" says KJ.

All four men start to watch each other each waiting for the first move. Derek and Jack start the brawling while the lighter pair in Evans and Scott start at the other corner. Jack manages to hit Derek with a couple of punches before Derek locks him up in a head lock. Jack shoves Derek into the ropes who bounces back with a running big boot but Jack counters into an elbow strike. On the other side Scott has Evans on the ground and is stomping on him using the ropes for more leverage. Scott rolls out of the ring as he checks under to pull something out. Scott pulls out a chair but Evan hits him with a big suicide dive ... 1 ... kick out. In the ring Jack grabs Derek up for a suplex but Derek slips out behind and hits two forearms to the back and then a forearm to the back of the head. Derek tries for his own vertical suplex but Jack manages to counter hitting his suplex successfully this time. Jack whips Derek into a corner as he goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Derek get's out of the way. Derek then follows up hitting the ropes to rebound right into Jack hitting him with a Running Big Boot ... 1 ... kick out.

"Ouch Derek just caught Jack with that boot right to the face" says Sebastian.

"These two are going on a nice back and fourth but outside the ring Jack Evans has taken over" says KJ.

Evans had drop kicked Scott into the corner and had nailed an enzugeri against the steel ring post. Evans jumps onto the apron and nails Derek in the back with a spring board missile drop kick sending him out of the ring. Evans follows grabbing Jack trying to pick him but get's punched in the ribs twice to back him off. Evans comes back though going for a second spring board missile drop kick but Jack catches the legs and drops Evans onto the canvas hard ... 1 ... kick out. Jack follows grabbing Evans from behind and nailing him with the Scud Punishment ... 1 ... Derek hits Jack in the back with a steel chair. Derek follows as Jack gets to his feet with a chair shot to the ribs. He follows up lifting Jack up and nailing him with a vertical suplex stunner ... 1 ... 2 Scott comes in hitting Derek in the back with a kendo stick. Derek is quick to his feet but gets hit by two straight shots to the ribs and then one to the back followed by a Russian leg sweep with the stick across Derek's throat ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Ouch Scott McTiernan going to work on Derek with that cane" said KJ.

"How can people find this barbaric brawl entertaining all these people are unskilled hooligans" rants James.

Evans is slow to his feet and finds himself hit with a wind up kendo stick shot to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Scott hits Evans repeatedly as Evans rolls out of the ring taking a cane shot every time he rolled away. Scott turns around into a kick to the ribs followed up by a Grolwer Field (Fallaway Slam) ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jack grabs Derek trying for the Blackhawk Stinger but Derek slips out from behind and goes for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Derek follows up hitting Jack with a kick to the ribs and picking up the chair from before. Jack though sees him coming and a big boot to the face of Derek the chair bouncing of Derek's head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jack picks up Derek whipping him into the turn buckle. Jack tries to put Derek onto the top rope which he successfully does only to get kicked away. As he tries to get off Evans out of nowhere gets into the ring and runs at Derek onto the top turn buckle hitting a big herrucarana off the top rope ... 1 ... 2 .. Jack stops the count.

"Wow Evans nearly had the match one when he sent Derek flying across the ring" says Sebastian.

"Jack though quickly got involved to put a stop to that plan" says KJ.

Jack grabs Evans for a Patriot Apocalypse. Evans counters slipping out and grabbing Jack from behind for a back suplex. That being said Evans can't lift him and instead gets an elbow to the face. Jack then whips Evans into the ropes trying to catch but instead get's countered with a tilt a whirl tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Evans rolls out of the ring as he looks to grab something out of the ring. He pulls out a table but get's hit by a hard punch from Scott. Scott then hits an atomic drop as Evans staggers a bit and Scott grabs the ring bell and knocks Evans out silly ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Scott tries to grab Evans up for the Celtic Cross (Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) but Evans flips out from behind. Evans hits him with a drop kick to the knee dropping him a bit followed up by running around and hitting a shining wizard ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Evans get's to his feet but from behind he's hit by a chair from Derek who grabs him putting him near the spanish announce table and hitting the Bad Ass Slam (Olympic Slam) through the table.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Jack stops the count.

"Derek had this match all wrapped up but Jack stops this match from ending on that note" said KJ.

"Wow he hit that Bad Ass Slam perfectly through that spanish announce table he can't believe he didn't win it there" says Sebastian.

Jack grabs Derek whipping him into the steel steps as Derek crashes into the them. Jack set's him up against the steel steps as he runs in a for a running stomp to the head. Derek ducks under as Jack hits the steel steps and starts hobbling in pain. Derek then picks up Jack for another Bad Ass Slam but get's countered by a thumb in the eye. Derek stumbles back as Jack lays into him with a series of punches sending him staggering back. Jack then drops him with three vertical rolling suplexes ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jack follows up hooking Derek up for a Mind Coloseo (Arm Trap Cross Legged STF) but Scott stomps on his back to stop it. Scott grabs Jack and rams him head first into the steel ring post and follows up smashing him against the post two more times. Jack drops to his knees as Scott then nails him with a steel chair shot straight to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Scott then grabs Jack up in the air for a Celtic Cross having trouble with the heavier man staggering a bit ... and then hits the Celtic Cross.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Evans stomps on the back of the referee.

"Scott hit the Celtic Cross but it was not enough to finish the match as Evans came back to save the match" says Sebastian.

"At least they've stopped trying to bludgeon each other with weapons" adds James.

To counter act that point Evans throw a chair right at Scott's face who catches but immediately eats a drop kick to the face with the chair ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Evans follows up hitting a DDT into the ground and then trying to go to the top rope for the 630 senton. Derek though catches him as he's on the top turn buckle hitting him with a couple of right hands. Derek then tries to go for a back suplex out of the ring but Evans grabs onto the ropes with all his strength. Evans then let's go as Derek was pulling as Derek falls hard on the back of his and Evans hooked his legs onto the turnbuckles. Evans then nails the 630 senton onto Derek.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Scott stomps the back of Evan's head.

Scott after stopping the pin picked up Evans and hits him with a reverse vertical suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Scott follows up grabbing Evans and whipping him into the ring apron. Evans staggers forward into a thunderous right hand dropping Evans. Scott then climbs his way to the top rope for his own 630 senton. Scott leaps but Evans rolls out of the way. Jack then quickly takes advantage picking Scott up and hitting the Patriot Apocalpyse against the steel ring posts for the backwards roll.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Evans stops the count/3

"Is this match over" asks James.

"No the ref says to continue on Evans stopped the pin at the last second" says Sebastian.

Jack is frustrated as he goes to town on Evans with his superior strength hitting a barrage of strikes cornering him against the apron. Jack then rolls Evans into the ring as Jack get's onto the apron only to be low blowed from behind. Derek then as Jack staggers to the ground nails Jack with a big spear dropping him. Derek looks at Evans knowing he wouldn't get the pin rolls into the ring. Derek rolls into the ring as he locks up with Evans. Evans manages to push him back and runs forward right into a kendo stick shot to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Derek sets up Evans for the Badass Ending 2 (Gory special flipped forward into a piledriver). He goes for it but Evan manages to land on his feet and nails Derek with the Mexican Spirit (Super Kick).

... ...

... 1 ...

... ...

... 2 ...

... ...

Scott stops the pin

Scott grabs Evans for the Celtic Cross but get's countered into the Cash Evans (Style Clash). Evans looks like he has the easy win but instead drops a chair onto Scott's stomach goes to the top turn buckle signaling for something big.

"What is he doing Jack Evans has this match won why isn't he going for the pin" says James.

"No he wants to set this match out on a high note he's going for that 630 Senton" says KJ.

As Evans is on the top rope getting ready he suddenly get's blind sided by Jack Krueger who nails him in the head with the TWF Hardcore Television Championship. Evans follows off the turn buckle and goes through the table that he had set up earlier in the match.

... ...

... 1 ...

... ...

... 2 ...

... ...

... 3 ...

**(Louder Then Words by Celdweller)**

"Winner of this match and your new TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

Jack Krueger celebrates with the belt on the top rope to a cheering response from the crowd.

"The first ever champion in TWF history Jack Krueger give him a round of applause" says Sebastian who had stood up and was clapping along with KJ.

"I'll clap to the fact this travesty to wrestling is finished" says James though it seems like he actually did enjoy the match clapping furiously.

Jack Krueger lifts up the title showing it to every body in the ring.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"Hello welcome folks it's Stan here along with my guest at this time "Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters" says Stan as Lanza is included into the film shot with Escudo right behind him.. "Tonight you have the chance to win a spot in that TWF World Heavyweight championship tournament what are you're thoughts on that"

Lanza just stares at Stan "My thought's on it? How about listening a bit about how that fake Lance was just given that spot even though I did most of the work in that match" replies Lanza. "That being said it doesn't matter I am the best in TWF so taking on a kid like Terry Blake will be easy and then that faker better watch out"

"Alright then well that you for the time" says Stan.

"Your welcome" Lanza walks off right after that Escudo following him out.

* * *

**(Peacemaker by Sonata Arctica)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Rome, Italy at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds "The Peacemaker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

"Wow I have heard a lot of this man right here The Peacemaker he's beaten top names all around the world what a great signing for TWF" says Sebastian.

"You should be thankful to see a real wrestler someone who learned a wrist lock before he learned to jump off a ladder" says James.

(So Cold by Breaking Benjamin)

"And his opponent from Detriot, Michigan at six foot one and weighing one hundred eighty pounds Draven" says the announcer.

"What the hell's this kid supposed to be" asks James.

"Uh ever heard the phrase if you don't have anything good to say don't say it" responds KJ. "I think I'm going to be quiet"

Draven walks to the ring and he steps to get in he get's nailed in the back of the head by Ceaser. Ceaser then pulls him into the ring and kicks him in the ribs following with the Praise God (Spike DDT). Ceaser follows up picking up Draven shoving him into the ropes and as Draven rebounds back nails him with the Peace Keeper (Running Lariat) ... 1 ... 2 .. Ceaser pulls Draven up from the pin. Ceaser grabs up Draven by the hair punching him as Draven get's to his feet. Ceaser then lifts him up and nails him with the Peace Driver (Suplex drop into Piledriver). Ceaser grabs Draven on the ground and locks in Forever Hold Your Peace (Gogoplata) as Draven tries to fight out lethargically. As Draven's about to tap out Ceaser let's go of the choke and nails Draven with the Execution for Peace (Fisherman Buster). Ceaser then picks up Draven lifting him up from behind and driving him skull first into the ground with the Peace Maker (Wrist Clutch Inverted Death Valley Driver) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match "The Peacemaker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

Draven isn't getting up to his feet as Ceaser pulls him until Draven's on his knees. Ceaser then barks out to pray as Draven is completely lost from the pain not doing any thing. Ceaser shoves Draven onto the top rope leaving his back to the ring. Ceaser then grabs up Draven lifting him up for the Purification Process (Top Rope Peace Maker).

"Oh god no stop this Draven has had enough he can't even move at this point" says Sebastian.

"Draven asked for this when he dared step into the ring with something of actual quality and no he pays the price" says KJ.

Ceaser watches as a medical team load up Draven on a stretcher to carry him out of the ring as Draven looks bad after that move.

"I will hope that all of you keep poor Draven in your prayers and hope that one day he can heal" says Ceaser Drake after grabbing a mic. "My name is Ceaser Drake and I am agent of GOD"

The crowd is rather dumbfounded by Ceaser though they boo him heavily just for his clearly evil intentions shining through his voice.

"Draven there was a mockery of what a human was supposed to be so I had to help him and like this maybe just one day he pay his penance and open the gates to the Kingdom of God as he accepts Jesus Christ as his lord and savior" says Ceaser. "And Ceaser the agent who intends to save all of humanity from the evil that goes on"

Ceaser grabs his white robe like jacket and he puts it on as he puts his hands in his Blood Red hair.

"That said I can't save everybody all by myself so I will ask that each and every one of you attempt to find help by donating to myself Ceaser Drake an agent of something for above humanity" says Ceaser and he clearly has a money hungry look on his face. "So that I can help each and every one of you lost little lambs who have found yourself in the devil's grasp"

Ceaser pulls a bit at his hair continuing with the evil smile on his face.

"However the people backstage here seem to all be sinners who are trying to pull you in with them but do not worry I'll save every single last one of you from the evils of those men by giving them like Draven the hope of Purification from the evils of man" says Ceaser "So please remember the 10 commandments and donate to help the cause after tonight's show" Ceaser drops the mic and likely outside of a few crazies and religious nuts nobodies going to be donating anything.

* * *

**Backstage**

"The Piercer" Jaden Pierce is backstage along with "The Revolution Man"Samuel Haynes both jokingly talking about how the other got eliminated so quickly. There really isn't much else to the segment except until Ceaser suddenly walks up to both of them.

"I just wanted to know if either of you heard my speech" says Ceaser both of them looking at him as the psycho the guy is.

"Yeah we did catch that bit" replies Jaden.

"If you did then you must have given some thought to putting the savior into your heart and truly believing in the cost both of you I'm sure have sizable pay checks to donate to truly show your appreciation from what I and GOD are doing" says Ceaser.

"Yeah definitely getting right to that" adds Samuel.

Ceaser smiles before turning back to walk. As Samuel goes to talk to Jaden, Ceaser's head whips back at Samuel being inches away from him. "Lying Sammy lying can get you denied from the beautiful white gates and down into the devil's refuse I hope that you are telling the truth so you can find salvation" finally Ceaser leaves and when he's out of ear shot.

"What a freak" finishes Jaden.

* * *

**(Shutterbug by Big Boi)**

"This match is for a spot in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Introducing first from Washington D.C, at six foot 2 and weighing two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake comes into this match off the back of a big win against JFK" says Sebastian.

"Definitely now he has to take on the man whose double the man anybody else is" says James.

**(Last Resort by Papa Roach)**

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at five foot eleven and weighing one hundred eighty nine pounds "Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters" says the announcer.

"Lanza Raters is coming off the back of a win in a three man tag team match to get his spot in this match" says KJ.

"He claims that it should have been him who had the backing of El Jefe not Lance and he has his chance to prove it" says Sebastian.

Lanza and Terry lock up as Lanza moves into an arm wringer. Terry manages to counters with a couple punches to the ribs and then putting in his won arm wringer. Lanza counters rolling through before tossing Terry away with an arm drag. Terry is instantly back to his feet and the two lock up once more Terry pushing Lanza into the corner. Lanza complains at the ref to pull Terry off of him faster. Lanza then sneak attacks Terry with a chop to the chest right after he stopped pushing at Lanza. Terry counters hitting a punch right back before following with a series of strikes. Terry then goes for a suplex but Lanza counters slipping out and moving Terry down with a snap mare. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a low drop kick to the face ... 1 ... kick out. Lanza picks up Terry looking for a DDT but Terry counters into a tiger suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Terry then goes to bounce off the ropes but Escudo grabs his foot making Terry fall face first on the mat. Terry get's up straight into a Punta de la Lanza ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Come on you can't do that Escudo set that move up for Lanza" says Sebastian.

"Just like a good younger brother should do" says James.

Lanza grabs Terry into a sleeper hold as Terry tries to fight a way out. Terry get's to his knees but Lanza slides in two hooks and pulls Terry back towards the canvas. Lanza grabs Terry down into the ring and turns him around into a front face lock. Terry makes it to his knees but Lanza drops him down with a DDT ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lanza grabs Terry trying to whip him into the ropes but Terry counters as Lanza comes back straight into a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry tries to grab Lanza for a Sharp Shooter but Lanza counters slipping behind Terry and locking in the sleeper hold once more. This time Terry has it scouted nailing Lanza with a couple elbows to the ribs to back him off. Terry then goes for the Blake Drop but Lanza tosses him with an arm drag. Lanza goes for the Punta de la Lanza but Terry ducks under it and hits a back to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry sets up Lanza for a Shock Treatment but Lanza drops Terry onto the ropes. Lanza follows dragging Terry and hitting the Lanza-Plex (Northern Lights Suplex) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Lanza executed a perfect counter for that Shock Treat and now he's reaping the benefits" says KJ.

"He really is proving that he deserved to already be in" says James.

Lanza grabs Terry by the arm and starts stomping on it like crazy. Lanza then hits a leg drop to the arm followed by putting in arm lock. Terry slowly staggers to his feet to meet two shoulder blocks straight into the arm followed by a double knee arm breaker. Terry staggers in the ring as Lanza leaps to the top rope as Terry turns around straight into a missile drop kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lanza goes to a corner pointing at Terry before taunting at him. Terry is up to his feet as Lanza goes for the Lanza but Terry counters with a super kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry tries to pick up Lanza who immediately locks in La Solucion (Cross Arm Breaker) but Terry picks up Lanza for a power bomb but Lanza counters into a head scissors. Lanza then goes for another Lanza but Terry ducks out of the way and Lanza goes shoulder first into the steel ring post. Lanza staggers back after getting out right into a Shock Treatment from behind ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Terry Blake" says the announcer.

Terry Blake jumps to the top rope to a cheer of appreciation as he makes the championship taunt and screaming out "That Belts Mine"

"Terry Blake pulls out the win and is going to move onto the quarter finals we now have three people in that match Dan Ripley, Lance Raters, and Terry Blake" says Sebastian.

"A nice follow up to Lanza's mistake was all it took and Lanza never saw that Shock Treatment coming as he gave his back to Terry" says KJ.

"A nice win but he beat Lanza he still has to take on Lance to win that belt and I can't see that happening" says James.

* * *

**Backstage**

Kevin Stone is watching Terry Blake on a TV backstage with no one else around. Alexander Victorious walks up behind him with a smirk.

"What are you doing here" asks Kevin not even looking at Alexander who simply continues his smirk.

"I ,Alexander, just wanted to wish you luck in your match" replies Alexander.

"Huh well then thank you" says Kevin while Alexander smiles "Is that the response you want"

"Well it would certainly be the correct response after all I ,Alexander, wished you luck"

"How about I tell you something else you try to get out there during my match and interfere you'll find my foot up your ass"

"How rude well I ,Alexander, will be watching with much interest I ,Alexander, hope you take that title because after all I ,Alexander, will get my rematch and win if the title happens to be on the line well I ,Alexander, won't complain" says Alexander.

Kevin Stone just glares at him a bit before shoving the other man out of the way as he walks off.

* * *

**(No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first at five foot nine and weighing one hundred thirty pounds Crystal "Ice" McKnight" says the announcer.

"Crystal McKnight has training from one of the best women's wrestlers of all time and now she makes her debut in a big company" says KJ.

"Her opponent though well I hope Crystal can simply survive" says Sebastian.

**(Frozen by Celdweller)**

"And her opponent at five foot seven and weighing one hundred eighty pounds from Sleepy Hollow, New York Katrina Winters" says the announcer.

"She showed up last week taking out both Sakura Akimiya and Cassandra Blaze in a brutal attack" says Sebastian.

"She scares me I can admit that" says James.

Katrina and Crystal lock and Katrina easily powers into a head lock. Crystal tries to fight a way out but Katrina hits a side head lock take down. She pulls on the head a bit as Crystal moves a bit to relieve the pressure. Crystal then rips her head out of the lock getting to her feet. They lock up again and Crystal goes behind her to get a waist lock. Katrina grabs one hand into an arm lock but Crystal counters into her own arm lock. Katrina throws Crystal into the ropes who bounces back right into a kick to the ribs. Katrina then grabs her for a suplex but Crystal counters hooking onto a leg then hitting a couple punches to the ribs before hitting a forearm to the face of Katrina. She goes forward straight into a headbutt from Katrina which drops Crystal to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out. Katrina continues grabbing Crystal by the leg and hitting a series of elbow drops on the leg. Katrina then pulls on the leg some more occasionally hitting a stop on the leg. She then grabs Crystal's leg up before dropping it in a DDT like maneuver.

"Ouch Katrina's going to work the leg of Crystal" says Sebastian.

"This all started with a straight up scary head but and now Katrina's taking control" says KJ.

Katrina grabs Crystal by the leg and leaves onto the ropes before hitting a series of stomps on it and then pushing down on the base of the knee with all her weight. The ref makes Katrina stop at a four count who grabs Crystal by the leg and continues to do damage dropping a knee on it. Katrina picks up Crystal going for a knee breaker but Crystal manages to slip out but stumbles a bit on the drop. Katrina takes advantage chop blocking Crystal from behind ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Katrina grabs Crystal into a single leg Boston crab pulling back on it trying to do some damage. Crystal tries to fight out of it but Katrina manages to move with Crystal refusing to let go of her hold. Crystal grabs the ropes and Katrina is forced to stop at a four count as she stares behind her mask at Crystal. Katrina bounces off the ropes going for something but eats a big boot instead from the injured leg as both women are down.

"Katrina looked like this match was all hers but with that counter Crystal can possibly start doing some damage herself" says KJ.

"Please Crystal's having trouble standing I doubt she has much left" says Sebastian.

Crystal slowly makes her way to the top rope as Katrina gets up chasing after her. Crystal though manages to kick Katrina away before quickly diving off with a top rope missile drop kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Katrina gets to her feet as she kicks at Crystal's leg to slow her down. She then picks up Crystal for the Go 2 Sleepy Hollow (Fire Man's Carry drop into kick to the mid section) but Crystal hits a couple elbows to the head. Before falling behind Katrina who lunges in for a wild right hand but Crystal ducks and drops her with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Crystal grabs Katrina for the Crystalizer (Sharp Shooter) but Katrina counters kicking Crystal in the hurt leg. Katrina quickly gets up and nails Crystal with the Graveyard Smash (Fisherman Suplex lift into Sit Out Spine Buster) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Crystal is slow to her foot and immediately gets dropped by a FrightCrusher ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Katrina Winter" says the announcer.

"Katrina pull of a victory their after all the damage to Crystal's leg" says Sebastian.

"What a smart girl is that Katrina she might be demented but smart non the less" says James.

Crystal is slowly up to her feet only to be dropped by a second FrightCrusher right as she was almost onto her feet. Katrina then grabs Crystal and locked her into the Sleepy Hollow Special as Crystal immediately taps out. Katrina of course refuses to let go and just let's our her banshee like screams into the air as Crystal's screams soon join hers. This goes on until Cassandra Blaze and Sakura Akimiya run out to the ring and Katrina roll out just as they get in still doing her banshee like laugh.

"Thank god somebody showed up to stop this deranged lunatic that is Katrina Winters" says Sebastian.

"Watch what you say Sebastian you might end up being next" says KJ.

"You have a point their Kevin you really do I don't think you can predict what this girl is going to do" replies Sebastian.

* * *

**Backstage**

Jessie and Jacob Wilson are backstage simply talking. Though they quickly notice the Demonic Nightmare Alliance walking up right behind him.

"How's it going boys" says Karl Jaxon as Leo is behind him.

"What you just call us" replies Jacob looking as if he wants to fight while Jessie just pats him on the shoulder.

"What do you two want" asks Jessie.

"We just heard about how you two think you're going to be tag team champions" says Karl Jaxon. "We found that offensive you see we are DNA the most dangerous tag team in this company and from what I get here being dangerous is what it's all about"

"You think you're dangerous we will mess you fuckers up" says Jacob jawing at them while Leo goes to take a swipe but is held back by Karl.

"Yeah the two who got beat by one guy are very dangerous if that had been me and Leo we would be having world title opportunities"

"What are these bitches talking bout' Rev" asks Synyster "Syn" Dudley to Reverend "Rev" Dudley

"I think they were trying to say they be dangerous" replies Rev as Syn starts laughing like a mad man.

"Man they have good jokes don't they Rev" as Syn doesn't stop laughing. "Everybody knows the second we got our contracts those tag titles belong to the most dangerous team and they ain't either of those chumps"

"Your damn right about that _pendejos_" yells out Lanza as him and Escudo show up Lanza holding his head a bit.

"The guy who got his ass kicked by the blackie thinks he's going to win" says Rev.

"All three of you teams couldn't beat a team of REAL brothers like me and Rev" says Syn.

Jacob suddenly jumps out in front of the faces of both brother teams.

"What makes you think that your a good family when all you come from are a bunch of guys who couldn't cut it in the big leagues" says Jacob.

"Now me and Jacob we have a good bloodline which traces back to my father The Jaguar" says Jessie

Karl Jaxon pops up again back into the middle of the argument.

"What makes any of you think being families going to help you" says Karl. "Me and Leo don't care about any of that nonsense we'll kick your ass because that's just what we do"

Lanza shoves Escudo forward at them.

"Which of you think's that they even have a chance at beating this man" says Lanza as he point's out Escudo having a sizable size advantage to any other single member of another team.

"Wow what type of contest is this supposed to be" says TWF's newest voice of El Jefe Liza Liza.

"She can prove it to all of you that the Wilson's are the ones who are going to be getting the tag title" says Jacob.

"One, Two, Three, Four" says Liza counting them all one after another.

"Uh what" asks Jacob?

"Their are four of you and El Jefe told me what to do if Lanza lost" says Liza as Lanza visibly grimaces at that. "Next week The Wilson's will take on Demonic Nightmare Alliance and The Raters will take on The New Dudleys and the winners will fight the week after"

"For the tag titles and at the Pay per View you mean" asks Jacob.

"No, silly four the gauntlet tag match at the Pay Per View we need to decided who get's what number" says Liza Liza. "Well that's it bye" finishes Liza Liza as she starts skipping away.

The teams stare of at each other as they eventually move away from each other.

* * *

"Well then it look's like we'll now how the tag team champions will be crowned in two weeks at TWF present the Open Weight Grand Prix" says Sebastian.

"Oh Liza Liza marry me" says KJ.

"Don't you already have a wife and you know a kid" replies James.

"He has terrible mood swings at one time he think's he invincible, then he becomes an emo, and now he's trying to hit people for no reason ... I think it's his mothers fault" says KJ.

**(Switchback by Celdweller)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall Introducing first from Peach Creek at six foot four and weighing two hundred sixty eight pounds "The New Ice Dude" David Williams Jr" says the announcer.

"David Williams Jr I've talked with him he seems like a good kid" says KJ.

"He's definitely looks to be a big guy among even our roster" says Sebastian.

**(The New Dark Ages by Bad Religion)**

"And his partner from Union City, New Jersey at six foot four and weighing two hundred fifteen pounds "The Kid of Spades" Alex Cade" says the announcer.

"Alex Cade was furious last week after eliminating Jessie Springfield, Jessie came back and helped get Alex eliminated" says Sebastian.

"He asked for a match with Jessie but is instead now getting a tag team match against Jessie" says James.

**(Come Out and Play by The Offsprings)**

"And their opponents first from Houston, Texas at six feet tall and weighing two hundred nineteen pounds "The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowan" says the announcer.

"This guy ... This Guy scares me" says James.

"You seem to be scared of everybody" says Sebastian.

"So you're not afraid of that psycho I tried to talk to him and well he's little better then an animal" says James.

"Well I didn't necessarily say that I wasn't scared" says Sebastian.

(One Two Three by Holter Weerts)

"And his partner from Las Vegas, Nevada at six feet tall and weighing one hundred ninety five pounds "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield" says the announcer.

Alex Cade looks to start as Jessie argues with Zane that he isn't going to go first. Zane's response is to kick him in the ribs and picking up Jessie for the Nightmare's Wake (Tiger Driver 05) which he hits. The referee has no idea what to do as Zane attacked his own partner.

"What the hell did Zane just do" says KJ.

"Wh-why did he do that" asks James.

Zane grabs Jessie up and throws him right at Alex Cade rolling out of the ring right after just watching. Alex looks like he's about to go to town on Jessie but David argues with him to let him up. David goes out of the ring to watch Zane as he ignores David. Alex just waits for Jessie to get up and get his bearings telling Jessie that the match was now a singles match. As they go to lock up Jessie ducks under and rolls out of the ring making sure to get away from Zane as he does so.

"Are we going to have a match or not" says Sebastian.

"Well this was supposed to be a tag team match and his own partner just screwed him over and well looking at David and Alex I wouldn't trust them either" says James.

"Oh come on Alex waited for him outside the ring while David watched Zane"

The ref apparently decides to start a count as Jessie yells at Zane while also taunting at a furious Alex who finally decides to run out of the ring and go after Jessie. The ref tries to get him to come back but Alex ignores it hitting Jessie in the back with a forearm. Finally the referee has enough and just signs for the match to be ended.

"This match has resulted in a no contest" says the announcer.

Alex Cade brawls with Jessie on the top of the ramp but Jessie manages to poke at Alex in the eyes as he makes his get away. As David seems to be just as lost as the referee Zane hits him from behind out of nowhere with a rolling stunner out of nowhere.

"Now these two are going to start brawling man this match has well gone every single which way except normal" says KJ.

"It's all that Zane's fault he should be punished for it he's nothing more then a wild animal I-I-i back to you Kevin" says James as he noticed Zane looking at him apparently hearing what had happened.

Zane sets up David for the Welcome to the Nightmare (Running Double Foot Stomp to the head of bent over Opponent) but David counters getting out of the way and hitting him with a clothesline. David backs away and walks off as Zane just stares at him from the floor. Eventually all the Pandamonium stops and the ref just shakes his shoulders lost at what happened.

* * *

**Backstage**

We are in the office of acting GM Liza Liza which is painted entirely in pink with a small glass round table in the middle with pink sofa chairs strewn out around the room Liza Liza is conversing with Lance Raters. Well not so much as a conversation as it was Liza Liza talking to Lance who ignored her who was stretching his arms.

Cassandra enters the room pushing past the door with Sakura behind her.

"Hello girls" says Liza Liza cheerfully "What do you need"

"We wanna match with that Winters freak she has to be stopped" says Cassandra as Sakura nods behind Cassandra.

"I would love to but I've got a better idea" says Liza.

"No I said I wanted the match that's the best idea" replies Cassandra.

"And you will get a match with her ... if you win" Cassandra seems to grimace at that.

"Alright so who do I have to beat" responds Cassandra.

"Well how about this next week Cassandra Blaze versus ... ... Sakura Akamiya and" starts Liza.

"You know what screw this I'll find her myself" finishes Cassandra to walk away.

"You didn't let me finish the winner takes on Katarina Winters for the Women's Championship at TWF presents The Open Weight Grand Prix" says Liza as Cassandra stops mid step staring at Liza before looking on at Sakura as you can see that both are looking towards the match. "Oh boy am I good at this or what Lance" says Liza towards Lance who just nods.

* * *

**(Testify by Rage Against The Machine)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall and it is for a spot in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix introducing first from Manhatten, New York at six foot three and weighing two hundred thirty one pounds "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

"Kevin Stone earned this opportunity when he defeated Alexander Victorious" says Sebastian.

"To be entirely honest he doesn't deserve this shot Alexander wasn't ready to wrestle a match at that point their could have been an entirely different ending" says James.

**(Kill Your Heroes by Awolnation)**

Before Carter can enter though Alexander Victorious apparently decides to make an appearance against Kevin Stones wishes. Alexander goes to commentary desk where he is given his own head set and sits down with a lazy smirk watching Kevin Stone who seems the slightest bit disgruntled.

"Nice to have you hear with us Alexander" says James.

"It's nice to be here I , Alexander, must admit as well" says Alexander in response.

"I'm sorry but why are you out here" asks Sebastian.

"Well I ,Alexander, figured that since I ,Alexander, had experience wrestling Kevin Stone I, Alexander, could help the commentary god knows you needed it" says Alexander.

"Seriously Sebastian how about you calm down or get out if all you're going to do is annoy or guest who take time out of his surely busy schedule to come help us" says James.

**(Miseria Cantare by AFI)**

"And his opponent from Detroit, Michigan at six foot three and weighing two hundred twenty pounds "Rouge Savior" Carter Sullivan" says the announcer.

"Carter is actually a pretty similar to yourself" says Sebastian.

"Except of course you Alexander have a very solid striking game in addition which Carter does not have" says James.

"Yes thank you James it's nice to know somebody was watching last night" says Alexander as James has a smile as if someone just told him he won the lottery Sebastian in comparison is not nearly as happy.

Carter and Kevin lock up as Kevin manages to power into a head lock. Carter counters hitting a couple elbows but Kevin whips him into the ropes straight into a shoulder block. Carter get's up to his feet as they lock up Carter moves into a front face lock but Kevin counters with a series of punches to the ribs and pushing him back into the turn buckle. Kevin then hits a running forearm in the corner as Carter staggers forward as Kevin bounces off the ropes and nails him with the Bull Hammer Elbow ... 1 ... kick out. Carter rolls out of the ring looking to take a break but Kevin follows him outside with a punch to the back of the head. Kevin follows hitting a suplex onto the floor on the outside. Kevin picks up Carter and rams him into the ring apron back first as Alexander get's up to his feet and ... starts stretching? Kevin is distracted for a bit and that allows Carter to grab Kevin from behind and ramming him face first into the steel steps. He follows up rolling Kevin into the ring ... 1 ... kick out.

"What was that Alexander" says Sebastian irate.

"What I ,Alexander, had to stretch a little" said Alexander.

"Come on you have to do it when they were outside" says KJ.

"What's wrong with both of you Alexander comes to help us and you immediately attack for him trying to stretch its Kevin's fault if he gets distracted" says James.

Carter grabs Kevin up hitting him with an uppercut. Carter starts pandering a bit before hitting a punch which drops Kevin to the ground. Carter moves off the ropes and starts strutting before dropping a knee on Kevin's head ... 1 ... kick out. Carter immediately get's up and drops an elbow on Kevin's head and then leaps to his feet and hits a jumping elbow to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Carter waits for Kevin to get up going for the Fade 2 Black but Kevin counters picking up Carter and drops him with a scoop slam. Kevin then waits for Carter to get up for a Twisting Reverse STO but Carter counters mid spin hitting a knee to the ribs. Carter then picks up Kevin for a suplex ever putting in a theatrics with squatting before getting back up and hitting a suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Carter grabs Kevin for another suplex once again doing the squatting taunt but this time Kevin slips out from behind grabbing Carter and dropping him with a bridging Dragon Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Carter ran to the well one more time to much and pays for it with that nasty dragon suplex" says KJ.

"I ,Alexander, certainly would never have been so predictable as to do something like that" says Alexander.

"Of course Alexander but after Kevin started up hot, Carter made a case for himself and no momentum can swing either way" points out Sebastian.

Carter gets up straight into a punch from Kevin and Carter sends one back. As they both start sending punches at each other until Kevin manages to take the advantage with a couple of punches into the ropes and then whips Carter into the ropes. Carter comes back straight into a Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kevin grabs Kevin for The Loner's Way but Carter counters grabbing onto the ropes as Kevin instead pushes Kevin onto the ring apron. Alexander apparently chooses that's the time for him to start screaming wildly and standing up distracting Kevin. Carter quickly takes advantage hot shotting Kevin on the ropes dropping him. Carter rolls into the ring ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Carter stomps at Kevin a few times sending him near the ropes as Carter grabs the ropes for leverage as he boots chokes Kevin. The ref makes him let go as Carter picks up Kevin onto the ropes and drops him with the Avenger DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Carter picks up Kevin and hits him with the Fade 2 Black as Carter starts pulling on the hold.

"Carter's got that Koji Clutch this match could be over right now" says James.

"With out a doubt he's needed absolutely no help this match" says Sebastian glaring at Alexander.

"I, Alexander, really am surprised I, Alexander, thought Kevin would do better I , Alexander, of course mean last week even though he only won due to a camera flashing in my eyes as I ,Alexander, looked at an enamored fan of the female persuasion but I ,Alexander, still thought he was better then this" says Alexander.

"What is that your excuse ... creative if nothing else I guess" says KJ.

Carter keeps on pulling at the hold as Kevin tries to find a way out. Kevin tries to make his way to the ropes but Carter rolls back to the middle of the ring and pulls back on the hold. Kevin gets to his knees and starts to lift himself up as Carter keeps on pulling. Kevin leg nearly fails him as he nearly goes down but then rams Carter back first into the turnbuckles. Carter tries to keep the hold on but is to stunned to counter Kevin hitting a sidewalk slam seconds later ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Both men are down for a while as they both get up at nearly the same time with Carter hitting Kevin with a kick to the ribs. Carter then whips Kevin into the ropes. Carter goes for the Near-Death Experience but Kevin ducks under the boot as Carter hooks himself on the turn buckle. Carter finds his way out staggering a bit straight into a Death Valley Driver lift. Carter hit's a couple elbows to the head staggering Kevin long enough to allow Carter to get off. Carter stumbles a bit maybe hurting himself on the turn buckle before going for the Death by Savior. Kevin though has the time to grab a leg in mid air going for The Loner's Way and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and in the TWF World Open Weight Grand Prix "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

Kevin raises his hands up to the elation of the crowd as Kevin will be in the tournament. Carter rolls out of the ring holding his head in pain as Alexander starts to get to his feet.

"An amazing win from Kevin and a brillian counter into that Loner's Way I have to admit I didn't think it would be possible to counter into that move" says KJ.

"Hey where are you going ... ALEXANDER!" yells Sebastian as Alexander makes his way to the ring and he looks like he has bad intention.

Alexander slides into the ring staring at Kevin who turns around to see Alexander and is clearly ready for a fight after a second. Alexander just claps at Kevin right in front of him as Kevin stares a bit before doing the belt taunt in front of Alexander who bites at his lip. Carter though is back in the ring behind Kevin and he looks like wants some revenge as Alexander trash talks Kevin. Carter has a chair in hand and he lets loose running at Kevin from behind. Carter swings but Alexander pulls Kevin out of the way. Carter misses the swing and eats a body kick from Alexander who follows up taking a few steps back measuring Carter and FALL OF THE UNIVERSE hits with the chair in Carter's face.

"Wow ... that surprised me Alexander not only saved Kevin from a potentially ferocious chair shot but actually took out Carter seconds later" says Sebastian.

"You should all feel ashamed for how you criticized him claiming he had evil intentions" says James. "Alexander even after a total fluke victory last week saved Carter there what's next are you going to say next Alexander shouldn't have helped ... I bet you jerks would"

"I''ll admit I was wrong I thought Alexander was here to get some revenge for last week but we all saw Alexander came here to help Carter"

Alexander gives out his hand for a hand shake as Kevin just stares at him for a while. Alexander goes to pull his hand back but Kevin grabs the hand and shakes it. Alexander smiles before trying to release his arm while Kevin just glares at him pulling him forward face to face as Kevin glares at Alexander. Finally Kevin let's go leaving the ring threatening Alexander to not show up again.

"Look at that thug Kevin after Alexander saved him he had the gall to try and threaten him" says James.

"You can't fault him Alexander attempted to distract Kevin several times through out the match" says Sebastian.

"Are you still on about that he was stretching and merely excited about this match that took place ... jerks the lot of you" finishes James.

* * *

Backstage

In the GM's office Liza Liza is watching on TV eating from a large bowl of chocolate strawberries with Lance.

"He was pretty good wasn't he a bit hot" says Liza as she grabs a strawberry.

"He would lose to me and he's just another emo brat who thinks he's cool because he's slightly edgy" replies Lance.

"Well you're no fun how about Carter then think he could get another shot" says Liza.

"I would beat him too needs to lose some muscles and a bit to arrogant" responds Lance

"How about Alexander then" asks Liza.

"Needs to change his hair color before he becomes a slightly shorter version of myself I would beat him" finishes Lance.

At that "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson enters the room as Liza Liza gets to her feet.

"Hello" says Liza Liza as Jude seems to be looking around the entirely pink room with a bit of a smile.

"Hello boss girl" replies Jude with the smile still on his face.

"Do you need anything" asks Liza as Lance just looks on eating a chocolate strawberry.

"I've been waiting for my match" says Jude as he steps onto the tips of his toes before going back down.

"Oh don't worry next week is time for your debut I'm so sorry you wouldn't believe it but the boss man has only called me like twelve times how can I possibly remember it all" complains Liza as she shrugs. "Then he doesn't even call me ever since the show started" adds Liza "Sit sit next to me" says Liza as she points at the spot next to her on the couch.

"No but that being said" says Jude as he slides himself next to Lance who looks at him for a bit before grabbing a strawberry. As he's about to eat it Jude grabs his hand. Lance glares at Jude for a bit before Jude bites the strawberry in his hand.

Lance is a bit flustered but manages to speak out "You can get one yourself you knows" says Lance as Jude if possible gets closer to Lance who is stuck against the end of the pink sofa.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight" says Jude as he get's somehow even closer then last time now being slightly on the bigger man. "I've heard Miami has more then a few nice places"

Lance seems once again flustered "Who knows maybe you can find some places after I finish my match with roid head" says Lance as he lifts Jude slightly up to move him off of himself. Lance gets to his feet as he looks at the bowl grabbing a strawberry which once again Jude grabs out of his hands eating it for himself. Lance just smirks at it as he grabs two tossing another one at Jude before walking off.

* * *

"Well then that was awkward" says Sebastian.

"Not only are you a jerk but your also a homophobe too what's wrong with you Sebastian" says James.

"W-what I didn't mean it like that" replies Sebastian.

"Anyways our main event is coming up next "The Living Legend" Lance Raters takes on "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley in what Dan Ripley calls a battle of wills" says KJ.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"This is singles match and it has no disqualifications introducing first from Nashville, Tennessee at six foot seven and weighing two hundred eighty five pounds "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer to the cheering crowd who seem to have really taken to Dan after his performance last week and his interview earlier in the show.

"Dan Ripley showed off some great ability in his victory over nine other men last week" says KJ.

"Yeah so what though Dan threw some people over a rope even a caveman can do that case and point being Dan Ripley" says James.

"Well even if he did have to throw people out of the ring it doesn't take away from the fact that he dominated the majority of that match elimination an entire third of his opponents in that match" says Sebastian.

**(Fake it by Seether)**

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing in at two hundred forty seven "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

"Lance Raters got his spot in the tournament in a three on three tag team and through apparently knowing this mysterious El Jefe" says Sebastian.

"What are you trying to say Lance got into this spot through hard work and showing just how much better he is then everybody else" says James.

"Well he can prove it tonight if he can through Dan and while they are a few people who can equal or surpass Lance in power Dan is one of the few who can completely surpass Lance in the strength department" says KJ.

The two lock up as Lance goes into the head lock instantly. Lance then rolls around into a chicken wing pushing Dan a bit before lowering into a back waist lock. Lance then hits a back to belly suplex as Dan lands on his knees and Lance spins over to the front and into a front face lock. Dan manages to get to his feet and shove Lance off him who stumbles back a bit with a smirk over how he landed all those quick transitions on Dan to boos from the crowd raising his hands as if was finished stretching. They lock up again and Lance grabs an arm wringer but instantly eats a shoulder from Dan. Dan follows up with a strong punch staggers Lance back and throwing him into the ropes as Lance rebounds right into a back drop. Dan immediately beats at his chest to cheers from the crowd as Lance gets to his feet. Both of them lock up once again and Dan immediately shoves Lance into the corner Lance grabs the ropes but the ref can't do anything but Dan moves back anways. Lance tries to throw a kick as Dan moves back but Dan moves out of the way and chops Lance in the corner.

"Wow this match is back and forth the skill and cunning of Lance again the Power and heart of Dan" says Sebastian.

"Definitely and Lance attempted to get a cheap shot in but instead ate a hard chop from Dan" says KJ.

"Ouch I could feel that one from here" says James.

Dan follows going to the other side of the ring and nailing a corner clothesline. Lance staggers forward straight into a belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Dan goes to the ropes rebounding for a running splash but Lance rolls out of the way. Dan hits the canvas hard as Lance nails him with a running low drop kick. Lance grabs Dan and puts his head on the ropes and immediately puts his boot on the back of Dan's head choking him. Lance then goes onto the apron as he takes a few steps back and hits a running stomp to the side of Dan's head knocking him back into the ring. Lance goes outside of the ring and pulls out a chair as a tool for assistance. Lance rolls into the ring and covers Dan on an off chance ... 1 kick out. Lance grabs the chair lifting it up for the crowd to see as he takes a wild swing at Dan but Dan ducks right under it. Dan goes for a back suplex but Lance flips behind him and drops Dan with a jumping neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out.

"Ouch Dan managed to save himself from that chair shot but the neck breakers gives out some damage" says Sebastian.

"Well speaking for experience I'd much rather take that neck breaker over a chair shot" says KJ.

"See Lance's technique is clearly becoming to much for Dan to fight off" says James.

Lance grabs at Dan locking him in a chin lock pulling hard on it giving no quarter. Dan tries to find a way out eventually simply trying to power out. Dan get's to his knees but Lance lets go and hits a running boot to the side of the kneeling Dan's head dropping him ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance grabs Dan for an Impaler DDT but Dan refuses to go down. Dan grabs Lance and starts lifting him up for a bear hug as Lance is forced to let go of the DDT. Dan eventually decides to just hit a throw away overhead belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dan waits for Lance to get up lifting him up for a Falling Powerslam but Lance struggles out from behind slipping out and bouncing off the ropes. He bounces straight into a massive shoulder block from Dan dropping him hard ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dan grabs up Lance going for the Grand Slam but Lance slips behind him once more. Lance tries to get Dan for a reverse DDT but it's countered as Dan instead lifts him up and dropping him with the Falling Power Slam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Wow pure power there from Dan he just lifted up Lance as if he was nothing and Lance is not a small guy" says KJ.

"Brute force can work but he's still getting controlled for the majority of this match" says James.

"I wouldn't say that Dan has started moving forward for the last couple of minutes and is building major momentum" says Sebastian.

Dan goes to grab Lance who just rolls out of the ring at that. As Dan looks to follow him out Lance smashes him with a double axe fist through the second rope. Dan stumbles back as Lance goes onto the apron and a spring board cross body from the six foot fiver as he lands on Dan. But Dan manages to hold onto Lance not falling to cheers from the crowd as Lance fights out of Dan's grip getting to his feet. Dan though grabs his for another belly to belly but during the lift Lance counters getting to his feet and spinning Dan around for his won belly to belly suplex having scouted the move strongly over the last ten minutes ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance grabs the chair once more as he waits for Dan to get to his feet. Dan get's up and get's a chair to the ribs for his troubles as Dan bends over he eats a hard kick straight up the pipe knocking him down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance picks up Dan going for an Irish whip but Dan counters whipping Lance into the ropes. Dan goes for the Grizzly Boot but Lance grabs the leg and hits a spinning Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Wow I think we must have all for gotten Lance's own strength as he hauled up Dan as if he was nothing" says James.

"It was an impressive spine buster and you know how the saying goes the bigger your are the harder you fall that could have ended the match" says KJ.

"Lance though looks about to ready a big move in the corner" adds Sebastian.

Lance is in the corner waiting for Dan to get to his feet as Lance stomps on the canvas repeatedly. Lance goes flying in for a Spear but Dan counters with an upper cut which drops Lance into the canvas timed perfectly ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dan goes to the ropes for his running splash but Lance puts up the knees and grabs Dan for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance grabs Dan for an Impaler DDT but instead gets tossed into a back drop. Dan follows up grabbing Lance but Lance nails Dan with a punch. Dan follows with a punch of his own and Lance returns fire as they got into a striking brawl. Lance hits a kick to the ribs and tries for the second kick to the face but Dan catches it lifting Lance up for a spine buster of his own ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dan grabs the chair and puts on top of Lance and once again goes for that running splash. This time Lance throws the chair into Dan's face hurting him bad ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance drops the chair onto the ground and goes for the Legend Driver on the chair.

"Oh boy this match is just about done once this Legend Driver hit's Dan doesn't have a chance" says James.

Lance goes for the driving part of the maneuver but Dan refuses and instead get's out kneeing Lance in the ribs. Dan then grabs Lance for the Chevy Bomb as the crowd is roaring. Dan lifts up Lance but once he get's their it's clear Lance brought the chair with him by the fingers breaking out of the grip on his hands and slamming the chair over Dan's head.

"Oh god Dan never saw that coming even using that straight jacket hold as way to make sure he couldn't grab that chair but Lance manages by the tips of his fingers" says KJ.

Dan is still on his feet as Lance bounces off the ropes SPEAR!

"Lance hit's the Spear and this match might just be over" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... 2 ...

... ...

... kick out.

"What NO, NO WAY how did Dan kick out of that spear" says James.

"Dan claims that wrestling is a clash of two wills and Dan is proving that when he claim's it that his will is unbreakable" says Sebastian.

"I really can't believe it after that brutal chair shot which Dan never saw coming and Lance straight up was bursting at Lance from off those ropes" says KJ.

Lance is completely mind broken thinking that he had the match won even arguing with the ref that it was three. Lance grabs Dan by the leg's as he sets up his Rateacator (Kneeling Inverted Sharp Shooter) and he manages to lock it up and maybe the match with it.

"Lance looked like he was just about broken from that not believing but now it might just be Dan who will end up broken" says Sebsatian.

"I knew Lance had this match won their's a reason the boss chose Lance and not Dan you're looking at it right here pure skill" says James.

Dan tries to find a way to fight out of the hold trying for his standard power out but he simply doesn't have the strength. Dan is clearly in pain as he claws at the ring on his way towards the ropes. Dan nearly makes it to the ropes as Lance jerks backwards trying to pull Dan away. Dan though refuses to lose as he grabs at the ropes and pulls himself onto the apron. Lance let's the hold go slightly only to pull Dan right back to the middle of the ring as Dan yells out in pain seemingly breaking from the pain. Dan manages to power himself onto his back but Lance had him scouted moving with him cinching in the hold once more this time keeping it in. Dan finally stops his yell as he seems to be going unconscious from the pain as he grits his teeth before going limp.

... ...

... The arm falls down once ...

... ...

... ...

... The arm falls down twice ...

"Dan's will might be unbreakable but his body simply isn't but you have to give Dan credit he fought that hold for multiple minutes" says KJ.

"Fact of the matter is Dan's a liar and Lance is proving it Dan is not unbreakable" says James.

... ...

... ...

... ...

... The arm falls but at the last second Dan keeps it in the air! ...

"No freaking way" says Sebastian as his eyes are wide as saucers.

"YES way I can't believe it Dan has not broken he is still in this match even if for just a few seconds" says KJ.

" ... ... ..." James is in a stunned silence not even being able to say anything.

Lance himself seems shocked and that gives Dan enough time to one more roll to his back and kick Lance off of him breaking the hold. Lance is quick to his feet as Dan tries to get up. Lance runs in looking for another spear but eats a huge head but from Dan being all Dan could do at that point as both men are down. Both men are down as the ref starts the count getting to five before any movements. Lance is slow to his feet but get's up at seven as Dan is on his knees. Lance nails Dan with a punch to the face and Dan comes back with a headbutt to the ribs. Lance comes back with a punch as Dan gets to his feet and returns fire with a punch of his own and then another headbutt staggering Lance. Lance runs back for a wild clothesline but Dan instead hefts him up to his shoulders as he looks at the chair and nails Lance with a falling power slam on the chair.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Dan follows up bouncing off the ropes hitting a running splash. Dan grabs at his back in pain as the crowd is erupting with cheers as Dan then goes at his tank top as if he was Hulk Hogan. As he rips it apart throwing the scraps outside on the entrance ramp.

"By god this crowd is going crazy this is the loudest I've heard them all night Dan might just truly be Unbreakable" says Sebastian as he can barely be heard over the crowd.

"Lance might had the art of breaking down to a pat but well Dan isn't breakable is the problem" says KJ. "To be exact if I was Lance I would be quite worried it looks like Dan is going for his patented Grizzly Boot"

"This is impossible ... no way this isn't happening" says James who seems to be noticing the reality that Lance will lose this match even if it doesn't have all that much stakes behind it.

Lance is slowly onto his knees as Dan moves back a bit then goes forward CHAIRSHOT TO THE BACK! "The Cult Classic" Carter Sullivan shows up with a chair nailing Dan over the back.

"What's going on what is Carter doing here" yells out a shocked Sebastian.

"What could he be doing ... could it be that sense Lance is the chosen of El Jefe he's trying to get a second shot into the tournament by helping him" says KJ.

"I knew it Lance would never lose to an unrefined brute like Dan Ripley NEVER" says James.

Lance is smirking clearly as the crowd is straight up furious. Carter nails Dan Ripley from behind by the Death by Savior as Dan is smashed right into the canvas. Lance is smirking even bigger now as he tells Carter to give him the chair as he nails Dan over the head busting him open as a small trickle of blood opens up.

"No this isn't fair come on somebody stop this this can't finish like that" says Sebastian.

"Shut up Sebastian your just feeling bad that your clearly biased favorite is going to lose Lance has him finished" says Sebsatian.

Lance drops the chair onto the canvas as he slowly picks up Dan lifting him up for the Legend Driver onto the chair. Lance taunts at the crowd as they boo even louder then before until that all changes as a new sound fills the arena.

**(Shutter Bug by Big Boi)**

Terry Blake is running down to the ring as Lance yells at Carter to take out Terry. Carter swings at Terry who instead nails him with a quicker punch spiining Carter around as Carter turns straight into a Blake Drop onto the entrance ramp. Lance grabs the chair that was on the floor pushing Dan away as he readies for Terry. Terry runs into the ring as Lance immediately takes a swing at Terry who ducks under it. Lance goes for a second chair shot but Terry counters grabbing Lance for a Blake Drop. Lance hits Terry with a couple of elbows and rolls out of the ring as Dan is helped to his feet by Terry.

"What the hell is this punk doing interfering in this match" says James. "This is cheating"

"So what was what Carter was doing exactly" asks Sebastian.

"But what about the match I don't think Lance want's anything to do with it" says KJ.

Lance goes up the ramp checking up on Carter for just a second before going up the ramp backwards yelling out threats to both Terry and Dan which he apparently won't be acting out on tonight. Lance suddenly bumps right into somebody as Lance falls to his knees as he turns around to see "The Lone Wolf" as Lance glares at him before getting back to his feet and staring off with him.

"What is Lance trying to get into a fight with three people now" exclaims Sebastian.

"I guess so but I don't think he's in any condition to fight off Kevin who even if he's already wrestled was some time ago and wasn't anywhere near as brutal as this match" says KJ.

"That punk has no respect for anybody" says James. "Somebody should teach him a lesson"

Lance eventually walks past him and goes to the back as the ref tells something to the announcers.

"This match is officially thrown out as such the match will be called a draw" says the announcer.

Dan seems to shake his head about that seeming like he thinks he could go even more somehow after all that punishment. Dan just shakes hands with Terry as he raises his hands up to the sky raising also Terry's with his. Kevin Stone just watches from the top of the ramp as this all goes on as Lance is seen on Large monitor at the top of the ramp just walking away.

"How was that a draw Lance walked out on the match not Dan" says KJ.

"You would want to give Dan that tainted win wouldn't you" says James snarling it out as if KJ was evil.

"Well I'm sorry but this all we have time for tonight we hope that you can catch us next week on Total Wrestling Federation TURBO" says Sebastian.

* * *

TWF present's TWF Open Weight Grand Prix (Or OWGP) - Match Card

? vs. ? Final's Match - For the TWF World Championship

? vs. ? Semi Final Match

? vs. ? Semi Final Match

Katrina Winters vs. Cassandra Blaze or "Falling Blossoms" Sakura Akamiya- For the TWF Women's Championship

The Wilson Family vs. The New Dudleys vs. Demonic Nightmare Alliance vs. The Raters - for the TWF World Tag Team Championships

"Unbreakable" Dan Ripley vs. ? Quarter Final Match

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone vs. ? Quarter Final Match

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. ? Quarter Final Match

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. ? Quarter Final Match

* * *

TWF Turbo III - Match Card

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters and "Rouge Savior" Carter Sullivan vs. "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley and "Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone and ?

"Falling Blossoms" Sakura Akimiya vs. Cassandra Blaze - Winner get's TWF Women's Championship title shot

Demonic Nightmare Alliance vs. The Wilson Family

The Raters vs. The New Dudleys

Jack Krueger (C) vs. "E2J" Jack Evans - for the TWF Hardcore Television Championship

Three more people are added to the TWF World Heavyweight Championship tournament.

"The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson Debuts

- And Much More

* * *

Well then this is Turbo II which is substantially bigger then I wanted it to be. While I was hopping to trim down the chapters by two thousand I somehow ended up raising them by two thousand I'll have to work on that. I tried to get everybody in though I admit to putting the people who review's character on a bit of a higher scale on showing up though I intend for every one to eventually be able to show up on one chapter or at least the majority.

Anyways over all pleased at how this came out in comparison to the first chapter while it's weaker in some parts it showcased a lot of people had plenty of establishing character moments, and I finally let Lance get flustered after two straight stories and not go Psycho (Pun completely intended).

Well onto next week's chapter which should take a little bit more for me to get out as I have to get acclimated to the states again. Though considering I intended the first chapter to be released about now it's not all that bad.

D'Campeon out.


	5. Turbo III: With Friends Like These

Well then this makes us on the way to TWF: TURBO III With Friend's Like These and this is the first card where I actually have already the idea for the match already set up.

TWF World Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Champion: Vacant

TWF World Tag Team Championship: Vacant

TWF Woman's Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: Jack Krueger (1)

* * *

**(Family Reunion by Saliva)**

"Welcome to Total Wrestling Federation Turbo 3 it's me Sebastian here along with my broadcast partners for the evening KJ Crash and Cloud James" says Sebastian.

"Yes it's great to be here tonight we have a lot of great matches in store including a match to find out who will be the other person competing for the women's championship next week" says KJ.

"More importantly I've heard that Liza Liza will be out here to address the criminal actions of Terry Blake when he interfered in the match" says James.

"What about those of Carter huh wanna explain that" replies Sebastian.

"Those are two completely different cases and if you had a brain in your dumb skull you would know that" says James.

**(Fake It by Seether)**

Lance Raters is on the ramp along side him is Liza Liza who has a large smile on her face to contrast Lance's sneer of disdain. Carter Sullivan trailing behind Liza Liza in anticipation of something.

"Lance Raters was well on his way to winning last night before Terry Blake decided to get involved and he's going to receive his punishment for it" says James.

"What happened when Dan was about to his the Grizzly Boot until Carter attacked him" says Sebastian.

"Two completely different situations once again" says James refusing to even look as Sebastian turning his head as far away as he could.

"Well anyways this could be interesting" says KJ.

Lance walks into the ring as Liza Liza slowly goes clapping the hand of every single fan she can find to rediculous levels stretching on top of the guard rail and letting one lucky audience member a great view.

"HURRY UP" yells at a peeved of Lance as Liza Liza scampers off into the ring still with a cheery smile.

Liza Liza makes her way to the ring with a giant smile to her adoring fans.

"Liza Liza seemed to have gained a lot of fans" says Sebastian.

"She has a lovely personality" says KJ.

"What are you talking about" asks James.

"Lovely personality"

Liza Liza grabs a mic but before she could speak.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

Dan Ripley makes his way out to the ring accompanied by Terry Blake as Dan looks at Lance with a confident smile on his face to Lance's angry glare.

"Dan Ripley isn't even waiting for anything and you can see that his issues with Lance aren't resolved" said KJ.

"How could they be after how Dan tried to get Terry Blake to assault Lance for something as a meaningless as a match with zero stakes outside of a normal singles match" said James.

"And Carter Sullivan did what" asks Sebastian.

"Clearly he saw that Dan was about to try and pull a dirty move so he went to put a stop to it were you even watching last week Sebastian ... come on" replies James.

"Alright then Lance this is how it's going to work were going to have a match tonight and were each going to pick eigh-" says Dan before being cut off.

"THANK YOU" yells out Liza Liza as Dan is slightly confused as she jumps right in front of him.

"your welcome?" replies Dan more of a question then a statement.

"But were missing one where are you Wolfy ... Wolfy ... Wolfy Kevin" says Liza Liza just keeping on with it. "WOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYY KE-" starts Liza again but is cut of by.

**(Testify by Rage Against The Machine)**

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone is on the entrance ramp as he starts his walk to the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Look girl the names Kevin Stone No I honestly have no idea what you called me for so I'll let you explain it for now" says Kevin as he slowly gets into the ring. "That being said the name to scream isn't Wolfy" says Kevin.

"The bastard how dare he" says KJ.

"What going's on" asks Sebastian.

"He's trying to go after Liza I called first dibs you don't break first dibs KEVIN" yells out Kevin Johnson.

"Well I just wanted to explain tonights main event and how great it's going to be" says Liza Liza as she has a giant smile on her face. "It's going to be a three way tag team match"

"I don't do tag teams" says Kevin dismissively.

"You will want to do it in this match as it has consequences for the losers and a prize for the winners" says Lance with a cocky smirk gracing his face.

"You see whoever loses in this match ... is out of tournament but if you win well your in the tournament" says Liza Liza. "The tag teams are Terry Blake and Dan Ripley against Lance Raters and Carter Sullivan against Kevin Stone ... ... and ALEXANDER Victorious"

**(Kill Your Heroes by Awolnation)**

Alexander makes his way down to the ring and Kevin is positively furious at hearing who his tag team partner is. He seems to calm down though a bit

"So by the way if Lance loses is he out of the tournament" asks Kevin a slight hint of a plan behind it.

"No it's only the person who's pinned silly Wolfy" says Liza.

"Then what's stopping me from tagging out and leaving good luck Alexander" says Kevin.

"Well it would be like that but Alexander brought up an idea" said Lance as he nods to Liza.

"He said he was so confident in that his team with you would win that if you guys lost both of you would drop" says Liza. "And since he's telling me how he is your best friend and all I added that to the match after all he did help you last week"

Kevin is furious if you look closely you might see steam blowing out his ears. Alexander walks right up to his with a mic

"Hello ... Friend" are the only two words Alexander says but by the way Kevin is clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.

Kevin looks like he might go after Alexander any second as the slightly lighter man has a straight up evil smile on his face clearly enjoying putting Kevin through trouble.

"Alright then now how about I start off the round table" says Lance as he glares at all them. "All of you need to know what's going to happen at the tournament and that's that each and every one of you is going to fall to crown my rise all the way to the top of the mountain"

"That's strange I could almost be certain that this was going to end one way my foot going down your throat and my hands raising the REAL TWF World Championship" replies Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan but this isn't the world of make believe this is reality and even diamonds are breakable so what makes you think something which couldn't even be called a gem expect but to be broken"

"Well I guess I feel sorry for both of you guys Dan we might be friends but that belt has one owner and your both looking at him" says Terry.

"That's nice but you forgot to tell them where to look idiot the only and I repeat only one out of this ring whose going to be taking that belt is me you can count on -" says Kevin before being cut off.

"I, Alexander, and clearly the only one deserving of the belt to be exact I, Alexander, am undefeatable in a fair one on one contest" says Alexander.

"I think I phrased my first statement incorrectly this isn't a discussion for you weaklings it was a stating of a decree that is unstopabble I know the future and the future shows me LANCE RATERS a LIVING LEGEND take it out all of you and grabbing my belt" says Lance.

"Look yo-"says Dan.

"No you do not get a turn to debate this is the ultimate fate of what's going to happen accept it because only one person in this ring is a walking, talking, breathing LEGEND and that is ME LANCE RATERS" finishes Lance as he drops the mic.

Lance shoves at Dan who shoves Lance right back. Lance then nails Dan with a punch who fires back with one of his own but instead nails Kevin Stone in the head. Kevin attacks Dan from the front as Lance kicks him in the back of the leg from behind. Terry goes after Lance as well as he nails him with a couple forearms staggering him into the ropes. As he goes for a clothesline Carter nails him with a forearm to the back and Lance tosses him out of the ring in a fireman's carry throw. Lance and Carter then attack Dan with Kevin but Dan fights back nailing Kevin with an elbow, dropping Lance with a forearm, and throwing out Carter by his head. Dan goes to grab Kevin but eats a big boot from Lance sending him tumbling out of the ring. Kevin though grabs Lance but eats a knee to the ribs as Lance grabs him for the Legend Driver.

"Oh boy Lance is about to send a message to everybody that he is the future TWF World Champion" says James.

"Wait just one second look who it is" says Sebastian.

As Alexander goes and nails Lance with a round house kick to the chest sending him staggering back and then nailing a spinning back kick to the ribs sending him into the ropes. Kevin then finishes it off clothes lining him out of the ring and onto the floor as he turns around straight into Alexander. Alexander once again goes for the hand shake but Kevin ignores him as he goes back to talk trash to Lance and doing the belt taunt.

"Kevin and Alexander stand tall now but can they possibly manage that later tonight" said KJ.

"It's going to be tough if nothing else but if Kevin doesn't want to lose his spot he can't be pinned tonight" said Sebastian.

"I just hope he can pull his own weight or he might make Alexander lose" says James.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"It's me Stan and I am here today with your TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger" says Stan as Jack is added in the picture. "Tonight you're going to have a rematch with Jack Evans and to be entirely honest a lot of people think that Evans should be the real champion as if he hadn't decided to go for that 630 he might have won"

"Yes of course that bloody fuck could have won but he didn't win and well if he wants a shot at me I'll give it to anybody any day of the week name the time and the place and I'll shove my fist down your throat" starts Jack "It doesn't matter to me who stands across that ring they'll all end up the same as Evans was last week on the floor"

"Well thank you Jack and I wish you luck" says Stan.

"Stan shut the hell up if I wanted your luck I would have asked for it because I don't need luck to ram my fist down Evan's throat just like I did last week" says Jack as he walks off.

* * *

**(Break The Walls Down by Adam Moneraff)**

"This is for the TWF Hardcore Television championship and it has no disqualifications Introducing first the challenger at five foot eight and weighing one hundred forty pounds "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

"Jack Evans was seconds away from taking the title last week but that was all changed by Jack Krueger who with a well placed belt shot took the title for himself" says Sebastian.

"I don't see why Evans is getting a shot at Krueger to be honest he lost so what if he got close he lost wrestling doesn't have a place for second place" says James.

**(Louder then word by Celdweller)**

"And his opponent from London, England at six foot five and weighing two hundred fifty five pounds your reigning and defending TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

"Jack Krueger became the very first champion in TWF history just seven days ago" said KJ.

"And Jack just might want to make the first reign the shortest reign" said Sebastian.

Krueger and Evans lock up as Krueger manages to slap on a head lock. Evans slips his out and kicks Krueger in the leg. Evans goes for a second kick but it's caught and Evans eats a punch dropping him. Krueger then grabs at Evans whipping him into the ropes and goes for a hip toss but Evan's lands on his feet and hits an arm drag dropping Krueger. Krueger instantly get's to his feet just to be met with a drop kick staggering him into the top rope. Evans fallows up hitting a cross body block on the ropes sending both of them out of the ring. Krueger gets up using the barricade but Evan's nails him with a kick to the body. He then kicks out Krueger's legs out from under him sending Krueger onto one knee. Evans then goes back looking for a shining wizard as he runs forward but gets a cup of soda thrown into his eyes. Evans staggers a bit holding his eyes as Krueger grabs him from behind and hit's the Scud Punishment.

"Ouch Jack just dropped Evan's right onto those double knees back first" says Sebastian.

"That being said unlike last week he has to get the pin inside the ring" says James.

Jack Krueger grabs Evans and smashes him head first into the ring apron before rolling him into the ring ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jack grabs Evan and whips him into the turn buckle. Jack goes for a corner clothesline but eats the two boots of Evans instead. Evans quickly jumps to the second turn buckle and hits a diving bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Evans fallows up kicks Jack's legs out from under him again once he get's up. Once again he takes a couple paces before hitting successfully the shining wizard ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Evan's goes to grab Krueger but takes a punch to the ribs as Krueger get's up. As Evans staggers back from the hard shot Krueger punches him in the side again before punching him into the corner. He starts unloading hitting a barrage of punches in the corner as Evans can't do anything to defend himself. Jack let's up for a bit before hitting a big clothesline in the corner. Evans slowly starts staggering forward straight into a huge wind up punch ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Wow Jack Krueger is just giving Evans a beating in that ring" says KJ.

"It's honestly was getting hard to watch for a while he did not let up" says Sebastian.

"This match has no rules these people expect to barbarians to fight and Krueger isn't going to disappoint them" says James.

Evans is slow to his feet as Jack goes out of the ring and he picks up two weapons a chair and Jack then shows a baseball bat with barbed wire on in his other hand. As he tries to get in through the ring he get's nailed by an enzugeri kick. Jack is dazed on the ropes and Evans fallows hitting a spring board leg drop to the back of Jack who falls into the ring with both weapons. Evan's grabs the chair waiting for Jack to get up and hits him over the back with it. Evan's then fallows up with a chair to the ribs bending Jack over before Evans hits him one more time in the back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Evan's goes to grab the bat as he pulls it back looking to hit a home run with it. Evans takes a mad swing but Jack ducks behind and grabs Evans for the Patriot Apocalypse but Evans counters rolling back behind Jack on the roll. Jack though pushes him off into the ropes but Evan's bounces back nailing Jack with a Tilt a Whirl Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Evans nearly pulls out the win with that DDT but Jack manages to kick out with less then a second to spare" says Sebastian.

"Jack doesn't want to lose the title and all the money, prestige, and honor that it comes with that championship belt" says KJ.

"It's a hardcore title KJ let's not gloss over it" says James.

Evans goes out of the ring grabbing the TWF Hardcore Television Championship as he rolls into the ring loading up a shot. Krueger is to his feet as Evans takes a wild swing but it's ducked under. Jack grabs Evans and hit the Blackhawk Stinger ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jack grabs Evans as he grabs the barbed wire bat and rams it straight into Evan's ribs. Jack then fallows up dropping in onto the ground and picking up Evans for a suplex. Jack then drops Evans face first into the barbed wire ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jack picks up Evans and nailing him the Gustaf Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jack smiles as he grabs Evan for the Mind Colliseo but Evan's slips out getting up. Jack goes after Evans but gets a kick to the ribs for his troubles fallowed by a running head scissors but Jack counters picking up Evans and hitting the Growler Field ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jack grabs the belt looking to finish the match the same way as last time as Jack goes for a wild swing but Evans ducks under. Jack turns around straight into a Mexican Spirit onto the belt ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWF Hardcore Television Champion "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

Jack grabs the belt as the crowd is in shock at Evans pulling off the victory. Evans goes to the top rope to cheers from the crowd as Krueger is outside of the ring eyes wide open.

"Jack Evans is our new TWF Hardcore Television Champion I can't believe it the very same thing which won Jack the title ended up being used to defeat him here tonight" says Sebastian.

"Wow I don't think Jack can believe it his reign is over in just seven days" says KJ.

"Turnabout is fair play and a sad echo to Jack" says James.

* * *

Backstage

Alexander and Kevin are arguing backstage.

"No I ,Alexander, will start the match for I ,Alexander, am the clear better choice" says Alexander.

"Not I ,Kevin, you dumb shit will be the one one starting the match" says Kevin.

"I ,Alexander, now understand you want to lose because you know that you will lose at the tournament"

"No I'm going first because I'm better than you"

"You would find sanctity in a tainted victory wouldn't you, that's awfully big headed of you to think that you could possibly be better than I ,Alexander, in anything"

"I am going to shove my foot down your throat if you don't shut the hell up" retorts Kevin glaring at Alexander who just stares back with a confident smirk.

"Are sure you want to do that to you're own partner" asks Alexander.

Kevin glares for a bit longer before walking away leaving Alexander behind entering a locker room and closing the door behind him.

"Where are you going ... Kevin ... Kevin ... Come on up the door ... I didn't mean it ... ... are you still going to be my partner" yells Alexander banging on the door.

Jude Hutchinson walks right past him glancing at him with a faint tint of disgust "Get a room nobody wants to hear you two" as Jude walks past him.

"... ... ..." Alexander is paused thinking "What did he mean ... OH ... It's not like that, it's not like that at all I can explain" yells Alexander walking away from the door.

* * *

**(Last Resort by Saliva)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of five hundred ninety nine pounds the team of "GIGANTE" Escudo Raters and "Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters La Familia Raters" says the announcer.

"La Familia raters would love to pull of the win and as long as that giant of a man Escudo exists they always have a chance to win" says Sebastian.

"Definitely especially when they're beating on two dumb hicks" says James.

**(Narrow Escape by Celdweller)**

"And their opponents from Dudleyville, Arizona at a combined weight of six hundred forty four pounds Synyster "Syn" Dudley and Reverend "Rev" Dudley" says the announcer.

"The only two tag teams which are brothers in TWF are looking to go at it here tonight a victory here guarantees that they want have to start the match at the tournament which is already a big advantage" says KJ.

"Both of them wanted to prove who was the better family last week and now they get their shot" says Sebastian.

Escudo and Rev start us off as Escudo easily pushes Rev back into a neutral corner and nails him with a hard elbow in the corner. He goes back a bit looking for a corner splash but Rev get's out of the way as Escudo hits the turn buckle. Escudo stumbles into Rev who goes for an irish whip but get's countered by Escudo who then drops him with a huge back body drop. Rev hits hard on his back and manages to then tag out to Syn. Syn goes after Escudo locking up just to get shoved back into the ropes and bouncing into a hard headbutt. Syn gets up to his feet but is thrown into his Lanza's turnbuckle as Escudo tags out. Escudo whips Syn straight into a drop kick fallowed by a clothesline to drop Syn off his feet ... 1 ... kick out. Lanza fallowed up waiting for Syn to get up going for a Punta de la Lanza but Syn ducks under it and hits a full nelson slam ... 1 ... kick out. Syn tags out to Rev as they whips Lanza into the ropes and drop him with a double clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"The Dudley's were having problems early but now they're starting to roll" says Sebastian.

"Definitely early on the big problem was that against Escudo their power game style wasn't going to work as Escudo has the same style but stronger but against Lanza their style will work" says James.

"So pretty much they're big and strong but Escudo is bigger and stronger and with all using that same power brawler style it was going to end with the stronger man winning" says KJ

Rev grabs Lanza picking him up and then hitting him with a series of punches to the body staggering him backwards. Rev grabs Lanza by the head pulling him forward into a clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rev picks up Lanza going for a suplex but Landa slips out and drop kicks Rev from behind. Rev staggers forward right at Escudo who takes a cheap shot knocking him off his feet. Lanza grabs Rev from behind and locks in an arm wringer and pushes down on Rev's body with his knees. Rev tries to get to his feet but Lanza grabs the arm hitting a double knee arm breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Lanza grabs the arm and puts it in a hammer lock on the ground. Lanza then starts ramming knees into the arm. Lanza then as Rev gets to his feet hit's a double knee back breaker while Rev's arm is still on his back ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lanza goes for the La Solucion but Rev counters lifting up Lanza before dropping him with a power bomb ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Wow it looked like Lanza was about to go for the finish but Rev showed of how much strength you get from being nearly twice as big as you're opponent and drops him with a power bomb" says KJ.

"Rev's arm though it looks bad could he have possibly worsened it with that power bomb if so that move could have been a double edged sword" says James.

Rev is grabbing at his arm in pain as he gets to his feet trying to shake out the pain in his arm. As Rev is about to tag out Lanza hits him with the Punta de la Lanza on the arm from behind. As Rev fallows to his knees Lanza fallows up going for a Top Rope Missile Drop Kick but Rev moves out of the way. Rev tags out Syn as Lanza just manages to tag in Escudo. Syn comes right at Escudo with a series of forearms but get's dropped by a headbutt. Syn is right back up and hitting Escudo with a barrage of punches. Escudo this time drops him with a big chop sending Syn back down. Syn though once again gets up and hits a flurry of headbutts of his own pushing Escudo back as he throws punches and forearms along the way. Eventually he staggers into the turn buckle as Syn goes for a big corner clothesline but instead eats a big boot to the face. Syn is pushed back as Escudo lifts him up for a Choke Slam but Syn powers out in mid air tagging in Rev as they hit the Sweet and Sour (Lariat and Chop Block At the same time) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Wow they nearly pull out the win their both of them teamed up to drop the big man down but can't pick up the three" says Sebastian.

"Man I thought they almost had it their" says KJ.

Rev trys to lift up Escudo but Lanza is on the top turn buckle and he's looking for something big. He goes for the missle drop kick but Syn yells at Rev to get out of the way and Lanza instead hits Escudo. Rev throws out Lanza as he tags back in Syn as they go for the 3D (Flap Jack into Cutter) but Rev is barely able to pick up Escudo and it's a rather low drop all things considered ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Syn tags back out to Rev as they go for the 3D-II and they hit same as the last time not getting much height on it ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 but it still picks up the win this time.

"Winners of this match Synyster "Syn" Dudley and Reverend "Rev" Dudley" says the announcer.

The two brothers celebrate their victory over The Raters as Lanza throws a hissy fit outside the ring.

"Lanza claimed no other team could beat Escudo one on one however The Dudley's don't mind that they'll just work together" says Sebastian.

"Man you saw just how hard it is to pick up somebody as Massive as Escudo really tips the scale on weight even to the Dudleys" says KJ.

"If I'm entirely honest I didn't see any team being able to beat these two if they can take The Raters Familia like that taking out it's strongest member for the pinfall" says James.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"It's Stan here along with Cassandra Blaze now Cassandra you have a huge opportunity tonight if you win you'll be one half of the inaugural women's championship match that being said you're opponent is the person you teamed with two weeks ago Sakura Akimiya what are you're thoughts about that" asks Stan.

"Look Sakura's a good girl and I didn't want to face her I admit I would have preferred somebody else that said I came here to win that championship not to make friends and at the end of the day this is a job and I'm going to go out there and do my job I know Sakura won't hold back and I won't hold back either" says Cassandra.

"Alright thanks for the time and good luck in your match" finishes Stan.

* * *

**(Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)**

"This is a fatal four way elimination match the last two will make their way into the TWF Openweight Tournament for the TWF World Championship, introducing first from The Cosmos, at six foot four and weighing two hundred twenty four pounds "The Mega Music Maestro" Sidney Salazar" says the announcer.

"What exactly is this guy supposed to be" asks James seemingly disgruntled at "The Mega Music Maestro".

"Come on you heard him he's from The Cosmos and he's a "Mega Music Maestro" says Sebastian.

**(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest)**

"And his opponent from Your Darkest Fears, at six foot seven and weighing three hundred and three pounds "The Deacon of Darkness" Levitakus" says the announcer.

"And who the hell is this guy supposed to be" asks James clearly not impressed

"So this is your darkest fear James I figured it would be women with how often you have your lips on a certain wrestlers ass" says KJ laughing at James who does a phony laugh along glaring at KJ.

**(Hero by Skillet)**

"And their opponent from Des Moines, Iowa at six foot seven and weighing two hundred sixty six pounds "The Phoenix" John Carson" says the announcer.

"Great now we got a bird man" says James even more disgusted with each passing superstar going down to the ring.

"Oh cheer up at least this one has a normal name" says Sebastian.

**(Beauty Killer by Jefferee Star)**

"And their final opponent from Salt Lake City, Utah at five foot two and weighing in at one hundred fifty six pounds "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson" says the announcer.

"Oh god can we go back to the other three" says James.

"Oh come on don't be jealous not that you've got some competition" laughs KJ to James who is clearly infuriated at this point.

The man from the cosmos apparently doesn't have any fear as he goes right at Levitakus with a series of open hand chops. He gets a knee to the ribs for his trouble and thrown into the turn buckle for his trouble. Levitakus then starts with a series of forearms in the corner while on the other side John Carson is bullying the smaller man in Jude. John grabs Jude for a suplex but Jude hooks on one leg and then slips behind hitting a Russian leg Sweep. Jude then rolls backwards onto his feet and drop kicks John in the back. On the other side Levitakus whips Salazar into the ropes but Salazar ducks under the boot and hits Levitakus with a forearm to the back. Levitakus staggers forward and nails Salazar with an elbow. Levitakus sets up Salazar for the Tombstone but it's countered in mid air into a hurricarana throwing Levitakus out of the ring. Salazar fallows up hitting the corkscrew splash onto Levitakus outside.

"Sidney Salazar just took out the Deacon of Darkness with a huge move outside the ring" says Sebastian.

"They can't be eliminated outside the ring so it might actually be a help" says KJ.

In the ring Jude has John in a front face lock. Jude tries to push the bigger man down but John instead counters hitting a back drop on Jude. Jude staggers to his feet right into a punch to the sending him staggering as John bounces off the ropes right into a Lip Stick (Drop Kick) which catches even the big man right in the face ... 1 ... kick out. Outside the ring Sidney is picking up Levitakus but in a quick motion Levitakus rammed Sidney onto the barricade. Levitakus fallows up hitting the snake eyes on the barricade fallowed by a clothesline as Sidney staggered back. Levitakus gets onto the ring apron but Jude tries to go after him but Levitakus easily picks him up by the hair and throwing him outside onto Sidney. Levitakus gets into the ring right into a punch from Carson and Levitakus fire back with his own punch. Levitakus over throws though as Carson throws Levitakus over the shoulder and hits a running power slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Carson fallows up going to the top rope looking for a big move.

"Are we about to see a phoenix fly James" asks KJ.

"Oh come on don't tell me your going to play along with this" says James.

Carson goes for the Flight of the Phoenix (Top Rope Lariat Clothesline) but Salazar hits him with a forearm to the back. Salazar then moves around looking for a super plex but Carson instead hits him with a couple of punches to the ribs dropping Salazar of the top turn buckle. John once again goes to the top but he's crotches up there by Jude who punches him in the ankle. Jude fallows up going to the top turn buckle and hitting a top rope hurricarana ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jude turns around straight into a big boot which drops him. Levitakus though quickly finds himself hit by a forearm to the back of the head. Salazar fallows up bouncing off the ropes and hitting a big flying clothesline which drops Levitakus. He goes after John kicking him in the ribs and going for the Cosmic Imbalance (Cradle DDT) but John powers out shoving him into the ropes. Salazar goes for the herricarana but it's countered into a power bomb. John Carson holds on though and hits a second power bomb. He then finishes hitting a Jack Knife Power Bomb for the Bond of Flames ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"John Carson hit's the Bond of Flames and that means Salazar will not be in the TWF Tournament" says Sebastian.

"Salazar went for the wrong move and he paid for it over and over and over again" says KJ.

John though is immediately grabbed from behind and hit with the Man Eater (Neck Breaker) from Jude ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jude fallows up grabbing John in a front face lock and going for the French Kiss (Leg Snap DDT) but John instead picks him up and drops him with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. John fallows up going for the Crossfire (Modified Arm Trap Crossface) but Levitakus kicks him in the head instead. Levitakus the picks him and hit's the 12 Steps ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Levitakus gets up straight into a Lipstick from The Peacock ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Levitakus is slow to his feet as "The Peacock" is moving around clearly with the momentum as he hits a running shoulder into the back of Levitakus' ankle ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jude fallows grabbing Levitakus by the leg and hitting a leg snap DDT. Jude goes for the Femme Fatale (Ankle Lock) but Levitakus just kicks him off. Levitakus fallows bouncing off the ropes for a clothesline but he gets grabbed by the arm and Jude goes for a Jude Styled Hip Toss. Levitakus goes flying into the air at the hands of the much smaller man and crashes into the floor.

"Oh my God did I just see that happened that little guy actually hip tossed the over three hundred pounder in Levitakus" says KJ.

"Even Levitakus didn't seem to think that would actually happen and he went flying as a result" says Sebastian.

Jude once again grabs Levitakus for the Femme Fatale and this time locks it in. Levitakus tries to fight out of it but is instead forced to tap out.

"Winners of this match and into the TWF World Championship tournament "The Phoenix" John Carson and "The Peacock" Judy Hutchinson" says the announcer.

"Wow The Deacon of Darkness just submitted ... to the Peacock" says Sebastian.

"Well that embarrassing to say the least what type of Dark Lord is this guy" says James.

Both of them celebrate on opposite sides of the ring.

* * *

**Backstage**

David is backstage drinking something backstage with two members of backstage personnel. From behind though Zane hits David over the back with a chair. Zane then picks up David and throws him head first into the concrete wall.

"Does this hurt David ... Speak up David I can't hear you" says Zane as he stomps at David's mid section repeatedly. "Come on David I don't understand you" Zane doesn't stomp with the flurry of stomps as one of the backstage personnel goes to grab him but eats a hard punch instead.

Zane grabs the second one kneeing him in the ribs before dropping him with a Snap DDT. Zane is up but gets attacked by David who hits him with a flurry of punches.

"How this how you freaking psycho" yells David who buckles Zane with a hard punch sending him to the ground.

David goes for more punches as Zane is on the floor but Zane kicks out his leg catching David in the groin. David falls to his knees as Zane walks back and super kicks him off his feet.

"Now that just isn't nice" says Zane soccer kicking David right in the head dropping him onto his back.

Before Zane can do anything else he is stopped by three members of backstage personnel as he seemingly lets himself be pulled back as one of the downed personnel checks on David.

* * *

**(Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from El Paso, Texas at six foot five and weighing two hundred sixty five "The Piercer" Jaden Pierce" says the announcer.

"Jaden Pierce debuted on the very first Turbo in a losing effort being the first man eliminated in the battle royal" says Sebastian.

"You know that he was embarrassed by his performance that night and he's got a chance to rectify that" says KJ.

**(One Two Three by Holter Weerts)**

Before Jessie can even come out Alex Cade hits him in the back with a forearm. Alex then grabs Jessie and throws him into the fans barricade at the ramp. Alex fallows hitting a couple forearms to the chest before whipping Jessie straight into the other barricade.

"What the hell does Alex Cade think he is doing" says James.

"Last week Alex intended to have a match with Jesse but Jesse ran off now Alex Cade isn't going to give him the chance to even run" says Sebastian.

Alex Cade grabs Jessie and hits him with a hard tiger suplex on the top of the ramp. Alex then waits for Jessie to get to his feet going for the Spade Slayer but Jessie counters shoving Alex off of him and onto the steel ramp. Jessie goes to grab him but instead eats a punch but Jessie fires back with a punch of his own. The two continue with their brawling on the ramp both hitting each other with all they've got. Inside the ring Jaden Pierce is just looking seemingly just being a member of the audience who happens to be in the ring.

Finally more backstage personnel appear seemingly already together from the previous brawl go out to stop the two from continuing.

**(Peace Maker by Sonata Arctica plays)**

"The Peacemaker" Ceaser Drake is on the top of the ramp observing whats going on between the two.

"What the hell is this psychopath doing out here" says Sebastian.

"We tend to have a lot of those don't we" adds KJ.

Ceaser walks up to Alex Cade who is being held back from Jesse. Ceaser then nails Alex Cade in the face with a hard elbow making him fall to his knees. He fallows up doing the same to Jessie Springfield as now the personnel are trying to stop him but Ceaser slips by and goes to the ring with a mic.

"Did you see my work Jaden did you see it" says Ceaser walking up to Jaden Pierce. "That is the answer that I am forced to give to the evils that surround us I have to purify this world through violence because of the evil debauchery the loss of moral sanctity and I am the answer sent by the kingdom to save us all"

"You elbowed them" replies Jaden as Ceaser only nods. "In the face"

"Yes, In order to stop the senseless violence"

"So you elbowed them ... in the face" repeats Jaden as Ceaser once again nods.

"I haven't elbowed you yet so why do you keep on repeating it" says Ceaser in his melancholic but smooth voice with a small undercurrent of unadulterated sleaziness under.

"Are you freaking insane or something who the hell do you think you are" asks Jaden.

"They call me many but I think my favorite is "The Sword of God" and in my position as an agent for the one above all is where I do my part to save the lost lambs who need to be put back on the right path" says Ceaser. "I tried to tell you this last week but you didn't heed my call and now I have to come out here and show everybody in public the truth of Jaden Pierce"

"The what ... you know what shut up I'm talking now" says Jaden. "Listen to the words I say I don't give a damn about you're delusions of reality I don't care to hear it and I'm not going to fall for your stupid scam so unless your here to fight I suggest you leave"

"It really is a shame when a man has no problems giving in to his own sins" replies Ceaser his voice not hiding his rising anger clearly. "I am giving you hope for a future that isn't mired in your own sins if you do not turn back from your foolish ways I'll have to do something about it"

"I dare you to do something" says Jaden walking up face to face with Ceaser.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME CEASER DRAKE" yells Ceaser who is furious at being taunted as Jaden steps back a bit. "You evil man you want to challenge GOD you want to challenge THE SWORD OF GOD" as at this point Ceaser looks almost crazy. "YOU WAN-" Ceaser starts before slapping Jaden right across the and then quickly rolling out of the ring.

Jaden is mad inside the ring as Ceaser smirks outside a cruel smirk at that. "I'll show you to respect me the agent of God and release you from the demons you must hold" starts. "Start praying today Jaden because God isn't that nice" Ceaser leaves as Jaden is furious in the ring though knowing that Ceaser having a head start it's likely Jaden won't catch up if he chases after.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with TWF's acting general manager Liza Liza now you said that you have a big announcement" said Stan. "And we would all like to hear it"

"Well Stan it's was supposed to be a super awesome surprise but the boss man wants me to say it now" says Liza Liza. "So you know there's one title we don't have a championship scheduled for"

"That would of course be our North American championship" says Stan.

"I'M TALKING jesus Stan let me finish and so may idea was that on that night we're going to be having that North American title suspended over the ring and absolutely every male on the roster can go after the championship" says Liza. "Whoever takes the title will of course but the first ever North American champion aren't I a genius Stan"

"Yes of course Liza well that's all from us" says Stan.

* * *

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem)**

"This a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Nashville, Tennessee at a combined weight of of four hundred sixty four pounds "The Judge" Jessie Wilson and "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson The Wilson's" says the announcer.

"The winner of this match will be taking on The New Dudley's next week in this mini tournament we've started this week" says Sebastian.

"The Wilson's know how important getting that number four spot is in the gauntlet match" says KJ.

**(Nemesis by Cradle of Filth)**

"And their opponents at a combined weighing of five hundred forty six pounds "New Orleans Devil" Leo Walker and "Texas Nightmare" Karl Jaxon the Demonic Nightmare Alliance" said the announcer.

"Karl and Leo won their debut two weeks ago and mocked The Wilson's for losing to just one guy in their debut two weeks ago" says KJ.

"When that man is the monster that Dan Ripley is you have an excuse" says Sebastian.

Jessie and Leo start us off as Jessie quickly cinches in a front face lock. Leo though simply powers out shoving him back. Jessie though comes back with a couple of knees to the ribs but gets knocked off his feet by a hard punch. Jessie is quickly up right into a hard clothesline fallowed by a scoop slam. Leo tags out to Karl as they hit a double suplex together ... 1 ... kick out. Karl grabs Jessie whipping him into the ropes and goes for a clothesline on the rebound. Jessie ducks under and hits a belly to back suplex. Jessie then grabs Karl and whips him into Jacob's turnbuckle before tagging out as both hit Karl with rapid fire kicks to the ribs. Jacob then tags out to Jessie once more holding Karl in a full nelson and Jessie cracks him with several punches which are completely unprotected. Jessie tags out once more who jumps over the top rope and elbows drops Karl ... 1 ... kick out. Jacob grabs Karl looking for the Mexican Surfboard but Karl powers out and instead hip toss Jacob onto his back.

"The Wilson's looked to be using those frequent tags to their advantage but the second they tried for something more Karl Jaxon made them pay" says James.

"They saw Jacob is the hot head of the team I wonder if that shows off here" says Sebastian.

Karl whips Jacob into Leo's turnbuckle before hitting a clothesline in the corner. Leo tags in as Karl whips Jacob straight into a monstrous big boot dropping Jacob to the ground ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Leo fallows stomping on Jacob's back before putting him into a camel clutch pulling back on Jacob's back. Jacob tries to fight out of the hold but the bigger man in Leo simply cinches in the hold deeper. Leo then tags out Karl who as Leo gets off drops an elbow on Jacob's back as pay back. Karl fallows dropping a knee on Jacob's back before grabbing him in a kneeling back breaker hold. Karl pushes down with his hands on Jacob's head trying to break him in half with just brute strength. Jacob threw a couple elbows to take Karl back as he goes for a flying forearm but is caught by Karl into an Exploder Suplex sending Jacob flying halfway across the ring ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"A tale of two matches clearly once DNA took control they have not stopped hurting Jacob in their side of the ring tossing him around like a rag doll" says KJ.

"Shows a contrast to the fast tags of The Wilson's with their slow but damaging attacks" says James.

Karl grabs Jacob whipping him into the turn buckle chest first. He then hits a running double knees in the corner smashing into Jacob's back before tagging out Leo whop whips Karl right at Jacob hitting the double knees to the back once again. Jacob staggers back into the grip of Leo who picks him up for a back suplex. Leo stays like that for a few seconds before dropping Karl with a back suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Leo fallows up going onto the ropes and rebounding back for a leaping elbow. Jacob rolls out of the way as Leo smashes into the ground hard. Jack is slow to his feet as he goes to tag in Jessie but is grabbed from behind by Leo. Leo goes for the Choke Slam but it's countered into a DDT as Leo smacks hard against the canvas. Jacob rolls forward to Jessie for the tag as Leo tags in Karl who rushes at the corner. Jacob tags out to Jessie as Karl takes a swing at Jesse who ducks and hits a shoulder thrust to Karl's mid section through the second rope.

"Oh boy Jessie saw Karl coming and hit him with that brutal shot to the ribs which sent him to the floor" says Sebastian.

"Yeah that will knock the wind right out of you" says KJ.

Jesse fallows up hitting a shoulder block knocking Karl down. Karl gets back up right into a second fallowed by a big flying shoulder block. Jesse grabs Karl and hits him with a Gut Wrench Power Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jessie fallows up hitting Karl with a German Suplex before hitting a second but as he lifts for the third Karl hooks onto Jesse's leg. Karl then picks up Jessie and goes for a Death Valley Driver but eats a series of elbows to the head instead as Jessie slips behind. Jessie then drops Karl with one last German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jessie tags in Jacob who goes up to the top rope but before he can do anything Leo from outside shoves him off the top rope. The ref is enraged at this as Karl grabs Jacob for the Deadliest Nightmare Lock but as he turns around Jacob kicks him of right into Jessie. Jessie quickly rakes at Karl's eyes as the ref is yelling at Leo as Jacob quickly goes for a school boy roll up as the ref turns around ... 1 Jacob grabs the pants for leverage ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match by pin fall Jessie Wilson and Jacob Wilson The Wilson's" says the announcer.

The Wilson's celebrate their win but quickly The New Dudleys run down to the ring. The two teams stare off at the other barking at trash talk towards the other team.

"The Wilson's pull of the win tonight but The Dudley's are telling them right now that next week is going to be a whole different match up" says KJ.

"What classless thugs to do something like that they're going to be shown a lesson in class" says Sebastian.

The two continue with the trash talk but finally The Dudley's pull away doing the belt taunt in tandem on their way out.

* * *

**Backstage**

Lance is getting jumping a bit and shadow boxing as Jude Hutchinson walks into his locker room with a happy smile.

"So did you watch my match" asks Jude.

Lance just smiles at that "No you see I was busy getting ready for an important match"

"Oh so I guess you don't know" adds Jude.

"I don't know what you know I'm a bit busy doing something important if you didn't hear" replies Lance as he stops his shadow boxing and stares at Jude.

"Well If figured you would like to know your opponent in two weeks" says Jude.

"What you want to tell me who it is already come on who pinned you" says Lance. "Don't worry I'll make em pay" laughs Lance.

"Oh I guess that you might want to watch some tape because next time I step into the ring it's you whose going to be tapping"

"Do you even get up to my shoulder Jude no Judy" taunts Lance. "Congrats you beat some loser but how about you dream a little lower I really don't want to have to hurt you"

"I wish I could say the same but somebody didn't show up last week I guess you weren't man enough" taunts right back Jude.

"Oh yeah clearly you know what it means to be a man right" as Lance taunts right back "If this was your plan from the start to beg for Lance's help well sorry kid you're not getting it I am the one whose going to be at the top of the mountain and be the King of all I see"

"Doesn't change the fact at the big event I'm going to make you tap" finishes Jude as he walks off but not before "Then you can get on your knees to see more than just the belt on my waist"

Liza Liza walks into the room just as Jude leaves.

"Why do you look so angry Lance did something happen" asks Liza.

" ... ... HA Like that wimp could possibly have me angry I just feel sorry that I'm going to have to break the little guy in half" says Lance.

* * *

**(Stardust by Kazsin)**

"This is a singles match to be part of the inaugural TWF's Womens Title Match introducing first from Tokyo, Japan at five foot five and weighing one hundred thirty pounds "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya" says the announcer.

"Sakura Akamiya when we asked her about this match said she had no reason to hold back and she wanted that title shot but more importantly to teach Katrina Winters respect" says Sebastian.

"Man it's hard to believe somebody can beat a monster like Katrina Winters and for some reason I don't see Sakura Akamiya being the girl to do that" says KJ.

**(Miss Murder by AFI)**

"And her opponent from Orlando, Florida at five foot four and weighing one hundred twenty pounds Cassandra Blaze" says the announcer.

"Cassandra Blaze claimed very much the same thing as Sakura she will not be holding back just because they tagged together once" says KJ.

"Well all she has to do is get the win then take on the crazy psycho that is Katrina Winters" says James.

Cassandra and Sakura lock up and Cassandra gets in arm winger but Sakura rolls through and locks in her own arm wringer. Cassandra counters with an arm drag. The two walk up and lock up again as Cassandra slips behind going for a back waist lock. Sakura tries to counter for the Falling Blossoms but Cassandra easily slips out of the hold. The two lock up a third time and Sakura hits a knee to the ribs and then whips her into the ropes. Cassandra bounces back right into a drop kick dropping her ... 1 ... kick out. Sakura fallows up going a vertical suplex but Cassandra slips behind and hits a german suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Cassandra hits Sakura with a couple of hard strikes staggering her into the ropes. Cassandra fallows bouncing off the ropes and going for a clothesline but Sakura ducks and pulls down the ropes as Cassandra falls out of the ring. Cassandra is slow to her feet and get's knocked down by a corkscrew plancha from Sakura to the outside.

"Wow Cassandra just get blown right through by that huge corkscrew plancha" says Sebastian.

"That was a real sight but will she go for the count out win" questions James.

Sakura answers that by rolling Cassandra into the ring and going for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Sakura grabs Cassandra from behind and locks in the abdominal stretch. Cassandra tries to fight out as Sakura hits a couple of hard elbows to the ribs as she pulls back on the hold. Sakura then goes for a second flurry of elbows but Cassandra catches the arm and lifts up Sakura with a hip toss. Sakura gets right back up into a hard clothesline dropping her right back down. Cassandra then whips Sakura into the ropes and then as Sakura bounces back drops her with a hard snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Cassandra fallows going for a second snap suplex but Sakura pushes down stopping it before hitting a vertical suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Sakura whips Cassandra into the turn buckle. Sakura fallows running into the corner but eats a hard kick to the face for her trouble. Cassandra grabs Sakura from behind and gets to the second turn buckle to hit the inverted Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a Inverted DDT there but it's not enough to pick up the three count" says KJ.

"I really thought she almost had it there with that move" says Sebastian.

"This is for a women's title shot you don't quick at this stage of the match when a prize like that is in front of you" says James.

Cassandra waits for Sakura to get up as she goes for the Blaze Kick but Sakura ducks under it. Sakura hits a chop block on Cassandra's leg still planted dropping her hard. Sakura fallows up with an elbow drop on the leg before wrenching on the leg. Sakura let's go as she waits for Cassandra to get up and goes for the Falling Blossoms but Cassandra counters into a wheel barrow face buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Cassandra fallows up grabbing Sakura for the Blaze-DT but Sakura counters into an arm wringer. Cassandra though goes for a Blaze Kick which Sakura ducks under with the hand and hooks up Cassandra for the Falcon Arrow. Cassandra tries to fight out but Sakura has the arm clutched and nails the Falcon Arrow ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match by pin fall "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya" says the announcer.

Sakura celebrates the victory on the top rope as she does the championship taunt towards the fans who cheer her on.

"Sakura pulls out the victory after Cassandra got overzealous going for that Blaze Kick when she thought Sakura was distracted with that arm winger" says James.

"It worked for her to use the surprise against Izzy but agai- wait no don't do this" yells KJ.

Katrina Winters slides into the ring as Sakura turns around straight into a brutal boot to the head dropping her. Katrina then grabs Sakura up lifting her up for the FrightCrusher as Sakura is just on her feet Katrina goes for it BLAZE KICK. Katrina never saw it coming as she gets hit hard by Cassandra Blaze and Katrina fallows through the second rope and out of the ring.

"Wow it looked like Katrina was going to do what she had done the last two weeks but Cassandra Blaze just put a huge stop to those plans with a brutal Blaze Kick which Katrina never saw coming" says Sebastian.

"She may have lost but she isn't a sore loser and she doesn't like Katrina who must have thought Cassandra would be to angry with the loss to help Sakura" says KJ.

Cassandra and Sakura stare at each other before Sakura stretches out her hand for a hand shake which Cassandra responds to with cheers from the crowd.

"Cassandra showing support for Sakura and to be entirely honest I don't like it" says James.

"What how could you possibly find this wrong" says Sebastian.

"She just lot a chance at the title and she's out here congratulating her I just have to think she doesn't have the drive" says KJ.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"It's me Stan and I am here with two members of our main event Terry Blake and Dan Ripley now you two seem to have been getting along sense last week will this have any problems later on in the tournament" asks Stan.

"I don't see it were both professionals and while today we'll tag tommorow I'd have no problem hitting him with the Grizzly Boot" says Dan.

"Pretty much the same thing Stan everybody in this company wants that Big Gold belt and I'm not any different so today we tag and we get whatever our reward is two weeks maybe even next week I'll be dropping him with the Blake Drop" says Terry as Dan just smiles.

"Alright then well good luck to both of you in your match tonight" says Stan.

* * *

"You have to think this match has the intentions to build up tension between opponents under the disguise of it just being a tag team match" says Sebastian.

"Of course it is both Terry and Dan know it as well as anybody else in the match the real purpose of this match" says KJ.

"Remember the stakes if Terry or Dan lose the one pinned is out of the tournament, if Lance or Carter are pinned Carter will not be in the tournament but if they win Carter get's it, Alexander and Kevin have it all or nothing if they win both are in if they lose both are out this was all due to of course are acting GM Liza Liza" says James.

"Anybody this it's unfair if anybody else gets pinned they're out but if Lance gets pinned it would be Carter who would pay for it" says Sebastian.

"Of course not Lance isn't going to be pinned Liza clearly knows this so why add to the rules" says James.

"What type of logic is that shouldn't it be the reverse" replies Sebastian.

"Learn a little then talk Sebastian clearly you're to feeble minded" says James.

**(Kill Your Heroes by Awolnation)**

"This is a three way tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Olympia, Washington at six foot three and weighing two hundred twenty four pounds "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious" says the announcer.

"Alexander Victorious asked to be Kevin's partner though whether he is a friend or a foe to Kevin is hard to guess" says Sebastian.

"Alexander saved Kevin and Kevin has not shown any gratitude for the incident if Alexander decided to be a foe because of that I wouldn't blame him" says James.

**(Testify by Rage Against The Machine)**

"And his partner from Manhattan, New York at six foot three and weighing two hundred thirty one pounds "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

"Man these two men are so similar yet so unlike each other at the same time you would think then being a tag team wouldn't be that odd" says Sebastian.

"I don't know having Alexander as your partner certainly seems troubling" says KJ.

In the ring Kevin and Alexander don't see to be on the same page Kevin being very standoffish towards his partner who is even the same age as him to drive home Sebastian's point..

**(Fake It by Seether)**

"And their opponents introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing in a two hundred forty seven pounds "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance walks down to the ring with the (FAKE) TWF World Championship on his shoulders going onto one of the turn buckles and sitting down as he stares at both Kevin and Alexander as Kevin is seemingly weary of Lance.

**(Miseria Cantare by AFI)**

"And his partner from Detroit, Michigan at six foot three and weighing two hundred twenty pounds "The Cult Classic" Carter Sullivan" says the announcer.

"Carter Sullivan helped Lance out last week and that might be why he's getting another chance to be in the tournament" says KJ.

"Carter Sullivan is smart he knew that thanks to a fluke Kevin won but he didn't let that get him down he made himself another opportunity and you have to respect that" says James.

**(Shutterbug by Big Boi)**

"Finally their opponents introducing first from Washington D.C, at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" says the announcer.

"Terry Blake showed up last week to stop Lance's attack on Dan Ripley after Carter Sullivan got involved" says Sebastian.

"I've actually talked to Terry and he's been telling me he absolutely welcomes a match against Lance because he believes if he beats him , and he believes he can, then he would be the number one guy in TWF" says KJ.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"And his partner from Nashville, Tennessee at six foot seven and weighing in at two hundred eighty five pounds "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

"Dan Ripley might be the biggest advantage in the match as he is substantially heavier then anybody else giving his team a sizable power advantage" says KJ.

Dan Ripley goes down to the ring and you can see that he and Lance still have unfinished business as Lance trash talks Dan on his way to the ring. After a while the referee explains and it's Terry and Carter who start us off.

"In this match being the legal man immediately puts you in the position of risk versus reward" says Sebastian.

Carter and Terry lock up as Terry hits a snap mare quickly right of the bat. Terry fallows up hitting a hard elbow to the back of the neck before locking in a kneeling arm wringer. Carter flips onto feet and get's up to nail Terry with some punches before Terry pushes him into the rope. Carter bounces on the ropes and tags in Alexander who was close to him. Carter rolls out as Alexander goes to the ring about to lock up with Terry before immediately tagging in Kevin. Kevin is clearly frustrated at that but goes in and locks up with Terry. Kevin gets Terry into a head lock but Terry hits a couple elbows before getting in a hammer lock. Kevin elbows backwards to stagger Terry off and hits him with a kick to the gut fallowed by a side suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Kevin fallows up going for the Bullhammer Elbow but Terry ducks under it and spine busters Kevin ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Terry and Kevin wasting little time to bring the big moves into the equation" says Sebastian.

"What idiots they should be trying to take as little damage as possible and while trying to finish quick might sound like a smart way to do that it really isn't" says James.

Terry fallows up tagging in Dan Ripley who comes in quickly knocking Kevin off his feet with a hard clothesline. He fallows up going for a suplex but Kevin slips out behind and Lance tags himself in. Lance and Dan square off before Lance kicks him in the ribs and goes for the second kick but Dan catches it. Lance counters into a drop kick shoving Dan back before tagging in Alexander as he rolls out of the ring. Lance goes to leave up the ramp as Carter tries to catch up arguing with him. He gets a kick in the ribs and a Legend Driver on the ramp for his troubles. Lance leaves as in the ring Alexader drops Terry ,who had just been tagged in, with a leg sweep after Terry over extends on a punch. Alexander fallows with a flurry of kicks in the corner until the ref pulls him off at four. Alexander then fallows as Terry sits against the turn buckle he eats a running low drop kick. Alexander then finishes as Terry is slow to his feet dropping him with a round house kick ... 1 ... 2 kick outs.

"What the hell is up with Lance he just abandoned his own partner" says KJ.

"Carter was thinking of riding on Lance's coattails and Lance doesn't believe in that stuff" says James.

Alexander fallows up hitting a couple of stomps to the ribs before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running knee drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Alexander fallows up as Terry get's to his feet hitting him with a leg kick fallowed by a body kick and then a round house kick to finish the Emperor Combination ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Alexander then whips Terry into a turn buckle fallowed in up by a running knee into the ribs of Terry and tagging in Kevin. Alexander then whips Terry straight into another hard knee this time from Kevin which flips Terry over ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kevin fallows up grabbing Terry and hitting him with a dragon suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kevin tags out to Alexander who grabs Terry and goes for his own dragon suplex as a take that to Kevin. Terry though counters powering out of the hold and shoving Alexander backwards. Alexander tries to rush back in but get's nailed by a super kick for his troubles ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Alexander looked to show off and Terry made him pay nearly kicking Alexander's head off his shoulders" says Sebastian.

"You can't play games in the rings or stuff like that will happen to you" says KJ.

Terry goes to tag out to Alexander but Terry nails Dan Ripley with a hard punch dropping him off the corner. Terry goes after Alexander but is quickly stopped by a hard body kick bringing him to his knees. Alexander fallows hitting a hard knee to Terry's mid section dropping him to his back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Alexander fallows up grabbing Terry for a suplex before dropping him on the top rope gut first. Alexander fallows kicks the ropes to bounce Terry back in to the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Alexander waits for Terry to get up as he goes for the Fall of the Universe but Terry catches the knee and drops him with a big spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry crawls over to find Dan Ripley before tagging him in as Alexander tags in Kevin. Kevin goes after Dan only to get dropped by a clothesline, fallowed by a shoulder block, and then a flying shoulder block. Alexander goes after Dan but gets lifted up and hit by a falling power slam.

"Dan Ripley is on fire as he looks to take in the promised reward of Liza Liza" says Sebastian.

"Get up Alexander don't let that brute win" says James.

"Great way to be non biased James but I think I speak for more people kick his head off his shoulders Dan" says KJ.

Kevin gets up to stop Dan with a hard punch to the face but Dan hits back with his own punch and then hits the belly to belly suplex. Dan then rips off his tank top as he grabs Kevin and heaves him up for the Chevy Bomb SPEAR. Lance out of nowhere came back to spear Dan which makes him drop Kevin. Terry enters the ring and clotheslines both him and Lance out of the ring as Kevin is slow to his feet LOW BLOW Kevin get's low blowed from behind by Carter as the ref is looking at Lance and Terry fighting outside. The ref turns back to see Carter tag himself in for Dan as he goes behind Kevin for the Death By Savior as Alexander runs into the ring as Carter jumps Alexander jumps on the back of Kevin and leaps forward to hit a FALL OF THE UNIVERSE IN MID AIR. Carter drops to the mat out cold as Alexander rolls out of the ring and the ref frustrated goes to cover the pin as Kevin covers Carter

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match and now in the TWF Tournament "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious and "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

Alexander celebrates in the ring as Kevin rolls out painting a weird picture as it looks like Alexander was the one who got the pin and Kevin lost the match. Kevin glares at Alexander from outside as Alexander gets a mixed reaction to his celebration as he oversells it a lot doing back flips at one point of course stumbling a bit before throwing the thumbs up.

"Alexander and Kevin pull of the victory which means Carter will not be part of the tournament while Alexander on the other hand will find himself in the tournament" says Sebastian.

"Great Job by Alexander stopping that dastardly Carter for a second straight week Kevin should be thanking his lucky stars that Alexander pities him so much" says James.

"Either way I doubt Kevin can feel to bad at this result at the end of the day he's still in the tournament and that has to be considered a win" says KJ.

Terry Blake is with Dan checking up on him as Lance is on the top of the ramp with a conniving smirk on his face at pulling off the victory. Alexander still celebrating his win, Kevin still brooding outside, and Carter unconscious in the ring.

"Well that's all the time we got this week TWF fans and we are only ten days away from TWF's first big event which I'm sure a lot of you are hyped for anyways this is Sebastian signing of for this evening of TWF we hope to see you next week" says Sebastian as we fade to black.

* * *

TWF present's TWF Open Weight Grand Prix (Or OWGP) - Match Card

? vs. ? Final's Match - For the TWF World Championship

? vs. ? Semi Final Match

? vs. ? Semi Final Match

Katrina Winters vs. "Falling Blossoms" Sakura Akamiya - For the TWF Women's Championship

The Wilson Family vs. The New Dudleys vs. Demonic Nightmare Alliance vs. The Raters - for the TWF World Tag Team Championships

"Unbreakable" Dan Ripley vs. "The Phoenix" John Carson Quarter Final Match

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone vs. "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious Quarter Final Match

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. ? Quarter Final Match

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson Quarter Final Match

* * *

TWF Turbo IV "Is That A Monster In Your Closet?" - Preview

The final participant in the tournament is revealed.

- And Much More

* * *

Well that ends this week I got sick about half way through the chapter so I wasn't able to make any progress after a while. This chapter isn't my favorite with a lot of it being filler for next week one things really kicking into another gear. On some level a lot of these things were coin flip decisions and I practically just spit something out for the North American championship. Of course the big thing was the Television Hardcore title changing hands and I was conflicted over it but the point was to show the TV Hardcore title is supposed to be very easy to lose due to the whole having no rules and defending it every week thing.

Anyways D'Champ out.


	6. Turbo IV: Meet the Future Past

This chapter has a rather giant ode to TWE which should be obvious to spot unless you never read TWE in which case you probably will still understand it somewhat. Anyways let's get ready for TWF Turbo IV: Religious in TWF = Crazy. ... Ok real title TWF Turbo IV: Meet The Future same as the Past

TWF World Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Champion: Vacant

TWF World Tag Team Championship: Vacant

TWF Woman's Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: Jack Evans (1)

* * *

**(Family Reunion by Saliva)**

"Welcome to Total Wrestling Federation Turbo this is the fourth time we've been shown live and we are now only three days away from TWF presents the Open Weight Grand Prix I'm Sebastian along with my fellow announcers" says Sebastian.

"That's me KJ and tonight is going to be one too remember I guarantee it seven men in are tournament are all jockeying for position to show that they are the one who will be champion" says KJ.

"We also know who is the eight participant in this match and we have that as our first moment" says James.

"The problem is we don't know who will participate in that match or what type of match it will be of if it even will be a match in the first place" says Sebastian.

"Could it possibly be a battle royal like how our first participant got included in this match" says KJ.

"Or could they just be shoved into the match much the same as Lance" says Sebastian.

"White Whine Whine all you do is cry Sebastian" says James.

"Please welcome to the ring the Acting General Manager of Total Wrestling Federation Liza Liza" says the announcer.

"Marry Me Liza" yells KJ as Liza Liza makes her way down to the ring.

"You really are pathetic aren't you" says James.

"I'm a grown man dammit and I can make my own choices MARRY ME" yells KJ and even Sebastian doesn't look as if he's going to agree with his partner in commentary.

"Hello every body I'm LIZA LIZA and this is TURBO" yells out Liza Liza to cheers from the majority male crowd. "Now let's going to the big news who is going to be the last guy in the tournament"

"Oh boy I'm at the edge of my seat who can this person be" says Sebastian.

"So am I as the view only gets better but that said seriously who can it be" says KJ.

"Could Carter Sullivan somehow have managed to get the spot, Maybe the current hardcore champion Jack Evans is going to be considered, maybe KJ decides to strap his boots one last time" says Sebastian.

"Woah Woah Woah Sebastian let's not get ahead of our selves I'm in no condition to compete the views a lot better from over here then over there" says KJ.

"You just now that you would lose any version of you at that" says James.

"Now this guy said "I'll kick his ass all across the multiverse" whatever that means but you all know him "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" says the announcer.

**(White Rabbit by Egypt Central)**

Jonas Lazar is in his giant ornate white robe walks down to the ring. Removing the hood to show his short spiky sandy blond hair as he walks into the ring.

"Jonas Lazar is here I can't believe I thought he was gone after the commentary gig" says Sebastian.

"He seemed to dislike Terry Blake and now he's going to take on him for the championship" says KJ.

"It's great to see him the only part of this commentary that was even decent before I came" says James.

Jonas goes to grab the mic from Liza Liza who pulls the mic back.

"And now how about you come here too Terry Blake" says Liza.

**(Big Boi by Shutterbug)**

Terry Blake walks down to the ring as he jumps onto the turn buckle pandering to the crowd.

"Terry Blake doesn't seem all to happy to see Jonas Lazar maybe the hate is mutual" says Sebastian.

"I really don't care I've seen great things from Terry Blake and I've heard of great things from Jonas Lazar this match will be all out action" says KJ.

"Interesting fact Terry Blake and Jonas Lazar have wrestled each other in other promotions though it seems they've somehow forgot each other" says James.

Jonas and Terry stare off eye to eye in the ring before Jonas pulls back to grab the mic this time getting it as Terry Blake is handed one.

"Hello is this a surprise for you" asks Jonas before hitting a small laugh "Well it wasn't for me everything is predestined Terry and I'm going to tell you just what that means for you" Jonas takes a step forward to Terry. "It means for me that I'll take the gold just like I have before and I'll leave you in the dust just like before and I'm going to show once again no matter where it is that I'm better"

"That's real cute now I guess it's my turn and I don't need to read the future to know this little bit of information" starts Terry. "Heck it's not even shocking you can say it all you want but at the end the truth will come out and I am that truth because I am your future TWF WORLD CHAMPION" starts Terry Blake looking at the crowd and away from Jonas.

"That worked out for you so well last time didn't it but who was the one who ended up at the top it's the last result which matters" Jonas points at Terry and then at his own waist "Only one of held the big gold one and I don't remember it being a member of an inferior race like your own"

"You wanna start shit" says Terry as he walks backwards "Because trust me when I say it the one whose going to get his ass kicked all across the arena is you" says Terry as he takes off his white hoodie and throws it into the crowd.

"I don't stutter nor do I lie if you find it offensive then you can take your hurt feeling and take them outside my ring I don't feel malevolent today I'll give you three days before I embarrass you" Jonas has a straight up evil look on his face clearly goading Terry even if his words don't say the same.

"Man where did you get this confidence from I'm about ready to stomp your ass into the ground and you try to say that you'll embarrass me shit man that ain't even funny but if you want me to go first" Terry walks back a bit doing a hop before nailing Jonas with a super kick dropping him as Jonas rolls out of the ring. "What happened to knowing the future boy well I hope you see this coming"

Terry goes near the ropes and goes for a spring board plancha but Jonas does see it coming and moves out of the way allowing Terry to take himself out against the floor.

"Oh boy a fight's starting now boys" says Sebastian.

"That punk that animal that jerk I hope he gets punished and I know just who'll do it" says James.

"Well I don't think Terry has any give to him" says KJ.

Jonas grabs Terry but eats a couple of punches sending him staggering back. Terry then goes after Jonas but eats a kick to the gut fallowed up by a couple elbows to the back of the head dropping Terry onto his knees. Jonas fallows going for a Prophet Lock (Guillotine Choke) but Terry counters picking him up and ramming him into the steel ring post. Terry walks back as Jonas falls to his knees and Terry hits him with a couple more punches. Jonas tries to stagger out of the way but Terry fallows him with a punch sending him staggering against the edge of an announce table. Terry goes for Jonas BANG Jonas nailed Terry with the ring bell over the head dropping him.

"Oh god Terry just took the ring bell completely unprotected to the head and he didn't even see it coming" says KJ.

"It's the ones that you don't see that hurt the most" says James.

"Definitely and where is security somebody stop these two" says Sebastian.

Jonas grabs Terry and lifts him up to his knees and whips him straight into the barricade as he crashes back first. Jonas fallows up hitting a huge clothesline as Jonas actually falls over the barricade and Terry is take down with him onto the outside. Jonas fallows up grabbing Terry for a suplex onto the ring barricade but Terry slips out over the barricade. Terry then grabs Jonas by the head and smashes his head straight into the barricade. Terry fallows pulling him over the barricade and goes to the announcer table. He starts pulling it apart as he grabs Jonas by the robe and throwing him in front of the announce table ripping off the rope. Under it he has black gi pants and a black shirt along with his necklace which has an arch way on it as a pendant.

"Terry wants to make a statement to Jonas and he looks well on his way to doing it" says KJ.

"If he can do what intends to do here he might make a message to every body" says Sebastian.

"I can't believe you two can condone this attack on a welcome guest" says James.

Terry grabs Jonas from behind and starts choking the slightly taller man by the necklace pushing him down. Jonas grabs Terry's hair and manages to rip one hand off long enough to hit a shoulder to the ribs. Jonas goes back a bit and hits a big spinning neck breaker on the outside. Jonas grabs Terry by the head and hits him with a side elbow to the head before hitting a couple more busting Terry open a bit. Jonas is happy at that as he grabs Terry and smashes him head first into the steel ring steps as the cut is opened up a bit more. Jonas ramming Terry head first into the ring apron fallowed by throwing Terry into the announce table head first. Jonas grabs Terry for the Sign of the Apocalypse (Wrist Clutch Inverted Death Valley Driver)

"I've heard a lot about Jonas's Sign of the Apocalypse they say if he hits it any match is game over" says KJ.

"Take out the punk Jonas you can do it" says James.

"This is just a small glimpse of what will happen at TWF presents the Open Weight Grand Pix" says Sebastian.

Terry Blake rips his wrist out of the grip and grabs Jonas for the Blake Drop through the table. As he lifts him up the lights go off.

...

...

...

"What's going on who turned off the lights" says KJ.

...

...

...

"Yes Jonas had a plan like he would come in without a plan" says James.

...

...

...

Someone is driven through the table as James yelps in shock at that as he moves back.

"WHAT was that this entire arena is pitch black" says Sebastian.

...

...

...

The lights turn on to show Terry over the broken remains of the announce table his blood flowing much bigger then before around his face.

"Terry Blake gets his just punishment for being nothing more then a thug" says James.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that look at Jonas" says KJ.

Jonas is in fetal position in the corner of a barricade with a bit of blood flowing out of his head to show that he was also attacked.

"W-W-What who did this which coward attacked when the lights were out this is a travesty" says James.

"We couldn't see what happened even though it was right in front of us a silent and dark assault out of nowhere but who did it I can't see anybody" says Sebastian.

Jonas Lazar is slow to his feet as he holds his head and looks at Terry barking some threats before leaving as Terry is still out of it inside the ring.

"Well tonight has started off like a blazing fire and the fire only roars stronger what was this attack about" says Sebastian.

"It was about the fact their is absolutely no control around here what would have happened if I would have been attacked" says James.

"Yes you would have to be worried about that" says KJ.

"Is that supposed to mean something" asks James.

"If you insult everybody on the roster well if somebody wants revenge it's to be expected" says Sebastian.

Terry Blake is helped to the back by a backstage personnel and holding his head a bit as he wipes off the blood.

* * *

"Well let's go on with the show hopefully we can get a resolution to what just happened" says Sebastian.

"My safety is at risk I expect a resolution and quick before that thug can show up" says James.

**(Made In Heaven by Queen)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing in at two hundred forty seven pounds "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

"Lance Raters asked for a match here tonight to prove his superiority over everybody else on the roster" says KJ.

"Lance should be careful what if the attacker from before it going after everybody in the tournament" says James.

"Actually I wonder if it was Lance himself who was doing the attacks he seems as if he's sweating a bit" says Sebastian.

"What preposterous Lance would never why would he even do that he doesn't need help to win the tournament" says James.

**(Kazi ni Nare by Ayumi Nakamura)**

"And his opponent from Osaka, Japan at five foot eleven and weighing two hundred twenty pounds "Flawed Ace" Daisuke Namikawa" says the announcer.

"Daisuke has a big opportunity here if he can pull of a victory over Lance he can make waves in TWF" says Sebastian.

"That's a good joke but have you seen the difference between Lance and this curtain jerker not a chance he even lasts five minutes" says James.

Lance and Daisuke lock up and Lance quickly grabs Daisuke in a side head lock. Daisuke hits a couple of elbows to the ribs but eats a hard knee to the stomach in return. Lance fallows up whipping Daisuke into the ropes before fallowing up with a running back elbow in the corner. Lance then moves a bit forward as Daisuke fallows and hits a snap mare. Lance fallows bouncing off the ropes and hitting a low boot to the head ...1 ... kick out. Lance fallows up going for the Legend Driver looking to finish the match early but Daisuke counters with a back body drop. He fallows up bouncing off the ropes to hit a running drop kick sending Lance back. Daisuke grab Lance for a DDT but Lance rams him back first into the ring corner. Lance goes for the running back elbow again but eats a kick to the face for his trouble. Daisuke fallows jumping up and hitting a second rope drop kick ... 1 ... kick out.

"Daisuke starting to build some momentum be he really needs to kick it in another gear" says Sebastian.

"He definitely does Lance is just to fast to strong for him and Daisuke simply isn't on the same wavelength right now" says KJ.

"What can you expect that's the difference between Lance and Daisuke that difference being a huge difference in ability" says James.

Daisuke fallows up hitting a kick to the gut as Lance gets up fallowed by a forearm sending him back a bit. Daisuke then goes to whip Lance but Lance counters with his own sending Daisuke into the ropes. Daisuke bounces back ducking under the boot and going for a roll up ... 1 ... kick out. Daisuke gets up straight into a hard kick to the ribs fallowed by a second kick straight up the middle ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance fallows up grabbing Daisuke up for a suplex but Daisuke hooks on a leg to counter and goes for a cradle pin in a counter ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance hits Daisuke with a hard European uppercut as he gets up and then whips him into the ropes meeting him with a hard boot to the face ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance grabs Daisuke in a front face lock and shoves him down into the ground. Lance goes for the Legend Driver once more but Daisuke counters with a double leg trip then a jackknife hold ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Daisuke keeps on trying to get the quick pin and that time he nearly got it" says KJ.

"It's a bit strange he's deciding to actively use Lance's overconfidence in this match to pull of a win that being said that means he is doing little to no damage with most of his moves" says Sebastian.

"Which of course spells trouble for him" says James.

Lance knocks Daisuke down with a hard elbow blow nailing him right in the forehead. Lance fallows up grabbing Daisuke and driving him to the canvas with little to no technique involved. He fallows hitting a hard kick to the side of the head as Daisuke rolls over to the ropes. Lance grabs the ropes to jump up higher before dropping a knee on Daisuke's head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance fallows up whipping Daisuke into the ropes for a Sit Out Spine Buster but Daisuke goes over Lance and hits a sun set flip into a pin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Daisuke though this time catches Lance coming up with a series series of forearms staggering him right into the ropes. He fallows up hitting a running knee to the head in the corner before walking a bit back as Lance staggers forward right into a Super Kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Daisuke fallows up going for a stand moon sault and he hits it ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Daisuke doesn't stop though as he leaps to the top rope as the fan's are on their feet.

"Oh boy if Daisuke can pull off this move he might just win the match" says Sebastian.

"Could you imagine if Daisuke manages to pull this off what an upset" says KJ.

Daisuke leaps off for an Ace of the Wind (Corkscrew Moon Sault) but Lance rolls out of the way as Daisuke hits hard on his stomach. Daisuke is slow to his feet as Lance stalks him from behind him looking for something big and SPEAR.

"Daisuke was just broken in half by that one he never stood a chance" says James and you can tell their's happiness in his voice.

"What happened to Daisuke couldn't even last five minutes" says Sebastian.

"Ignoring that this match is just about over" says KJ.

Lance grabs Daisuke lifting him up even though Daisuke is clearly out. Lance picks up Daisuke going for a Legend Driver for a third time and this time is the charm as he drives Daisuke into the canvas.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match by pin fall "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

Lance kicks Daisuke out of the ring throwing him out as he barks a member of the ringside personnel to hand him a mic.

"This is what it means to be a Living Legend when everybody else tries to find victory out of luck or out of my mistakes because they can't do it on their own" says Lance before stopping a bit. "Of course the problem would be that even if they use luck, my mistakes, and all their skills they just don't reach high enough"

Lance climbs on to the top turn buckle before sitting down on it as he tells a member of the ringside personnel to hand him his (FAKE) TWF World Heavyweight Championship.

"Nobody else in the tournament has the combination that I bring in Skill, Athleticism, Charisma, Looks, and Success" says Lance as the crowd boos him. "And it's not even close I am superior in every way compared to my competition hell compared to anybody anywhere they are beneath me under my level"

The crowd continues booing him as the commentators argue among themselves.

"Why are you booing when did I say your opinion matters because it really doesn't I am present and I will be the future your opinions have nothing to do with this matter boo all you like I'll rejoice in it" starts Lance as he goes off the turn buckle. "It shows that I am exactly what I say I am superior to the point where you hate me for it because each and every one of you knows inside that I am superior because in my case all it takes is ONE I am Invincible I am a LIVING LEGEND I AM LANCE RAT-" says Lance before the power to the arena goes off.

"Oh god Lance get out of there the lights are off THE LIGHTS ARE OFF" yells James fantically.

...

...

...

"Not twice in one night how can this be allowed to happen these attacks" says Sebastian.

"And it couldn't have happened to a nice guy" says KJ.

...

...

...

"Your sick KJ who knows what terrible and awful things they are doing to Lance inside the ring those monster that pack of thugs" says James.

"How do you know it's a group" asks Sebastian.

"They wouldn't have the guts by themselves clearly to take on Lance" says James.

...

...

...

The lights are back on to reveal Lance ... ... ... completely unharmed. Lance looks around before looking to the ground to see that his mic is covered in a red liquid. More specifically his mic is covered in blood. Lance goes to grab it before looking at his glove which is completely white as Lance has a minor panic attack ripping off the glove and throwing it away.

"They did all that to bleed on his mic and steal his glove" says Sebastian a note of incredulity in his voice.

"Hah those cowards wouldn't dare harm Lance they ran away with their tail between their legs" says James.

"Either way I don't think Lance wants anything to do with being inside the ring and at the mercy of whoever is doing these attacks" says KJ.

Lance Raters walks up the ramp clearly shocked a bit as he leaves the ramp to go backstage.

* * *

**(Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

"This is a singles match for the Hardcore Television Championship introducing first the challenger from Los Angeles, California at six feet tall and weighing two hundred twenty five pounds Damien Cage" says the announcer.

"Damien Cage looks to take the championship away from the new champion Jack Evans" says Sebastian.

"Jack Krueger must be pissed but he actually said that he would save his rematch clause for our big event in three days under one condition which he says he will explain to the winner of this match" says KJ.

"This match and all future TWF Hardcore Television champion falls count anywhere are in the rules" says James.

**(Break The Walls Down by Adam Moneraff)**

"And his opponent from Mexico City, Mexico at five foot eight and weighing in at one hundred forty pounds he is the reigning and defending TWF Hardcore Television Champion "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

"Jack Evans manage to pull of the victory over Jack Krueger but now he has to get past Damien Cage" says KJ.

Damien and Jack lock up and Damien pulls out an arm wringer but Jack rolls through and then monkey flips Damien across the ring. He fallows low drop kick Damien out of the ring. Damien is slow to his feet as Jack bounces off the ropes and hits a plancha knocking Damien down ... 1 ... kick out. Jack fallows up trying to whip Damien into the steel steps but Damien counters with his own. Jack jumps onto the edge of the steps and goes for a moon sault on Damien who catches him and drops him face first onto the steel steps ... 1 ... kick out. Damien fallows up going for a suplex but Jack counters with a couple punches to the ribs sending Damien back. Jack fallows with a kick to the body before grabbing a chair from under the ring. Jack swings the chair at Damien who ducks and hits a jumping reverse DDT from behind ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"These two are getting off to a fast pace" says Sebastian.

"Definitely they're are not going to stop for anything and sometimes when a match like this happens it's a thing of beauty" says KJ.

Damien fallows up grabbing the steel steps up looking to take a swing at Jack. Jack ducks under the slow attack and drop kicks Damien in the back of the head dropping him and his bounces off the steel steps hard ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jack fallows up going for a Mexican Spirit but Damien ducks under it and grabs Jack from behind for a back suplex. Jack rolls behind Damien and hits a low drop kick dropping Damien to his knees. Jack grabs Damien and hits a DDT on the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jack Evans grabs the chair once more as Damien gets up and hits a chair to the ribs fallowed by a going for a DDT on the chair. Damien counters lifting up Jack and falling to his butt dropping Jack head first onto the barricade ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Damien fallows up going for a Last Breath but Jack counters into arm wringer. Jack then hits a hard back kick dropping Damien to the floor. Jack jumps onto the barricade looking at the crowd before hitting a moon sault of the barricade ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"These two are busting out their best moves without any concern of the other this match can truly end at any moment" says Sebastian.

"I have to give some credit to Jack on his first defense he is showing absolutely no apprehension" says James.

Damien is slow to his feet as Jack goes for the Cash Evans but Damien counteers into a back body drop aiming him in the steel steps ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Damien fallows hitting a leg drop putting Jack onto the ground ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Damien grabs Jack for the Falling Star and he hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Damien grabs Jack for a Downward Spiral but Jack manages to counters pulling Damien back as Damien collides head first with the barricade. As Damien is hurt Jack runs onto the steel steps before grabbing Damien in a Tilt a Whirl Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jack goes to the top rope as he looks at the crowd for a second to long as Damien hits him on the top turn buckle with a punch. Damien goes to the top as well grabbing Jack for a superplex into the ring but Jack counters with a series of punches to the ribs. Jack then shoves Damien off the top turn buckle and onto the canvas. Jack this time goes for the 630 Senton and he hits it.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match by pin fall and still your TWF Hardcore Television Champion "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

Jack Evans celebrates with the belt raising it into the air.

"Jack Evans has become the first person to ever successfully defend his championship and he does it in a hard fought match" says Sebastian.

"Yeah but oh look out Evans" says KJ.

From behind Jack Krueger grabs Jack Evans from behind and hits the Patriot Apocalypse on Evans.

"Patriot Apocalypse hits and if he can do that in the ring in three days he might just take back his championship" says Sebastian.

"Jack Krueger is a dangerous man and Evans is in his sights" says KJ.

"Sorry Evans but I'm going to have to take back what belongs to me you see that belt their you stole it from me last week" says Jack Krueger as he's on top of Jack Evans. "So I'm going to have to take it back and I'm going to take it back without any chance of the thought of a fluke flying through anybodies mind it's going to be two out of three falls see you there ... champ" finishes Jack as he grabs the TWF Hardcore Championship belt and raises it into the air.

Jack Krueger walks off as Jack Evans is still on the ground as he never expected that Patriot Apocalypse and Jack Evans is taking awhile to get up.

"I'll say it once more Jack Krueger is a dangerous man and Jack Evans just felt the force of that danger" says KJ.

"No doubt but it looks like our "Lights Out" attacker will not be showing up this time" says Sebastian.

"So either he's after the people in the tournament or he just might be either of the three we've seen so far" says James.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with Ceaser Drake now tonight you take on Samuel Haynes a lot of people were very impressed in your debut about how you absolutely tore through your opponent what are your thoughts on this match" asks Stan.

"My actions were not to impress anybody it was to help poor Da ... Dar ... it was to help out the poor soul who needed my held to be saved from the evils of this world" says Ceaser. "I have meant to check in on poor ... but I simply cannot find the time too as you know I have a very busy schedule being the Sword of God and all"

"Yes and about your match tonight" says Stan.

"It is less of a match and more of another mission to save another lost soul from the dangers of this world" says Ceaser. "I have to do this as a Peace Maker it is a long and treacherous journey to save mortal and immoral men from the sins of this world and thus I would great appreciate any donations to the Church of The Great One and His Sword" says Ceaser.

"Yes thank your for your time Ceaser"

Ceaser gets right up into Stan's face as Stan tries to step backwards.

"I of course imagine that you believe in my message and will donate won't you Stan" asks Ceaser literally inches away from Stan cornering him against the wall. "After all you are supposed to be a moral man I'd hate to learn that you are an immoral man like my last opponent it would sadden me deeply"

"Y-Y-Yes of course I'll get right on it Mr. Drake" spits out Stan in fear of the Peace Maker.

"I knew that you were a good man" says Ceaser as the blood haired man walks off in his Black Robe like Jacket with several of it's shining accessories jangling on his way.

* * *

"Ceaser Drake is ... a special kind of crazy" says KJ.

"I dare you to tell that to his face you talk with this guy and you know that he's ready to rip your head off and throw it in a ditch somewhere if you make him angry" says Sebastian.

"You two would slander a man who has such great faith in his religion of choice" says James.

**(So Beautiful, So Evil by Digital Summer)**

"This is a three on three tag match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Huntsville, Alabama at five foot five and weighing one hundred thirty pounds Renesa "Angel" Davis" says the announcer.

"Renesa Davis has spoken to me backstage about how she's ready to go and tonight she makes her debut with a lot of other wrestlers from our roster" says Sebastian.

"Well she has a chance to make her showcase tonight let's see how it goes" says KJ.

**(Flatlined by Modern Echo)**

"And her partner from Moscow, Russia at five foot seven and weighing one hundred fifteen pounds Nika Sautkins" says the announcer.

"Nika Sautkins is also making her debut tonight and you have to wonder if that will cause friction with Renesa" says Sebastian.

"Of course it will both went to show that their the best" says James.

**(Welcome To The End by 12 Stones)**

"And their tag team partner from Atlantic City, New Jersey at five foot eleven and weighing one hundred thirty seven pounds "Red Tide" Hana Bishop" says the announcer.

"Hana Bishop had a great performance two weeks ago but ended up on the losing end after her partner got pinned" says Sebastian.

"I wouldn't want to be one of her partners if they lose I think she might go crazy" says KJ.

**(Into Hell Again by Third Strike)**

"And their opponents introducing first from Osaka, Japan at five foot six and weighing one hundred twenty pounds "The Rose" Miho Kusanagi" says the announcer.

"Another wrestler making her debut tonight is Miho Kusanagi and she like everybody else knows an impressive performance here can get the close to a title shot in the future" says Sebastian.

**(Think I'm Sick by Icon for Hire)**

"And her partner from Los Angeles, California at five foot nine and weighing one hundred twenty nine pounds "The Future Icon" Rita Daniels" said the announcer.

"Rita Daniels is a ... conniving woman for lack of better words" says Sebastian.

"I know a few words which describe her better" says KJ.

**(Ain't No Rest For the Wicket by Cage the Elephant)**

"And their tag team partner from San Diego, California at five foot nine and weighing one hundred thirty pounds Crystal "Ice" McNight" says the announcer.

"Crystal debuted two weeks ago in a losing effort against Katrina Winters a good win here can set her back on the climb" says James.

"It definitely could and let's get ready for some three on three tag team action" says Sebastian.

Miho and Nika lock up as Miho slips into a hammer lock. Nika counters into an arm wringer but Miho grabs the ropes forcing a break. They lock up as second time and now Nika gets in a hammer lock but Miho grabs Nika by the head and snapmares her. Miho fallows with a knee pull repeatedly before tagging in Crystal who drops an elbow onto the raised leg of Nika. Crystal fallows up lifting up the leg and hitting a hard kick to the leg of Nika. Crystal fallows going for a suplex as she raises Nika up. Nika slips out from behind and hit's a forearm to the back fallowed by another to the head. Nika then hits a step up Enzugeri ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Nika tags out to Renesa as they whip Crystal into the ropes who bounces back into a double drop kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. She grabs Crystal but eats a sit out jaw breaker for her trouble fallowed by a big boot dropping her ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Crystal fire back and Renesa's jaw is going to be hurting for certain" says Sebastian.

"Quick tags are being the story of this match I think and it's going to be interesting" says KJ.

Crystal grabs Renesa in arm wringer as she drags her over to Crystal's corner. She tags in Rita who comes in and nails a high knee to drop Renesa to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rita fallows grabbing Renesa in an arm winger herself before hitting a hard knee to the ribs. As Renesa bends over she eats an uppercut ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rita fallows up going for a german suplex but eats a couple elbows to the head as Renesa fights out. Rita whips Renesa into the ropes but Renesa rebounds and hits a headscissors takedown ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rita get's up first but her punch is blocked and a kick to the gut finds the same result and gets dropped by a clothesline for her trouble. Renesa fallows up going for the Snap DDT but Rita pushes her back to tag in Miho. Miho and Renesa lock up as Renesa locks in a head lock. Miho hits a couple of elbows to the ribs and shoves her into the ropes. Renesa comes back hitting a Lou Thesz press as she is fired up.

"Renesa looks to be on fire after having a shaky start" says KJ.

"She might be a slow starter but I don't want to be Miho Kusanagi right now" says Sebastian.

Renesa goes for a Kiss of Xtreme (Running Kick) but Miho ducks under it and nails a Round House Kick of her own ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Miho grabs Renesa for the Tiger Driver but Renesa counters spinning out and hitting a Snap DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Renesa tags out to Hana as Miho gets up Hana hits her with a scything leg kick dropping her back down. Miho gets up straight into a hard head kick dropping her right back down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Hana fallows up waiting for Miho to get up and going for the spinning back first but Miho ducks under it. Miho grabs Hana and hits a Deadlift German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Miho tags out to Crystal as they hit a double suplex as Crystal rolls into the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Crystal fallows up going to the top rope waiting for Hana to get to her feet. Crystal then drops her to the ground with a missle drop kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Crystal hits a huge missle drop kick and nearly picks up the victory" says Sebastian.

"Man tonight nobodies waiting for the victory every single match has people busting out their best moves quickly" says James.

Crystal fallows up grabbing Hana in a Boston Crab wrenching on the hold. Hana tries to power out but Crystal refuses to let go of the hold locking it in deep. Hana crawls to the ropes as Crystal let's go slightly and Hana takes advantage rolling to her back and grabbing Crystal's ankle. She goes for a heel hook on it managing to drag Crystal to the ground. Crystal is in pain as Hana wrenches on it as Crystal kicks out her feet to grab the ropes. Hana let's go at three or so before waiting for Crystal to get up. Hana then hits a hard leg kick making Crystal stumble a bit and Hana grabs Crystal for a T-Bone suplex and it hits ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Hana tags out to Renesa who grabs Crystal who stops Renesa in her tracks with a hard forearm to the ribs. Crystal grabs Renesa for the Frozen Dunk but Renesa counters hitting a Snap DDT dropping Crystal. Renesa fallows going for the Fallen Angle (Moon Sault off the Ropes) and she manages to hit.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. Rita Daniels stops the pin.

"Wow I thought the match was over but "The Future Icon" says no to that" says Sebastian.

"She hit her big move without checking if any of her opponents were up that's a bit no no" says KJ.

Renesa waits for Crystal to get to her feet as she goes for Kiss of Xtreme but Crystal counters into a big spine buster. Both are down as after a couple of seconds it's actually Renesa whose making it to her feet first. Renesa goes for a DDT but Rita Daniels starts trash talking Renesa. This allows Crystal to take advantage hitting a big boot after Renesa turned around ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Crystal tags out to Rita Daniels who grabs Renesa still with the trash talking and drops her with a Future's Kick (Reverse Round House Kick) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rita fallows up going for the Future Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf) but Renesa counters into a small package ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Renesa follows getting to her feet and eating a hard kick to the ribs from Rita. Rita follows up going for the Iconic Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver) but Renesa counters into a back body drop as Renesa tags out to Nika Sautkins who hits a Step Up Enzugeri ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"None of these girls want to lose and they're give it their all as Rita takes a hard Step Up Enzugeri" says Sebastian.

"This is their showcase and all of them seem to thing it's a solo performance" says James.

"Can't say that attitude doesn't make for an entertaining attitude" says KJ.

Nika grabs Rita whose slow to her feet and hit's a snap mare before setting in a chin lock with a knee to the back. Rita tries to fight her way out as Nika just pulls back of the hold. Rita get's to her knees as she's slow to her feet but Nika lifts her up and hit's a back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nika grabs again Rita but this time using her arms to pull back driving her knee into Rita's back. Rita pulls forward Nika just the slightest bit and manages to fall to her back ramming a knee straight at Nika's head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rita fallows up whipping Nika into the ropes before hitting a running elbow in the corner fallowed by tagging in Miho as Rita lifts up Nika and drops her onto Miho's out stretched knee ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Miho fallows waiting for Nika to make her way to her feet. Miho goes for the Rolling Elbow but Nika ducks under it and goes for the Moscow Special (Hammer lock Reverse STO) but Miho counter shoving Nika back ROLLING ELBOW hits for Miho.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Hana kicks Miho off to stop the pin.

"Rolling Elbow but Hana stops what would have been a sure three count" says Sebastian.

"Again none of these women want to lose and it's making for a fun match as they went let their partners lose for them either" says KJ.

"Man all of them are trying to show why they deserve to be the next title challenger" says James.

Miho grabs Nika for a Tiger Driver but Nika counters lifting her up and hitting a Samoan Drop out of nowhere. Nika slowly crawls over to tag in Hana as Miho gets to her feet to eat a leg kick fallowed by a body kick then a spinning back kick to the body sending Miho into the ropes. She bounces back straight into a snap kick dropping Miho on her butt as Hana fallows with a low kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Hana fallows going for a Checkmate but Miho slips out from behind and hits a neck breaker. Miho fallows tagging out to Rita as they whips Hana into the ropes and hits a double clothesline dropping Hana to the ground ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rita fallows going to the top turn buckle as she grabs Hana by the hair dragging her along. Rita goes for the Icon DDT (Diving Tornado DDT) but Hana manages to stay on her feet. She grabs Rita and hits a huge T-Bone suplex sending Rita half way across the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"By god Hana just launched Rita almost all the way across the ring" says KJ.

"And it's still not enough to pull out the victory" says Sebastian.

"How long can these girls keep on this effort" says James.

Hana tags out to Renesa who hits Rita with a tough series of strike staggering him into a neutral corner. Renesa fallows running at Rita who hits a Running Knee Smash on Renesa out of nowhere just bursting at the last second ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rita fallows up going to grab Renesa but instead kicks out Nika's legs from under her making her fall head first into the ring apron. Hana doesn't like that at all as she comes into the ring attacking Rita but then Miho hits her from behind and throws Hana out of the ring. Miho turns around straight into a hard Kiss of Xtreme knocking her out of the ring. Rita though grabs Renesa as she turns for the Kneed To Oblivion (Fireman's Carry Drop into Knee) but Renesa counters slipping out from behind and hitting a Reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Renesa fallows up whipping Rita into the ropes and throwing Rita with a back body drop. She goes to grab Rita but from behind she's grabbed as Crystal McKnight had tagged in and she hits the Frozen Dunk on an unsuspecting Renesa.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match by pin fall Miho Kusanagi, "The Future Icon" Rita Daniels, and Crystal "Ice" McKnight" says the announcer.

The three celebrate their victory as Hana is clearly frustrated outside the ring at once again losing by somebody else getting pinned.

"Renesa whipping Rita into the ropes proved to be her undoing as Rita tagged out to Crystal" says Sebastian.

"A smart move and a good victory" says James.

"Crystal McKnight might have an argument for challenging for the title if Katrina Winters doesn't win it" says KJ.

* * *

Backstage

Lance is talking with Liza Liza.

"Why do I need to leave though?" asks Liza.

"Because I said so now get out" yells Lance as he shoves her out of the door. He turns around to the sofa and he apparently has himself an army of women in bikinis"Now that she's out of the way how about"

*Knock* *Knock*

Lance opens the door "No I already said you had to leave" yelling Lance only to step back as he sees that it's Jude Hutchinson.

"Jeez you shouldn't be that scared of me come on I won't beat you that bad" says Jude.

"Shut up and I know that it was YOU whose doing all these attacks as the clear weakest competitor your trying to psyche me out but it won't work so HAH" yells Lance as he slams the door and goes back to his army of women. "Sorry about that ladies but you know how the Lance has all his fallowe-" starts Lance before the lights turn off.

...

...

...

...

"Girls why can't I touch you" says Lance.

...

...

...

"This isn't funny if you dare mess with me I'll rip your head off I know its you JUDE" yells Lance.

...

...

...

...

The lights turn back on to reveal Lance by himself as the group of hoes have apparently disappeared.

"This is BULLSHIT you coward" says Lance as he walks over to the door. "Alright Jude you can get i-" starts Lance until he sees Jude knocked unconscious right in front of him. Lance nudges at Jude "Come on wake up ... wake up" Lance finally just walks back into the GM's Office locking the door as he goes to sit down on the sofa.

Lance looks at the table to see an entire bottle of wine right in front of him. "Well at least I still have you Wine" says Lance as he pours himself a cup "Cheers to the Champ"

...

...

...

...

"Nooo I won't let go you bastards you cowards" yells Lance.

...

...

...

...

...

"Bastards you can't take this from me what did I ever do to deserve this ... you know outside the obvious"

...

...

...

The lights turn back on to see the wine spilled all over the floor.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY" yells Lance as he falls to his knees. "This Means War"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen the boss's choice to be the face of this company" says Sebastian.

"What are you trying to say with that" asks James.

"Just reminding you is all" says Sebastian.

**(Revolution Man by The Union Underground)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing from El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing in a two hundred thirty pounds "The Revolution Man" Samuel Haynes" says the announcer.

"Samuel Haynes debuted three weeks ago and didn't qualify for the tournament but a victory over The Peace Maker could really be his shot to the top" says Sebastian.

"Definitely Samuel Haynes knows this and you have to believe he's going to go all out for it" says KJ.

**(Peace Maker by Sonata Arctica)**

"And his opponent from Rome, Italy at six foot four and weighing in a two hundred thirty one pounds "The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

"Ceaser Drake had an impressive debut absolutely steam rolling his opponent and putting him on the injured list" says James.

"Definitely but you have to believe the difference in level of competition might account to that so while you probably would rank Ceaser above Samuel at the end it's just a guess" says KJ.

Ceaser and Samuel lock up and Ceaser pushes Samuel into the corner overpowering the smaller man. The ref forces Ceaser to let go who makes a big show of it before nailing Samuel with a hard forearm as the ref pulls Ceaser off. Ceaser laughs at Samuel who looks annoyed as the lock up again and Samuel puts Ceaser in arm wringer. Ceaser tries to hit Samuel but Samuel moves out of the way until Ceaser stomps on Samuel's knee. Ceaser fallows pulling Samuel into a hard shoulder block. Ceaser whips Samuel into the ropes and hits Samuel with a hard punch to the stomach. Ceaser fallows going for the Praise God but Samuel counters into an arm wringer and pulls Ceaser into a clothesline. Samuel fallows up looking for an Argentine Neck Breaker but Ceaser nails a couple hard elbows to the head and hit's the Praise God ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ouch that Spike DDT of Ceaser's really looks like it hurts" says Sebastian.

"Ceaser is rolling now but Samuel isn't going to go down without a fight" says KJ.

Ceaser fallows up going for the Peace Maker but Samuel counters with a couple hard elbows and then hitting a back suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Samuel fallows up grabbing Ceaser for a suplex but Ceaser counters into his own ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ceaser whips Samuel into the ropes as he then goes for a swinging elbow in the corner but Samuel moves out of the way as Ceaser's hand smashes into the steel ring post. Ceaser is clearly in pain as Samuel goes to walk through the second rope but Ceaser grabs Samuel with both hands and choke Samuel. The ref tells Ceaser to let go counting to four and Ceaser still hasn't let go as he pulls on more and more. The ref tries to make Ceaser let go but Ceaser refuses suffocating Samuel as the ref calls for the bell.

"Winner of this match by disqualification "The Revolution Man" Samuel Haynes" says the announcer.

Ceaser though is still suffocating Samuel refusing to let go on the hold as the ref tries to rip him off.

"What the hell wrong with this man at the first set back he got himself disqualified" says Sebastian.

"We have a phrase for people like that "He can dish it out but he can't take it" Sebastian" says KJ.

"This ... I really can't say anything here what the hell's he doing getting himself disqualified" says James.

Ceaser continues as Samuel goes out and Ceaser finally let's go. Ceaser rolls into the ring as the ref checks on Samuel while Ceaser grabs a mic.

"You thought I had forgotten Samuel about how you claimed that you would donate to the cause" says Ceaser as he kicks the ref off of Samuel. "God doesn't forget and I don't forget either you think that you can go and lie to me and to the cause without punishment"

"This is what it's all about Money their is no cause" says Sebastian.

"Don't you worry though Samuel I will purify you from the sins of this earthly realm and raise you to being a man of morals a man who can cross the pearly gates" says Ceaser. "I will purify you through pain and absolve you of your sins to help you be forgiven by not only the kingdom of god but by your fellow men who are disgusted by you and your wicked ways"

Ceaser then drops the mic as he grabs Samuel and lifts him onto the top turn buckle. He picks up Samuel stretching him out for the Purification Process as the Peace Maker looks on at the crowd.

"Somebody has to stop this he's going to break Samuel's neck" says Sebastian.

"Samuel shouldn't have lied if he wasn't willing to pay for his actions" says James.

**(Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold)**

" "The Piercer" Jaden Pierce isn't going to allow this to happen" says KJ as Jaden Pierce runs down to the ring as Ceaser drops Samuel to the apron as he grabs the mic putting his hand out to get Jaden Pierce's attention.

Jaden actually does stop as Ceaser starts to speak.

"Jaden Pierce this does not involve you and you don't want to take on the wrath of GOD now do yo-" starts Ceaser before Jaden Pierce cuts him off with a hard punch knocking him off his feet.

Jaden fallows up hitting Ceaser with a couple of more punches then picks up Ceaser for the Trashed and Scattered (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam) but Ceaser struggles out of it and rolls out of the ring. Jaden picks up the mic as Ceaser walks out of the ringside area glaring at Jaden.

"Ceaser you crazy asshole I've had enough of you around here how about you try to take on me" asks Jaden. "You like to play dirty is fine we can take out all the rules I just want to beat your ass all over the arena and maybe beat some principles into you while I'm at it"

Ceaser grabs a mic as the red haired man glares at Texan.

"You are evil Jaden an evil man your morals are gone you are a hollow sham of a man stopping the climb of others to salvation your an agent of the devil" says a crazed Ceaser. "Don't worry though as the Sword of GOD I'm going to save you and that man you want me in a match I'll grant it but I'll just say one thing you're going to get hurt for it I hope you can understand that"

"Are you going to run away or are you going to fight Ceaser come on I'll let you have the first shot as well" replies Jaden.

"You are going to pay Jaden I'll meet you there because while you may think this is your chance at some misguided notion of justice this is actually your first step to redemption at the hand's of The Peace Maker I'll see you there" finishes Ceaser as he walks off as the crowd cheers at the notion of the match.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Don't worry Lance I put all of security to watch the people who control the lights" says Liza. "That way they can't turn off the light"

"Wait give me a second ... you put all of the security to watch the control team" asks Lance.

"Yep now they can't turn off the lights" says Liza.

"So if everybody is over there whats supposed to stop him from attacking right now" says Lance.

"Oh ... I really should have thou-" says Liza before she's cut off.

"Oh you crazy bastard I'm not letting you attack me" yells somebody.

Lance runs around the hallway to see what's going on "I catch you know mother f-" says Lance before stopping at seeing David and Zane brawling in the hallway rather evenly. "Okay then see Liza this is what you cau-" before he is caught off.

"I've got you know you bas- oof" says somebody across that hallway.

Lance runs again to find it being Alex Cade and Jessie Springfield brawling now. Liza Liza walks right next to him with a look on her face as if she was saying oops.

"This company is is ALL OF YOU STOP" yells Lance whose gotten angry now as they continued brawling. "If you don't stop now I'll get all your asses fired you got that" yells Lance again this time managing to stop them as they back away from each other the two brawling pairs.

"Now you guys are going to settle this inside a ring and I'll make it even easier in both of those matches if you dare try to find an easy way out I'll get your asses fired you got that" yells Lance once more.

They all back away Jessie even mumbling "Jackass" as he walks away about Lance who glares in anger.

"Let's go back to the office" says Lance as he looks to walk off with Liza Liza behind him.

"You're letting me back into my office" asks Liza.

"Just shut up" says Lance as he walks to the door and opens it to find John Carson knocked out on the floor.

"Lance somebody attacked him" says Liza.

"No of course not he just got smashed on the non existant wine" says Lance.

"You think so?" asks Liza as Lance just goes to check up on John Carson.

"Come on who the hell did this" asks Lance as John Carson is clearly dazed.

"He hit me from behind ... I came in because I heard a noise" says John as Liza Liza calls for a medical team as Lance helps him onto the sofa.

* * *

"This story is getting crazy but well let us ignore that for now" says Sebastian.

"A big match is happening now who will be the last team in the tag team gauntlet will it be The New Dudleys or The Wilsons" says James.

"Man these attacks who's behind them he seems to be all over the building" says KJ.

**(Narrow Escape by Celdweller)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Dudleyville, Arizona at a combined weight of six hundred thirty four pounds Synyster "Syn" Dudley and Reverend "Rev" Dudley" says the announcer.

"The biggest team in TWF The New Dudley's are a dangerous team and if they win tonight they'll go fourth in the gauntlet" says Sebastian.

"That's a scary thought for the other teams a completely fresh New Dudley's is a fearsome sight if you've just had to get through a match" says KJ.

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem)**

"And their opponents from Nashville, Tennessee at a combined weight of four hundred sixty four pounds "The Judge" Jesse Wilson and "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson The Wilson's" says the announcer.

"The Wilson's are in comparison the smallest team in this match" says Sebastian.

"That actually could help if they fall tonight having probably the best stamina of all the teams in the gauntlet" says James.

Jacob and Syn start up and Syn easily over powers Jacob throwing him into the turn buckle. Syn fallows up going to attack in the corner but Jacob ducks out and hits Syn with a barrage of strikes against the turn buckle. Syn shoves Jacob away he runs back to for a running move in the corner but is absolutely crashed by a hard shoulder block ... 1 ... kick out. Syn whips Jacob into the ropes and drops him with another hard shoulder block ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Syn fallows going for a scoop slam but Jacob fights out from behind and grabs Syn in a sleeper hold. Syn though tries to fight out but Jacob grabs at the choke but ends up being rammed into a ring corner for his trouble. Syn tags in Rev as Syn whips Jacob right into a hard shoulder block dropping him once more ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rev fallows up bouncing off the ropes for a splash but Jacob rolls out of the way. Jacob fallows this up with a hard leg drop ... 1 ... kick out.

"The Dudley's were hard but Jacob has halted that momentum now" says KJ.

"The Wilson's will want to isolate the big man in the corner to make sure he can't tag out" says James.

Jacob tags out to Jessie as together they whip him into the ropes and hit a double hip toss as he bounces back ... 1 ... kick out. Jessie grabs Rev for a sleeper hold as Rev tries to fight out but Jessie keeps the hold in. Rev tries to go for the ramming technique but Jessie moves out of the way at the last second as Rev hurts himself in the corner. Jessie fallows up hitting a big corner clothesline and as Rev staggers forward Jessie nails him with a hard clothesline. Rev though is still up as Jessie bounces off the ropes to hit a big fameasser dropping Rev ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jessie fallows up hitting a knee drop to the head of Rev before tagging in Jacob who hits a spring board leg drop on Rev ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jacob grabs Rev for a Mexican Surfboard as he tries to pick up Rev. This works about as well as expected as Rev falls on top of Jacob ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"What ... the hell was he trying to do there" asks James.

"I don't think Jesse liked that one" says Sebastian as Jesse is face palming in the corner.

Rev fallows up trying to get to Syn as Jacob tags out to Jessie. Jessie doesn't make it in time as Syn is tagged in and drops Jessie with a hard clothesline. Jacob goes for a spring board cross body but Syn catches him and hit's a fall away slam. Jessie tries to attack him from behind with a Fameasser but Syn catches him and hits a big power bomb on him ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Syn grabs Jacob in a military press before throwing him out of the ring hard to the outside. Syn tags in Rev for the 3D as Jessie get's up Lanza Raters walks up at ring side. Lanza goes to get into the ring but the ref argues with him as Syn and Rev never see the Double GIGANTE Lariat coming as he takes out both members of The New Dudleys. Somehow Escudo manages to leave the ring without being seen as Jessie covers Rev as the ref turns around ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match by pinfall Jacob Wilson and Jessie Wilsons The Wilsons" says the announcer.

The Wilsons celebrate as Syn and Rev get out of the ring pain glaring at La Familia Raters.

"This is a travesty The New Dudley's have just been attacked and screwed out of that spot as the final team" says Sebastian.

"That was great what are you talking about Escudo just put both of them on their asses just like he'll do in three days" says James.

"Either way The Wilsons got to be happy with this turn of events in their favor" says KJ.

The Wilson's celebrate as they both do the belt taunt.

* * *

Backstage

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin is once again off to himself in a corner and "The Last Emperor" Alexander walks over to Kevin.

"Stay back before I beat the shit out of you" says Kevin.

"W-Wh-What how could you say that when I ,Alexander, come over here to offer you protection" says Alexander.

"What?" asks Kevin.

"Their is strength in numbers everybody else except us ,Alexander ... and Kevin Stone, and that muscle bound idiot Dan Ripley are the only ones to not have been attacked" says Alexanderr.

"And how do you know that I'm not the attacker" asks Kevin.

"I ,Alexander, have my ways" asks Alexander.

"Your spying wasn't particularly hard to spot"

"Oh so you saw me? Let's ignore th-"

The lights go off as Alexander gives of a high pitched scream.

...

...

...

"Kevin are you still ok protect me ,Alexander," yells Alexander.

"Yeah sure you do the sa-" says Kevin before being cut off.

...

...

...

"Oh God Oh Man don't take me next" says Alexander.

"Wow you really are a pussy and you forgot your bi-" says Kevin before he gets cut off again.

"What happened ... hit him again not me"

...

...

...

Suddenly a flashlight is turned on as Alexander yells out again.

"Shut up" says Lance as soon after the light are turned on.

This reveals the sight of ... ... both Alexander and Kevin perfectly fine.

"What bu-bu-but you were attacked I heard it" says Alexander.

"Good luck Alexander" says Kevin as he walks off to a flabbergasted Alexander.

"Don't worry Alexander I've figured out who it is ... DAN RIPLEY I know it's you go out to the ring and I'll reveal how and why you did it" says Lance.

* * *

"Did you just hear that guys Dan Ripley is the attacker I knew it was him" says James.

"You can't really believe that" asks Sebastian.

"What are you talking about Lance just said he did it and he's go proof" says James.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"Please welcome to the ring "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

Dan Ripley walks down to the ring clearly in an angry mood as he grabs the mic.

"Dan Ripley was the attacker I knew that only a coward like him would do these attacks" says James.

"How can you call Dan Ripley a coward James that's crazy talk" says KJ.

"Who else would do those attacks in the dark instead of them in the light like a real man" says Sebastian.

"Alright Lance I'm out here now mind explaining what bullshit you're trying to say" asks Dan.

...

...

...

"Hello Dan Ripley up here on the big screen" says Lance as he shows up on the big screen that's part of the entrance area titantron.

"Mind explaining why you aren't man enough to step into the ring and accuse me" says Dan as cracks his knuckles.

"I'm not going to allow you to attack me just like you did to all the others in the tournament" says Lance.

"What the hell I didn't atta-" starts Dan.

"I have verbal proof of the fact that you were seen around the control area" says Lance. "They saw you grabbing this" says Lance as he waves a large object with a switch on it. "This turns off all the power to the arena and somehow you had it"

"I didn't have that you liar"

"... ... ... Evidence two is the fact that I saw you with my own two eyes when you viciously attacked Alexander and Kevin Stone" says Lance.

"What are you saying they we-" starts Dan before being cut off.

"I saw you run after your attack on them like the coward you are when Lance came into the scene you knew you had been caught by the better man"

"Again what the hell are you saying they weren't even attacked"

"... ... ... You still refuse to accept the fact that you did it then how about when last piece of evidence that'll prove that you did it in your jealousy ... your so predictable" says Lance.

"If you don't start making some sense I'm going to go back there and kick your" starts Dan but he's cut off by Lance.

"Evidence three well this one isn't hard to find just look it's right behind you" says Lance.

Dan turns around as the crowd roars SPEAR. Lance speared him as he turned around as the fan's react in confusion as Lance is both on the Titantron and down at the ring.

"WHAT but if Lance is down here then whose up there" asks Sebastian.

"Their's two Lances ... this is getting weird"

"Well I guess I'll admit it ... It was me RIPLEY it was all me you dumb bastard everything was me all along" says Lance on the titantron while Lance down in the ring puts the boots to Dan. "I knew you would fall for this trick of mine because you're so predictable you wouldn't see the true culprit if he was right behind you"

"That's right I taped this video before the show even started my plan was in effect ever since you took a step in this arena and now everybody has been fooled by me "THE LIVING LEGEND" himself not one of you fools suspected me" says Lance as he raises his hand to show the white glove. "How the hell was supposed to take my glove and put another one before I could even react"

Lance in the rings grab up Dan.

"I said it at the top of the show Danny boy all it takes is ONE when you're LANCE RATERS and I'll be the ONE at the top of the mountain at the end of the Grand Prix everybody will know that their champion and the greatest champion as across all the entire universes in the world is THE LIVING LEGEND LANCE RATERS" finishes Lance.

The Lance in the ring kicks Dan in the ribs as he grabs Dan for the Legend Driver.

"Lance just fooled us all he's been all night attacking everyone else in the tournament while he kept us out of the loop" says Sebastian.

"That's the power of one that's the power of Lance Raters he had everybody in this arena fooled and when he showed up as his recorded message was playing everybody was quiet and you two wre bamboozled" says James.

"How can you find this acceptable that Lance went out all night to attack everybody else to soften them up" says KJ.

Lance puts his boot on Dan's and raises his hand counting out "ONE ... ... TWO ... ... THREE" as he raises his title with the other hand too boos from the entire crowd.

"Well this is all the time we have till next week but the big event comes around can Lance prove that he is in fact the TWF World Champion or will somebody else stop him to find the answer to the question to our next event TWF Presents The Open Weight Grand Prix good nights ladies and gentlemen" says Sebastian.

* * *

**TWF present's TWF Open Weight Grand Prix (Or OWGP) - Match Card**

SF 1 vs. SF 2 Final's Match - For the TWF World Championship The match must end in a pinfall or submission. (Same thing down there)

North American Championship Invitational Ladder Match - For the North American Championship everybody is eligible (Worth Five Points)

"The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake vs. "The Piercer" Jaden Pierce - No Disqualifications Match

Katrina Winters vs. "Falling Blossoms" Sakura Akamiya - For the TWF Women's Championship

John Carson/Dan Ripley vs. Alexander Victorious/Kevin Stone Semi Final Match (Same thing)

Lance Raters/Jude Hutchinson vs. Terry Blake/Jonas Lazar Semi Final Match (Three Points one for getting each participants right and one for the winner)

"E2J" Jack Evans (C) vs. Jack Krueger

"The Marine" Riley Murdock vs. ? - Blast from An Alternate Universe match Somebody from TWF-TWE lore of old bonus point if you figure out who it is (Hint he's gotten a mention on one of the chapters)

"The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowan vs. "The New Age Ice Dude" David Williams Jr.

The Wilson Family vs. The New Dudleys vs. Demonic Nightmare Alliance vs. The Raters - for the TWF World Tag Team Championships

"King of Spades" Alex Cade vs. "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield

"Unbreakable" Dan Ripley vs. "The Phoenix" John Carson Quarter Final Match

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone vs. "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious Quarter Final Match

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar Quarter Final Match

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson Quarter Final Match

* * *

Well then two things first off I start college again tomorrow so the updates will be coming in at a slower pace until I get acclimated to it. The big reveal took me a while to figure who I wanted it to be (Zane Rowan and Ceaser Drake were the big ones for it) but I instead decided to hype up the match and give Lance the Top Heel Rub he needs let him do his over confabulated scheme.

As for the above PREDICTION CONTEST in your review state the winner of each match after the event they will be tallyed up and the top three get a prize simple enough right.

Alright then D'Campeon is out people.


	7. TWF The Ceremony: There Can Be Only One

This is the great ceremony for our first big event in TWF:TR as the old lion goes to rumble forth once more to another big event. Yes I heavily copied off of Pride's Grand Prix so you can get the idea of where I got it for and so without any further rambling let's us go ahead.

TWF World Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Champion: Vacant

TWF World Tag Team Championship: Vacant

TWF Woman's Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: "E2J" Jack Evans (1)

* * *

**(Bravery In The Field by Heavenly)**

The stage is set in a decidedly golden theme with their being two models of the TWF World Championship both to a ridiculously large size.

"Welcome one one and all tonight everything goes down at beautiful San Juan, Puerto Rico Roberto Clemente Center with a packed crowd of nearly twenty thousand and you have to believe that a sizable majority of them will be rooting for the returning hero "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says Sebastian.

"Just like every crowd across the world should be doing Lance Raters is the best wrestler alive and he's going to prove it here tonight bet it all on the odds on favorite Lance Raters" says James.

"Well Lance is going to have a hard time with that as he'll have to take on guys like Dan Ripley and others who will all come here tonight with just one goal World Championship" says KJ.

"It definitely is and while you feel the deck is stacked in the favor of Lance all of them believe that it's just the obstacle to their victory" says Sebastian.

"Not only that but tonight we also crown are first North American, Tag Team, and Women's Champions" says KJ.

"But first though we have our opening ceremony for the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix" says Sebastian.

**(PRIDE by Yasuharu Takanashi)**

In the ring is a man in a black suit the man looks vaguely asian and has a mic in hand and it looks like he will be doing the entrance ceremony for tonight's Open Weight Grand Prix.

"**DAAAAAAAAAN RIPLEYYYYYYYYY**" yells out the man.

Dan Ripley comes out on the entrance ramp a blue spot light shown on him. Dan Ripley gets a favorable reaction from the crowd as he is given a spot on the entrance ramp by two members of the backstage personnel.

"Dan Ripley is coming for the crown and this man is an unstoppable force if their ever was one" says KJ.

"No one can deny Dan Ripley took out nine other men to earn this spot in the tournament" says Sebastian.

"**LAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNCE RATERRRRRRSS**" yells the man once again.

Lance Raters comes out to a resounding cheer from the audience as he gets into a bit of trash talking with the other man but they both keep it civil for now.

"What is there to say about this man he's the odds on favorite and the odd's on favorite for good reason" says Sebastian.

"He is the Living Legend and he is the Chosen One to show off Total Wrestling Federation and he completes his destiny tonight" says James.

"**TEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRY BLAAAAAAAKE**" yells out the man once more.

Terry Blake like those before him gets the big blue spotlight on him as he raises his hands as the crowd cheers him on before taking his place next to Lance.

"Terry Blake claims that he doesn't have time to wait and he doesn't have the patience either so he's going to just take it" says Sebastian.

"When Terry Blake talks about taking it right now he's talking about taking it RIGHT NOW" says KJ.

"**KEVIN STOOOONE**" yells out the man once more.

Kevin Stone comes out to the ring bathed in the blue spotlight as he just like all of the others is cheered heavily as he takes his sport next to Terry Blake.

"Kevin Stone has shown up in Total Wrestling Federation and he's come up with the pin three time now he needs three more to become the TWF World CHAMPION" says Sebastian.

"You said it right there Kevin Stone is one of the biggest contenders in this tournament" says KJ.

"**JOHN CARRRRRRSONN"**

"The Phoenix" John Carson doesn't get the same amount of cheers as those before him got but stills get some as he is bathed in the blue spot light just like all the others.

"John Carson hasn't shown up as much as most of everybody else but John Carson doesn't mind being the Dark Horse" says KJ.

"To be exact he says that it's fine nobody knows him all that well it means that when he beats everybody tonight the impact will just be that much greater" says James.

"**JUUUUUDE HUUTCHIIINSONN**"

Jude like all the others walks out to his blue spotlight by far the smallest competitor in the match it isn't hard to see why he's the biggest underdog in the match.

"Jude Hutchinson got this opportunity through making Levitakus tap out and Levitakus is one of the biggest wrestlers on the TWF Roster so it shows Jude is ready to beat bigger guys" says Sebastian.

"That's great and all but he's a foot smaller then the next man and about eighty pounds lighter as well he's going to have a hard time beating one just imagine three" says James.

"**ALEEEXAAAAAANNDEER VICTOOOOOOORIOUSSSS**" yells out the man seemingly out of breath at the end of that one.

Alexander is one of the few who get an actual chorus of boos to his entrance as he makes his way next to Jude Hutchinson just showing the hige

"Alexander Victorious has schemed his way into this match and that's what makes him dangerous he's willing to find the easiest path possible and if he can't find it he'll make the path" says James.

"He definitely has shown though that inside the ring he's willing to do whatever it takes to pull out the win" says Sebastian.

"**JOOOOOONASS LAZARRRRRR**" finishes the man inside the ring.

Jonas Lazar walks out to like Alexander a steady helping of boos as he takes his place next to Alexander as all eight men are on the stage.

"Jonas Lazar is the last man and he came back for more then just the championship he want's to put Terry Blake in his place" says James.

"Their is genuine animosity between these two men and it's going to be a joy to watch another match in their classic series" says KJ.

As all eight looked on with the bluespot light on each of them the music finally stops.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to TWF Presents the Open Weight Grand PRIX these are your eight hopefuls" says the man before getting his throat ready.

"**THESE** men are coworkers but **RIVALS** all brought together in search of their **DESTINY** and all of them will use their **SKILLS** as they make the climb on the **STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN** each ready to **SACRIFICE** their opponents as they rise to the Heavens and that one man who has **CONQUERED** the others will **PIERCE THE HEAVENS** to take their destined **CROWN** all the way back as the **ONE** the **ONLY** **TOTAL WRESTLING FEDERATION WORLD CHAMPION" **finishes the man as a standing ovation is given to those eight men.

**(VICTORY by Yasuharu Takanshi)**

All eight men looked on from the stage as the man grabs the TWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP and raises it into the air for all to see. The large gold plate with the world pictured in the middle and Championship at the top, the black strap, Several diamonds among other jewels adorning the gold plate, and the empty name plate looking for it's owner.

"This is what it's all about the Total Wrestling Federation World Championship One Man Leaves at the top of the Total Wrestling Federation" says KJ.

"Unbreakable, Living Legend, Shocking, Lone Wolf, Phoenix, Peacock, Last Emperor, and Prophet of Oblivion are all ready to step back and take there shot at greatness" says Sebastian.

"One Shot One Opportunity Let the Grand Prix be underway" says James.

* * *

Except that it's not underway now is it? Anyways this is the last chance to get predictions in or edit for the card and yes the majority of these titles are completely and totally references to some form of Pop or Cult Culture. If you understand the reference you might understand nothing important and no Alexander is not Kevin's father neither will there be any decapitations.

* * *

**TWF present's TWF Open Weight Grand Prix (Or OWGP) - Match Card**

- **"There Can Be Only ONE"** -

SF 1 vs. SF 2 Final's Match - For the TWF World Championship The match must end in a pin fall or submission. (Same thing from down there points wise)

- **"Incoherent, Insane, Interruptions, and Loving it"** -

North American Championship Invitational Ladder Match - For the North American Championship everybody is eligible (Worth Five Points)

- **"Insanity Is** **Relative"** -

"The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake vs. "The Piercer" Jaden Pierce - No Disqualifications Match

**- "Winter Kills The Flowers of the Broken" -**

Katrina Winters vs. "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya - For the TWF Women's Championship

- **"Fall From Heaven"** -

John Carson/Dan Ripley vs. Alexander Victorious/Kevin Stone Semi Final Match (Same thing)

- **"One More Step On The Stairway To Heaven**" -

Lance Raters/Jude Hutchinson vs. Terry Blake/Jonas Lazar Semi Final Match (Three Points one for getting each participants right and one for the winner)

**- "Face The Pain, Face The Pain, RIP HIM INTO PIECES" -**

"E2J" Jack Evans (C) vs. Jack Krueger in a Two Out of Three Fals match - For the TWF Hardcore Television Championship

- **"Death of a Noble Dream?"** - (Making It Even Easier on your guys)

"The Marine" Riley Murdock vs. ? - Blast from An Alternate Universe match Somebody from TWF-TWE lore of old bonus point if you figure out who it is (Hint he's gotten a mention on one of the chapters)

- **"Nightmare For The New Age"** -

"The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowan vs. "The New Age Ice Dude" David Williams Jr.

- **"2 Times 4 divided For One Championship With Two Belts"** -

The Wilson Family vs. The New Dudleys vs. Demonic Nightmare Alliance vs. La Familia Raters - for the TWF World Tag Team Championships

- **"Diamond Is Not Crash ... What? (A.K.A Author Shoves in Reference)"** -

"King of Spades" Alex Cade vs. "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield

- **"Rise From The Ashes of Those Broken"** -

"Unbreakable" Dan Ripley vs. "The Phoenix" John Carson Quarter Final Match

- **"Keep Your Friends Close Your Enemies Closer As The Empire Strikes Back"** -

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone vs. "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious Quarter Final Match

- **"Searching For Infinity or Oblivion"** -

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar Quarter Final Match

**- "All's Fair In Love and War" -**

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson Quarter Final Match

* * *

Either you will see Part 1 of the next chapter in a couple days or all of it. Remember last chance for predictions once the show starts this thing is done.

M


	8. TWF OWGP: Stairway To Heaven

I would like to thank everybody whose joined me so far in this new epic tale of wrestling and onto the show as the Old Engine Rumbles On. TWF Presents the Open Weight Grand Prix: Stairway To Heaven.

TWF World Championship: Vacant

TWF North American Champion: Vacant

TWF World Tag Team Championship: Vacant

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: Jack Evans (1)

TWF Woman's Championship: Vacant

* * *

**(Bravery In The Field by Heavenly)**

The stage is set in a decidedly golden theme with their being two models of the TWF World Championship both to a ridiculously large size.

"Welcome one one and all tonight everything goes down at beautiful San Juan, Puerto Rico Roberto Clemente Center with a packed crowd of nearly twenty thousand and you have to believe that a sizable majority of them will be rooting for the returning hero "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says Sebastian.

"Just like every crowd across the world should be doing Lance Raters is the best wrestler alive and he's going to prove it here tonight bet it all on the odds on favorite Lance Raters" says James.

"Well Lance is going to have a hard time with that as he'll have to take on guys like Dan Ripley and others who will all come here tonight with just one goal World Championship" says KJ.

"It definitely is and while you feel the deck is stacked in the favor of Lance all of them believe that it's just the obstacle to their victory" says Sebastian.

"Not only that but tonight we also crown are first North American, Tag Team, and Women's Champions" says KJ.

"But first though we have our opening ceremony for the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix" says Sebastian.

**(PRIDE by Yasuharu Takanashi)**

In the ring is a man in a black suit the man looks vaguely asian and has a mic in hand and it looks like he will be doing the entrance ceremony for tonight's Open Weight Grand Prix.

"DAAAAAAAAAN RIPLEYYYYYYYYY" yells out the man.

Dan Ripley comes out on the entrance ramp a blue spot light shown on him. Dan Ripley gets a favorable reaction from the crowd as he is given a spot on the entrance ramp by two members of the backstage personnel.

"Dan Ripley is coming for the crown and this man is an unstoppable force if their ever was one" says KJ.

"No one can deny Dan Ripley took out nine other men to earn this spot in the tournament" says Sebastian.

"LAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNCE RATERRRRRRSS" yells the man once again.

Lance Raters comes out to a resounding cheer from the audience as he gets into a bit of trash talking with the other man but they both keep it civil for now.

"What is there to say about this man he's the odds on favorite and the odd's on favorite for good reason" says Sebastian.

"He is the Living Legend and he is the Chosen One to show off Total Wrestling Federation and he completes his destiny tonight" says James.

"TEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRY BLAAAAAAAKE" yells out the man once more.

Terry Blake like those before him gets the big blue spotlight on him as he raises his hands as the crowd cheers him on before taking his place next to Lance.

"Terry Blake claims that he doesn't have time to wait and he doesn't have the patience either so he's going to just take it" says Sebastian.

"When Terry Blake talks about taking it right now he's talking about taking it RIGHT NOW" says KJ.

"KEVIN STOOOONE" yells out the man once more.

Kevin Stone comes out to the ring bathed in the blue spotlight as he just like all of the others is cheered heavily as he takes his sport next to Terry Blake.

"Kevin Stone has shown up in Total Wrestling Federation and he's come up with the pin three time now he needs three more to become the TWF World CHAMPION" says Sebastian.

"You said it right there Kevin Stone is one of the biggest contenders in this tournament" says KJ.

"JOHN CARRRRRRSONN"

"The Phoenix" John Carson doesn't get the same amount of cheers as those before him got but stills get some as he is bathed in the blue spot light just like all the others.

"John Carson hasn't shown up as much as most of everybody else but John Carson doesn't mind being the Dark Horse" says KJ.

"To be exact he says that it's fine nobody knows him all that well it means that when he beats everybody tonight the impact will just be that much greater" says James.

"JUUUUUDE HUUTCHIIINSONN"

Jude like all the others walks out to his blue spotlight by far the smallest competitor in the match it isn't hard to see why he's the biggest underdog in the match.

"Jude Hutchinson got this opportunity through making Levitakus tap out and Levitakus is one of the biggest wrestlers on the TWF Roster so it shows Jude is ready to beat bigger guys" says Sebastian.

"That's great and all but he's a foot smaller then the next man and about eighty pounds lighter as well he's going to have a hard time beating one just imagine three" says James.

"ALEEEXAAAAAANNDEER VICTOOOOOOORIOUSSSS" yells out the man seemingly out of breath at the end of that one.

Alexander is one of the few who get an actual chorus of boos to his entrance as he makes his way next to Jude Hutchinson just showing the height

"Alexander Victorious has schemed his way into this match and that's what makes him dangerous he's willing to find the easiest path possible and if he can't find it he'll make the path" says James.

"He definitely has shown though that inside the ring he's willing to do whatever it takes to pull out the win" says Sebastian.

"JOOOOOONASS LAZARRRRRR" finishes the man inside the ring.

Jonas Lazar walks out to like Alexander a steady helping of boos as he takes his place next to Alexander as all eight men are on the stage.

"Jonas Lazar is the last man and he came back for more then just the championship he want's to put Terry Blake in his place" says James.

"Their is genuine animosity between these two men and it's going to be a joy to watch another match in their classic series" says KJ.

As all eight looked on with the bluespot light on each of them the music finally stops.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to TWF Presents the Open Weight Grand PRIX these are your eight hopefuls" says the man before getting his throat ready.

"**THESE** men are coworkers but **RIVALS** all brought together in search of their **DESTINY** and all of them will use their **SKILLS** as they make the climb on the **STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN** each ready to **SACRIFICE** their opponent's as they rise to the Heavens and that one man who has **CONQUERED** the others will **PIERCE THE HEAVENS** to take their destined **CROWN** all the way back as the **ONE** the **ONLY** the **TWF WORLD CHAMPION" **finishes the man as a standing ovation is given to those eight men.

**(VICTORY by Yasuharu Takanshi)**

All eight men looked on from the stage as the man grabs the TWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP and raises it into the air for all to see. The large gold plate with the world pictured in the middle and Championship at the top, the black strap, Several diamonds among other jewels adorning the gold plate, and the empty name plate looking for it's owner.

"This is what it's all about the Total Wrestling Federation World Championship One Man Leaves at the top of the Total Wrestling Federation" says KJ.

"Unbreakable, Living Legend, Shocking, Lone Wolf, Phoenix, Peacock, Last Emperor, and Prophet of Oblivion are all ready to step back and take there shot at greatness" says Sebastian.

"One Shot One Opportunity Let the Grand Prix be underway" says James.

* * *

**(Beauty Killer by Jeferree Star)**

"This is a singles match and it is a quarter final in the Open Weight Grand Prix introducing first from Salt Lake City, Utah at five foot six and weighing in at one hundred fifty six pounds "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson" says the announcer.

Jude Hutchinson straight up flaunts his way to the ring with the lights slightly tinged a whitish pink as he enters the ring.

"Jude Hutchinson has to take on the best right from the get go while I'm sure that others would say they would want the same opportunity but they would probably lying" says Sebastian.

"If Jude want's to win he has to do one of two things either take the match into his terms or survive the onslaught that Lance puts on people at the start of a match" says KJ.

**(Made In Heaven by Queen)**

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing in at two hundred forty seven pounds "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

Lance Raters comes down to the ring in his usual wrestling gear but as if to show appreciation to his home country comes waving the Puerto Rican flag. This practically makes the Top Heel become the Top Face as the crowd erupts in nationalistic cheers for the returning hero. Lance stops next to a kid and takes off his sunglasses shoving them onto a kid where they look comically over sized as he makes his way to the ring.

"Lance Raters this guy has been all around the world and every single place he goes he claims to have conquered and it's hard to argue against it" says Sebastian.

"Lance Raters is a front runner now before you start screaming James ... Lance is a very very good front runner and it's hard to ever counter Lance and his constant assault but if you can it's possible to break The Living Legend" says KJ.

"Fine but nobody can withstand Lance's attack certainly not Jude Hutchinson" says James.

Lance and Jude stare off before Lance starts ... apologizing? Jude argues with Lance as they argue in the middle of the ring for like a minute. Lance shuts up Jude with a kiss to the surprise of the crowd.

"What the hell is going on" asks James.

"Well the strangest start to a wrestling match I've seen so far" says KJ.

Lance then slowly brings Jude to the ground before looking at the ref clearly having a plan. As Lance goes to drop to the floor Jude rolls them over pinning Lance to the ground

"Oh Shit" yells James as Jude rolled into the cover.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Oh My God is it possible" asks Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

"LANCE JUST LOST LANCE IS OUT OF THE GRAND PRIX" yells out KJ.

... Lance kicks out as he shoves Jude off.

"What the hell was that that Jude tried to trick Lance" says James.

"I think the right statement is Jude apparently out tricked Lance having a card up his own sleeve" says Sebastian.

"Well this embarrassing" says KJ referring to his screams.

Lance gets up to his feet angry and kicks Jude hard in the ribs. Lance follows with a couple hard forearm shots sending Jude into the turn buckle before continuing with a bunch of kicks to the ribs as the ref pulls Lance off at four. Lance follows up running into the turn buckle hitting a running back elbow in the corner followed by a one handed bull dog ... 1 ... kick out. Lance follows grabbing Jude up for a suplex but drops him face first instead into the canvas. Lance follows grabbing Jude by the pony tail and hitting him with a hard boot to the face ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance picks up Jude hitting a hard punch to the ribs before whipping him into the ropes and dropping him with a hard big boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance grabs Jude up in the air before hitting a sit out scoop slam to drop him back to the mat ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Lance is positively furious at being tricked he nearly lost the championship in the first minute" says Sebastian.

"Oh calm down Lance is just having fun in the ring he's not angry at all" says James.

"Jude really hasn't been able to do anything as Lance is handing out a one sided beat down" says KJ.

Lance grabs Jude into an arm wringer hitting a couple knees into Jude's shoulder. Lance then back hitting a hard kick to the back followed by a mule kick smashing into Jude's face with his boot ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance follows up grabbing Jude by the arm and dropping a hard knee at the elbow joint before pulling him near the ropes. He grabs Jude by the arm and wrenches it against the ropes. He puts his boot down on Jude to hold him down as he continues pulling on the hold relishing in the pained expression on Jude's face. Lance whips Jude into the turnbuckle following to go for the running back elbow. Jude gets out of the way as Lance crashes by himself. Jude follows hitting the Lipstick ... 1 ... kick out. Jude grabs Lance for the KYWT (JuJi Gatame) but Lance grabs at the ropes. Jude keeps the hold in onto three before letting go as Lance rolls out of the ring.

"Jude is now starting on the offensive and he looks like he's not going to back down" says KJ.

"Well it was your advice that was to go at Lance the second that you possibly have a chance and Jude is going to live or die by that advice" says Sebastian.

"He's going to die let's not kid are selves" says James.

Lance checks on his arm yelling something under his breath. Jude bounces off the ropes as Lance turns around and Jude dives through with a suicide dive through the second rope knocking Lance down. Jude follows placing Lance against the steel steps and hitting a running low drop kick smashing Lance head first against the steps. Jude then throws Lance into the ring as he rolls in going for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jude follows grabbing Lance by the leg and stomping on it repeatedly before hitting a Leg DDT. Jude then waits for Lance to get to his feet and goes for a Maneater but Lance refuses to fall. He instead picks up Jude and lifts him up for a Crucifix Power Bomb. Jude fights out of it slipping out as Jude hits a drop kick to the knee of Lance dropping Lance to his knees. Jude follows up bouncing off the ropes right into a Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Lance Raters pulls of a big spine buster and Jude has been stopped in his tracks" says Sebastian.

"Jude was definitely following the plan that I've pieced together but with Lance you really can't just hope on the game plan I think it's easy to say that Lance is probably the most athletic superstar in TWF and he's got skills to match" says KJ.

"Nice to see that you are finally showing Lance the respect he deserves" says James.

Lance grabs Jude and manages to put on a shoulder lock as he rolls Jude onto his back. Lance then wrenches on the hold as Jude tries to fight out but simply can't. Lance raises his other hand and flexing just to show off the power different holding off all of Jude's attempts to find away out. Jude gets his knees under him as he's slowly up to his feet. Lance just hits a hard snap kick to Jude's arm and an arm toss before locking in the shoulder lock once more. Lance wrenches back on the arm around the shoulder as Jude tries to fight out once more. Jude once again get's to his feet as Lance goes to pull him back down Jude counters into a Judo styled hip toss throwing Lance off of him. Jude grabs at his arm in pain as he turns to Lance but eats a boot to the ribs followed by a kick right down the middle ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance goes to grabs Jude but Jude counters grabbing the arm and locking in the KYWT as Lance is pulled down.

"Knew Your Were Trouble is locked in Lance never saw it coming" says Sebastian.

"What that coward he played possum" says James.

"Imagine if Jude could pull of the victory with this" says KJ.

Lance tries to break out on pure power lifting Jude up for a Power Bomb. Lance then hits the Power Bomb but Jude refuses to let go of the KYWT. Lance lifts up Jude for a second time and drops him with a power bomb as Jude does let go this time ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance grabs Jude for the Legend Driver but his arm gives Jude some time to get back to normal as Jude goes for the Femme Fetale on Lance. Lance pulls his legs out before Jude can take a hold as Lance stares down Jude. Lance locks up with Jude and whips Jude into the ropes. Lance tries to Jude with a hard big boot as he comes back but Jude ducks and hits the Maneater ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jude looks at the crowd before going to the top rope for a mix of boos and cheers. Jude goes for the H.P.K or the Hot Pink Killer (Top Rope Flip Leg Drop) but Lance rolls out of the way.

... ...

"Jude went high risk but takes a plunge instead and he may have just cost himself the match" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Lance is going to make his way to the Semi Finals and he does it with ease" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

"JUDE is out and Lance takes a step forward sacrificing Jude to the the third to last step on his ladder to the crown" says KJ.

... Jude kicks out.

Lance goes bouncing off the ropes for a spear but Jude side steps as Lance turns around right into a kick to the ribs and a French Kiss.

... ...

... ...

... 1 ...

"No No Way" yells out James.

... ...

... ...

... 2 ...

"Jude has done it he pulls off the upset over Lance in Lance's own hometown if he can just get this three count" says Sebastian.

... ...

... ...

"This tournament is unpredictable and this just showcases it" says KJ.

... kick out.

"AND LANCE kicks out" yells KJ.

"Jude just hit Lance with his best move but it was not enough to give him to the win" says James.

"Though Jude hasn't pulled off the win yet you have to believe this could be the chink in the shield or at least Lance's future opponents will thank him for it if he can't get the job done" says Sebastian.

Jude looks at the crowd once more as he goes to the top rope. Jude goes to the top as he does the World Championship taunt as he leaps off for another H.P.K and SPEAR. Lance nearly broken Jude in half as he speared him in mid air turning Jude's chances of winning straight down to near zero. Lance doesn't go for the cover yet instead picking up Jude and giving him a quick kiss to echo the beginning of the match. He then sets up Jude for the Legend Driver and it hits!

... ...

... ...

... 1 ...

"Yeah I think this one is all over folks" says Sebastian.

... ...

... ...

"Lance took him out with the spear that Legend Driver was just to put an exclamation point on it" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"And YOUR ..." says James waiting for the announcer to finish his sentence.

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match as a result of pinfall and moving onto the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Semi Finals "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcers.

Lance Raters celebrates to the crowds mostly cheering reaction of the Puertoriqueno. Lance jumps to the top turn buckle doing the championship taunt as Jude is still out of it on the other side of the ring.

"Lance Raters does what almost everybody expected him to do" says Sebastian.

"You have to give Jude credit though he almost had Lance out of the tournament several times in that match which most thought would be dominated by Lance from start to finish" says KJ.

"Oh he lost Kevin he couldn't handle the Living Legend and The Living Legend has no time for him" says James.

Lance celebrates up the entrance arena as we change scenes.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

Well then this one was easy it seems as all eight get on with full points.

Asheel, ForceWalker, Ivan Drago, Mr. Pro Wrestling, bobmanv2.0, Silverstone007, DarkDragon90, Peepulation, Animefan008, David The Shining Ice, and Supah-Toon: 1

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here "The Phoenix" John Carson" says Stan as John Carson walks into the picture. "Now you are probably the person who is least known in this entire tournament you had one match where you pulled off the early win but you've been content to walk at your own pace and you haven't been pulling schemes" says Stan.

"Yeah what can I say I like to think I do most of my talking in the ring" says John.

"Now you have to take on Dan Ripley a hard opponent and most people seem to think he will make it to the finals against Lance what are your thoughts about this" says Stan.

"He's a great wrestler but I'm also a great wrestler I have no problems with the guy heck I like the guy doesn't change though if I want that belt, and I do want that belt, I have to get through him and that's all that matters" says John.

"So you expect to win" says Stan.

"I expect to make it to the top Dan Ripley will be my stepping stone because I'm not willing to be his stepping stone" says John.

"Alright thanks for the time "The Phoenix" John Carson ladies and gentlemen good luck in your matches tonight" says Stan.

* * *

**(Shutterbug by Big Boi)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall and it is a TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Quarter Finals match introducing first from Washington D.C at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" says the announcer.

"Terry Blake and Jonas Lazar took about five minutes to start brawling in the ring and neither were willing to stop" says Sebastian.

"Jonas Lazar deserves respect and Terry Blake didn't show it" says James.

"Either way these two have a real animosity between them and nothing will bring them together" says KJ

**(White Rabbit by Egypt Central)**

"And his opponent from The Gates of Oblivion at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty three pounds "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" says the announcer.

"Jonas Lazar is a former TWE World Heavyweight Champion and claims that the fact Terry Blake never was makes him far superior to him" says KJ.

"What's TWE" asks James.

"I'm not entirely sure I have this sort of foggy memory of it weird huh" says KJ.

"Well this match is another fight in this fabled rivalry" says Sebastian.

Jonas Lazar and Terry Blake go to lock up but Terry blasts Jonas with a hard punch as he comes in. Terry follows with more punches before Jonas grabs Terry's ankles and trips him to the canvas. Jonas then gets on top and starts blasting Terry with a hard elbows to the head before Terry rolls them around hitting a series of punches. Jonas flips them over once again unloading with elbows before Terry kicks him off. Jonas hits a running knee to the ribs and then goes to whip Terry into the ropes. Terry rebounds right into a drop kick and knocking him back down to the floor . kick out. Terry Blake is quickly to his feet but is hit with a hard kick to the ribs. Jonas follows going for a suplex but Terry counters hitting a snap suplex of his own ... kick out. Jonas rolls to his feet to hit by a couple hard punches and then thrown into the turn buckle. Terry then goes for a corner clothesline but eats a boot followed by a clothesline from behind.

"Jonas Lazar Terry Blake neither man is backing down from the other" says Sebastian.

"When you have an animosity that is this high it's not hard to understand neither wants to look weak they both want to be superior" says KJ.

"Well like it matter Jonas is about to go to work on Terry" says James.

Jonas grabs Terry from behind picking him up with in a hammer lock. Jonas follows hitting a hard knee to the ribs and then going for a hemmer back suplex which hits ... 1 kick out. Jonas grabs Terry by a Front Facelock and Terry quickly gets out hitting a firemans carry slam on his knees throwing Jonas off. Terry follows up with a couple of punches bringing Jonas into the ropes. Terry goes for a running clothesline but Jonas pulls down the ropes as Terry takes a tumble to the outside. Terry is quick to his feet as Jonas bounces off the ropes for a Suicide Dive over the top rope but Terry moves out of the way as Jonas crashes face first into the barricade. Terry follows grabbing Jonas and ramming him back first into the apron. He then rolls Jonas into the ring as Terry goes for the cover ... 1 ... kick out. Terry waits for Jonas to get to his feet as he goes for the Shock Treatment but Jonas counters throwing Terry onto the ring ropes groin first.

"Ow that must HURT" says James.

"Painful just to look at Terry went to big to quick and payed for it" says KJ.

"You know Jonas must be having a smile on his face after that one" says Sebastian.

Jonas follows up hitting a spring board clothesline to knock Terry off the ropes ... 1 ... kick out. Jonas follows up grabbing Terry and putting him in another hammer lock this time keeping him on the ground. Jonas follows up hitting a couple knees to the arm as he wrenches on the arm. Terry fights to his feet hitting a couple hard punches to the ribs to force Jonas off. Terry follows up going for an Enzugeri Kick but Jonas catches both leg. He then hits a modified German Suplex using the legs to lift Terry ... 1 ... kick out. Jonas grabs Terry for a Prophet Lock but Terry counters lifting up Jonas and ramming him into the turn buckle. Terry follows hitting a hard clothesline in the corner followed by hitting a big snap suplex as Jonas staggered forward ... 1 ... kick out. Terry follows up going to the top rope as Jonas is slow to his feet.

"These men are using all that they go and they still can't even pull out a two count" says Sebastian.

"But Terry is going to go high risk right here" says KJ.

"If he can hits this move he might be able to get there but something tells me The Prophet will see this coming" says James.

Terry goes for a top rope cross body but meats a drop kick to take him out in mid air ... 1 ... kick out. Jonas follows up grabbing Terry for an STO Back Breaker but Terry counters with a couple hard elbows and then shoves Jonas into the ropes. Terry goes for a hard clothesline but Jonas ducks and hits a hard enzugeri kick into the arm of Terry. Jonas follows grabbing Terry into an arm wringer and hitting two straight shoulder blocks right at the arm. Jonas goes for a third but Terry counters grabbing Jonas for a spine buster but Jonas counters going back to his feet and hitting an arm drag. Terry is quick to his feet staring at Jonas they go to luck up but Jonas instead hits a hard kick to the ribs. Jonas follows up going for another arm wringer but Terry pulls him into an elbow. Terry then goes for the Blake Drop but Jonas counters wrenching on the arm. Jonas then sets up and hit's an STO Back Breaker followed by hitting a neck breaker to follow up ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Jonas is now starting to work on that arm and it's starting to pay off and the longer the match goes the better that attack targeting will work" says KJ.

"You can just tell that Jonas is knowing how to win the long game in this match" says James.

"Terry isn't going to back down because of a hurt arm though he'd fight Jonas arm less if he had to" says Sebastian.

Jonas grabs Terry up by the head slowly bringing him up. Jonas grabs Terry by the arm again but Terry counters kicking Jonas in the ribs and then hitting a couple hard punches from the other hand. Jonas goes for a hard clothesline but Terry ducks under that one and hits a big belly to back suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Terry follows up waiting for Jonas to get up going for a super kick but Jonas ducks and hits a chop block from behind. Jonas apparently has decided to target two parts as he hits a brutal series of stomps on the leg. He doesn't stop with the arm though grabbing Terry's arm and wrenching it in a chicken wing on the ropes. Jonas is forced to let go at four as Terry onto his back holding his arm in pain. Jonas follows up rolling Terry on his face before hitting a low drop kick right to that arm. Jonas then grabs Terry up for an shoulder breaker but Terry fights out of it sliding out behind. Jonas turns around straight into a Super Kick knocking him off his feet ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Jonas looked to be ready to do some big damage but Terry manages to save himself with a hard super kick dropping Jonas off his feet" says Sebastian.

"Not bad but he's going to have to do more then that to beat Jonas" says James.

"I think Terry knows more then you about what he has to do to win" says KJ.

Jonas is slow to his feet as Terry grabs him from behind and hits a back breaker. Terry follows bouncing off the ropes and hitting a leaping elbow drop to the back of Jonas. Terry then goes for a Boston Crab but Jonas hooks a leg and spins to the back of Terry and goes for a Victory Roll cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry is more cautious this time as they lock up and Jonas grabs a head lock. Terry hits a couple elbows to the ribs and then shoves Jonas into the ropes. Jonas comes back straight into a flap jack as Jonas falls hard on the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas is slow to his feet right into a kick to the ribs. Terry grabs Jonas for a Hook Shot but Jonas counters holding onto the ropes as Terry falls by himself. Terry is slow to his feet and takes a hard spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jonas goes to the top rope as he makes a taunt for the crowd before leaping off with the Final Vision (450 Splash) but eats double knees to the ribs. Terry then rolls into a small package for the cover.

... 1 ...

"Jonas takes a fall to the canvas and Terry might me able to pull a win off of Jonas's mistake" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

. kick out

"But that is not to be as Jonas finds it in him to kick out after two" says KJ.

"That's going to have to make Jonas be more careful next time around" says James.

Jonas is slow to his feet as Terry grabs him for a Blake Drop. Jonas counters pulling on the arm back and slamming it into the canvas. He stretches out the arm before dropping a hard knee on it. Jonas once again stretches it out and another hard knee does the work as Terry is trying to fight out in pain. Jonas tries to push Terry down as Terry gets to his feet. Terry fires back with a couple shots to the ribs and then a hard uppercut knocking Jonas off his feet and onto the canvas. Terry tries to recoup shaking out his arm from the pain as Jonas gets back to his feet. Terry goes for another super kick but Jonas catches it with ease and kicks out Terry's other leg from under him. Jonas grabs Terry by the legs and goes for a Jacknife hold ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Terry gets to his feet and hits an Enzugeri Kick as Jonas follows him up ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Terry clocks Jonas with a hard kick but can only get a two count" says KJ.

"Like I said you can't beat Jonas like that" says James.

"Again if anybody knows the best way to beat Jonas it's Terry" says Sebastian.

Jonas is slow to his feet as Terry grabs him from behind and hits a back suplex. Terry grabs Jonas for the Sharp Shooter but Jonas counters kicking Terry off straight into the turn buckle. Jonas follows up hitting a running drop kick in the corner sending Terry down to a seated position. He follows up bouncing off the ropes and hitting a hard boot to the side of Terry's head as Jonas drags him to the middle ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jonas follows waiting for Terry to get up and lifts Terry before dropping him arm first into Jonas's knee ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas grabs Terry for the Prophet Lock lifting Terry up but Terry fights out and hits an overhead belly to belly suplex toss ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry waits for Jonas to get up before going for the Shock Treatment but Jonas counters grabbing Terry and pulling his legs out from under him as he crashes hard on the canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Terry just fell to the canvas and the way his head bounced was sickening" says Sebastian.

Jonas grabs Terry for the Prophet Lock once more but Terry fights out before he can lock it in. Terry follows hitting a couple hard punches to stagger Jonas back but Jonas grabs Terry up for a shoulder breaker and he lands it ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas grabs Terry up before whipping him into the turn buckle. Jonas follows up grabbing Terry by the arm and wrenching on the ropes pulling on it. Jonas then hits a hard kick while the arm is still placed there to Terry's pain. Jonas turns around Terry before smashing his head into the turn buckle pad. Jonas then goes to the other side of the ring going running straight into a kick to the ribs. Terry follows grabbing Jonas trying for the Blake Drop. Terry lifts up Jonas into the air PROPHET LOCK is slapped on in mid air as Jonas plants his feet into the ground and pulls.

"Jonas got it he has it locked it in" says James.

"This might just be the end of Terry he's fallen victim to this submission maneuver before" says Sebastian.

"Don't go all down on the guy he's survived the hold before too" says KJ.

Jonas continues pulling back on the hold as both guys are on their feet. Terry seems to still be able to fight out as he throws punches in the ribs of Jonas before Jonas starts trying to pull Terry down to the canvas. Terry fights to stay on his feet knowing the move only gets more dangerous if he would fall of his feet. Terry tries to fight out of the hold ripping the connecting between the two arms but Jonas keeps the hold locked in. Jonas hits a hard knee to the ribs as Terry air supply is knocked down even more. Jonas then pulls Terry down to the ring in a vicious DDT like maneuver as Terry was distracted from the blow. Jonas continues pulling down as he tries to wrap Terry in the body lock. Terry fights with both arms to keep them from locking up but Jonas kicks at Terry's injured arm allowing Jonas the time to wrap in the body lock as well having the Prophet Lock fully in.

"Jonas has it fully locked in their is no escape for Terry now this match is all over" says James.

"Terry has to somehow hope he can last long enough for Jonas to get tired because at this point I can't see how else Terry can break it" says Sebastian.

"Definitely Terry can't breath at this point and the body lock is literally pushing the air out his lungs while also letting him stretch Terry out even further at this point this match just might be done" says KJ.

Jonas continues choking out Terry who tries to drag himself to the ropes. Terry scoots himself closer and closer until he's almost right up to the ropes. Jonas though pivots and roll them both around twice back to the center of the ring keeping the choke locked in. Terry goes to his knees grabbing Jonas in somewhat of a bear hug as he fights to his feet. Terry then just as he makes it to his feet drops and hits a spine buster on Jonas. It doesn't do all that much as Jonas keeps the hold locked in maybe even locking it in further. Terry tries to fight to his feet a second time as Jonas wrenches back once more and Terry drops Jonas with a second spine buster. Jonas still keeps the hold locked in as Terry looks to be completely gone having given up and just laying there. Jonas starts trash talking using multiple racial slurs as the ref checks on Terry's arm. He lifts it up once and it doesn't full as Terry gets to his feet a third time as Jonas wrenches back still trash talking.

"Doesn't he know that doing the same thing over and over and achieving the same failure is simply stupid this match is over" says James.

Terry actually this time shoves his hands under Jonas's chin pushing him back before planting him with a third spine buster which does the trick as Jonas's head bounces of the canvas. Terry simply falls on top of Jonas whose completely out.

... ...

"Can it be can Terry pull of the victory after three straight spine busters including that brutal last one" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"What a comeback if he can pull it off he looked death in the water and if he can get the pin here it would show just what type of drive Terry posses" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

"No way Jonas lost" says James.

... ...

... kick out.

"AND JONAS doesn't fall he's still in the tournament" says KJ.

"Jonas though his arms must be dead tired at this point when all that gastric acid piles up on the arm Terry could pull of the win if he manages to get his air back quickly enough" says James.

"Jonas put everything he had on that Prophet Lock and now that it failed he has to pay the price" says Sebastian.

Jonas is trying to roll out of the ring but Terry grabs him by the leg. "My Turn" yells out Terry Blake as he picks up Jonas and nails him with a barrage of strikes. He then throws Jonas straight into the ropes before bouncing off the ropes to hit a huge shoulder block. Terry doesn't stop there as he picks up Jonas and hits him with a couple more shots. He then whips Jonas into the turn buckle as he follows up hitting a running clothesline in the corner followed by as Jonas staggers forward into an Enzugeri as Terry is fired up. Terry makes his way to the top turn buckle as Jonas is slow to his feet as he turns around right into a Diving Cross Body ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry doesn't end there as he hits Jonas with a hard couple of punches more Jonas tries to return fire but he's simply to tired. Terry follows going for a clothesline but Jonas ducks and he picks up Terry for the Sign of the Apocalypse but Terry fights it. Terry manages to slip out from behind SHOCK TREATMENT hits from Terry to Jonas.

... ...

... 1 ...

"Terry hits the Shock Treatment he's got the win locked up Jonas simply can't fight anymore" says Sebastian.

... ...

... 2 ...

"Terry took advantage of Jonas being tired and managed to pull of the Shock Treatment and this match is just about to hit it's end" says James surprisingly not yelling that a heel was about to be beat.

... ...

"Jonas gave it a good run but" says KJ before being cut off.

... kick out.

"I STAND CORRECTED Jonas is still in this match he's simply got a will that is almost untouchable" says KJ.

"Wow I really thought Terry had finished the match there but Jonas say all you will about his actions he's got heard" says James.

"Like we've said all night when you got hate like this between two men you simply don't give up until you can't move no more and Jonas still has it" says Sebastian.

Terry seems a bit distraught at now pulling of the win there. He waits for Jonas to get up as he goes for the Hook Shot but Jonas counters shoving Terry back. Terry goes right back at Jonas but eats a hard kick to the arm slowing Terry down. Jonas follows up running at Terry and hitting a spinning arm breaker as he seems to finally get back his energy. Jonas grabs Terry from behind and goes for a Deadlift German Suplex but Terry counters grabbing Jonas into a back waist lock. Jonas grabs one of Terry's arms and rolls him into a Kimura as Terry tries to fight out of it. Jonas wrenches on the lock until Terry grabs the ropes with his foot to get out of the hold. Jonas lets go of the hold as he waits for Terry to get to his feet. Jonas goes for a clothesline but Terry pulls down the ropes as he ducks. Jonas though holds onto the ropes and lands on the apron as Terry turns around. Jonas nails Terry with a huge kick dropping him as Jonas jumps onto the top rope for a spring board and hit's a FINAL VISION.

... ...

... ...

"Just a couple seconds ago it was Terry who had this match in the bag but now Jonas might have just ended this match in his favor" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

"I'm surprised he could even do that Jonas is a big guy and he hit that move off a spring board that takes a huge amount of balance" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"I knew Jonas was going to win he is a" starts Jamess.

... kick out.

"WHAT no way Terry kicked out" finishes James.

"But he did kick out Terry Blake isn't willing to come out the loser to Jonas" says Sebastian.

"Jonas has used everything in his arsenal but he just can't take Terry Blake out and this has to be frustrating" says KJ.

Jonas argues with the referee saying that had to be three. Terry is slowly onto his knees as Jonas notices. Jonas hits a hard soccer kick to the ribs sending Terry out of the ring. Jonas taunts the crowd giving a pseudo prayer as the man they call "Shocking" is up to his feet. Jonas bounces off the ropes and takes flight onto Terry with a Suicide Dive over the top rope taking out Terry. Both men are down outside the ring as the ref starts the count. Until six neither man even tries to get up but Jonas finally makes it to his feet as Terry is still out. Jonas rolls into the ring at eight but Terry is still not moving outside the ring. 9 hits as Terry is trying to get to his knees as the ref goes for ten though Jonas rolls to the outside. Jonas apparently doesn't want a win by count out as he throws Terry Blake into the ring. Jonas actually gets cheered for this and he responds through insulting the crowd. Jonas rolls into the ring HOOK SHOT Jonas walked right into it.

... ...

... ...

"Jonas's pride might have just cost him this match he had the match won by count out but didn't want to win like that" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

"NO this isn't fair Terry Blake is a punk nothing but a punk after Jonas let him stay in the match he does THAT" yells James.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"Say what you will but Terry Blake wants the World Championship" says KJ.

... kick out.

"BUT SO DOES JONAS LAZAR" yells out KJ as Jonas managed the kick out.

"Wow I did not think Jonas had it left in him but he is willing to take all of Terry's best shots" says Sebastian.

"A cultured man like Jonas will not lose to a punk like Terry" says James.

Jonas is still out on the canvas taking his breath as Terry reclines on the ropes making a protest that it was a three count but the ref points out it was just two. Terry waits for Jonas to get to his feet and grabs Jonas for a Blake Drop but Jonas counters ramming Terry into a corner. Jonas follows up putting Terry onto the top turn buckle. Jonas hits a couple hard punches to keep Terry staggered as Jonas slowly makes his way to the top rope. He grabs Terry for a Superplex but Terry counters with a series of shot to the stomach before knocking Jonas to the ground with a headbutt. Terry breathes in as he goes for a top rope move but instead eats a punch to the face from Jonas. Jonas follows up going to the second rope and nailing Terry with a hard knee as he busts Terry open with that knee. Terry is looked at his blood as he gets hit by a second knee and Jonas sets up the Superplex once again. This time Jonas manages to hit it sending them both crashing to the canvas.

... ...

... ...

"Jonas just went high risk and he may have just won the match even if he put himself through a bit of pain" says James.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

"More then just a bit of pain but Jonas is willing to sacrifice for the victory" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"And does the fat lady sing" says KJ.

... kick out.

"No Terry manages to stay in this match" says KJ.

"This crowd must be just as tired as the guys in the match from yelling there lungs out" says James.

"I can't argue that these two will not break" says Sebastian.

Jonas grabs Terry for a Prophet Lock but Terry counters into a Big Spine Buster. Both men are out however from the move as the ref starts the count to ten. At seven both men are on there knees and Jonas fires a hard elbow at Terry's bleeding head. Terry fires back with a punch as they two brawl all the way to there feet as Jonas manages to take over hitting Terry in the arm. He then goes for a Double Knee Arm breaker but Terry counters lifting up Jonas and dropping him with a Scoop Slam. Terry starts waiting for Jonas to get to his feet for the Shock Treatment but Jonas counters avoiding it by moving towards the ropes. Terry follows up though with a hard kick to the ribs followed by a DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry grabs Jonas and whips him into the turn buckle hitting hard. Terry then goes from corner to corner for a clothesline but Jonas avoids it as Terry collides shoulder first. Jonas grabs Terry from behind for a SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE as Terry is sent crashing down to the canvas head first as he is completely out of it.

... ...

... ...

... ...

"I forgot all about it the most lethal move in Jonas's entire arsenal the SIGN of the Apocalypse and this match is over" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"I give Terry credit for surviving this long but Jonas has this match at it's finishing point after that move No ONE kicks out of the Sign of the Apocalypse" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"Jonas Lazar will move on to take on Lance Raters in semi finals" says KJ.

... KICK OUT/3

"HE DID IT TERRY KICKED OUT OF THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE" yells out KJ.

"The best move that Jonas had in his entire arsenal and is still wasn't enough to pull of the win" says Sebastian.

"T-Th-Tha-THATS IMPOSSIBLE nobody kicks out of that" yells out James in shock.

Jonas argues with the ref that it was three but the ref refuses to be intimidated by Jonas arguing back that it was just two. Jonas shoves the referee back still yelling as Terry is up to his feet and goes for the Blake Drop on Jonas but Jonas counters into an arm wringer. Jonas then grabs Terry for a Second Sign of the Apocalypse but Terry slips out from behind BLAKE DROP hits on Jonas Lazar as both men are down as Terry is slowly onto his knees looking at Jonas. Terry grabs Jonas and wraps him up in the Sharp Shooter as he turns an unresistant Jonas over. Jonas tries to fight out of it but Terry wrenches back on the hold. Jonas fights towards the ropes and he barely manages to touch it but the ref turns a blind eye as Terry pulls Jonas back to the middle of the ring and Jonas finally taps out to end the match.

"Winner of this match and moving onto the semi finals "Shocking" Terry Blake" says the announcers.

Terry Blake is slowly to his full height as he has clearly went through a war in his match with Jonas Lazar as he does the belt taunt towards the cheering crowd.

"Terry Blake and Jonas Lazar pulled off a great match but Terry Blake managed to pull of the victory at the end" says Sebastian.

"Like it matters so what he won one match try to explain to me how he's suppposed to beat Lance after this match" says James.

"To be honest I don't think Terry Blake can do that Lance would be the favorite if they were both at one hundred percent at this point Terry might want to end his night with this victory" says KJ.

Terry Blake celebrates on the top rope clearly battered and bruised but not broken.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

Well only one falls to the wayside this time around as everybody correctly picked Terry Blake to pull of the victory. I guess I didn't even have to mention the fact Jonas was only going to appear once.

Asheel, ForceWalker, Ivan Drago, Mr. Pro Wrestling, , Silverstone007, WWE-PG Hater DarkDragon90, Peepulation, Animefan008, David The Shining Ice, and Supah-Toon: 2

bobmanv2.0:1

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with TWF Hardcore Television Champion "E2J" Jack Evans now a week back you pulled off the victory over Jack Krueger in an upset" says Stan. "Jack Krueger has laid down the challenge two out of three falls falls count anywhere how do you expect that match to go"

"I'm going to come there just like the first time and I'm going to do the same thing just win _Yo voy a ganar" _says Jack.

"Do you have any different gameplan this time to win you have to beat him twice" says Stan.

"I know that but at fight's a fight it doesn't change anything from last time we went one on one I just have to beat him twice now ... _No Hai differencia esta vez solo tengo que ganar dos veces_" says Jack.

"Alright well that you for your time your TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Evans ladies and gentlemen" says Stan as we go back.

* * *

**(Kill Your Heroes by Awolnation)**

"This is a singles match and it is a TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Quarter Final match from Olympia, Washington at six foot three and weighing two hundred twenty four pounds "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious" says the announcer.

A series of multicolored fireworks shoot of the stage as Alexander Victorious goes out walking to the ring and is clearly taking his time getting to the ring.

"Alexander claims that his last name tells the story and that he will always come out victorious" says Sebastian.

"But his last time against Kevin Stone he came out on the losing end of the match" says KJ.

"That was a fluke and you both know Alexander already explained how he had been distracted right here in commentary" says James.

**(Testify by Rage Against the Machine)**

"And his opponent from Manhattan, New York at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

Kevin comes out onto the stage, back turned to the crowd as he wears a leather jacket with the hood over his head and arms held out to his sides. He then turns around to the crowd, face stoic and eyes narrowed. He looks out to the crowd for a few moments before walking with purpose down to the ring. He then gets on the apron and enters the ring. He walks in the ring a bit before getting up on the turnbuckle, and throwing his head, shouting "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" before throwing his arms out in a finishing motion before getting off the corner and waits in the ring.

"Kevin Stone is one of the few wrestlers to go completely undefeated in TWF holding a three and zero record but can he beat his first win a second time" says KJ.

"Of course he can't Kevin Stone got lucky twice and then helped by Alexander as far as I'm concerned those three wins should be give to luck and Alexander Victorious" says James.

"Let's not argue this Alexander tried everything he could to attack Kevin now he has an opportunity to do it in the ring let's see if he can cash the checks his mouths been giving out" says Sebastian.

Kevin Stone and Alexander lock and Kevin manages to grab in a head lock. Alexander shoves Kevin off into the ropes. Kevin grabs the ropes as Alexander goes for a drop kick but falls to his back. Alexander is quick to his feet as he is clearly frustrated over what happened. Alexander and Kevin lock up again and Alexander grabs Kevin by the head in a Muai Thai clinch and throws a knee. Kevin blocks it but Alexander jerks him to one side and kicks his legs out from under him. Alexander does a bit of a taunt to Kevin who gets to his feet. Alexander grabs Kevin again for a head lock this time but Kevin counters with a couple punches to the ribs followed by grabbing Alexander for a suplex. Alexander manages to slide behind and nails Kevin with a Blind Side Knee to the back sending him chest first into the turn buckles. Alexander follows going for running double knee smash in the corner but Kevin moves out of the way as Alexander crashes and is covered ... 1 ... kick out.

"Alexander crashes knees first into that turnbuckle" says Sebastian.

"That's bad for Alexander who relies on his knees to hit his extremely dangerous Fall of the Universe technique" says James.

"You see Kevin go for the cover quick he doesn't want to waste time in this match" says KJ.

Kevin grabs Alexander up before hitting him with a couple punches into the ropes. Kevin follows pulling Alexander forward into a shoulder block followed by an drag. Kevin continues as he picks up Alexander once again and hits several punches to bring him into the ropes. He pulls Alexander forward straight into a hard clothesline dropping Alexander to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out. Kevin batters Alexander into a turn buckle as he follows going for a corner knee but instead eats a hard knee to the stomach dropping him to his knees. Alexander follows as Kevin raises his head up knocking him right back down with a Buzzsaw kick ... 1 ... kick out. Alexander grabs Kevin and wraps him up in kneeling front face lock as he tries to squeeze the life out of Kevin. Alexander is slowly pushed as both are on their feet Alexander goes for the Muai Thai clinch knee but Kevin grabs the leg and hits a Fisherman Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Nice counter from Kevin only gets two" said Sebastian.

"Alexander gave himself up there he already tried the move before and it failed this time Kevin made him pay big for it" says KJ.

"Once a move is scouted out you have to switch up and I think Alexander got the message" says James.

Alexander gets to his feet as Kevin goes for the Rise Against but Alexander elbows Kevin in the ribs. As Kevin bends over Alexander nails him with a knee lift dropping Kevin down to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Alexander follows grabbing Kevin and putting him in an over the knee back breaker hold. Alexander pulls down on Kevin as "The Lone Wolf" tries to fight out of the hold. Kevin grabs Alexander by the head and hit's a couple hard punches making Alexander soften up. As Kevin tries to get to his feet he gets dropped by a hard elbow smash sending him right back down to the canvas. Alexander grabs Kevin by the hair pulling him for the Reign of Alexander but Kevin counters into a back body drop. Kevin then waits for Alexander to get to his feet as Kevin rushes him. "The Last Emperor" fires back with a hard low kick stopping Kevin followed by a kick to the body making him kneel over. Alexander waits Kevin to rise then drops him with a hard round house kick finishing the Emperor Combination ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Kevin just got smashed by that kick that must have hurt bad" says KJ.

"You really have to say it Alexander might be Pound for Pound the best striker in TWF sharp hard shots which just stagger his opponents especially his precision which is just so ... precise" says Sebastian.

"What?" asks James toward's Sebastian's comment.

Alexander grabs Kevin whipping him into the ropes. Kevin bounces back dropping Alexander with a hard clothesline. Kevin follows up grabbing Alexander for the Death Valley Driver but Alexander easily breaks his way out and hits a back suplex. Alexander follows grabbing Kevin and locking in an abdominal stretch as he pulls apart at Kevin. Kevin tries to fight his way out as Alexander keeps on pulling on him. Alexander hits several elbows to the ribs of Kevin as he continues stretching out the man from Manhattan. Kevin hits a couple of hard elbows but Alexander grabs the arm again to continues the stretch. Kevin hits a couple hard punches staggering Alexander before throwing him to the canvas in a hip toss. Alexander rolls back to his feet but eats a kick to the gut followed by a Rage Against which connects ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Kevin connects with that Rage Against but only pulls two out of it" says Sebastian.

"I'm surprised Kevin hit it he normally seems to fail at it" says KJ.

"I guess you can only fail so much before you get lucky" says James.

Alexander is slow to his feet as Kevin grabs him for a dragon suplex but Alexander hits a couple elbows to dissuade Kevin of that notion. Alexander follows whipping Kevin into the turn buckle. Alexander positions himself in the corner and starts hitting the knee flurry which he calls Breaking The Empire as the ref pulls Alexander off as Kevin falls down to the canvas face first after that barrage ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Alexander bounces off the ropes and delivers a big measured knee drop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Alexander grabs Kevin up and hit's him with another hard knee to the ribs before whipping him into the ropes. Kevin rebounds back as Alexander grabs him for the Sit Out Spine Buster. Kevin manages to slip out of the way. Alexander turns around but gets knocked down to the canvas by a stiff Bullhammer Elbow ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Alexander never saw it coming and he got clocked by that elbow hard" says Sebastian.

"That's going to rattle a few brain cells" says KJ.

"Good for him that's a few more then Kevin even has" says James snidely.

Kevin waits for Alexander to get to his feet as he grabs Alexander and drops him with a suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kevin grabs up Alexander again this time placing him onto the top turn buckle face to the crowd. Kevin grabs Alexander from behind for a Super Dragon Suplex but Alexander starts fighting back with a couple elbow. Alexander chances moving face to face and pulls Kevin into a hard elbow knocking him off the top rope to the canvas. Alexander waits for Kevin who staggers to his feet right for a top rope flying heel kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Alexander waits for Kevin motioning for his Fall of the Universe as Kevin gets to his feet. Alexander takes a running start but Kevin avoids the running knee and grabs Alexander for the Loner's Way. Alexander though refuses to be hit by that hitting a couple hard knees to the head. Kevin is staggered as Alexander nails him with a kick to the ribs and hits the Reign of Alexander ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Woah I thought that he could have picked up three there" says James.

"He sent Kevin crashing into the canvas and say what you will about Alexander but he's not taking any short cuts" says Sebastian.

"Man he smashed Kevin there and you can't think Kevin can take too many of those" says KJ.

Alexander grabbing Kevin for the Emperor's Decree but Kevin grabs the ropes before Alexander can lock it in. Alexander grabs Kevin for a Muai Thai clinch going for a knee to the body but it's caught as Kevin picks Alexander off the canvas. Kevin tries to lock in a Figure Four Leg Lock but Alexander this time around grabs at the ropes. Alexander and Kevin get to there feet as Kevin clobbers Alexander with a hard punch. Alexander fires back with a hard forearm and Kevin returns fire as they get into a brawl in the middle of the ring. Kevin finally sends Alexander into the ropes with a hard punch. Alexander though bounces back with a hard body kick dropping Kevin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Alexander once again sets up the Fall of the Universe as he runs at Kevin. Kevin dodges and Alexander somehow clotheslines the referee. Alexander gets to his feet and takes a punch from Kevin ... which sends him rolling over the top of the ropes and to the outside.

"The referee is out Alexander accidently just took him out" says Sebastian.

"You don't think that it looked a bit suspicious of Alexander's fall to the outside you know where all the weapons are" says KJ.

"Alexander wouldn't cheat though I wouldn't put it past Kevin to do that" says James.

"So you want to explain how Alexander went flying out of the ring from a punch" asks KJ.

"Retard Strength" is the only explanation form James.

Alexander is outside the ring and spends some time near the ring apron. Kevin is clearly suspicious of this as he goes to look over the ropes but Alexander pops up at that moment. Alexander stretches out his hand but Kevin just walks back. Alexander rolls into the ring both fists clenched as Kevin clearly has his eyes on them. Alexander opens one hand to reveal nothing as he goes for a handshake. Kevin clearly shows suspicion on the other hand which Alexander opens to show ... nothing. Kevin grabs the hand only to be nailed by a hard Head Kick by the left leg. Alexander limps around the ring as Kevin is out cold in the middle of the ring. Alexander grabs at his white shoes as he pulls out a thick steel plate as he throws it out of the ring as he waits for the ref to get up. Kevin and the ref get up at similar times as Alexander measures Kevin and FALL OF THE UNIVERSE drops Kevin to the canvas.

"Oh come this isn't fair Alexander used that steel plate to knock out Kevin while the ref was out" says Sebastian.

... ...

... 1 ...

... ...

"Oh stop crying Alexander out smarted Kevin all you're doing is complaining" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

"Whether you like it or not Alexander has booked his place into the semi finals with that hard kick" says KJ.

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match as a result of pinfall and making his way to the Semi Finals "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious" says the announcer.

Alexander celebrates on the top rope acting as if he just won the championship it self as Kevin is still out cold from that vicious shot from the knee.

"Alexander Victorious comes out victorious here tonight after that illegal shot with that heavy steel plate" says KJ.

"Alexander might not want to try that trick to many times but this time it worked dividends for him" says James.

"I just can't consider that a true victory Kevin got beat because the ref was on the ground" says Sebastian.

"It was Kevin's fault the ref was on the ground if he hadn't shoved Alexander this never would have happened" says James.

"So you're telling me getting away from a running knee somehow equated to Alexander clotheslining the referee" asks Sebastian.

"Are you implying that Alexander did it" questions James.

"If the shoe fits James" says KJ to finish off that little debate.

Alexander is on the ramp showered with boos as Kevin is still on his knees on the ring glaring at Alexander with a burning rage.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

And with that less then 30% got this match correct.

Mr. Pro Wrestling, DarkDragon90, Peepulation, :3

Asheel, ForceWalker, Ivan Drago, Silverstone007, WWE-PG Hater Animefan008, David The Shining Ice, Supah-Toon : 2

bobmanv2.0:1

* * *

**Backstage**

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters is talking with our acting General Manager Liza Liza.

"That kid didn't have a chance against me from the start" boasts Lance clearly referencing to his victory over Jude.

"... But didn't he almost beat you" asks Liza.

"... I CLEARLY let him because I felt bad about humiliating him the only reason he even lasted past ten minutes Liza" says Lance.

"... Are you sure" asks Liza "Cause it sort of looked like you almost got beat"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE" yells Lance at the acting GM. "You know what that doesn't matter tonight is a night for celebration did you see the match with Terry and Jonas" asks Lance.

"Of course it was really good I think El Jefe's going to be HAPPY" says Liza Liza with a giant smile on her face showing the brilliant white teeth.

"Whatever doesn't matter what does is that Terry Blake stands no chance after that against me ... not that he ever did in the first place" says Lance.

"What about Dan" asks Liza.

"What about **Dan**" responds Lance darkly.

"Don't you think he could be trouble"

"Of course not look Liza the only reason he's still in this tournament is because I let him I've let him play the part as my rival at the start but at the end my career will eclipse his far and wide something happened with Asheel same thing happened with Justin Wyatt they are NOTHING but people who could almost touch my achievements but neither can" finishes Lance. "So tonight will end just another achievement for ME "THE LIVING LEGEND" "The Best In Two Universes" Lance Raters"

* * *

**(Hero by Skillet)**

"This is a singles match in the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix and it is a quarter final match and it is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Des Moines, Iowa at six foot seven and weighing in at two hundred sixty six pounds "The Phoenix" John Carson" says the announcer.

The lights go out save for a red spotlight on the stage. A bird's cry is heard as the music starts and the stage erupts in flames. The flames die down and John Carson emerges from the back, pumping up the crowd as he goes. Upon reaching the ring, he holds his arms out and flames burst from the corners of the ring.

"John Carson is the dark horse in this tournament he knows but as he says he doesn't mind" says Sebastian.

"It just means that John Carson is the one that we know least about and he understands that nobody else has too much information on him it's very hard to find a weakness in his first match" says KJ.

"The guy goes to the top rope at his height and weight isn't the smartest thing in the world" says James.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at six foot seven and weighing in at two hundred eighty five pounds "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

He comes down the ramp giving fans high-fives, he even stops every once in a while to take a picture with a group of fans as he walks down to the ring.

"Man Dan Ripley looks calm he's not worrying over anything he's even taking pictures with fans" says KJ.

"How disrespectful to John Carson man this Dan Ripley's a real jerk" says James.

"Well these are the two biggest men in the tournament who will move on to the next round" says Sebastian.

John Carson and Dan Ripley lock up in a test of strength. John Carson actually manages to shove Dan Ripley backwards to the surprise of the crowd. Dan Ripley shakes his head and they lock up once more in another test of strength. This time Dan shoves John off hard sending him crashing into the turn buckle. John smiles at that and they lock up once more John rolling in a head lock but Dan Ripley lifts him up for a back suplex dropping him to the canvas. John Carson gets back up quickly as they lock up again. Carson gets in arm wringer but Dan pulls him into a hard forearm sending him staggering back. The two lock up a third times as John Carson takes Dan's back in a back waist lock. He tries to pick up Dan but instead Dan grabs him by the head and hits a snapmare sending John Carson into the canvas. Dan follows up bouncing off the ropes and hitting a hard low boot dropping John Carson ... 1 ... kick out.

"John had some success early on in the power game but Dan is showcasing the difference between them is actually sizable" says Sebastian.

"Definitely I think John needs to go back to whatever his original game plan was trying to take Dan like this isn't going to work out" says KJ.

"John needs to use the place where he has a sizable advantage, that's not standing right next to Dan" says James.

Dan grabs John for a scoop slam but John fights out of it and clothesline Dan to the canvas. John follows up grabbing Dan up and hitting a couple hard clubbing shots the chest to stagger Dan. John follows grabbing Dan for a suplex and he drops Dan ... 1 ... kick out. John follows up grabbing Dan up for a running powerslam but Dan counters slipping to his feet and picks up John for a falling powerslam. John fights out of that to and then hits Dan with a hard drop kick to the back sending Dan forward. Dan turns around straight into a hard clothesline dropping him to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out. John grabs at Dan trying to whip him into the turn buckle. Dan counters with his own as John crashes in. Dan runs at the corner but eats a shoulder for his troubles as John jumps to the second turn buckle and hit's a diving axe handle dropping Dan to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Wow John Carson smashed Dan straight into the canvas with that blow" says KJ.

"See this time around John isn't locking up with him he's finding the range for these moves and then hitting them" says James.

"Either way it seems like the tide has shifted to John Carson with that blow" says Sebastian.

Dan is slow to his feet as John kicks him in the rib followed by a couple of forearms staggering Dan into the corner. John Carson goes for a Body Splash in the corner but Dan moves out of the way. John crashes chest first as he stagger back right into a big falling powerslam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dan Ripley bounces off the ropes but get's clobbered by a hard clothesline dropping Dan to the canvas. John grabs Dan from behind in a side head lock which he then turns into a twister submission as he locks up the painful hold. Dan tries to fight out of the hold with some punches but with his closet hand locked it seems like he will have trouble doing any damage. Dan tries to simply power out fighting to make it to his feet and when he does he shoves John Carson straight into the ropes but John bounces back with a huge running pump kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"John looked as if he was about to wilt under Dan's power but he sent Dan straight back to the canvas with that kick" says KJ.

"It's surprising but you can say that Dan is the one who is on the losing end of this match at this point" says Sebastian.

"It was only a surprise to you guys who like John Carson already said didn't know what John Carson was like coming into this tournament" says James.

"Well he is certainly putting everybody on notice tonight with that vicious kick" says KJ.

John Carson grabs Dan from behind on the canvas lifting the big man up but then slamming him right back down with a hard belly to back suplex to showcase his power ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. John grabs Dan up and puts him in a bear hug as he tries to squeeze the life out of Dan with the squeezing grip. Dan tries to fight back with a couple hard rights to the head but John just pulls harder on Dan. Dan pushes John's head back and then drives his head straight into John's head separating the two. Dan follows hitting a couple of hard shots whipping him into the ropes and then dropping him with a shoulder block. Dan then bounces off the ropes for a splash but John lifts up both his knees as Dan hits hard. Dan staggers around the ring clearly dazed as John drop kicks Dan into the turn buckle. John follows hitting a running splash in the corner and then dropping Dan who is staggering forward with a short arm clothesline ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Wow John with a hard clothesline that sent Dan straight down to the mat and he nearly secured the win there" says KJ.

"Man Dan is trying to fight back but John is not wasting any time to stop he keeps going right back on the offense before Dan can get his bearings" says Sebastian.

"See the problem with this is that John is exhausting himself here the only move which he used to drain Dan was that bear hug and I'd for him to use that a bit more as this match goes forward because John is starting to breathe heavy" says James.

John grabs Dan for the Bond of Flames but Dan counters hitting a backdrop to send John back to the canvas. Dan then nails John with a couple of punches staggering him into the ropes. Dan pulls John forward straight into a clothesline dropping John to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Dan grabs John up with surprising strength for a Falling Power Slam but John shows his own flipping them both over and hitting a running powerslam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. John grabs Dan for a Crossfire but Dan powers out throwing John off. John runs forward for a Pump Kick but Dan catches him and simply throws him off back across the ring the ring once more. Dan runs forward now himself but John counters right into a spine buster dropping Dan ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. John goes to the top rope for the Flight of the Phoenix as Dan groggily staggers to his feet.

"John Carson is looking to take flight and if he hits this he might just make it to the next round" says Sebastian.

"What an upset would it be for John to take out Dan right here right now" says KJ.

"He's fought a smart match but he's going high risk" says James.

John flies off at Dan through the air for the Flight of the Phoenix. He crashes into Dan Ripley who in an amazing show of strength grabs him and GRAND SLAM.

... ...

"GRAND SLAM hits this match might have just ended that power though of Dan Ripley he just grabbed him out of the air" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Man you have to give it to John Carson he took a risk but it just didn't pay off" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

"You don't have to give him anything he lost" says James.

... the ref notices John Carson's foot on the ropes.

"Don't count out John Carson just yet he still has some fight left in him" says Sebastian.

"Well color me impressed because John Carson took that move hard" says KJ.

John Carson slowly staggers to his feet clearly still dazed. John goes after Dan with a punch but eats a kick to the body which bends him over. Dan Ripley grabs John Carson looks at the crowd as he straight jackets both arms and flips him up for a CHEVY BOMB.

... ...

... ...

"John Carson didn't even get a short respite he was clearly still dazed but tried to fight on but to no avail as he got slammed by that Chevy Bomb of Dan Ripley" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

"Yeah this time around I can't see how John Carson can get out of this the ropes are no where near him" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"And that red neck Dan Ripley moves on" says James.

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match by pin fall and moving onto the semi finals "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

Dan Ripley celebrates in the ring to cheers from the crowd as he will make his way into the semi finals of the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix.

"With Dan Ripley in we conclude our quarter finals and no big upsets on the card so far" says Sebastian.

"Yeah the two biggest favorites both made there way quickly, Alexander somehow made his way passed Kevin, while Terry went to war against Jonas Lazar" says KJ.

"Yeah and the bracket has really closed down a bit with that last match there is no way Terry can recoup back to full health or anything close to that so he's dead in the water" says James.

"Hey don't count out Terry we've all done that enough in his match with Jonas Lazar" says Sebastian.

"I wish I could agree with you but Lance went through a relatively easy match compared to Terry Blake who took a beating and a half in his match" says KJ.

"Well in other news Alexander takes on Dan Ripley and Dan Ripley has to be prepared for the tricks of Alexander who showed tonight that he's willing to enact his plans before he's actually even in the match against you and with Dan being the favorite you have to believe Alexander has a plan behind him" says Sebastian.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

Well this one was quite a bit different then the last result as nearly everybody get's a point.

Mr. Pro Wrestling, DarkDragon90, Peepulation, :4

Asheel, ForceWalker, Ivan Drago, Silverstone007, WWE-PG Hater Animefan008, David the Shining Ice, Supah-Toon :3

bobmanv2.0:1

* * *

**(One Two Three by Holteer Werts)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at six feet tall and weighing in at one hundred ninety five pounds "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield" says the announcer.

When "One, Two, Three" starts playing, Jessie drives into the arena Alberto Del Rio style in a black limo. Once out of the limo he heads to the ring, with a cocky smirk firmly in place. When he reaches the end of the ramp he poses HBK style and fireworks start going off. After that he heads into the ring, stands in the center of the ring and revolve his hips in the style of "Ravishing" Rick Rude

"Jessie Springfield got hit by Alex Cade and this whole mess happened" says Sebastian.

"Why don't you tell the full story Alex Cade got mad at a your mom joke and started this whole fight" says James.

"I think you forgot when Jessie decided to shove his foot into Alex's groin" says KJ.

**(The New Dark Ages by Bad Religion)**

"And his opponent from Union City, New Jersey at six foot four and weighing in a two hundred fifteen pounds "The King of Spades" Alex Cade" says the announcer.

As Dark Ages by Bad Religion plays, black smoke appears from in ring way, out comes Cade to an Chris Jericho like, except with, he's doing the peace sign, after finishing that, he walks down, slapping the fans hands and then, runs into the ring and goes on the top turnbuckle and does the peace sign with his 2nd hand, he comes down and prepares for his match.

"While this feud might have started off unimpressive if Alex Cade can pull of the win here tonight it would be very impressive" says KJ.

"Definitely pulling off the win at the big event is all that matter and if he can do it here he might be getting himself closer to a championship match" says Sebastian.

"Same of course goes for Jessie Springfield" says James.

Alex and Jessie lock up and SPADE SLAYER or Alex Cade went for it but Jessie shoved him off down to the canvas. Alex gets to his feet and ducks a Sweet Chin Music as Jessie quickly rolls back to staring off with Alex. The two lock up again as Jessie grabs Alex into a head lock. Alex hits a hard elbow before throwing Jessie into the ropes. Alex follows Jessie to the ropes and Jessie rebounds straight into a big axe handle smash ... 1 ... kick out. Alex then grabs Jessie up by the hair and hits him with some hard shots staggering him a bit. Alex goes to throw out Jessie but Jessie holds onto the ropes. Alex bounces off the ropes leaping at Jessie but get's clobbered by a hard elbow to the head staggering him. Jessie goes for a spring board move but gets dropped out of the air by a drop kick to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Jessie just got kicked out of the air but managed to kick out at two" says Sebastian.

"Man you saw right at the beginning that they want to both put the other away as fast as possible" says James.

"They both want the impressive victory to showcase their skills" says KJ.

Alex grabs Jessie from behind looking for the Spade Slam but Jessie slips out from behind. Jessie then goes for the Rude Awakening and it connects ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jessie grabs Alex from behind in a sleeper hold as Alex gets to his feet. Alex grabs Jessie and slams elbows into his head until he lets go before grabbing Jessie by the head and ramming him head first into the turn buckle as Jessie bounces half way across the ring. Alex follows grabbing Jessie from behind for the Spadelizer but Jessie spins out of it and hits a Bionic Elbow staggering Alex. Jessie then grabs Alex for the Northern Lights Suplex but Alex counters with a couple of hard forearms to the back stopping Jessie. Alex then grabs Jessie for a Tiger Suplex which he hits ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Alex doesn't stop there picking up Jessie from behind and hitting a Spade Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Jessie kicks out at two and a half as Alex is starting to get on a roll" says KJ.

"Alex Cade is starting to get in a rhythm just grabbing Jessie and throwing him around" says James.

"This match can end at any second however with a Spade Slayer or a Sweet Chin Music" says Sebastian.

Alex is hitting at the mat and shows the peace sign to the crowd as he Jessie is slow to his feet. Alex goes for the Spade Slayer but Jessie throws Alex off of him. Jessie then goes for some Sweet Chin Music but Alex ducks and grabs Jessie from behind for the Spadelizer but Jessie counters lifting up into the air but then throwing Alex with a snap mare. He then lifts up Alex for a Welcome To Vegas (Gutwrench Lift Neck Breaker) but Alex flips out of that and jumps for a Spade Slayer but Jessie holds him in mid air before throwing him into the turn buckle Alex stagger forward SWEET CHIN MUSIC ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match by pin fall "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield" says the announcer.

Jessie celebrates the ring after that convoluted finish.

"Well that was an odd way to end the match I swear I thought each of them had it around five times before Jessie pulled off the win" says Sebastian.

"You're telling me I was screaming out SPADE SLAYER, SWEET CHIN MUSIC, SPADELIZER, WELCOME TO VEGAS, like an idiot for a while" says KJ laughing at it.

"I really can't see any of these two going for any other wrestler would have made them pay big time for failing to hit their big finish they're both going to need to work on that" says James.

"Huh that was surprisingly oka-" starts Sebastian before being cut off.

"But Alex Cade has no chance to do it while I'm sure Jessie will quickly fix it" says James.

"Figures" replies Sebastian.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

And the top thins once again.

Peepulation, DarkDragon90:5

Mr. Pro Wrestling, ForceWalker, WWE-PG Hater, Silverstone007, Animefan008, David The Shining Ice, Supah Toon:4

Asheel, Ivan Drago:3

bobmanv2.0:1

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"It's Stan and I am here with "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya and tonight you take on Katrina Winters to become the inaugural TWF Women's Champion tell me how do you feel about this opportunity" asks Stan.

"I'm happy I had to beat a tough opponent in Cassandra Blaze but I beat her and now I going to just win one more match to take the Women's Championship" says Sakura.

"But what about Katrina Winters she must be a fearsome opponent are you by any chance intimidated by her" asks Stan.

"No I'm not afraid of a bully like her attacking people from behind is wrong and it doesn't take skill so I won't be afraid of some bully who thinks she can just walk all over everybody else because she attacks them when they're not looking" says Sakura.

"Strong words from "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya good luck in your championship might tonight" says Stan to finish the interview.

* * *

**(Last Resort by Papa Roach)**

"This match is a Four Way Gauntlet match for the Total Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championships introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at a combined weight of five hundred ninety nine pounds "GIGANTE" Escudo Raters and "Mr. Senor" Lanza Raters La Familia Raters" says the announcer.

"The first team in this match is surprisingly a big favorite among not only the crowd but the people at home seeing the other Raters picking up the Tag Belts" says Sebastian.

"When they see skill shoved right into their faces they have too" says James.

"The first two teams are definitely going to have the biggest trouble that being said the biggest X-Factor is still that giant that is Escudo Raters" says KJ.

**(Nemesis by Cradle of Filth)**

"And their opponents at a combined weight of five hundred forty six pounds the team of "New Orleans Devil" Leo Walker and "Texas Nightmare" Karl Jaxon the Demonic Nightmare Alliance" says the announcer.

"And their opponents here tonight would be a powerful team ... in any other division but with Escudo and the likes of The Dudley's around they're not all that big" says James.

"That doesn't mean much though so what if they're not the strongest they believe that it's their teamwork and the fact that they don't have such a strong family bond like the other teams that will let them pull through" says Sebastian.

"Well they have their chance to prove it here tonight" says KJ.

Lanza and Leo start us off and Lanza quickly locks up with Leo. He then goes behind Leo and pulls his legs out from under him dropping him to the canvas face face first. Lanza clearly enjoys that as Leo gets up and takes a wild swing but Lanza ducks and drop kicks Leo in the back. Leo is getting impatient as he grabs at Lanzo who slips behind him and sweeps his leg out from under him. Lanza follows grabbing at Leo's leg but Leo kicks him off of him. Lanza quickly tags out to Escudo who runs at a rather slow pace right at Leo and nails him with a flying shoulder block sending Leo flying to his own corner. Leo tags out to Karl who goes after Escudo with some hard strikes but gets grabbed by the throat and thrown into the turn buckles. Escudo then hits a series of painful shots to the body as he takes a few steps back and boots a staggering Karl to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Man Escudo is just such a big guy he throws around other big men like Karl as if they're flies" says Sebastian.

"It is scary how much power you can generate when you're as big as Escudo is six foot ten and over four hundred pounds of muscle" says James.

"I once fought a giant like Escudo just that my giant was much scarier and tended to be invincible" says KJ.

"When you're that big you might as well be invincible" says James.

"I wouldn't say that The New Dudley's together managed to take out the giant can the Demonic Nightmare Alliance do the same" says Sebastian.

Escudo grabs Karl by the arm and drags him to the corner and tags in Lanza who hits a spring board leg drop ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lanza grabs Karl for a DDT but Karl picks him up and rams him into the opposite turn buckle. Karl tags in Leo as they go to whip Lanza but pull him back at the last second sending him crashing into the turn buckle. Leo grabs Lanza up for a scoop slam before dropping him hard near the corner. Leo then hits two straight elbows drops before hitting a third leaping elbow drop crashing into Lanza ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Leo tags in Karl as Leo lifts Lanza up in a military press and drops him straight into the out stretched knee of Karl ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Karl grabs Lanza for an Exploder Suplex but Lanza hits a double hard elbows to the hard. Lanza goes for a DDT but Karl counters picking up Lanza and hitting a Death Valley Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Karl sends Lanza crashing into the canvas" says Sebastian.

"This match has taken a turn for the worse for La Raters Familia" says KJ.

"Again these guys are a big team at the end and with Lanza being so small they can actually use it" says James.

Lanza is slowly up to his feet as Karl tags in Leo. Leo clobbers Lanza with a huge clothesline before Karl hits a big leg drop before rolling out of the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Leo grabs Lanza up whipping him into the ropes for a Demonic Vortex Slam but Lanza counters into a big Tornado DDT. Leo is clearly dazed as he tags out Karl and Lanza leaps in to tag in Escudo. Karl runs straight at Escudo but gets dropped by a clothesline. Karl is up and charges again to be dropped by a second clothesline. Karl gets up a third time and is back handed right back down to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Escudo follows up grabbing Karl up and hit a military press drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Escudo tags in to Lanza who grabs Karl in a full nelson as he tells Escudo to go for his finisher. Escudo bounces off the ropes starting to swing but Karl gets out of the way GIGANTE LARIAT to Lanza ... which only hits the top of his head slightly dazing him. Leo clotheslines Escudo from behind sending both out of the ring as Lanza is still dazed and FINAL RESTING PLACE (Super Kick).

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"La Familia Raters have been taken out due to a miscue" says Sebastian.

"Oh boy you know what's going to happen now Sebastian the favorites are gone and now all of the others have a shot to take those belt as were onto number three" says KJ.

"Oh god no, not these hillbililes" says James.

"Eliminated from this match by the Demonic Nightmare Alliance, La Familia Raters" says the announcer.

La Familia Raters dejectedly makes there way up the ramp as Lanza is dazed and holding onto Escudo.

**(Narrow Escape by Celldweller)**

"And the next team from Dudleyville, Arizona at a combined weight of six hundred forty four pounds Synyster "Syn" Dudley and Reverend "Rev" Dudley The New Dudleys" says the announcer.

The New Dudleys and La Famila Raters look at each other on the ramp with fire in their eyes.

"Oh boy I do not like this turn" says Sebastian.

"I don't know I think i'll enjoy it" says KJ.

The two teams attack each other as Lanza is quickly taking out still dazed from the attack in the match. Escudo though has no problem battering both of them with hard shots dropping both with punches. Though eventually the number games works as they hit the Sweet and Sour to drop Escudo. They then grab up Lanza and hit the 3D on the ramp.

"Oh god that was just a barbaric and uncivilized attack" says James.

"It was that being said they could have oh wait a se-" says KJ.

As The Dudley's went to walk up the ramp they were attacked by the Demonic Nightmare Alliance. They quickly took out Rev to the ground before Karl hit Syn with a Final Resting Place followed by a Demonic Vortex Slam onto the ramp taking out Syn. They then drag Rev into the ring as Karl gets back in for the match to continue. Karl grabs Rev up to his feet and Rev nails Karl with a couple hard punches to the face. Rev then whips Karl into the ropes and knocks him right back down with a hard clothesline. Rev sets up Karl as he bounces off the ropes but Leo punches him in the back of the head staggering Rev right into a big drop kick to the knee ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Karl tags out to Leo as they grab Rev for a double suplex and drop him back down to the canvas hard ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rev is grabbed by Leo and put into a kneeling arm lock as he pushes down on the shoulder to inflict more pain.

"The New Dudley's paid the price for their attack when they were attacked by DNA" says Sebastian.

"I'd love to say that it was a dick move but eh The New Dudley's really had it coming" says KJ.

"They had it coming? Those guys deserved all that and more and I'm happy to watch it" says James.

Rev tries to get up to his feet but eats a huge knee to the ribs followed by a hard snapping arm drag before getting back into that kneeling arm lock. Syn shows up on the corner trying to get the fans into the match as Rev looks to break out to find a helping hand. Rev hits a couple of hard punches on Leo but gets whipped straight into a turn buckle. Leo hits a big avalanche splash in the corner before tagging out to Karl as Leo grabs Rev by the arms pulling them back to allow Karl to hit a short punching combination to the ribs of Rev. Karl follows up grabbing Rev's arm and hitting a hard kick to it before putting in the same kneeling arm lock that Leo was using. Rev is slow to his feet as Karl tries to push him back down but it eat's a hard punch to the face and a big hip toss. Karl tags out to Leo as Rev goes for Syn ESCUDO pulls Syn off the apron. Escudo then hit's a big GIGANTE LARIAT dropping Syn hard as the ref is confused at what to do.

"What the hell Escudo just wrecked Syn outside the ring that isn't allowed" says Sebastian.

"You know just as well as I do that El Jefe told all the refs that he wanted matches to end with a champion I guess it includes even a gauntlet under that description" says KJ.

"You had no problem when they brawled outside but now it matters" says James.

Rev turns around and starts going after Leo dropping him with a clothesline as he runs forward. Leo is quick to his feet hitting Rev with a punch but Rev fires back with a headbutt sending him down to the canvas. Rev then grabs Leo for a power bomb but Leo counters with a back drop on the over three hundred pounder. Leo tags out to Karl as Leo goes at Rev who low blows him blatantly. He checks the ref and notices that the ref begrudgingly doesn't call it. Rev grabs at Karl to do the same but Karl hits a hard knee to the face. Karl then goes for the Final Resting Place but Rev counters ducking and hitting a Jumping Face Crusher ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rev gets up but eats a boot from Leo staggers him FINAL RESTING PLACE hits as Rev falls to the canvas.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

Syn rolls into the ring.

... 3/Syn hits Karl ...

"As a result of pin fall The New Dudleys have been eliminated" says the announcer.

Syn smashes the canvas in frustration as he goes after Karl but gets hit by a Missile Drop kick from Lanza knocking him to the canvas. Escudo then grabs Syn by the throat for a choke slam but Rev attacks him from the other side. Rev gets caught by the choke grip as well as Escudo lifts up over six hundred and a half pounds for a DOUBLE CHOKESLAM. La Familia Raters leaves happy with leaving the New Dudleys laying.

"The New Dudleys are out and that just leaves us with two teams" says Sebastian.

"The Demonic Nightmare Alliance which has gone past TWO teams or The Wilson's who are fresh and ready to go" says James.

"One of those two teams walks out of here with the championship" says KJ.

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem)**

"And their final opponents from Nashville, Tenessee at a combined weight of four hundred sixty four pounds "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson and "The Judge" Jesse Wilson The Wilson's" says the announcer.

The Wilson's run down to the ring as the two teams brawl ignoring the referee completely.

**(Fake It by Seether plays)**

Liza Liza walks down to the ring with a mic as the two teams stop brawling.

"OK guys the boss is Really REAlly REALLY mad at you for taking advantage of the rules so he told me some new ones" says Liza. "Anybody who is in a match he shouldn't be in is fired, the ref is going to call disqualifications, and if we find reason to" starts Liza Liza before reading a little note on her hand where she wrote it all down. "believe you are cheating intentionally to get a certain result you will also be fired"

Liza Liza takes a moment to think before continuing.

"Pretty much do shady shit and the boss man is going to hurt you very very badly" says Liza.

We go back to the ring as Karl starts along with Jessie. Karl grabs Jessie who quickly grabs Karl in a back waist lock and unlike Lanza lifts Karl into the air and slams him to the canvas in a belly to back suplex. Karl quickly gets to his knees as he's slow to his feet and immediately gets thrown around again to the ground. Karl tries to get up but Jessie lifts him up a third time this time hitting a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jessie tags out to Jacob as Jessie grabs Karl in a hammer lock as Jacob smashes him with a spring board clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jacob lifts up Karl who suddenly explodes into action and nails Jacob with a big Exploder Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Karl tags out to Leo who straight up decapitates Jacob with a vicious clothesline making him do a full flip in the air before falling to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"It looked like the Wilson's were going to take out DNA through DNA's fatigue" says James.

"But Karl managed to save up for that one burst of strength and sent Jacob flying and Leo wasn't any nicer with that brutal clothesline" says KJ.

"DNA showing they aren't going down without a fight" says Sebastian.

Leo grabs Jacob in a bear hug hefting around the smaller man with ease. Jacob tries to fight out with some cuffs to the ears but just gets squeezed harder as Jacob let's out a sound of pure agony. Leo grabs Jacob and throws him hard into a vacant turn buckle. Leo follows hitting a hard spear in the corner followed by a couple harder shoulder strikes to the ribs. Jacob staggers forward straight into a boot sending him right back down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Leo whips Jacob into the corner tagging in Karl as Leo lifts up Jacob before dropping him stomach first onto the ropes. Karl then hits a running knee lift sending him off the ropes and into the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Karl grabs Jacob for the Deadliest Nightmare Lock but Jacob quickly slips out of that and as Karl gets to his feet nails him with an enzugeri kick. Jacob crawls to tag in Jessie as Karl does the same and as Jessie comes in he's flattened by a flying shoulder block dropping him to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out.

"Wow I don't think Jessie saw that coming Leo just sprinted across the ring for that tackle" says Sebastian.

"It's normally the calmer guy who get's into the ring who takes advantage but Leo said no to that just crashing through Jessie" says KJ.

"Leo's going to waste through his cardio for that" says James.

Leo picks up Jesse by the head shoving him in for a Devil Bomb. Leo lifts up Jesse but Jesse sends a couple hard punches and manages to slip out. Jessie then grabs Leo and with his teeth grit and clearly showing exertion hit's his own Gut Wrench Power Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jesse grabs Leo for a German Suplex but he eats a couple hard elbows. Leo then hits a Demonic Cross (Crucifix Power Bomb) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Leo grabs Jessie and tags in Karl as he grabs Jessie in a full nelson. Karl goes and FINAL RESTING PLACE nails LEO as Jesse did what Karl did at the beginning of the match and slipped out onto his butt. Karl is shocked and Jessie grabs Karl and hits a german suplex. Jesse then tags in Jacob as they grab Karl and they hit their Perfect Driver (Double Piledrver) as Jacob grabs the leg for the cover

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match by pin fall and YOUR NEW TWF WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS "The Judge" Jessie Wilson and "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson The Wilson's" says the announcer.

The Wilson Family celebrates in the ring as Jessie raises his belt while Jacob runs around the ring parading his around even going to jump to the top rope but he slips and lands on his back. Jessie rolls his eyes as Jacob gets back up and jumps to the top turn buckle successfully raising the belt.

"The Wilson are your new and first Total Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions" says Sebastian.

"I'd like to say it was an impressive ring but they had everything in their favor and pulled it off" says James.

"Anyone find it funny that the same move that won DNA their first match cost them their last match" says KJ.

The two hug it out in the middle of the ring as they celebrate their victory.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

I have no idea why so many expected The Rater's while completely ignoring The Wilson's who had that fourth spot ... shame on you.

Peepulation, DarkDragon90, Animefan00, Supah Toon: :5

Mr. Pro Wrestling, ForceWalker, WWE-PG Hater, Silverstone007, David The Shining Ice:4

Asheel, Ivan Drago:3

bobmanv2.0: 2

* * *

**Backstage**

The lights are all off as you can vaguely see a shadowed man in an abandoned building. He turns on a flash light shining it bright in his own face as he walks side way in front of the camera.

"Dave ... David ... Davey you might ask yourself why? WHY? Why am I Zane doing this for" says the man who has now revealed himself to be Zane Rowan. "I know what you're thinking did his father abuse him , did his mother ignore him, was he bullied as a child, NO NO NO none of those are right I do this because I ENJOY it the pain on people's faces is the most euphoric high I could possibly ask for" Zane has a cruel look on his face as he says all of that.

Zane steps against the dark floor as you can hear a smashing noise on each step as he walks closer and closer into the camera.

"David I know what you're thinking every step of the way why does Zane hurt me, Why does Zane do these evil things their has to be a reason, and I'll tell you David are you living in a nightmare yet" asks Zane. "No No No INCORRECT your nightmare starts today Davey today is the day where you wet yourself as you fall asleep where in every dark shadow a monster awaits, where every surprise illicits a yell of pure unadulterated FEAR"

Zane steps even closer now his breathing can be heard as he's at eye level with the camera.

"You'll be asking when does The Nightmare stop because I know you Dave but Dave I'm not all that inhuman so the same day that your nightmare begins ... YOUR NIGHTMARE ENDS" says Zane "Because I'll be letting you have a good nights sleep Dave when I forcefully make you fade to black but as for now David" leaves Zane to get just a bit closer.

"**Welcome To The Nightmare**" finishes Zane as he smashes the camera down to the ground.

* * *

"Jesus Christ who let this lunatic into the company" says James.

"I think I'll agree with you we now have Ceaser, Katrina, and Zane can it get any worse" says Sebastian.

"Be careful what your wish for because you just might get it Sebastian" says KJ.

"DAMMIT KJ you foreshadowed something now it's bound to happen when we all forget this conversation" says James.

**(Switchback by Celldweller)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Peach Creek at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred sixty eight pounds "The New Age Ice Dude" David Williams Jr" says the announcer.

"You know I think I once wrestled a David Williams of course he went by the name Ice Dude" says KJ.

"What happened" asks Sebastian.

"He got the Canadian Lariat a couple minutes in I'm pretty sure" says KJ. "Guy was a real jobber for the first I don't know eleven months of his career I think he was in a tag team ... I beat them too"

"While I'm sure the crowd is dazzled by your stories David Williams Jr. just from a physical stand point is straight up stacked" says James.

**(Come Out and Play by Offspring)**

"And his opponent from Houston, Texas at six feet tall and weighing in at two hundred nineteen pounds "The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowan" says the announcer.

"Zane Rowan their is something not right with that boys head" says KJ.

"He claims that he is going to welcome David to the nightmare but that as a curious man that nightmare will end tonight as well" says Sebastian.

"Are you trying to find an explanation for a psychos raving" asks James.

Zane and David lock and Zane immediately hits a hard elbow in the tie up. David grabs him for a suplex and Zane just hits a series of knees to the ribs as David lifts him up and Zane throws punches at Davids face before being driven into the canvas. David goes to grab Zane but eats a hard european Uppercut. David gets to his feet and eat's a straight right hand punch. Zane then hits a drop kick sending David back a few more steps before Zane hits him with a forearm to the back then pulling him up for a forearm to the back of the head. Zane then goes for a bull dog but David stays up letting scramble to position as he turns around straight into a hard punch. David hits him with several punches pushing him into the corner. David hits a couple in the corner as the ref tells him to get off. David goes to step back but eats a kick to the ribs followed by Zane jumping to the second rope and jumping over David in a front flip arc for a flip neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"For all that Zane is crazy his style shows some refined perfection" says Sebastian.

"Again trying to find an explanation for a psychopath is well psycho" says James.

"Yet you keep on trying to decipher Lance's messages" says KJ fist bumping with Sebastian.

Zane follows grabbing David in a one handed chin lock before driving a series of elbows into the collar bone of David. Zane then hits a knee to the back before bouncing off the ropes to hit a shining wizard ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Zane grabs David who is slow to his feet for a Snap DDT but David pulls out the arm and pulls Zane forward into a big clothesline ... 1 ... kick out. David then grabs Zane for a scoop slam and he hits it as he plants Zane on the canvas. David slowly goes up to the top rope as he looks on but is caught by a punch from Zane. Zane climbs up and hits a punch to stagger David as he follows with a couple more punches. Zane grabs David looking for a suplexplex but David counters with a couple hard shots to the ribs before dropping Zane off the top turn buckle with a head butt. David gets to the top rope and looks at the crowd before going for a Diving Elbow Drop ... and it hits as David goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Wow did you see that David showed some high flying moves there" says KJ.

"Definitely impressive he soared quite far for such a big man" says Sebastian.

"It shouldn't be too surprising just like how he was to slow to get up there uninterrupted" says James.

Zane is slow to his feat as David goes for the Ice Spike Driver (Headlock Driver) but Zane counters with a couple of elbows to the ribs before hitting a sit out jaw breaker sending David staggering into the ropes. Zane follows up hitting a blindside high knee sending David out of the ring and onto the outside. Zane falls as David is slow to his feet hitting him with a baseball slide sending him crashing into the barricade. Zane follows grabbing David and ramming him head first into the steel steps. He rolls David onto the apron but sticks his head out as Zane walks onto the apron as the ref's count hits five. Zane walks down the apron before hitting a measured knee drop to David who rolls his head into the ring in pain. Zane stays on the apron waiting for David to get to his feet as David slowly does. David takes the bad choice to look at Zane as Zane spring boarded off the ropes and hit a huge knee smash ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"WOAH Zane just soared himself and he crashed right into David" says KJ.

"Zane is clearly on a roll and David needs to do something before Zane rolls all over him" says Sebastian.

"What can he really do Zane is being very quick in every move and he's not really putting himself in a place where he can't use his big speed advantage" says James.

Zane starts jumping up and down as he looks for something big as David is slow to his feet hunched over. Zane goes for the Welcome to the Nightmare but David pulls his head out of the way. Zane tries to turn around but get's clobbered by a hard clothesline. Zane is up to his feet but David grabs up Zane and hits a back breaker ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. David doesn't stop there as he whips Zane into the ropes and follows up with a clothesline. He then whips Zane into the other ropes and dashes forward for a second clothesline dropping Zane ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. David grabs Zane up for the Ice Bomb (Power Bomb) setting him up as he lifts him forward into the air. Zane hits David with a couple hard elbows to the head staggering David a bit as it allows Zane to slip off and he hits a Snap DDT right into the canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a COUNTER what a DDT" says Sebastian.

"He just planted David straight into the canvas and he nearly picked up the three" says KJ.

"These two are having a back and forth match and just when it looked like David was to start pulling ahead Zane pulled him back down" says James.

Zane goes behind David as he waits a bit for David to get to his feet. Zane goes for a rolling stunner ... and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zane is seemingly a bit frustrated at that as he pulls David near the ropes. Zane uses the ropes to learn higher before dropping a knee on the ribs of David. Zane then leaps again and hits a second knee to the chest. He does it one more time dropping a knee onto David's throat followed by one last one jumping with both legs as high as he could but David rolled out of the way. Zane grabs his knee in pain as he staggers to his feet and is speared nearly out of his boots ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zane is slowly up to his feet as David grabs Zane for the Ice Bomb. He flips Zane up and then sends him crashing right back down into the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. David is frustrated as he goes to the top rope slowly watching for Zane who is not moving. David goes for the Moon Sault as the near two hundred seventy pounder soars through the air but Zane rolls out of the way as David crashes into the canvas.

"David went high risk and hit one of the most athletic moves I've seen from such a big guy but he gave to much time and Zane capitalized" says Sebastian.

"When you're that big you don't go to the top rope you're simply to slow" says James.

"Either way David in his true debut match has been impressive ... oh it looks like Zane is going wrap this match up with bad intentions" says KJ as he looks at Zane.

Zane is doing his jumps on the turn buckle hitting the hard sound which vibrates through out the ring. Letting David know what's coming on some level but it's clearly intentional. David raises his head as Zane jumps into the air WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE David as his head gets driven into the canvas as Zane rolls over David before covering him putting his hand over David's eyes striking a pose as it's practically the only body part close to David.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match by pin fall "The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowan" says the announcer.

Zane glowers at David in the ring though a sick smile showing all of the white teeth is clearly on his face staring at David.

"David gave it a hard fight but he made one mistake and Zane capitalized on it with that brutal Welcome to the Nightmare" says Sebastian.

"That's all it takes with a man like Zane who is willing to takes risks" says KJ.

"I really don't like the way he's looking at David this guy's a real freak" says James.

He is point out at Zane starting to laugh hysterically at David who is completely out cold still.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

The top narrows once more as people are starting to fall behind.

DarkDragon90, Animefan00 Supah-Toon: 6

Peepulation, ForceWalker, Silverstone007, WWE-PG Hater, Mr. Pro Wrestling, David The Shining Ice :5

Ivan Drago :4

Asheel, :3

bobmanv2.0: 2

* * *

**Highlight Video**

_"And his opponent he is the reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds he is the leader of Generation Now and Crash with a record of 27 wins and 0 losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer._

_A six foot two lean but slightly muscular male comes through an entrance. His hair an obviously painted crystal blue as he's wearing an Arctic Camoflauge trench coat styled Jacket aswell as arctic Camo Pants ending right before his ankle._

_"MY SON .. is impressive" says KJ._

_"THRESH IS UNDEFEATABLE 24 and Zero" says Sebastian._

_"The Greatest wrestler ever born twenty seven and ZERO" yells out James._

_Mason Schultz goes to the top of the cage and he taunts Thresh from all the way up there. goes for a Gullitine Leg Drop he misses as Thresh rolls to the chambers steel area as Mason crashes and burns. Thresh pulls him on the second rope and hangs him there and hit's the 308. Caliber DDT (Spike Double Arm DDT) on the metal railing of the chamber. ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

_"Winner of this match and new TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer._

_"THRESH CRASH HAS DONE IT" yells Sebastian._

_"HE HAS UNIFIED THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS ONE MORE TIME" says James._

_Thresh Crash is then joined by members of the GENERATION NOW in Nicholas Churchill, Dax Din, Rena Myers, Zephyr Jones, Ricky Helix, and Marcus Cross raise up Thresh Crash to the air who raises the belts._

_"No ... no ... he didn't just" says KJ._

_"THAT BASTARD HE'S SOLD OUT HE'S A TRAITOR HE'S JOINED GENERATION NOW" says Sebastian._

_"YES YES YES I KNEW THRESH WAS WITH US ALL ALONG" says James._

_"The High Riser" Kenny Dentons then once again goes for the Rise Against the Odds (Split Legged Cork Screw Moon Sault) but Thresh rolls into the turn buckle and Kenny falls on his feet. Thresh though bursts out all the power he has let and hit's the Sniper Lariat (Short Arm Lariat) making Kenny bunch up like an accordion ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

_"Winner of this match still TWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" says the announcer.  
_

_"Nobody can stop Thresh not even multiple time world champions" says James._

_Thresh pleads with Mason who lifts up the chair and swerves right at Lance but Lance ducks throwing Mason out of the ring. The ref is in and Thresh takes advantage rolling up Lance with his feet on the ropes ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

_"Winner of this match with a record of 26 Wins and Zero Losses and still TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash"_

_"Not Even the greatest Legend in TWE History can stop this guy" says Sebastian._

_"NOBODY CAN I'VE Told you that already" says James._

_"The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels grabs Thresh up but in a moments notice Thresh sweeps Chazz off his feet into a Sniper Deathlock (STF). Chazz is frantically trying to get out as Thresh is openly bleeding on top of Chazz's black hair. Chazz finally has no other choice as he fingers the ropes but taps out._

_"Winner of this match and still TWE WORLD Heavyweight Champion with a record of Twenty Seven wins and Zero Losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer._

_"Thresh has beat the invincible man of TWF this is unbelieveavle he made him tap out" says Sebastian._

_"How many times do we have to go over this Sebastian THRESH IS UNBEATABLE" yells out James._

_"THE GOD OF DEATH" Jeff Killington starts walking to the ring as Thresh dares him to come into the yelling at him. From behind Generation Now and Crash go after him but they are quickly attacked by their respective Pay Per View opponents leaving Thresh in the ring alone with Jeff._

_"What were you saying Sebastian that Thresh was unbeatable I think this man Jeff Killington disagrees he's only been pinned once and has never tapped out in over a thousand matches a former World Champion seven years as Hardcore Television Champion" says Sebastian._

_"... This ... THis ... THIS ISN'T FAIR HOW CAN THEY DO THIS" yells _

_Thresh tries to flee but Jeff catches him by the throat and delivers a ten foot high Chokeslam as Thresh's back and neck look to be completely screwed up. Jeff grabs a mic as he takes Thresh up to the ramp where everyone is brawling he grabs him by the throat and lifts him up. Jeff gives Thresh the mic with a sneer on Jeff's face as Thresh says._

_"I QUIT, I QUIT, I QUIT" screamed Thresh as he looked down at the concrete below._

_Jeff let's him go with a smile as he he throws Thresh on the ramp as Thresh flees. Chazz gives the belt to Jeff who raises it up as a twenty something man brawl is going on around him._

_ The lights turn and on the stage is a 6 ft 11 heavily muscled crimson red haired man that reaches below his shoulder blades. Numerous tatoos adorn his body as he's wearing a nylon black jacket with red stripes across it as well a black and red gloves. He has a barbed wire necklace on his throat and is wearing shining black pants with red blood drops on them. He's also wearing black combat boots as he stares at the crowd his silver eyes glowing as fire goes off next to him._

_He walks right up to Thresh as they stare off Jeff is clearly much bigger and much stronger._

_Thresh kicks Jeff in the groin and hit's the 308 Caliber DDT onto the neon lights as Jeff's head goes through and the light start shutting off and on. Thresh then hooks in the Sniper Deathlock as the ref holding onto the Titantron._

_"Do You Quit" asked the ref._

_"N-o" said Jeff choking losing his breadth._

_"Thresh might win it all the way up thier what a way to win a match" said KJ._

_"Yeah and that would mean the Present would win 7-5" said James._

_Thresh continues choking Jeff who crawls until the reach the P in Past. Jeff though nearly flips Thresh off the lights as Thresh let's go. Thresh set's him up for a second 308 Caliber DDT but Jeff grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. He then allows Thresh to gaze at the electricaly platform twenty feet away._

_"Do you quit" asked the ref._

_"I QUIT, I QUIT" screamed Thresh as he gives up the match._

_"Winner of this match and new TWE World Heayweight Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer._

_Jeff Killington tosses him off into the group of wrestlers at the bottom breaking his fall. Jeff Killington the grabs the belt Thresh left on the floor and raises it up._

_"The Streak is over Jeff wins **27-1, 27-1,TWENTY SEVEN AND ONE**" said Sebastian._

_No Intro Music plays as Thresh is wearing a black shirt with blue horizontal stripes across it and his logo on the back along with a pair of jeans and a black tuxedo jacket. He is sitting down next to a table with two contracts one on each side in the ring as Lance is also there._

_Thresh grabs the mic playing with it before deciding to speak "Jeff Killington I ask that you come out here and talk to me like a man"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

_"Please welcome to the ring the TWE World Heavyweight Champion and TWE Legend "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer._

_Jeff Killington walks down to the ring in his ring clothesline as the belt is firmly secured around his waist. Jeff stops outside the ring as he stares of at Generation Now and Generation Crash. Jeff goes into the ring and sits down in the other chair as Thresh grabs a mic._

_"Jeff I'm here to give you the offer of a lifetime I want one more title shot Jeff one more you can pick the match if you want" said Thresh._

_"I beat you twice not interested" said Jeff gruffly._

_"But I can make it interesting for you" said Thresh with a smirk. "I'm willing to put it all on the line Lance give him the first incentive"_

_Lance grabbed a suitcase under the table. He lifted it up for the crowd to see and shows the content of the briefcase to the crowd. He shows it to Jeff as it's stacked with dollar bills_

_"That is Ten MILLION I repeat TEN MILLION Dollars Cash if you accept to the match" said Thresh. "That's a lot of money isn't it you could use that to buy yourself your own private island"_

_"No" replied Jeff._

_"No what do you mean by that ... my offer is not done Lance give him the second incentive" followed up Thresh._

_Lance grabbed something from his jacket pocket revealing a clipboard with a contract inside it._

_"This contract is the most lucrative deal in wrestling ever this contract is three hundred million a year contract that's more then any other athlete on the face of this planet if you WIN YOU CAN HAVE IT" said Thresh._

_"Again No"_

_"Jeff what did I tell you I'm not done now here's my third incentive and for this one I don't need Lance" said Thresh as he tells Claymore and Wayne to get in the ring along with the others. They all stand behind Thresh's side not much space left in that part._

_"Your going to attack me If I don't accept" said Jeff as he stands up dropping the title on the table as Thresh tries to get him to calm down._

_"No this is the third incentive if you win The Raters Organisation and every single member will be contracted to be under your command everybody even Lance even myself" said Thresh as Generation Crash and Now start going ballistic on Thresh screaming at him asking what is he doing. "Shut up" screamed Thresh at them._

_"Fine then I accept but on the terms the match is Submissions Only match sort of like our I Quit match" said Jeff with a smirk._

_"I would only be more then happy" said Thresh as he signed the contract and Jeff did the same. As Jeff finished signing Generation Now and Crash attacked him. Well not attack but more or less hold him in place as Thresh stood up staring at Jeff in the eye._

_"Now I'm going to go on a little rant" said Thresh as he clenches his hand. "Eight days ago I was made to say words that shouldn't have mattered in a normal wrestling match I Quit the only reason I said that was I was taught to be a warrior saying I Quit meant turn your back so I can hit you from behind tapping out is when you quit and that is something I will never do"_

_"But it seems like that's something you promised yourself as well" said Thresh as he points to Jeff. "But let's ignore that let's go back to 2003 (TWE is in 2012) a fourteen year old Thresh ,was with his god father, training his ass off in hopes that he could become the world champion, best in the world so to say"_

_"My dream always was to be World Champion in front of my family sadly that dream was destroyed when my god father was murdered how do you imagine I felt Jeff a fifteen year old and losing the closest thing I ever had to a father" Thresh is now going ballistic screaming "I felt like a child and at that point it was all right I was fifteen I wasn't yet the adult I am today"_

_"That Dream was broken by jealous fools so I let my anger fester inside used it everyday in hopes to become the best in the world like I promised my god father I would be I used all that anger, sorrow, a horror no fifteen year old should ever have to see and I used it to improve myself" Thresh is kicking at the chair in anger. "I did every single damn thing in the world I got used to the pain, I breathed with sweat in the air, I tasted the ring itself for how hard I tried"_

_"I don't car-" said Jeff but he was cut off._

_"**SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M SPEAKING**" Screamed Thresh in anger before resuming. " As I was saying I did every single thing I could do to improve I did and you know what I debuted in DCW and on my first ever full time wrestling job I won the world championship" Thresh smiles before it shatters into a frown "That wasn't it though my ambitions was to be the** REAL **god of wrestling so before that happened I knew my friends Dax Din and Claymore Rater's both had the same ideals"_

_"So we formed Generation Now to control wrestling in both DCW and TWE sadly DCW broke down due to bad management but I was instantly picked up by TWE" said Thresh. "I continued racking up wins when people said I didn't deserve something I beat them one two three for them to respect my accomplishments it didn't matter if they were an opener like Johnny Wallace, A Mid Card Wrestler like Shadow, an upper mid card wrestler like Shawn DeNiro, or even a main eventer like Mason I won"_

_"Then some old jealous fool decided to get greedy and tried to rejoin the new generation movement even though his time was over so he waltzed in and took my title off of me" said Thresh. "Then the very next night the same man demolished me inside this very ring but I stood up in the ring after crying Jeff crying did you know how I felt"_

_"I don-" he get's cut off._

_"**I FELT LIKE A CHILD A FUCKING CHILD**" screamed Thresh "You grabbed my dream by the throat and you squeezed the life out of it two times and now that dream is broken and forgotten to the future" Thresh then starts breaking a smile "But don't worry I'm a dreamer and I have third dream and this one involves you my dreams are always so beautiful though and this one is definitely the most pleasurable of them all"_

_Thresh goes right into Jeff's face "I see you bleeding, broken, cold, lifeless on the canvas with never the hope to ever get in a ring again to make you see that you are every bit as mortal as me and then at least one of my dreams comes true"_

_"I don't care" replied Jeff._

_"WRONG CHOICE" screamed Thresh as he nailed Jeff with a punch and followed up with a flurry of unprotected punches to the head of Jeff who couldn't get out of the grip from Claymore, Tino, Marcus, and Nathan. Thresh grabs a chair and nails Jeff in the skull. "DO YOU CARE NOW"_

_"I care enough to make sure you never speak again"_

_"WRONG ANSWER" Thresh nails Jeff in the head once again with the chair making a cracking noise in the air as the chair bounced off Jeff's unprotected skull._

_**I**** am now, an instrument of violence**_

_Thresh Crash is on the entrance ramp having his trademark crystal blue hair as well as a slightly psychotic look in his eyes. He's wearing long black jean like pants with several blood red designs on it along with a long tattered shiny onyx black coat and a gothic looking choker and black boots. Thresh glares at the crowd as he has a Generation Now shirt tucked inside his pants as he screams that Generation Now will always be his._

_"This match is for the Total Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship and it is a Three Sides of Steel match with ownership of The Raters Organisation also on the line introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred fourteen pounds "The Manifestation of Devastation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer._

_Jeff grabs up Thresh who is limp and lifts him up for a chokeslam but KJ CRASH throws a chair nailing Jeff in the face making him let go of Thresh. KJ jumps ontop of the announce table and hit's a diving heel kick to bring Jeff down. He waits for Jeff to get up and hit's a huge Canadian Lariat as backstage camera's are showing the TWE Face Locker room trying to break out to this injustice along with several legends. KJ then grabs Jeff as he takes apart the announce table and hits a Canadian Spin Buster through the table. "I'm Sorry" says KJ to Jeff as he helps Thresh get as James slowly does aswell. KJ and James help Thresh pick up Jeff as James wraps a chair around Jeff's head and DREAM DEVASTATION DRIVER (Death Valley Driver)_

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... 1 ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... 2 ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... 3 ..._

_"NO THAT BASTARD NOT LIKE THIS" yells Sebastian as Thresh joins the small list of people who can claim to have pinned "The God of Death" Jeff Kilington him and one other._

_Thresh grabs Jeff Killington locking in the Seduction of Corruption (Arm Trap Dragon Sleeper) as Jeff after taking all that damage just can't keep on going and taps out for the very first time._

_"YES THRESH CRASH IS BACK ON TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN ONCE MORE" yells James as Thresh creates the list of people to make Jeff Killington quit him being the only one._

* * *

_"_Wow that was "The Manifestation of Devastation" Thresh Crash who well I guess that spoiled the surprise is going to compete tonight" says Sebastian.

"Yeah right now "The Marine" Riley asked to be given this match and well I don't like his chances" says KJ.

"Funny you act like he has a chance" says James.

**(Timeshift by Living Illusion)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Canada at five foot eleven and weighing two hundred fourteen pounds "The Marine" Riley Murdock" says the announcer.

"Poor guy he's a lamb for the slaughter" says James.

"I don't know he did ask for this match he must have some plan" says Sebastian.

"No I'm pretty sure he's just stupid" replies James.

**(Invincible by Disturbed)**

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred nineteen pounds a former TWF World Champion, DCW Omega Champion, and DWE Global Champion "The Manifestation of Devastation" Thresh Crash" says the announcer.

"Yeah you here all those belts Thresh has held ... and he did it all at once" says Sebastian.

"He did he merged the DCW Omega Championship with the TWF and DWE Global Belts to become the TWE Heavyweight Champion" says KJ.

Thresh and Riley lock up and Thresh quickly grabs an arm wringer. Riley rolls through but eats a kick to the ribs followed by being whipped into the ropes. Thresh runs forward and knocks Riley back down with a back elbow smash. Thresh grabs Riley whipping him hard into the turn buckle. Thresh runs into the corner and hits a hard running drop kick to the chest. Riley staggers forward as Thresh grabs and hit's the Crash Suplex (Double Leg Fisher Man Suplex) ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh waits for Riley to get up as he looks for the Sniper Lariat. Riley ducks under it and hits a one handed bulldog ... kick out. Riley follows up grabbing Thresh for a neck breaker but Thresh turns them both around and knees Riley in the ribs. He follows with a lifting knee knock Riley down to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh grabs Riley into the Sniper Lock (Cobra Clutch) as he starts choking out Riley.

"Thresh has the Sniper Lock as he is rolling right through Riley" says Sebastian.

"What else can you expect from the multi time former world champion" says James.

"My son is definitely impressive isn't he guys" says KJ. "Even if he doesn't call me daddy any more ... THEY GROW UP SO FAST" yells KJ banging at the announcing table.

Riley tries to fight out as Thresh pulls him to the middle of the ring. Riley hits a snap mare throwing Thresh off before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running low drop kick ... 1 kick out. Riley grabs Thresh and locks in the Crossface but Thresh instead counters chopping Riley's legs out from under him. Thresh then hoists up Riley for the Dream Devastation Driver ... DREAM DEVASTATION DRIVER HITS.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match as a result of pin fall "The Manifestation of Devastation" Thresh Crash" says the announcer.

Thresh Crash celebrates in the ring for his one off appearance.

"Thresh easily picks up the ring showing how high caliber he is" says Sebastian.

"BEST EVAR" yells out James.

**(Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor)**

The Men In Colors stat going down to the ring now we have red man, blue man, green man, yellow man, and pink ... man all look roughly the same.

"When evil comes we the Men In Colors shall stop them MIC ATTTTAAAACCCCKK" yells out Red Man.

Yellow Man runs in and gets a Sniper Lariat for his trouble knocking him back down.

"We shall not surrender to the forces of evil MIC ATTTTTAAAAACKKKKK" yells out Red Man once more.

Green Man runs into the ring but eats a boot to the ribs and a 308. Caliber DDT spiking him into the canvas.

"WE WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY YOUR EVILS Men In Colors ATTTTTAAAACKKKKK" says Red Man.

Pink and Blue Man go after Thresh together Thresh just hoists both of them up at the same time and hit's a double DREAM DEVASTATION DRIVER.

"GRRR YOU MAY THING YOU HAVE ONE BUT I THE REEEEED MAAAAAN SHALL STOP YOU MEN IN COLOOOOOORRRRS AAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAACCCCCCCK" yells out Red Man.

Red man runs into the ring to be knocked right down by a hard SNIPER LARIAT. Thresh then grabs him in the SEDUCTION OF CORRUPTION and Red Man quickly taps but Thresh ignores him and chokes him unconscious.

"That ... happened yeah that's the right statement about this" says Sebastian.

"One man five men ten men it doesn't matter Thresh will beat them all" says James.

"Well he certainly showed a great performance" says KJ.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

Alright then here's the reference ... guy who guessed Thresh but somehow put him to lose *Facepalm*. Also Animefan008 takes the definitive lead now. Edit means He does not take the definite lead.

_"Don't you already have a wife and you know a kid" replies James._

_"He has terrible mood swings at one time he think's he invincible, then he becomes an emo, and now he's trying to hit people for no reason ... I think it's his mothers fault" says KJ._

Animefan008, Supah Toon: 8

ForceWalker, DarkDragon90,: 7

Peepulation, Silverstone007, WWE-PG HaterMr. Pro Wrestling, David The Shining Ice : 6

Ivan Drago, Asheel, :4

bobmanv2.0: 2

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with Jack Krueger now let's get down to the big story why did you attack Jack Evans" says Stan.

"I don't get why everybody attacking me now for doing that ... that's me the same me who you were cheering for but I guess you're all a bunch of bitches because the second I lose suddenly I'm evil if I attack the two bit copy cat" says Jack.

"Well you had seemed to be a fan favo-" starts Stan but is cut off.

"Are you ears bad idiot I already said it this is me if you don't like it I don't give a fuck you people don't pay my bills cheers don't pay my bills and neither do your boos so you're nothing" says Jack as the crowd boos him. "Oh come on does the truth hurt that much this is the truth you guys aren't worth a cent to me and when people take things for ole' Jack Krueger ... Jack Krueger has to take it back"

"So you show no remorse towards you're attack" asks Stan.

"Why are you so caught up on that I was showing my challenge to Jacky it his fault if he couldn't protect himself" says Jack. "Let's be real here the problem is you guys like the small guy everybody loves an underdog but guys it's in the name he's getting his ass kicked by the best brawler in TWF and there isn't a DAMN thing he do to change that"

"Alright thank you for your time Jack" says Stan.

"Next time I see you I'll have twelve pounds of gold on my waist" says Jack Krueger as he walks off.

* * *

**(Louder Then Words by Celldweller)**

"This is a singles match and it is a two out of three falls match for the TWF Hardcore Television introducing first the challenger at six foot five and weighing in at two hundred fifty five pounds Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

"Jack Krueger was the very first champion in TWF history" says Sebastian.

"Sadly enough the first reign is also the shortest reign as it was ended just seven days in by Krueger's opponent tonight Jack Evans" says KJ.

"Jack Krueger is showing some attitude now though he want's it back and an angry Jack is a scary Jack" says James.

**(Break The Walls Down by Adam Moneraff)**

"And his opponent from Mexico City, Mexico at five foot eight and weighing in at one hundred forty pounds he is the reigning and defending TWF Hardcore Television Champion "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

"Jack Evans is the first wrestler in TWF to defend his championship let's see if he can also be the first too two defenses" says KJ.

"Remember you have to win twice tonight to pick up the win" says Sebastian.

Evans and Krueger lock up and Krueger quckly shoves Evans into the ropes and goes wild with a series of hard kicks to the ribs as the ref can't stop him. He then whips Evans as hard as he can into the ropes and then hits a charging clothesline in the corner. Evans staggers forward as Krueger kicks him in the ribs and grabs him for a Gustaf Buster. Evans counters slipping out behind and drop kick Krueger in the back. Krueger collides against the ropes and Evans follows with a wheel kick sending Krueger out of the ring. Evans bounces off the ropes and goes for a front flip tope but Krueger moves out of the way as Evans crashes onto his back ... 1 ... kick out. Jack grabs Evans as he rams him back first into the ring apron. Jack then hits a couple of hard punches to the head pulling Evans closer with each by the hair. Jack pulls Evans up towards and hit the Growler's Field into the crowd area as Evans crashes hard on the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Jack Krueger isn't waiting for anything this time around" says Sebastian.

"Definitely he just sent Evans flying into the crowd almost as if to show how little he cares for the crowd" says KJ.

"It's always you two trying to stir the pot Jack Krueger has always been like this he hasn't changed just because he attacked Jack Evans" says James.

Krueger follows up lifting up Evans and dropping him face into a stair railing. Jack grabs Evans by the head and rams him into it repeatedly. He grabs Evans up into the air once more but Jack slips out from behind and drop kicks Jack chest first into the rail. Evans then kicks out Jack's legs from under himself as he falls down the stairs and collides hard with the floor ... 1 ... kick out. Evans grabs Jack and throws him back first into the barricade by the head. Evans takes a few steps back before hitting a big leg lariat to knock both of them down to ring side ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jack grabs Evans on his way up hitting him with some hard shots to the stomach but Evans fires back with a hard low kick stopping Jack. Evans then goes a running head scissors but Jack Krueger counters looking for a power bomb. Evans though counters that with a herrucarana and hooking both legs on the flip ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Wow he just sent Jack through a loop but only picks up two" says KJ.

"Jack Evans has to use that speed against Krueger and not let himself be bullied around so easily" says James.

"That's a tough thing to do when you're up against a guy whose more then a hundred pounds heavier then you and nearly a foot taller" says Sebastian.

Jack Evans grabs Krueger for a DDT but Jack Krueger counters pulling out the arm and hitting a big shoulder block dropping Evans to his knees. Krueger follows with a strong boot to the chest sending Evans to his back ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Evans grabs Krueger by the legs and kicks him down off his feet. Evans goes to grab the TWF Hardcore Television Championship but Krueger hits him with a hard clothesline from behind sending Evans into the barricade. Krueger follows up lifting Evans up for a scoop slam and dropping him onto the barricade. Krueger then grabs a chair as Evans falls to the canvas in pain. Krueger takes a wild swing but Evans ducks under it and kicks out Krueger's legs from under him as he plans face first into the chair ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Evans jumps to the top of the barricade as he waits for Krueger to get up and hits a running Missile drop kick dropping Krueger ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Woah Evans just went big their" says Sebastian.

"He straight up crashed right through Krueger, Evans might come out with the win tonight" says KJ.

"Jack Krueger needs to find something" says James.

Evans goes to the barricade once more showing off towards the crowd. He goes for a running start at Krueger who throws the chair right at Evans knocking him down hard back first onto the barricade as he falls to ringside ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Krueger grabs the mats outside the ring and starts pealing one off to let the concrete out. Krueger turns around to grabs Evans but MEXICAN SPIRIT catches Krueger as he drops hard back first onto the concrete his head bouncing off painfully on the fall.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this first fall "E2J" Jack Evans" says the announcer.

"And the champion takes the first fall" says Sebastian.

"Krueger didn't look at Evans until it was too late" says KJ.

"That fall on concrete must have been painful" says James.

Evans grabs at Krueger by the head as he tries to pick him up. Krueger nails him with a low blow straight to the groin and shoves Evans away. Krueger grabs At Evans holding his own head in pain for a few seconds. Evans tries to fight back with a couple hard shots to Krueger and then a drop kick which sends him to the canvas. Evans turns around to look at the top rope but Jack Krueger in a burst of speed nails Evans in the back of the head with the TWF Hardcore Television Championship.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Krueger is shocked by that as he grabs Evans by the waist looking at the concrete. He ramps Evans into the steel ring post before hitting the PATRIOT APOCALPYSE onto the concrete

... ...

"OH MY GOD what did Krueger just do he smashed Evans head first into straight up concrete that-that-that could kill a guy" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

"I don't know how Evans is supposed to come back from something like this that Patriot Apocalypse straight into concrete" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

"This match is over their isn't any way Evans can come back from something like that" says James.

... 3 ...

"Winner of the second fall by pin fall Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

Jack Krueger raises his hands in victory as Evans is completely unconscious unmoving as blood pours out of the back of his head onto the concrete. The ref calls in a medical team as it's clear that this match has been waved off as Evans is still out of it.

"Winner of the third fall as a result of default and new TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

Jack Krueger looks on at Evans seeming as if he is remorseful of his actions. The ref then hands Krueger the belt whose looks chances into a chaotic smile clearly done feeling bad for "E2J" Jack Evans.

"Jack Krueger has done it and become a two time TWF Hardcore Television champion but look at Jack Evans that ... shouldn't have happened in a legalized match" says Sebastian.

"Oh stop being such a nancy Sebastian we should all be celebrating that a real man won the championship not a vanilla midget like Jack Evans" says James.

"That-That's not cool man to talk like that Evans is out he hasn't even moved I can't even imagine the damage which could have been down right now to make comments like that ... it's sick James" says KJ.

"Oh shut up Jack Evans should have closed the mat not just left it open if he didn't want that top happen to him especially after he only got the first fall because of that same concrete" says James.

"Either way making cruel remarks like that is uncalled for James" says Sebastian.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

And through that we now have more contenders to win.

Animefan008, ForceWalker, Supah Toon : 8

DarkDragon90, Peepulation, Silverstone007, WWE-PG Hater, David The Shining Ice : 7

Mr. Pro Wrestling, : 6

Ivan Drago: 5

Asheel :4

bobmanv2.0: 2

* * *

**Backstage**

Terry Blake is sitting on a chair as a doctor looks him over.

"I told you I'm alright doc I have a match to go for" says Terry.

"You are in fact okay bu-" starts the doctor.

"Then i can leave" replies Terry as he gets up to leave as the Doctor tries to keep him from moving to much as Terry nearly falls to the ground after that.

"Look you're in condition to be in another match you don't stand a chance I've already given my opinion to Miss Liza Liza but she has refused it allowing you to choose" says the doctor. "You can't win this match you are far too hurt to even imagine it"

"Thanks doc but I don't have time to wait" says Terry as he leaves the room.

* * *

**(Made In Heaven by Queen)**

"This is a singles match and it is a TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Semi Final match introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing in at two hundred forty seven pounds "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

"Lance Raters comes into this match off the back of a win over "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson and you have to believe that he is the fresher man in this match" says Sebastian.

"Of course he is unlike Terry, Lance is actually a skilled wrestler who can finish his matches quickly" says James.

"You can't just do that without comparing the quality of opposition" says KJ.

**(Shutterbug by Big Boi)**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" says the announcer.

Terry Blake walks out to the ring but it's clear that he is in no condition compete against "The Living Legend".

"Terry Blake has guts you have to respect him for that" says Sebastian.

"No I don't because those guts are going to be ripped out of his body by Lance tonight" says James.

"So what you will James but few men can take all that damage he took in that Jonas Lazar fight and keep on going" says KJ.

Lance and Terry stare off and Lance has a grin on his face a mile wide. Terry tries to lock up with Lance but eats a hard kick to the ribs and Lance grabs Terry in an arm wringer. Lance hits a hard kick from his big frame right into the arm before going to whip him into the ropes. Lance at the last second jerks back on the arm as Terry falls flat on his face his arm in all kinds of pain. Lance then turns Terry over to his back and drops a knee on the arm repeatedly. He then stretches the arm out and holding it down with one leg. He then starts stomping with the other at the elbow joint going after Terry with hard shots. Lance lets go as Terry holds his arm close as Lance just laughs at it. Lance grabs Terry by the arm and lays it onto the ropes before hitting a brutal stomp on said arm. Lance just has a joyful smile on his face as he lifts up Lance and hit's a shoulder breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"This match has quickly gone down here for Terry Blake" says KJ.

"You're telling me he's taking a beating from Lance he is clearly in no condition to take on Lance" says Sebastian.

"Oh keep on complaining Terry decided to enter the match now he's going to pay for it" says James.

Lance lifts up Terry before whipping him into the ropes Terry rebounds right into a hard Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance just laughs it off as he slaps the back of Terry's head. Terry tries to get to his feet but Lance kicks him right back down to the canvas. Terry tries to get up once more and Lance just boots him right in the face back down to the canvas. Lance is stomping on the floor positively exuberant as Terry gets up to his feet just to be sent right back down to the canvas by a vicious running boot ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance lifts up Terry whipping him hard into the turn buckle. Lance goes running in for a boot in the corner but Terry gets out of the way. Lance staggers forward straight into a Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry is getting ready as he grabs Lance for a sharp shooter but Lance kicks Terry off into the ropes. Terry turns around SPEAR sends him crashing down to the ring.

... ...

"Terry gave it his all but to take on a fresh opponent like Lance with how bad he was hurting after his match with Jonas just isn't possible to win" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

"What can I say it took Lance less then five minutes to take out the trash" says James.

... 2 ...

Lance lets go.

"What the hell is Lance doing" yells out Sebastian.

"That look on Lance's face I really don't like it" says KJ.

"To the contrary Lance is just showing his skills for his hometown crowd to see" says James.

Lance grabs Terry's legs as he looks at Terry's face with a look of glee reveling in the pain of Terry. Lance goes to flip them over for the Rateacator but he steps half way looking at Terry's arms. He grabs Terry by the arm and locks in a Cross Arm Breaker as he pulls at the injured arm of Terry's. Terry tries to fight out of the hold but Lance just keeps it hooked on as Terry is finally forced to tap out.

"Winner of this match by submission and moving onto the finals "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

Lance celebrates his victory kicking Terry off and all the way out of the ring.

"Lance Raters will be making his way to the finals relatively fresh Alexander or Dan better be thinking of that" says Sebastian.

"Man if Alexander Victorious takes on Lance Raters ... what a match!" says James.

"I think I want Dan Ripley vs. Lance Raters II with an actual winner this time" says KJ.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

Poor Terry never really had a chance did he? The tournament starts showing off how much it matters as several people get the three.

Animefan008, ForceWalker : 11

DarkDragon90, Silverstone007,WWE-PG Hater, David The Shining Ice, Supah-Toon :10

Peepulation, Mr. Pro Wrestling,: 8

Ivan Drago: 5

Asheel,: 7

bobmanv2.0: 4

* * *

**Backstage**

"The Last Emperor" Alexander is getting ready in his locker room as he starts wrapping his hands suddenly though "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone is right behind him as Alexander jumps away dropping his hand wraps which hit with a thump.

"What are you doing here" asks Alexander as he tries to back away but the door is too Kevin's back.

"Don't worry Alexander" starts Kevin as he kneels down grabbing the hand wraps of Alexander. "It was my fault I was stupid enough to do that dumb move"

"Well if you agree I have to leave you know for my match" says Alexander.

Kevin pulls out something from the wraps showing a solid piece of plaster ,a material used for casts,

"Huh you really came in with a lot of ways to cheat what a new one for each match" says Kevin as he starts wrapping up his own hand with the plaster.

"Well I ,Alexander, need to always show my intelligence" says Alexander.

"Definitely solid Alexander man have you tested these out" asks Kevin.

"Yes I ,Alexander, used to do it my ,Alexander's, previous career as a pro kick boxer" answers Alexander reminiscing a bit.

"Really that's interesting you see I've never done that so does it hurt you're hand" asks Kevin.

"Just a bit but nothing too much different from punching somebody normally in my, Alexander's, opinion" responds Alexander as he holds out his hands for the wraps that Kevin just finished putting on.

"Alright thanks ... NOW DIE FUCKER" yells out Kevin as he punches Alexander right in the face with the gimmicked hand wraps.

Alexander hits the floor hard as Kevin nails Alexander with several more punches to the face as Alexander starts to bleed out of his mouth. Kevin pulls up Alexander by the long hair and starts hitting him with a series of hard shots to the body. Kevin grabs Alexander and throws him straight into the wall. Kevin hit's a barrage of punches with the wrapped hand as Alexander is completely out of it. Alexander crawls out of his locker room trying to get away from "The Lone Wolf"

Alexander grabs onto a dining table as Kevin comes forward and throws a drink at his eyes. Alexander goes for the Fall of the Universe but is clipped by a hard punch to the jaw completely knocking him out. Two members of the backstage personnel go to pull of Kevin who nails both of them in the head with the gimmicked hand knocking them both out. Kevin grabs Alexander lifting him up for the Loner's Way ... LONER'S WAY through the table as all the food is spilled on top of Alexander.

"Stop Kevin" yells out Liza as Kevin grabs an already clearly unconscious Alexander picking him up to his knees by the hair.

"No he has this coming and FIRE ME I DON'T GIVE A SHIT If I can beat the hell out of this guy FIRST" yells out Kevin as he cracks Alexander in the mouth.

Kevin grabs Alexander up once more for a Death Valley Driver.

"IF YOU STOP I'LL GIVE YOU HIS SPOT" yells out Liza.

"What" asks Kevin.

"He won't be able to compete I'll let you if you drop him ... and drop him gently don't try to do that trick" says Liza Liza.

Kevin places Alexander on his feet who is completely conked out only staying standing because he is reclining against Kevin. Kevin places Alexander down onto the ground.

"Fine ... I'm starting to like you" says Kevin as he walks off.

* * *

**(Testify by Rage Against the Machine)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall and it is a TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Semi Final's Match introducing first from Manhattan, New York at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

"THIS IS A TRAVESTY AN ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE DECISION BY OUR BIMBO OF A GENERAL MANAGER THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE HE WAS REWARDED FOR HIS ATTACK" says James.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL LIZA LIZA A BIMBO" Yells KJ at James.

"Well back to what's on hand Kevin Stone finds himself with a second chance but he's going to have to go through the big man himself Dan Ripley" says Sebastian.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at six foot seven and weighing in at two hundred eighty five pounds "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley" says the announcer.

"Dan Ripley got through his match with the least damage in the quarter finals he's going to have to have a repeat performance if he intends to make it to the finals in condition similar to Lance" says Sebastian.

"I hope these two beat the hell out of each other ... not that it matters Lance would win anyways" says James.

"I should be beating the hell out of you after you insulted a beautiful women like Liza Liza" says KJ.

Kevin and Dan lock up and Dan easily overpower his way into a head lock. Kevin hits a couple of hard forearms and turns into Dan hitting him with more shots but being stopped by a clubbing blow from Dan stretching Kevin out. Dan then whips Kevin into the turn buckles. Dan goes for something big in the corner but gets stopped by a boot to the chest. Kevin fallows with a kick to the ribs and going for a DDT. Dan lifts him up though but Kevin counters slipping out behind and hitting a chop block bringing the big man to his knees. Kevin pulls out his leg from under him and put's him in a knee bar as he cranks on the hold. Dan grabs the grip from Kevin's hands and rips it off as Kevin gets back to his feet first. Kevin runs forward but gets caught by a huge clothesline dropping him into the ground ... 1 ... kick out.

"Kevin and Dan are going at it to find out who will meet "The Living Legend" Lance Raters at the final" says Sebastian.

"Both men are doing fine as Kevin gets taken down by a big clothesline from Dan" says KJ.

"What nobody is saying is that Dan is the biggest guy in the tournament he's the guy who needs the most energy to move while simultaneously having the least energy the further he get's into the tournament the closer he is too losing" says James.

"But you know that power is the great equalizer in any situation" says KJ.

Dan grabs up Kevin for a scoop slam but Kevin slips out from behind and stomps at the back of Dan's leg. Kevin grabs Dan's leg twisting it around his own leg before starting to crank on the leg lock. Dan once again rips out the grip as he tries to get to his feet but eat's a low drop kick sending him back down to his knees. Kevin grabs Dan for a DDT but once again Dan rips out of the grip and headbutts Kevin in the ribs. Dan gets to his feet and hit's another hard punch tot he stomach before fallowing with a hard elbow blow sending Kevin to queer street. Dan grabs at Kevin for a suplex but Kevin hooks the leg and rolls down for a small package ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dan is quickly up and hits Kevin with a hard blow to the ribs before lifting him up for a falling power slam. Kevin hits a couple hard elbows of his own to get Dan to loosen his grip and hit's a reverse DDT on his way down ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Kevin is fighting back as he snaps Dan down to the canvas" says Sebastian.

"This is good but they need to hurt each other some more maybe bust out a chair" says James.

"You really don't even try to hide your bias do you" says KJ.

Kevin once again goes after the leg hitting some hard downward stomps toward the legs. Kevin pulls on the leg repeatedly trying to do some damage to the leg. Kevin turns around and cranks the leg some more wrapping his leg against it to create pressure. Dan uses his other leg to kick off Kevin and sending him into the ropes. Kevin goes off the ropes and goes for a running forearm but Dan counters catching Kevin and launching him in a belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dan bounces off the ropes for a splash but Kevin takes him down with a drop toe hold. Kevin then grabs Dan's leg and hits a stepping over toe hold as he wrenches on the leg. Dan tries to find away out through pure power but Kevin holds up against the pushes of Dan. Dan starts to go for the ropes as Kevin's game is finally doing it's work.

"Nice job by Kevin he's going to bring down the giant by taking off it's legs" says James.

"Kevin knows the best way to take out Dan and you have to be happy if Dan pull's of the win Lance will continue the work" says Sebastian.

"Well that would just be smart and well Lance is that kind of guy who will abuse it" says KJ.

Kevin continues going to work on the leg as he tries to step over one more time but eats a boot to the chest forcing him off mid spin. Kevin goes running and hit's a running shoulder straight into Dan's legs dropping the big man to his knees. Kevin goes forward one more time running for the leg but instead eats a hard uppercut sending him down to the canvas. Dan tries to shake off the pain in his leg as Kevin gets to his feet. Dan goes forward hitting Kevin with a hard punch but Kevin fires back stomping on Dan's legs to stop any attempt at offense. Kevin then sets up Dan for a DDT but Dan counters pushing Kevin off hard. Kevin hits the turn buckle and Dan rushes in ,hurt leg and all, with a big clothesline in the corner. Dan moves back a couple steps as Kevin staggers forward as Dan hoists up Kevin and hit's a falling powerslam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Dan hit's a big power slam and he nearly took the three count off of it" says Sebastian.

"Dan has that equalizer in his power and even if Kevin takes out the leg Dan has more then enough to use it" says KJ.

"When you lose your leg a lot of the power you can generate is simply unavailable to you" says James.

Dan looks to the crowd as he bounces off the top rope and goes for a diving splash but Kevin kicks out at Dan's leg with drops him to one knee. Kevin steps behind Dan who is slow back to both feet and chop blocks him a second time bringing him down hard. Kevin grabs Dan and put's him in a Figure Four Leg Lock as he starts pulling on the leg. Dan yells out in pain as Kevin wrenches hard on the leg. Dan tries to power out the legs but is clearly unable to do it form his position as Kevin raises up a bit to apply more pressure to the leg. Dan though still has the power to turn them both over as Kevin starts yelling out in pain as he lets go off the figure four. Dan is shaky to his feet and eats a hard drop kick to the leg making him stand on one leg. Kevin fallows hitting a hard axe hammer shot to the chest sending Dan into the corner. Kevin goes from one side to the other for a big running high knee in the corner but Dan get's out of the way. Kevin turns around GRIZZLY BOOT. Dan takes his time holding his leg in pain from using it as he hooks up the cover.

... ...

"Grizzly Boot connects Dan might have just taken the match out of nowhere into his victory" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Come on kick out Kevin you can't end here" yells James seemingly forgetting his earlier rant on "The Lone Wolf".

... 2 ...

... ...

"Will Dan Ripley meet Lance Raters in the finals" says Sebastian.

... kick out.

"Kevin isn't ready to leave yet" says Sebastian.

"Good job Kevin hit him some more" yells James.

"Dan Ripley took too much time taking care of his leg at the end there and he paid for it" says KJ.

Kevin is slow to his feet as Dan picks him up for a Falling Powerslam. Kevin fights out of it though and ends up behind Dan. Dan turns around and gets knocked off his feet by a big Bullhammer Elbow knocking him down to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kevin grabs at Dan putting him in a heel hook as he goes back to inflicting some pain to the big man. Kevin continues pulling as Dan tries to fight his way out through a series of kicks. Kevin wrenches but Dan pulls off the arms breaking the hold. Kevin get's to his feet grabbing Dan for the Rise Against but Dan shoves Kevin away. Kevin comes right back but he eats a big clothesline. Dan fallows bouncing off the ropes and hit's a big running splash ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dan goes to a corner as he sets up a second Grizzly Boot this time around. Kevin starts the run and goes for the Grizzly Boot but Kevin ducks and DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!

... ...

"Death Valley Driver Kevin Stone got it he might have just staked his place next to Lance" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

"No Dan you can't give up now" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

"And KEVIN STONE who lost at the quarter finals is somehow going to the Final's of the tournament" says Sebastian.

... kick out.

"No Dan will fight on" says KJ.

"Wow I thought it was all over there" says Sebastian.

"No these two are going to beat each other up some more after this neither will be able to fight on" says James.

Kevin grabs Dan slowly lifting him up as Kevin goes for a Fame Asser but Dan counters staying on his feet holding onto the ropes as Kevin falls hard onto his back. Dan looks at that as he looks at the top turn buckle to cheers from the crowd as he starts scaling it. As Dan makes it to the top Kevin is their to fallowing him up and hit's Dan. Kevin is up there with Dan hitting a couple more forearms as he tries to turn Dan around for a Dragon Suplex off the top. Dan hits a hard elbow stopping Kevin and fallows with a hard punch sending Kevin to the canvas. Dan looks to the crowd as he dives off and hit's a huge splash as three hundred pounds falls on top of "The Lone Wolf".

... ...

"Dan has it what a splash" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"That had to hurt him as well taking that giant leap at his size" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

"Lance Rater's you better be ready because Dan Ripley is going to meet you at the finals" says KJ.

... KICK OUT!.

Dan can't believe it as he argues with the ref that it had to be three. Dan is clearly displeased but grabs Kevin and sets him up for the Chevy Bomb as he cross the arms.

"Oh boy Dan is going for his big move here" says Sebastian.

"If he hits this the match is his" says KJ.

"And he has Kevin up" says James.

Kevin though fires back with some hard punches stopping Dan *LIGHTS OUT*.

...

...

...

"What the hell is going on" yells out Sebastian as the lights are off.

...

...

...

"What the hell is Lance doing in this match" says KJ.

...

...

...

"Yes Lance always has a plan" says James.

...

...

...

The lights are back on as both men are down on the canvas. Lance is nowhere to be seen as confusion quickly starts.

"Their on the canvas now so something happened but what happened" asks Sebastian.

"I don't know but i the ring they're getting up" says KJ.

Dan and Kevin lock up as Dan kicks Kevin in the ribs. Dan lifts up Kevin for the Grand Slam but Kevin jumps out to behind Dan. Dan turns around but Kevin stomps on the leg bending Dan over as Kevin tries to lift up the big man for a suplex ... LONER'S WAY hits.

... ...

... ...

"Kevin HIT IT GUYS this match is over" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

"Did Lance do anything though what happened in the dark" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"That doesn't matter Kevin Stone will take on Lance Raters at the finals" says James.

... 3. Kick Out!

"Winner of this match by pin fall and moving onto the TWF Open Weight Grand Prix Finals "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

Kevin Stone celebrates the victory on the top turn buckle as Dan Ripley is shocked inside the ring that he just barely missed by points of a second.

"Kevin Stone will be making one more trip tonight and he will be taking on "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says Sebastian.

"I've got to admit I didn't think Kevin Stone could pull it off but he proved me wrong though the lights what happened?" asks KJ.

Kevin Stone celebrates as Dan Ripley gets to his feet an angry look on his face. That said Dan goes to give out a hand shake to Kevin who looks at him for a while. Kevin finally just more or less slaps his hand away but doesn't do it out of anger. Dan seems to understand as he leaves the ring to let Kevin celebrate.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

Yep the swerve just screwed over a lot of people. Everybody behind Peepulation now officially has no chance to get a victory. This is the last time the list will show up to not spoil anything.

Animefan008, ForceWalker : 14

WWE-PG Hater, David The Shining Ice: 13

Silverstone007, Supah-Toon: 12

DarkDragon90: 11

Mr. Pro Wrestling, 10

Asheel,: 9

Peepulation: 8

Ivan Drago 7

Bobmanv2.0: 5

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I'm here with "The PeaceMaker" Ceaser Drake once more and well Ceaser how do you feel about this match" asks Stan.

"Poor poor lost soul trapped in the vortex of hate the embodies this world I understand why the poor lost soul is so vile so evil" says Ceaser.

"And the match" says Stan.

"Please don't call it a match Stanley this something greater then a competition this is about another lost soul being saved by I the Sword of GOD, Stanley this is what it's about" says Ceaser.

"So how do you feel about ... that" asks Stan.

"The last soul who has given itself to evil will have to be purified in the most effective ways possible I don't know what may happen to his physical body but his spirit will be cleaned of all impurities before the match ends as long as he can one day join the kingdom of GOD it doesn't matter how much pain I put him through after all I'm just saving him my duty as The Peace Maker" finishes Ceaser as he walks off.

* * *

**(Stardust by Kazsin)**

"This is a singles match and it is for the TWF Women's Championship of the world introducing first from Tokyo, Japan at five foot five and weighing in at one hundred thirty pounds "Broken Ace" Sakura Akamiya" says the announcer.

"Sakura Akamiya beat Cassandra Blaze for this shot at the championship" says Sebastian.

"But she has to take on quite possibly the craziest person on the roster in Katrina Winters" says James.

"You aren't kidding Katrina, Zane, and Ceaser are the unholy trinity of crazy of the TWF" says KJ.

**(Frozen by Celldweller)**

"And her opponent from Sleepy Hollow, New York at five foot seven and weighing in at one hundred eighty pounds Katrina Winters" says the announcer.

"It's going to be very hard for any member of the roster to beat Katrina Winters the strongest women on the roster and probably the most agile as well" says KJ.

"Thing is Katrina makes mistakes and she makes them often Sakura has to capitalize on those mistakes" says James.

"A decent analysis but when you're in the ring with Katrina it's like finding a wild animal who only cares about causing you pain" says Sebastian.

Katrina locks up with Sakura and bully's her straight down to the floor with a hard push. Sakura is slow to her feet as they lock up again and Katrina shoves her in the turn buckle. Katrina palms Sakura's face and starts pushing on it as the ref starts the count. Katrina goes to stop at three before hitting a hard forearm at the end. Katrina waits for Sakura to get forward with a cruel look that can be seen even through the mask. They lock up and Katrina locks up both of Sakura's hands behind her back and hit's a couple knees to the ribs. Sakura tries to fight out as Katrina throws her off into the apron. Sakura tries to get her breath as Katrina kicks her out of the ring with a big boot. Sakura collides against the barricade as Katrina just stares on from inside the ring as Sakura tries to recover on the outside. Katrina starts yelling out as Sakura lifts herself up using the barricade.

"Katrina is just bullying Sakura who just isn't getting any offense" says Sebastian.

"Sakura might have claimed to not be intimidated but clearly that wasn't exactly right" says James.

"It's hard not to be I'm shaking in my boots all the way over here" says KJ.

Sakura gets onto the apron as Katrina doesn't stop with the banshee like yells. Sakura gets to the ring as Katrina just stares at her. Sakura tries to throw a punch but Katrina blocks it and hits a hard uppercut sending Sakura back down to the canvas. Katrina grabs Sakura by the hair and starts yanking on it while pushing her down with a knee. The ref tells Katrina to stop who just lets loose her yells in response letting as the ref hits four. Katrina then lifts up Sakura by the hair and goes for a suplex. Sakura tries to fight out but Katrina nails her with a hard punch to the side of the head and hits the suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Katrina fallows up whipping Sakura into the ropes and hits a running forearm smash to drop her back down to the canvas. Katrina let's Sakura get to her feet the screams still being let loose as Sakura is clearly disoriented. Sakura is up and get's hit by the Graveyard Smasher ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out/3

"Katrina nearly pulls the three count" says Sebastian.

"Man you can clearly see the psychological damage Katrina gives out during matches she nearly had Sakura beat by a move that should never beat Sakura" says KJ.

"It truly is it looked like she was about to quit there but it looks like she still want's to give a bit more" says James.

Katrina is having fun in there as she turns around Sakura and puts her in a side head lock. She pulls on the head even playing with Sakura's hair just to demean Sakura a bit more. Katrina starts raving at Sakura to just quit adding several insults to the screams. Katrina picks up Sakura and drives her to the canvas with the Instant Death (Jumping Pump Handle Half Nelson Driver) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Katrina laughs at Sakura picking her up by the air telling her to quit "YOU"RE USSEEEEELEESSSS" yells out Katrina ... FOREARM. Sakura nailed Katrina with a hard FOREARM AND THEN ANOTHER AND THEN ANOTHER. Katrina shoves Sakura away and goes for a clothesline but Sakura ducks and drop kicks Katrina into the turn buckle. Sakura fallows hitting a big corner clothesline and then pulling Katrina for a bulldog ... 1 ... kick out with authority throwing Sakura off. Katrina starts raving some more but Sakura shuts her up with a kick to the ribs and hits a vertical suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Sakura is fighting back and now it's Katrina whose falling" says KJ.

"Wow that is shocking I really though Sakura was done a while ago but she is fighting with all she's got" says James.

"Katrina is going ballistic I don't think she expected this to happen" says Sebastian.

Katrina fallows running at Sakura who ducks under a clothesline for a second time and grabs Katrina to hit a bridging German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Sakura fallows up as Katrina tries to get up using the ropes hitting her with a running drop kick sending her out of the ring. Katrina is quick to her feet but gets knocked down by a Corkscrew Plancha from Sakura. The crowd is solidly behind Sakura as she goes to pick up Katrina but Katrina lifts her up and rams her straight into the steel steps. Katrina fallows whipping Sakura into the steels a second time with all her strength Sakura hitting the steps and flipping over them. Katrina rolls Sakura into the ring and goes for a cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Katrina starts pulling off the hair that falls out of the mask. Katrina grabs Sakura and whips her into the ropes. Katrina goes for the boot but Sakura ducks under and as Katrina turns around Sakura grabs Katrina FALLING BLOSSOMS is locked in right in the middle of the ring.

"What an upset of Sakura can pull of the win with this here tonight" says Sebastian.

"You telling me for the first five minutes of this match Sakura couldn't do anything but now it's Katrina who finds herself in a world of pain" says KJ.

"The question's been does Katrina feel pain and we can clearly see she does in fact feel pain lot's of it right now" says James.

Katrina tries to fight out but simply can't as Sakura holds onto the leg pulling with all her might wrenching on the hold. Katrina tries to pull herself into the ropes using her strength advantage as Sakura continues pulling at the leg. Katrina finally gets the grip on the ropes as Sakura let's go rolling backwards to her feet as she measures Katrina for something big. Katrina get's to hurt feet stumbling a bit as Sakura hits a hard leg kick stunning Katrina. Sakura fallows with a scything leg kick dropping Katrina to the canvas in pain ... 1 ... 2 ... Katrina grabs the ropes. Sakura once again measures Katrina this time going for her biggest move as she lifts Katrina up for the FALCON ARROW. Katrina though thumbs Sakura in the eyes holding it in deep as Sakura let's go the ref complains to Katrina about it as Sakura holds onto her eyes turning around FRIGHTCRUSHER

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match as a result of pin fall and NEW TWF WOMEN'S CHAMPION KATRINA WINTERS" says the announcer.

Katrina celebrates in the ring lifting up the belt to a booing crowd just yelling back with her banshee screams.

"Katrina pulls off the victory but I can't say I like how she did" says Sebastian.

"How could you she was about to beaten and she resorts to raking those eyes" says KJ.

"It was a smart move but now you two are going to complain like little girls aren't you" says James.

Katrina looks at Sakura as Katrina has an evil look on her face as she grabs Sakura and locks her into in a SLEEPY HOLLOW SPECIAL. Katrina keeps the hold locked in positively relishing in the pained yells of Sakura who futilely taps out but Sakura just keeps it locked in like the crazy lunatic she is.

"No somebody has to stop this COME ON" yells KJ.

"She's showing her dominance over her division this is normal" says James.

"No this isn't normal this is a brutal attack on a defenseless woman James" retorts Sebastian.

The cavalry comes as Cassandra Blaze and Crystal "Ice" McKnight run down to the ring as Katrina rolls out clearly laughing making sure to grab the belt. She raises the belt right in front of them her heckling screams echoing through the air.

* * *

**Backstage**

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters is talking too Liza Liza when suddenly "Unbreakable" Dan Ripley shows up. Lance tells Liza Liza to leave as he turns to Dan.

"Before you go crazy it wasn't me" says Lance.

"Don't worry they already told me who it was and he'll get his when the time comes this is about something different" says Dan.

"And what's that supposed to be and if you want a title shot ... maybe if you beg on your knees I'll give you a shot" says Lance laughing at Dan.

"No none of those we both know you aren't leaving tonight with the belt" says Dan.

"Whose going to stop me the guy you just beat the hell out of want me to give you some advice I could have stopped the attack on you ... but I didn't why would I an easy night for me is all well and good" says Lance laughing even more.

"You would think that wouldn't you ... after all you look good as new don't you" says Dan.

"What can I say I'm just that good"

"That's fine and all but did you forget what happened at Turbo just three days ago"

"Yes ... and" asks Lance starting to look for away out.

"You attacked all of us and ... well you're in the exact same building as us what did you expect was going to happen we were all going to forget about it Lance" responds Dan as Lance tries to look for a way out.

"We can settle this in the ring" says Lance clearly alarmed eyes wide open.

"No ... I'm settling it now" says Dan as he walks forward Lance tries to run back but collides into someone.

"I knew you would do that" say a voice.

Lance turns around to see "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar as he goes to break left out of the way but walks right up to "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson.

"Hello ... Lance" says Jude.

"Please Jude you have to help me ... how about we go to dinner tonight don't you want to have dinner with the champ" asks Lance.

"I didn't know Kevin swung that way" responds Jude as Lance tries to turn back but is dropped by a hard clothesline from John Carson.

Lance hits the floor hard as he tries to get to his feet quickly putting his back to the wall.

"You ... **YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME**" yells Lance enraged. "**I'M THE WORLD CHAMPION I'M THE BEST HOW DARE YOU I'LL GET YOU ALL FIRED**"

Jonas shots up that talk booting Lance in the ribs and nails him with a spinning neck breaker onto the hard floor. Jonas grabs Lance and pushes him over to Jude who grabs and FRENCH KISS DDT hits crashing Lance straight into the hard tile floor. Jude helps Lance to his feet throwing him at John Carson who kicks him in the ribs and hit's a big power bomb down to the ground. John and Jude lift up Lance letting Dan get his licks in as he walks back a bit and runs forward GRIZZLY BOOT knocks Lance down as security storms into the room stopping them.

Liza Liza grabs Lance trying to wake him up as he's clearly conked out on the floor.

"Good Luck Lance I'd hate to see anything bad happen to the World Champion" says Dan as he's pulled out of the ring.

* * *

"Oh god I think James just shut up I haven't heard him speak for minutes" says Sebastian.

"T-T-T-T-THIS IS ANARCHY there is no control here what is management doing to allow Lance to be attacked like that" says James.

"That was payback James and wrestlers are quite fond of it let me tell you and now Lance's big advantage coming into the match might have just been ended" says KJ.

**(Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"This is a singles match and it is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Houston, Texas at six foot five and weighing two hundred sixty five "The Piercer" Jaden Pierce" says the announcer.

"Jaden Pierce claims that Ceaser brought out a bad man here tonight for what Ceaser's be trying to do" says Sebastian.

"Yes because saving people's souls is wrong right Sebastian ... you really are evil just like Jaden" says James.

"I'll make sure to cry myself to sleep tonight don't worry" says KJ.

**(Peace Maker by Sonata Arctica)**

"And his opponent from Rome, Italy at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds "The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

"Ceaser Drake is one crazy guy and he's intimidating even to men bigger then hit you can see in his eyes that he's willing to do anything if it pleases him" says Sebastian.

"Ceaser Drake is a violent man don't let that thin veneer hide that" says James.

"I feel bad for anybody who faces this man he just isn't wired like a normal human he truly believes that what he does is right and you aren't going to dissuade him from it" says KJ.

Ceaser and Jaden stare off and Ceaser hit's a hard punch to start us off. Jaden fires back with his own punch as the two start brawling in the middle of the ring. The two clinch up but neither stops punching as the crowd is going crazy as neither man backs down. Jaden starts to take advantage but Ceaser hits a throat thrust to put a stop to that. Ceaser fallows with a hard uppercut to the face. Ceaser then goes to whip Jaden into the ropes but Jaden counters with his own. Jaden goes running into the turn buckle but stopped by a hard elbow blow catching him in the head. Ceaser fallows rolling out of the ring and grabbing something from under the ring. Jaden fallows and eats a hard baseball shot to the ribs. Ceaser then grabs Jaden and hits him with the Praise God! Spiking him into the canvas.

"Ceaser isn't waiting he brought out that bat as if it was normal" says Sebastian.

"In a match like this it is normal" says KJ.

"It definitely is and Ceaser is going to save Jaden Pierce" says James.

Ceaser grabs Jaden and runs him straight into the steel ring post head first. He fallows ramming him head first into the ring apron and then lifting him up for a back suplex. Ceaser then drops him onto a near by barricade. Ceaser fallows that up pulling him closer to Ceaser who hits a hard elbow smash dropping Jaden to his knees. Ceaser then goes for a Second Praise God! but Jaden counters lifting up Ceaser and ramming him back first into the ring apron. Jaden fallows down Ceaser with a clothesline. Jaden then goes under the ring as he pulls out a steel chair as he measures Ceaser for a bit shot. Jaden nails Ceaser to the body with the chair fallowed by raising it up and nailing him in the head. Jaden rolls Ceaser into the ring and goes in himself bringing the chair along ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jaden goes to the top rope looking for a big move.

"Come on Jaden haven't we seen enough big man trying to leap off that top rope and fail" says James.

"I guess Dan doesn't count for you" says Sebastian.

"I don't know I think agree with what Jaden's trying to do" says KJ.

Ceaser easily catches up to him on the top rope with a hard forearm smash. Ceaser fallows hitting a couple more as he grabs Jaden for a Purification Process but Jaden hits a couple hard elbows to the head and slips to behind Ceaser. Ceaser hits a couple of hard short elbows staggering Jaden before trying to knock him off with a headbutt. Jaden keeps his ground though and hit's a hard punch before grabbing Ceaser and hit's a top rope belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ceaser rolls out of the ring as Jaden gets to his feet hurting from his own moves. Jaden goes to grab Ceaser by the hair but eats a baseball bat shot to the face sending him back to the ring. Ceaser pulls something out of the ring ... and it's a roll of barbed wire. Ceaser grabs it and starts wrapping it around his right hand sending the crowd into a frenzy as small rivulets of blood get onto the wire.

"Oh god I've seen one man do that before ... and nobody ever ended up good after he did this" says KJ.

"Get out of there Jaden if he's willing to do this to himself just imagine what he's going to do to you" says Sebastian.

"Ceaser is taking his time into the ring Jaden better use this to run away" says James.

Ceaser does a prayer outside the ring with his barbed wire hand. Ceaser gets into the ring PIERCE END Ceaser took to much time on the outside and Jaden made him pay. Jaden is rolling around the ring yelling in pain holding his eyes screaming out as it appears the barbed wire got into his eyes. The ref goes to look at Jaden who clearly needs held as his eyes are bleeding out as the ref calls of the match. Jaden tries to argue with the ref but against considering he can't even open his eyes because of the blood it's not going to do much.

"This winner of this match due to an injury stoppage "The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

Jaden tries to get up to his feet but the ref gives him a tower to wipe his eyes out as Ceaser is still out in the ring from the Pierce End.

"Ceaser get's the win through a heaping hand of luck" says Sebastian.

"Some might even say he had the lock of god" says James.

"Don't try to do that James ... Jaden has this match won but Ceaser wrapped up his own hand in barbed wire and it got into the ropes of Jaden who didn't know it was there" says KJ.

"His fault he should have been looking this is a completely clean victory for Ceaser" says James.

"I only see one man on the ground right now James and it's not Jaden" says Sebastian.

Ceaser is slow to his feet holding his ribs as he looks at Jaden who is outside the ring his eyes being looked at by a doctor. Ceaser has a smile on his face at that picking up the heavily flukish win.

"Ceaser's happy at what he just did to Jaden Pierce he could have blinded him for a long time because of that" says KJ.

"He won the match don't try to look to much into it" says James.

"It's hard no too with that look on his face" says Sebastian.

Jaden is taken to the back to check on his eyes.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Lance are you ok" asks Liza as she looks at Lance who is clearly worse for wear.

"Yes of course Liza I'm just peachy aren't I" says Lance as he holds his head.

"Oh ... well if you say so" replies Liza.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OK" yells out Lance. "I told you to bring security WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG"

"Well you see I tripped and I accidentally hit Terry in the arm and I felt so bad for hi-" starts Liza before Lance puts his hand over her month angrily.

"Shut up and leave" says Lance as the doctor walks over to him as Liza leaves. "How bad am I"

"You remember your match with Terry right if you go onto your next match it's going to be much the same thing while I can't force you to stop but you have to know what will happened" says the doctor.

"Thank's your words really got through to me" says Lance as he goes to stand up.

"So you won't mind if I make the ca-" starts the doctor.

"The fact that you're comparing me to a loser like Terry just shows me that you are in know way good enough to diagnose me" says Lance. "If you think me in Terry are even close to the same league you're mistaken"

Lance shoves The Doctor out of the way onto the floor.

"Just watch me win another twelve pounds of gold doctor then try and compare me with that weakling" says Lance as he leaves.

* * *

"Well that settles that Lance will be in the match against Kevin" says Sebastian.

"of course he will it takes more then a bunch of losers to make Lance get ready to quit" says James.

In the ring several ladders are set up outside giving notion to what our co main event will be.

"This match is for the TWF North American Championship and anybody of the TWF roster may participate the first man to pull of the North American Championship from where it hung above the ring will be YOUR FIRST EVER TWF NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPION" says the announcer.

We wait for people to come down but nobody is moving to the ring where the North American Championship is suspended.

...

...

...

...

...

Finally Carter Sullivan is the one who gets out as you see at an camera angle right behind the gorrila position is a huge brawl going. Carter get's to the ring with a ladder shoving it in as he starts climbing. He hit's from behind by Jacob Wilson and thrown off the ladder onto the ropes. Jacob then starts climbing himself but he's stopped by Damien Cage who grabs him off the ladder and hit's the Falling Star. He turns around straight into a big time top rope cross body from "The Revolution Man" sadly The Revolution get's stopped by a brutal Peace Keeper from Ceaser knocking him down to the canvas. Ceaser though doesn't fare much better as Jessie Wilson grabs him from behind and hit's a German Suplex. The tag champion celebrates as he turns to the crowd GIGANTE LARIAT puts him down to the canvas hard as Escudo drops him.

"This match is pandamonium" says KJ.

"That's exactly what it and it's Pandemonium idiot" says James.

"That's what I said PANDAMONIUM" repeats KJ.

Lanza jumps onto Escudo's shoulder and then leaps all the way up to the top of the ladder. Sadly enough he does it when a ton of people are right on him as The New Dudley's go after Escudo knocking him down and then make their way up the ladder. Lanza tries to tell them to stop but he gets a punch to the face as they set up Lanza 3D OFF THE LADDER! All of them are out as Escudo sees that and goes on a rampage GIGANTE LARIAT on Jacob and then another for Jessie fallowed by taking out Damien Cage and Carter Sullivan with that fearsome Lariat. The DNA tries to get in the ring but they get a double GIGANTE LARIAT from the angered giant. Escudo grabs both Dudley's the throat and choke slams them out of the ring in a freak show of power.

"By GOD Don't make Escudo angry you won't like what happens" says Sebastian.

"you definitely don't as bodies are flying everywhere" says KJ.

"Yes do some more this is FUN" says James.

Escudo grabs Lanza and carries him out of the ring over his shoulder to get some help as he leaves to deny James his fun. In the ring now Jessie Springfield goes to make his presence felt but gets his by shillelagh shot to the head from "Irish Bad Ass" Scott McTiernan. Alex Cade goes after Scott but Scott has fully embraced the Irish and clubs Alex too. "Extreme Bad Ass" Derek Zane shows up just to get clubbed as well and El Guardian goes for a spring board cross body but eats the club as well. Daisuke goes after him ducks under the shillelagh and hits a big Ash to Dust as he chokes out Scott McTiernan. Sadly Adam Taylor not Irish, grabs the shillelagh and takes a swing at Daisuke. Sadly he is not Irish and misses against the ropes knocking himself out. Ryan Cardigan though hits a spring board missile drop kick to knock Daisuke off. He turns around straight into a shot with the shillelagh from Sidney Salazar who is apparently part Irish in all his Cosmonian glory.

"Sidney's the last man standing no body in the ring is near him" says KJ.

"No that idiot can't possibly win it all" says James.

"I hear you saying that but I think you're wrong" says Sebastian.

Levitakus suddenly pops into the ring but gets nailed by Sydney as does JFK who had just entered the ring getting smashed with the Irish club. Sydney raises his arms to victory but David William's Jr is behind him. David turns him around kicks in the ribs ICE SPIKE DRIVER. David is the last one left as he makes his climb to the top LOW BLOW. Zane Rowan was there and he took out David twice in the same night. Zane then goes up to the top of the ladder as he's nearly there to the top.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

DAN RIPLEY runs down to the ring as he climbs the ladder as Zane has his hands already on the title. Dan hits Zane hard making him takes his hands off the belt. "IT WAS YOU" yells out Dan as he hits with more punches and kicks. Dan goes to the top of the ladder as he grabs Zane up for a huge Chevy Bomb. TERRY BLAKE is here even after all his damage as he starts tipping over the ladder and for some reason everybody is fighting outside the ring in one corner. Terry tips over the ladder AND EVERYBODY IS TAKEN OUT!

"Terry just took out everybody else Terry's going to win it all" says Sebastian.

"Yes he has this match won" says KJ.

"That's pretty amazing I didn't know he could even use that hand after the beating Lance gave him" says James.

Terry is climbing the ladder as slow pace but nobody else is anywhere near ready to stop him. Terry's about to grab the belt ... DRAVEN the MIGHTY DRAVEN has come out to the ring as he starts climbing. DRAVEN goes and punches Terry ... who completely no sells it ... DRAVEN THE GREATEST EMO then tries some more as Terry just looks at him annoyed. Terry grabs DRAVEN THE UNSTOPPABLE and ... BLAKE DROP off the ladder. Terry then grabs the belt as he's about to unhook it ... LOW BLOW. It's CEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEERRRRRRR who fallows up throwing Terry off the ladder. Ceaser grabs the ladder himself as he starts unhooking it ... ... CEASER'S GOT THE NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP.

"Winner of this match and NEW TWF North American Champion "The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

Ceaser raises the belt up high on top of the ladder as every body outside is clearly frustrated except for Zane and Dan who are both brawling outside.

"CEASER Drake has just won two matches in a row here tonight and he leaves with the North American Championship" says Sebastian.

Outside the ring Dan grabs Zane for a Chevy Bomb through the announce table. He sets it up and CEASER smashes him in the back of the head with the TWF NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP.

"What the hell's going on" says Sebastian.

"Are Ceaser and Zane in cahoots" says KJ.

Dan is out on the canvas as ... KATRINA WINTERS shows up with the other two psychos all of them sport an evil expression through their individual body language.

"No NOOOOO the psychos have created an alliance" says KJ.

"By god ... theirs going to be nothing left of TWF if they're allowed to join up" says Sebastian.

"This scares me guys" says James.

Ceaser picks up Dan and lifts him up for Katrina who's positively giddy letting out screams as she grabs Dan Ripley FRIGHTCRUSHER hits sending him back down to the canvas. Ceaser then points to Zane who starts jumping up and down as Ceaser picks up Dan and WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE Dan Ripley. Three three look at each other before raising each other's hands showing off the new alliance.

"TWF ... is **doomed**" says Sebastian.

* * *

TWF Tale of the Tape

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone

San Juan, Puerto Rico vs. Manhattan, New York

6 FT 5 vs. 6 FT 3

247 Pounds vs. 231 Pounds

5-1-1 vs. 5-1

Legend Driver, Spear, Rateacator vs. Loner's Way, Death Valley Driver

Athletically Inclined vs. Refined Brawler

**There Can Be Only ONE**

* * *

It seem's like our announcer this time around is none other then hammy Japanese announcer.

**(Testify by Rage Against The Machine)**

"This is a singles match and it is the finals of the Total Wrestling Federation Open Weight Grand Prix and it is also for the TOTAL WRESTLING FEDERATION WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP, introducing first from Manhattan, New York at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

"KEVIN STONE this is his shot at immortality" says Sebastian.

"It's a real shame he has to fall though as he's not beating Lance Raters" says James.

"Ignore the brat this is what it's all about I only held the World Championship once and I have been forever remembered in the annals of history Kevin Stone ... One Shot One Opportunity seize the moment" says KJ.

**(Made In Heaven by Queen)**

"And his opponent from right here in San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot five and weighing at two hundred forty seven pounds he is "THE LIVING LEGEND" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

"LANCE RATERS he can prove it all tonight once more that he is in fact the gratest" says Sebastian.

"You act like he isn't by far" says James.

"Ignore the brat again Lance Raters this isn't just one more match this is a match that you failed you weren't the first TWF World Champion now's your shot to fix that for yourself this is the same as for Kevin Stone One Shot One Opportunity to change the history books and write down your own name" says KJ.

Lance Raters and Kevin Stone stare off as the crowd is at a fever pitch over what's about to go down. Lance and Kevin go to lock up as the bell rings to start the match. Lance Raters quickly takes advantage and grabs Kevin by the elbow pulling him forward into a knee to the ribs. Lance then grabs Kevin for a quick Legend Driver but Kevin counters into a back body drop. Lance is quick to his feet grabbing Kevin from behind in a back waist lock. Kevin peels of the arm of Lance and pulls him into an arm wringer. Lance counters into an arm wringer off his own. Kevin though pulls Lance into a hard forearm and throws two more to make Lance get off. Kevin then goes to whip Lance into the turn buckle but Lance counters whipping Kevin instead. Lance hits a running back elbow in the corner as Kevin staggers forward right into a flap jack ... 1 ... kick out.

"Lance takes the real first blood dropping Kevin on his face" says Sebastian.

"Both these men are hiding it well but they are spent" says KJ.

"Definitely after what they've both gone through to get this far" says James.

Lance fallows up grabbing Kevin in a chin lock as he starts trying to wear down Kevin. Kevin fights to get to his feet and hits Lance with a couple of hard elbows and hits a snap mare taking Lance down. Kevin bounces off the ropes but Lance hits him with a knee tap take down throwing him down the canvas. Lance follows grabbing Kevin by the head and hitting a huge arching elbow that drops Kevin to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out. Lance grabs Kevin up for a suplex but Kevin counters hooking one leg. Kevin then rolls into a small package ... 1 ... kick out. Lance is quick to his feet going for a boot but Kevin gets out of the way and hits him from behind with a forearm. Lance follows turning around straight into a hard kick to the ribs as Kevin nails Lance to the canvas with a big DDT ... 1 ... kick out.

"Neither man wants to look weak as this one is rolling on" says KJ.

"They can't look weak it's when the other will try to take advantage and they both know that" says James.

"It really is a game of who can last the longest with out a big mistake" says Sebastian.

Lance grabs at Kevin and hits him with some hard punches to the body stopping Kevin's advancement. Lance then fallows hitting a couple more as he beats Kevin into the corner. Lance goes for the running back elbow smash in the corner but Kevin avoids it. Lance crashes by himself as he staggers forward straight into a hard drop kick sending him to the canvas. Kevin then sets up Lance for the Bullhammer Elbow but Lance ducks under it and grabs Kevin hitting a back suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Lance grabs Kevin into an abdominal stretch as Kevin tries to fight his way out of the stretch. Kevin hits a couple hard punches but Lance fires back with a hard series of punches himself to the ribs of Kevin. Kevin tries to power out pulling Lance nearly to the floor but Lance let's go. Kevin gets to his feet and eats a running boot sending him back down into the canvas ... 1 ... 2

"Ouch Kevin just got rolled through" says Sebastian.

"This match is only going to get tougher as it keeps going on" says KJ.

"It definitely will" says James.

Lance grabs Kevin back into abdominal stretch as he continues the pulling. Kevin tries to fight out but Lance uses an arm trap shoving Kevin's arm behind his back leaving no way out. At least that's what Lance thought but Kevin brings his head back staggering Lance away. Kevin fallows up running forward for a one arm bulldog but Lance turns around and clotheslines Kevin's head off with ferocity. Kevin tries to get back to his but he's clearly staggered as Lance grabs Kevin and hits him with a flurry of hard punches to the ribs. Lance then throws Kevin into the ropes going for a Sit Out Spine Buster but Kevin counters jumping over Lance on the lift. Lance turns around but Kevin nails him with a big Bullhammer Elbow ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Kevin grabs Lance up and drives him back into the canvas with a Rise Against ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Kevin starting to work up two big moves as he tries to take momentum for himself' says KJ.

"Please like he's gotten anywhere close to really hurting Lance" says James.

"Well I think he has Lance is starting to stay on that canvas more and more" says Sebastian.

Lance fallows up slowly getting to his feet as Kevin goes for the Loner's Way but Lance pulls down to remain on his feet. Lance spins Kevin around and drops him with a hard neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance then grabs Kevin from behind in a sleeper hold as he tries to squeeze the life out of the smaller man. Kevin hits a couple hard shots but Lance is able to start pulling down on Kevin stopping any of the blows from Lance very well. Kevin though does a front flip driving Lance into the canvas head first as Kevin goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Kevin grabs Lance for a Figure Four Leg Lock but Lance hits him with a huge up kick dropping him to the canvas. Lance fallows waiting for Kevin to get up and hitting a big kick to the ribs. He then fallows throwing another kick straight up the pipe sending "The Lone Wolf" back to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Lance just nearly kicked Kevin's head off his shoulders" says James.

"That really was a hard kick as Lance is starting to find his own groove now" says Sebastian.

"He definitely is but Kevin won't be put away that easily" says KJ.

Lance grabs Kevin going for the Legend Driver once more but Kevin get's out and hits Lance with a hard punch. Lance fires back though with his own punch as he sends Kevin to the canvas. Kevin though gets right back up and hits Lance with a punch flurry pushing him up into the ropes. Kevin goes for a running elbow smash in the corner but Lance catches him with a big boot. Lance fallows as Kevin is still staggered on his feet hitting him with a huge spinning back elbow smash knocking Kevin to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance rolls out of the ring as he pulls out a chair looking to take advantage of the rules in place for this match up. He waits for Kevin to get to his feet before driving the chair into his back. Kevin falls to his knees in pain as Lance waits for it to get up and hit's him in the ribs with it. Lance then drops the chair and DDT's Kevin straight into the chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"That was sickening Lance just drove Kevin face first into that unforgiving steel" says Sebastian.

"Kevin is clearly out if it after that as Lance will not be looking to stick to a fair contest" says KJ.

"What the hell are you talking about this match has no disqualifications" says James.

Lance grabs Kevin for a suplex but Kevin counters pulling out behind Lance for a Dragon Suplex. Lance though grabs Kevin and throws him out of the ring with a hip toss. Lance though gets to the top rope as he looks at Kevin and drops him with a huge flying cross body block to the outside. Lance then grabs Kevin and throws him straight at the fans who are going wild supporting the home town hero. Lance fallows Kevin into the crowd and hit's him with a series of hard punches. Lance and Kevin brawl up until the top of the stands as they reach the doors and Lance throws Kevin straight through the doors. Lance fallows Kevin over into the back area of the arena hitting him with more shots straight into a Burger Queen kiosk stand. Lance grabs Kevin and looks to whip him into the wall but pulls Kevin back for a spinning sit out spine buster onto the kiosk's hard steel table.

"Oh god that has to hurt" says Sebastian.

"No kidding he just drove Kevin hard into that steel" says KJ.

"Lance has to get Kevin into the ring though to get the pin" says James.

Lance does what James said as he pulls Kevin the stairs as members of the crowd clap Lance and Kevin on the back showing their appreciation. Lance goes to take another step down but Kevin drop toe holds straight into the steel rail head first knocking himself silly. Kevin then grabs Lance and throws him over the ring barricade and onto the outside. Kevin grabs the steel steps as he picks them up ready to go for something big. Kevin takes a wild shot at Lance who ducks before hitting a hard axe handle slamming the steeps into Kevin's face. Lance goes to grab Kevin to throw him into the ring but Kevin counters with a couple hard shots and dropping Lance with a Fame Asser. Kevin then starts pulling apart the announce table. Kevin picks up Lance but he eats a kick tot he ribs fallowed by a kick to the head face knocking Kevin onto the announce table. Lance looks at the top turn buckle as he makes his climb up.

"Lance Lance Lance Listen to me don't do this you can't make it" says James.

"I don't want to gamble on that though" says KJ as he pulls his stuff of the table.

"Yeah it looks like Lance is about to soar" says Sebastian.

Lance is up to the top turn buckle as he looks over to the crowd and takes a leap for the Rated - High (High Angle Senton Bomb) ... ... RATED - HIGH connects through the table. Lance slowly gets to his feet as he throws Kevin into the ring and looks for a cover.

... ...

"What a FINISH" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Lance just soared through the air as if he was an eagle or something" says KJ.

.. 2 ...

... ...

"And Lance is your NEW TWF WORLD CHAMPION" says James.

... kick out.

Lance is clearly frustrated at that as he argues with the ref that it was three. Lance grabs Kevin up who puts up no fight. Lance locks up Kevin and hit's him with a gut wrench suplex. Lance then grabs at Kevin's legs and locks him in the Rateacator as he pulls back on the hold. Kevin is in desperation mode as he fights to get to the ropes. Kevin grabs the ropes and tries to pull himself out of the ring but Lance keeps the hold in place making sure to put his back against the ropes to hold on. Lance pulls back once more and CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD. Kevin through the chair out of nowhere back grabbing it from under the ring a Lance staggers around the ring in pain. Kevin gets to his feet as Lance runs right at him DEATH VALLEY DRIVER

... ...

"No way Kevin hit the Death Valley Driver and I think the fat lady's signing guys" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

"No come on Lance kick out" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

"KEVIN STONE HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD" says Sebastian.

... kick out.

"NO Lance says NO to that as he is still in this match" says KJ.

"You can see that Kevin though he had that match won" says Sebastian.

"But he hasn't won and he won't win" says James.

Lance is still out as Kevin grabs him up and whips him into the turn buckle. Kevin tries to pick up Lance to the top rope but eats a hard knee to the ribs taking him off that plan. Lance then drops him with a hard running back elbow smash as both men are down and out on the canvas. Kevin slowly makes it to his feet first to the cheers form the crowd. Kevin hits Lance with a hard punch but Lance returns fire with his own. Kevin steps back a bit before launching another right hand of his own staggering Lance. Lance is stunned as Kevin hits him with two mores punches before whipping him into the ropes. Kevin goes for a Sit Out Side Slam but Lance stays on his feet and lifts up Kevin instead as he drags the chair closer to himself with his foot and IMPALER DDT. Lance rolls to his feet to cheers from the crowd as he starts signaling for something big. Kevin gets to his feet and SPEAR sends him back down to the canvas.

... ...

... ...

"Lance just speared the day lights out of Kevin" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

"Lance has seized the opportunity and he has just taken out the last man on his road to the championship" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

"LANCE has fulfilled his destiny" says James.

... kick out.

"By god how much more can Kevin possibly put up with" says Sebastian.

"He can't have too much left" says James.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that Kevin might call himself a wolf but he has the heart of a lion" says KJ.

Lance is yelling at the referee going completely ballistic as he complains that he won the match. Kevin is trying to get to his feet using the ropes as Lance picks up the chair. Kevin fights his way to his feet as Lance takes a wild swing but Kevin ducks and Lance hits the ropes. The chair bounces off back into Lance's own face breaking him open as blood pours down. Lance stumbles around the ring as Kevin kicks him in the body to go for something big as he sets up a vertical suplex lift and LONER'S WAY hits

... ...

... ...

... ...

"Kevin just hit the best move in his arsenal he hit that dreaded Loner's Way after Lance had hurt himself with that chair" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"Lance made just one mistake but Kevin capitalized on it and now we are looking at the new world champion on the block" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"NO NO NO this isn't fair it was all because of Dan this is bullshit" yells out James.

... KICK OUT!

"YES YES YES LANCE IS UNBEATABLE I TOLD YOU GUYS NOTHING KEVIN CAN DO WILL WORK" yells out James.

"I think Kevin just broke himself look at the look on his face its like he's thinking the same thing James is he can't take out Lance" says Sebastian.

"Sometimes in a match you just feel like you're out of you depth and I think Kevin is finally feeling it everything he had was in that last attack and it didn't WORK" says KJ. "The same move that he used to beat Dan Ripley won't beat Lance and Kevin simply has nothing left to use"

Kevin just sits down against the ropes looking at the lights as if he simply didn't have anything left. Lance slowly works his way back to his feet as Kevin tries the same but falls to his knees instead spent. Lance grabs Kevin by the hair pulling him as he goes for a Legend Driver. Kevin counters slipping out and grabbing Lance up in a vertical suplex once more for the Loner's Way ... Lance slips out form behind turns him around and kicks him in the ribs. With Kevin doubled over Lance traps both the arms in double underhook suplex position. Lance then leaps before dropping to a kneeling position and Kevin's face is driven straight down into the mat LEGEND DRIVER.

... ...

... ...

... ...

"By god I don't think I've ever seen Lance hit a Legend Driver that brutal hell ever seen a double under hook face buster that brutal Kevin gave it a good run but the fat lady is calling for a new champion" says KJ.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"You have to give it to Kevin even when it looked like he didn't believe he had anything left he kept on fighting but sometimes their's a ceiling you just can't match and that ceiling is named Lance Raters" says Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"ONEEEEE ... TWOOOOOOOOO ... THREEEEEEEEEE" yells out james.

... ...

... KICK OUT!/3

"That that was three ref ... what do you MEAN IT WASN'T THREE" yells out James as the ref shows to the crowd that it was just two at the end of it.

"Kevin isn't going to stop he's still got just a bit more fight in him and he is going to fight his heart out" says KJ.

"I just don't see what Kevin has left to give look at him" says Sebastian.

Sebastian points out to the fact that Kevin has yet to move from the floor. Lance is slow back up to his feet as he starts whipping off the blood on his hair. Lance pulls up Kevin by the hair and HEADBUTT fallowed by another HEADBUTT AND ANOTHER AND ANOTHER. Kevin is busted open as he falls down to his back and Lance continues colliding their heads over and over again. Lance stops to hit a flurry of elbows just beating on Kevin who isn't even moving. The ref wants to move in but the match had specific rules. Lance finally after brutalizing Kevin whose face is now a CRIMSON MASK goes for the cover.

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"By god that was just sickening Lance just augh that looked BAD" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"I've seen a lot of men get beat up before but never as savagely as that Kevin wasn't even moving and he was still smashing their heads together" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"This is what it takes to be the CHAMPION" says James.

... Kevin just puts the shoulder up.

"Kevin you have to stop" says KJ.

"He's just taking an ungodly beating what mores does he possibly have left" says Sebastian.

"Nothing he has nothing left" says James who seems to not mind that Kevin kicked out.

"He really doesn't have anything left Kevin has to know even if he can just move that inch more that he's risking far to grave an injury for having absolutely no chance at victory" says KJ.

Lance stares down at Kevin as Lance is starting to breath hard on Kevin. Lance rolls out of the ring as he pulls out a table to slide into the ring as Kevin moves his arms just a bit pulling them out of his stomach. Lance sets up the table next to a turn buckle as he lifts up Kevin who is literally near all dead weight as Lance puts him onto the top turn buckle. Lance fallows Kevin up there setting up Kevin for the Ultimate Legend Driver (Top Rope Double Under Hook Face Buster) through the table as he looks back. Lance lifts up Kevin who stays securely on the turn buckles holding on with all his force. Lance lets go and hits Kevin with a bunch of hard elbows to the back of the neck. Lance underhooks the arm again but Kevin unloads with a right hand. ... IT'S covered in white tape as Kevin shows it to the crowd pointing what he was doing while Lance was grabbing the table.

"WHAT THE HELL" yells out James.

"That tricky bastard he gave off the impression that he had nothing left to set up one final shot with the same plaster thicken arm wraps that he used against Alexander" says KJ.

"Wait what is Kevin setting up here" says Seabastian.

Kevin lifts up Lance in a vertical suplex for a second time and AVALANCHE LONER'S WAY THROUGH THE TABLE.

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"Has Has Kevin done it has he become the First Ever Total Wrestling Federation World Champion" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"No ... NO Way that it can't be" says James.

... 2 ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"THE FAT LADY IS SINGING UP A STORM IT'S BALL GAME FOR LANCE" says KJ.

... 3 ...

**(Victory by Yasuharu Takanshi)**

"WINNER OF THIS MATCH AS A RESULT OF PIN FALL AND WINNER OF THE TWF OPEN WEIGHT GRAND PRIX AND NEW **TOTAL WRESTLING FEDERATION WORLD CHAMPION "THE LONE WOLF" KEVVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNN STOOOOOOOOOOONNNNE**" yells out our Japanese ring announcer.

Kevin Stone hasn't moved on the canvas as the referee and the announcer help him up to his feet as the crowd cheers on the guy who beat there hometown hero.

"KEVIN STONE HAS DONE IT KEVIN STONE IS THE TWF WORLD CHAMPION" says Sebastian.

"HE HAS SEIZED THE MOMENT AND I AM PROUD TO CALL KEVIN STONE WORLD CHAMP" says KJ.

"... ... ..." James is muted into silence at the victory.

The ref straps the belt on Kevin's waist as carried by two models is a giant golden trophy saying TWF OWGP CHAMPION at it's base and extending onward for at least four feet. Kevin raises both into the air as the crowd cheers him on. Streamers start falling from the sky as the referee and announcer leave to allow Kevin to enjoy the moment who goes to the top rope in celebration.

"On a night where five new champions have been crowned none have worked harder for it then THAT MAN the new TWF World Champion "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says KJ.

"He definitely was and I am sad to say that his day is over and we have a new face of TWF join us on Turbo next week" says Sebastian.

The camera focuses on "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone as he raises the belt and trophy into the air celebrating his victory.

* * *

**Prediction Contest**

And we have a tie for the victory along with a tie for third place interesting enough. Alright then so for what some of you already know the first place prize winner got a bonus which was the North American championship since their was a tie for third place I ended up flipping a coin which Animefan008 won giving him the North American championship and the three others a prize instead. They will get the PM's soon enough for it.

Forcewalker, Animefan008: 19

David the Shining Ice, WWE PG-Hater: 18

Silverstone007: 15

Supah-Toon, Mr. Pro Wrestling: 13

Asheel, Dark Dragon90, Ivan Drago :12

Peepulation :11

Bobman 2.0:8

* * *

And that ends TWF Presents The Open Weight Grand Prix make sure to read and review. 1/18 D'Campeon never forgets.


	9. TWF V: Golden Revenge

And TWF is back people. We're fresh off the heels of the first big event and the rode onward only takes crazier and more unpredictable turns as it goes forward. Not my best work but I'm quasi proud of it and I need to stop watching so many Brazilian MMA fighter interviews. So welcome to TWF: Golden Revenge

TWF World Championship: "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone (1)

TWF North American Champion: "The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake (1)

TWF World Tag Team Championship: "The Judge" Jessie Wilson and "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson (1)

TWF Hardcore Television Championship: Jack Krueger (2)

TWF Woman's Championship: Katrina Winters (1)

TWF Challenger's Series: Vacant

* * *

**(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring)**

"Welcome back to TOTAL WRESTLING FEDERATION TURBO it's Sebastian the second we are here in the Tampa Bay Times Forum in Tampa, Florida, as always with the former world champion KJ Crash and the annoyance that is Cloud James" says Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah don't over use that Hilarious joke Sebastian we are fresh off the heels of a big event and to be entirely honest I have a bad taste in my mouth about what happened there" says James.

"Learn to deal with it James because their is the new face of not only Total Wrestling Federation but wrestling itself period and that face belongs to the man who was crowned champion last night "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says KJ.

"The controversy is of course Kevin Stone was taken out of the tournament by Alexander Victorious through underhanded means in revenge he brutalized Alexander sickened by what he himself called "Being expletive Stupid" in taking Alexander's hand" says Sebastian.

"That isn't the full story NOOO it is not Kevin Stone was rewarded for his attack on Alexander by taking the spot Alexander had just won" says James.

"It's been the hot topic is Kevin nothing more then a paper champion?" asks Sebastian.

"I can't see how you can say that he beat both DAN RIPLEY AND LANCE RATERS they were the two favorites and he beat both of them" says KJ.

"Well Kevin Stone will address those people right now live on Turbo" says James.

**(Testify by Rage Again The Machine)**

"Please welcome the ring the NEW TOTAL WRESTLING FEDERATION WORLD CHAMPION "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

Kevin Stone makes his way onto the top of the entrance ramp to mostly cheers from the crowd though a vocal minority try to make there presence felt unsuccessfully.

"Kevin Stone proved himself a worthy champion with back to back victories over Dan Ripley and Lance Raters and the crowd clearly agrees with him" says Sebastian.

"If you believe that you clearly need your ears checked the dumb masses might think Kevin is a real champion but the people with anything resembling a brain know he's nothing but a pathetic cheater who needed some bimbo to help him out after he lost" says James.

"James what have I told you about address Miss Liza Liza" says KJ angrily at James who cowers away a bit. "And so what if a couple people don't believe it these are probably the same people who try and argue the various intricacies and details of why Superman would beat Batman ... meaning they'll find something new to complain about later"

Kevin Stone is in the ring as he's handed a mic.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit emotional you see it's been four days and every time I look at this championship here I think I'm dreaming" says Kevin as he lifts up the title on his shoulder for all the crowd to see posing for a bit. "Of course some egocentric retards had to immediately try and rain on my parade whether it be the ten of your who fuck your own sisters, the twelve of you who shoved a pencil into your own brain and are legally brain dead, along with a coworker who was embarrassed by the same guy I beat to win this" as Kevin finishes that statement by raising up the belt.

"Well we clearly see what Kevin thinks about how he won" says KJ.

"What a chump acting as if he's some big shot when he just got lucky and had some support from the people up stairs" says James.

"Kevin's a confident guy he beat Lance Raters the guy who was supposed to be the new (OLD) face of wrestling but Kevin beat him one two three in the middle of the ring" says Sebastian.

"Now I know what you're all saying Kevin are you a sore loser" says Kevin.

Kevin rolls out of the ring and goes up to a male fan.

"Say do you think I'm a sore loser" asks Kevin.

"... Of course not" says the fan.

"WRONG" says Kevin as he walks back into the ring with the attention of the crowd. "You damn better believe that I'm a sore loser I hate the very thought of failing I'm the biggest sore loser in this company everybody can say it but that's just ignoring the truth ... **I HAVE THE MOST AMBITION IN THIS COMPANY**" says Kevin to cheers from the crowd.

Kevin walks a bit around the ring bathing in the cheers as the commentators react.

"You're damn right I won't just sit down and accept a loss which only happened because somebody else decided the rules didn't matter ... well I made it into a fight where there are no rules to pay him back" says Kevin to a more mixed reaction before popping for the last statement. "It's true Alexander pinned me to that match one, two, three I was talking with tweety bird during this so you can't exactly take me word for it" Kevin gets even more animated now "If Alexander had beaten me fair and square hell if I hadn't been so pissed that I had played into his hands he likely would have went on to the tournament and who knows maybe he would have somehow found away through both Dan and Lance ... but he didn't"

"What the hell does he sound so pleased about he just admitted to attacking Alexander because he was a sore loser" says James.

"I don't think the crowd minds either I think they've been waiting for somebody to drop Alexander back to earth" says KJ.

"Then of course some people call me a dog of the ones who hold all of the power" says Kevin he starts laughing a bit "Yeah I know the idea's a bit funny that they would want me as the face but hey give it to the great people on the internet to know that Liza loved this man right here" Kevin even starts flexing at that. "I mean look at me I'm clearly the man whose supposed to be the face of this company but of course it definitely isn't Alexander who the commentators love to point out looks like a black haired version of my self"

"What I call it like a see it 6 ft 3, same build, long hair admittedly Alexander's hair is clearly longer, and both lightly tanned while admittedly outside of the cosmetics their's a big difference but just saying" says KJ.

"And they just love how at every turn I will refuse to be their stooge boy" says Kevin. "But of course I'm the hand picked face of this company you know just add a couple inches, twenty pounds, and a somehow even bigger ego ... oh wait I'm referring to the guy I beat for this championship but that's weird I thought I was the hand picked face" starts Kevin pointing at himself and shrugging.

"Well he isn't lying there" says Sebastian.

"He's ducking the real question he accepted favors" says James.

"Yeah Yeah I know "Kevin's such a bad guy he took a title shot when offered to him" ... I'm sorry but WHAT" says Kevin laughing even harder now. "Alright so from what I get I should have said no to completing my dreams I should have gone up to Liza Liza and said "NO" and just let Alexander just walk away because clearly when you're wronged your supposed to let people just walk all over you"

Kevin stands to his feet and does a salute.

"Sorry about this but do you know what country I'm from?" asks Kevin. "I've been taught that letting bad shit happen to you only leads to more bad shit happening to you" Kevin flips around the microphone a bit. "You know I got a couple words for everybody who said that I should said know ... ahem SHUT THE **** UP"

"... Well Kevin isn't holding back his feelings" says Sebastian.

"A clear corporate champion" says KJ.

"I don't give a DAMN whether you like it or not that I took some help at the end of the line and I've wasted far too much time thinking about this I am Kevin Stone and I am the TWF WORLD CHAMP-" Kevin is cut off though.

**(Kill Your Heroes by Awolnation)**

"The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious walks out to the entrance ramp watching Kevin giving a nice little smile at Kevin.

"You keep on laughing Kevin and I ,Alexander, can only imagine it's because even you don't believe the rightful champion ,Alexander, has the belt right now" says Alexander. "Well you won't have to worry too much about that I ,Alexander, have comeback fueled with rage at your actions and I ,Alexander, have come to make you pay"

Kevin watches that with a smile.

"The floor's open Alexander ... why don't you come down here and try to do something" says Kevin as he drops the mic to the ground and moves the belt off onto a corner.

"Yes you would love for that too happen wouldn't you" says Alexander. "But I ,Alexander, have a set time and place for what I want to happen it will come at the event called Re-Lapse where I , Alexander, have been promised a title shot due to the unsavory action's of our acting GM"

"So what you're trying to say is that you don't have the balls to come down here and do something about what I did it you" says Kevin "When I smashed you with those wraps when I put you through a table filled with food did you not enjoy that"

"Your pathetic attempts at word play barely amuse me ,Alexander, to do so much as continue this boring game Kevin Stone you have put down the wrath of the empire upon yourself and now you have to pay for it and I ,Alexander, will do when I ,Alexander, feel is correct" says Alexander. "So when you turn around one day maybe your face will have a nice meeting with my ,Alexander's, knee"

"Come on Alexander I'm right here" says Kevin.

"We both know the truth when I ,Alexander, hit the Fall of the Universe ... you will have no answer you will fall down unconscious to the mat just like everybody else who has tasted it nobody will survive the fall and that fall that you're headed for will be the sweetest of them all for I ,Alexander," says Alexander.

"I ,Kevin, don't believe you can do that but how about you prove it in this very ring" says Kevin.

"Kevin Kevin Kevin do you not know patience is a virtue?" asks Alexander. I ,Alexander, will take that belt when it suits ,I, Alexander the most"

**(Fake It by Seether)**

Liza Liza pops up a good reaction from the crowd as Alexander seems a bit miffed.

"Take a good look folks the harlot which allowed the false champion to be crowned" says Alexander.

Liza Liza just smiles at that "HELLO TAMPA" yells out Liza Liza to a favorable reaction.

"HELLO LIZA" yells out KJ.

"You're pathetic" says James.

"Kettle and Pot" adds Sebastian.

"I am here to tell you all tonight is TWF TURBO: CHAMPIONSHIP CHALLENGE" says Liza Liza. "Which means every single championship including the newly included Challenger's Series will all be on the line"

"... Why wasn't I told of this" asks Kevin.

"That would ruin the surprise silly wolfy" replies Liza Liza with a smile.

"Hate you again"

"Oh stop whining Kevin Stone you just know like everybody else that you're reign will end ... I don't want to wrestle for it tonight" says Alexander turning to Liza.

"Yeah I know so you won't be the boss says to prove yourself as champion you will take on the two people who Lance beat to get to the finals "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson and "Shocking" Terry Blake" says Liza.

Kevin seems to have an angry expression on his face at the impromptu challenge before it turns into a smile. "Alright let's do it you know what I don't mind I'll beat both of them ... Alexander I didn't finish venting back then ... I'll have all the time in the world to though at Re-Lapse" finishes Kevin as Alexander sneers from the ramp before exiting in response.

* * *

**Backstage**

"It's I Stan here and I am here with The New Dudley's now guys how do you feel about what happened at TWF presents the OWGP" asks Stan.

"How do you think we feel F***tard" yells Syn.

"We ain't feeling to hot get it Stan" says Rev.

"Those dumb shit Rater's got in our way instead of staying out of our business like they should have" says Syn.

"But they're going to pay"

"BIG TIME we're going to ground them up into f-" GIGANTE LARIAT to Syn as he's taken out.

Lanza hits Syn with a chair shot to the head staggering him before hitting a second shot to knock him down to the ground.

"That's pay back you hicks" says Lanza. "Now if you excuse me us two have better things to do then listen to you two failures rant" says Lanza.

The New Dudley's are still down on the ground as Stan looks around sheepishly.

* * *

**(Gold Medal by Tha Tradmarc)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and it is for the TWF Tag Team Champions introducing first from Pennsylvania, at a combined weight of four hundred eighty five pounds "The Natural" Malcolm Hightower and "America's First Son" Chase Rogers The Alpha Dogs" says the announcer.

"Oh boy I've been waiting for this debut for a long time The Alpha Dogs have come to Total Wrestling Federation" says Sebastian.

"And they come with an amazing opportunity behind them tag title shots and The Wilson's had no idea this match was going until twenty minutes ago" says KJ.

"I can't believe Liza can possibly do this none of the champions are ready" asks James.

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem)**

"And their opponents from Nashville, Tennessee at a combined weight of four hundred sixty four pounds they are the reigning and defending TWF Tag Team Champions "The Judge" Jesse Wilson and "The Jackal" Jacob Wilson The Wilson Family" says the announcer.

"The Wilson's have to take on there first challengers just four days after OWGP" says Sebastian.

"And that's a big disadvantage The Alpha Dogs know The Wilson Family the reverse is not true" says KJ.

"It definitely is as Bimbo Bimbo has been parading around making awful decisions" says James.

"James your face is going to be hitting the floor if you don't shut up" says KJ glaring at his broadcast partner after his distasteful remarks to the future Second Mrs. Crash according to KJ.

Jesse and Malcolm start us off as Malcolm quickly grabs Jessie into a head lock. "The Suplex Machine" quickly drops Jessie with a hard belly to back suplex dropping Jessie onto his gut. Malcolm then turns into a kneeling front face lock. Jessie gets to his feet but Malcolm quickly slaps on a hammer lock. He then hits a hammer lock back suplex dropping Jessie hard onto his own hand. Malcolm grabs Jessie in arm winger and snaps it straight down into the canvas. Malcolm follows whipping Jessie into the ropes and following him with a hard knee to the ribs sending Jesse to the mat. Malcolm follows grabbing Jessie and hitting him with a hard snap suplex. Malcolm tags out to Chase as Chase grabs Jessie for a Belly to Belly suplex but hands him off to Malcolm who hits a huge German Suplex as Chase goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"WOW that was great they sent Jessie for a ride with that one and Malcolm just planted Jesse into the canvas" says KJ.

"The Alpha Dogs are impressive with there work right here you just never know they can pull of the win tonight" says Sebastian.

"It wouldn't be a legitimate win if you ask me" says James.

"How could it not be if you need tape to win a match you probably shouldn't be the champion you take on all comers at all time and TWF is where Champions are tested not treated nicely" says KJ.

Chase follows up grabbing Jessie and hitting him with a snap mare before locking in a chin lock. Jessie tries to fight to his way out but Chase picks him up from behind for an Electric Chair. Jessie hits a hard elbow to the head and drops Chase with a hard clothesline knocking him to the canvas. Jessie follows grabbing Chase for a Gut Wrench Power Bomb. Chase slips out and goes for a clothesline on Jessie himself but Jessie drops down the ropes and sends Chase to the canvas crashing head to the canvas. Jessie tags in Jacob as Jessie rolls outside throwing Chase head first into the steel pole and then rolling him into the ring ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jacob waits for Chase to get to his feet for a DDT but Chase lifts him up and rams him into a corner. Chase follows going for a clothesline in the corner but Jacobs slides out of the way. Chase hits hard and staggers back straight into a hard wheel kick dropping him to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ouch I think Chase wasn't feeling all that well after taking that drop on his head and he wasn't able to stun Jacob long enough for that clothesline" says Sebastian.

"Now he's going to see what happens when you take on champions" says James.

"This is TWF if you have a championship you better beware because everybody is looking at that target and I assure they are hungrier then you for that belt" says KJ.

Jacob follows up hitting a hard kick to the knee as Chase gets up. Jacob goes to behind Chase and hits him with a chop block dropping him to the ground. Jacob pulls him over to Jessie as Jacob raises the leg and Jessie hits a hard stomp on the leg. Jessie grabs Chase and puts him in a leg lock as Chase tries to fight out in pain. Chase manages to take out the lock and get's to his feet to be hit by a hard knee breaker sending him back to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jessie takes a few steps back and hit's a leaping knee drop right to the leg ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jessie whips Chase hard into the turn buckle and then hits a harder avalanche in the corner. Jessie then grabs Chase's leg and starts wrenching on it against the ropes as he's forced to let go by the ref. Jessie goes for a second avalanche splash in the corner but Chase gets out of the way. Chase stumbles around the ring in pain as Jessie goes for a clothesline but instead is tossed around with a huge overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Chase sent Jessie flying now he needs to tag out to Malcolm" says KJ.

"Definitely but that leg is in bad condition with The Wilson's working it over hard" says Sebastian.

"The Wilson's have experience in the TWF ring and it's going to pay dividends let me assure you" says James.

Jessie tags out to Jacob as Chase goes to tag in Malcolm but Jacob drop kicks Malcolm off the ropes. Jacob taunts the fans mocking them as he gets hit in the back of the head by a Purple Heart (Spring Board Rolling Wheel Kick to the back of the head) Jacob is out of it long enough for Malcolm to get back up and is tagged in by Chase. Jacob goes after Malcolm but is hit with a Northern Lights Suplex. Malcolm rolls into a second Northern Light suplex as Jessie runs into the ring but eats the third Northern Lights Suplex which was meant for Jacob to finish The Three Peat (Triple Northern Lights Suplex). Jacob is staggering to his feet Malcolm lifts him up and hit's a T-Bone Suplex (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam). Malcolm is on fire as the crowd is behind him Jessie though tries to grab him form behind but Malcolm grabs him in a wrist lock and hit's a short arm lariat takedown to hit the Army Strong.

"Malcolm is on fire he's been beating down both members of the Wilson's" says KJ.

"We can have new champions" says Sebastian.

"This this isn't a legit win" says James.

"Say that to the new champs James" says KJ.

Malcolm grabs Jacob for a Sigma 6 (Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam) but Jessie smashes Malcolm from behind with a forearm. Chase gets in the ring and spears both him and Jessie out of the ring. Jacob grabs Malcolm and sets him up for a Hang Man's DDT which he hits. Jacob then goes to the top rope as Malcolm is down and out in the ring. Jacob goes for the 630 Splash but in mid air collides with a huge shoulder block from Chase. Jacob falls chest first into the corner as Chase goes for the American Express (Running double high knee to the back of a cornered opponent) but Jacob avoids it as Chase hits hard and Jacob pushes him out of the ring. Jacob turns around into being picked up by Malcolm SIGMA 6 hits dropping Jacob to the canvas.

... ...

"No way do we have a new champion" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"We do The Alpha Dogs have pulled off a giant upset in their debut they're taking the belts" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

"Wait just a second here comes JESSIE" says James.

... 3 . Jessie drops a forearm on Malcolm to late. ...

"Winner of this match and NEW TWF WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE ALPHA DOGS" says the announcer.

Malcolm celebrates in the ring as he tries to grab up Chase who is outside. Malcolm is turned around BELT SHOT TO THE FACE! Malcolm is out as Jesse stands over him with the belt Chase rolls into the ring to help but eats a BELT SHOT TO THE FACE! Both of them are out as Jacob gets up hitting a hard boot to the side of Malcolm's head.

"Oh come on don't do this" says Sebastian.

"Those sore losers are disgraceful this isn't how former champions should act" says KJ.

"The Alpha Dogs didn't deserve the shot at the belt in the first place it's a mockery of The Wilson's that they event got it and now they're going to make The Alpha Dogs pay" says James.

Jesse drops the belts onto the canvas as he and Jacob grab up Malcolm. They set him up and PERFECT DRIVER ONTO THE BELTS! Malcolm is in a bad way knocked unconscious by that move as The Wilson's looked pleased at having gotten back a small measure of vengeance.

"The Wilson's have just layed out the new champs" says Sebastian.

"We all know that this rivalry is only just beginning and I'll make a prediction The Alpha Dogs won't keep the titles" says James.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with the TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger and last night you took home the Hardcore Television Championship" says Stan.

"I told ya you stupid wanker I was going to see you when I had that championship and now I sort of wish I didn't get the belt because I'm going to have to listen to your dumb questions" says Jack.

"You asked for the time but I have to ask that title is on the line how do you feel considering what happened last time" says Stan.

"Let's see how about you go ask Jack Evans how he feels ... what the hospital to far away?" asks Jack laughing. "If Scott's smart he will lay down in the middle of the ring and not take on the best brawler in the world"

"So you expect a victory" says Stan.

"I'll say this again to you Stan the next time we meet I will still be holding onto this" says Jack as he waves the Hardcore Television championship right in Stan's face.

* * *

**(Oh Hell Yeah by H-BLOCKX)**

"This is a singles match for the TWF Hardcore Television Championship and it is a Falls Count Anywhere Match introducing first from Belfast, Ireland at five foot nine and weighing in at one hundred eighty five pounds "The Irish Bad Ass" Scott McTiernan" says the announcer.

"Jack Krueger out right asked for this match do any of you feel as if he's trying to get an easy opponent" says Sebastian.

"I think he is to be honest ... but I'm sure he thought Jack Evans was the same thing and he lost that match" says KJ.

"How could you guys say that Jack was so impressed by Scott that he gave him a title shot and you people complain about it the nerve that you must have to insult a fighting champion" says James.

**(Louder then Words by Celledweller)**

"And the champion from London, England at six foot five and weighing in at two hundred fifty five pounds he is the reigning and defending TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

"Jack Krueger is probably the only champion to not he displeased today as after all he already knew he was going to be in a match" says Sebastian.

"Definitely and we already saw with The Alpha Dogs in TWF you better hold on tight because any other man is looking to take those belts" says KJ.

"And you two are so proud of that decision aren't you" asks James.

"I must say I think we're going to have a great night because of it" says KJ.

Jack and Scott lock up and Jack gets in a head lock and starts hitting some hard punches to the head as Scott ties to fight out. Scott hits a couple hard elbows to the ribs and shoves Jack off of him. Scott goes after Jack but Jack grabs him into head lock and then hip tosses him down to the canvas the head lock still in place. Scott tries to fight out but Jack turns around to almost stand up and drops a hard elbow on Scott's head. He follows up grabbing Scott by the legs and hit's a sling shot sending him into the turn buckles chest first. Jack goes for a corner clothesline but eats a hard elbow instead as he staggers back. Scott continues jumping to the second turn buckle and hitting a double foot stomp to the back. Jacks falls to his knees at that as he slowly gets back to his feet Scott goes for the Russian leg sweep. Jack hits two hard punches dissuading him of that as he turns to Scott and hit's the Sentinel Dump ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"These two are going after each other but the champion is proving how he earned this spot" says KJ.

"Scott though showing some fight in him against the much bigger Jack Krueger" says Sebastian.

"That's great but did you see how his face hit the canvas that'll take the fight right out of you" says James.

Jack Krueger grabs up Scott and throws him out of the ring. Jack rolls to the outside as he grabs Scott and whips him into the barricade. Jack follows going for a running boot in the corner but Scott gets out of the way as Jack hits himself hard. Jack gets back to his feet shaking his leg as he turns around straight into a low drop kick bringing him to the ground. Scott continues grabbing something from under the ring and pulling out a chair. As Jack staggers to his feet he is immediately dropped by a chair shot ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Scott goes for the Celtic Cross but Jack counters staying on his feet and hitting a pile driver onto the chair.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Jack argues with the ref that it was three but the ref stays steadfast as Scott crawls over to the ring apron. Jack goes forward to Scott but gets nailed by a hard shillelagh shot to the face out of no where. Jack though falls to four points position but doesn't fall. Scott goes for a second shot but Jack moves in and nails a huge hay maker dropping Scott to the floor.

"WOW Jack ate that club and then hit him with a huge hay maker" say Sebastian.

"I'm surprised Jack even managed to stay on his feet but that punch just sent Scott down and out" says James.

"That is surprising I didn't think anybody can hit that hard but it's like if he just punched harder than that shot with the club" says KJ.

Jack grabs Scott and locks in the Mind Colosseo outside the ring. Scott tries to fight out of it but only ends up tapping out to the submission manuever.

"Winner of this match as a result of pin fall and still TWF Hardcore Television Champion Jack Krueger" says the announcer.

Jack Krueger celebrates over Scott who rolls to his back in pain looking at the roof.

"Jack Krueger manages to notch one defense in this reign" says Sebastian.

"His reign is already off to a better start then his last one" says KJ.

Jack Krueger grabs the belt roughly from the belt and shoves it into the face of Scott talking trash all the while. Jack turns around to face the crowd MEXICAN SPIRIT. ... It's from the brother of Jack Evans, Maestro Negro as Krueger is out on the canvas Maestro Negro just looks over him before grabbing the belt and raising it to the air.

"Maestro Negro has arrived and I think he just layed down the challenge on Jack Krueger" says Sebastian.

"It looks like somebody wants revenge for what happened last time" says KJ.

"Once again you two have no problem with this classless thug" says James.

Maestro drops the title on Jack as he signifies the challenge.

* * *

**(Am I Not Human? by Two Steps From Hell)**

"Please welcome to the ring "The Nightmare of TWF" Zane Rowen, the TWF Women's Champion Katrina Winters, and The TWF North American Champion "The Peace Maker" Ceaser Drake" says the announcer.

The three walk out together with Ceaser wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the other two showing unity.

"These guys ... alone they were frightening together ... it's not good" says KJ.

"Not good to say the least these guys might just prove to be the Nightmare of TWF" says Sebastian.

"How can Liza Liza allows these psychos to congregate together" says James.

All three enter the ring with Ceaser grabbing the mic but Katrina grabs him by the shoulder and Ceaser with a smiles give up the mic to her first.

"Do you want to know the reason" asks Katrina to the crowd. "The reason we're here together why we've joined forces into an alliance that's going to tear the foundations of this place" Katrina has a soft and sing songy voice going through it all as the crowd seems to be anticipating it. "You see when somebody hurts you ... IT HURTS!" yells out Katrina and you can now hear the crazy banshee from within coming out.

Katrina lets out a few screams into the mic which would have resounded across the arena even without the mic. "And sometimes you want to make the world hurt back ... but I don't I'm a nice girl I tried to tell Sakura to stop a told the little flower she was looking to get stomped BUT SHE DIDN'T LISTEN" yells out Katrina at the end once more going quietLOUD. "So I had to STOMP HER INTO THE GROUND"

Katrina hands off the mic to Ceaser right after that.

"When did she explained why she joined up" asks Sebastian.

"For the last time trying to find logic in insanity is a stupid idea" says James.

Ceaser goes to talk but Zane swipes the mic from his hand as Ceaser just keeps on smiling on.

"The Nightmare has come to TWF and I have only one goal to make this world a never ending nightmare for my amusement and why not do it with a couple of friends" says Zane as he finally gives the mic to Ceaser.

"-" Ceaser starts but Katrina starts yelling out as Ceaser stops tapping his foot before telling her to be quiet.

"Now a lot of people have been talking why, what, who are they?" says Ceaser. "And I'll answer that now we are The Infestation of Insanity ... we are the Court of the Crimson King, We are the Voice of Insanity, and we are then Endless Nightmare sent from the Divine" starts Ceaser. "But their is one thing that puts us all ahead one real name"

.

.

.

"WE ARE **THE WORLD'S TRIGGER**" says Ceaser. "We are here for one reason and one reason alone to set the stage for the man who came up to me in my visions the man chosen by God himself to lead the reawakening of humanity"

Ceaser starts going crazy around the ring as the crowd boos him.

"I saw this man for my self in my dreams I saw the things he could do this is a man unlike any other truly a human who has come from the ABOVE" yells out Ceaser. "He will reawaken all men from the lull they have and feed into there need there one obsession above all others the reality of LAWS in this world of CHAOS"

Ceaser has the crazy eyes "When this man walks the world moves, when this man talks the world listens, when this man fights the world weeps, when this man gives orders the world follows, when this man comes** The WORLD'S TRIGGER WILL HAVE BEEN PRESSED**"

"Ceaser's gone crazy" says Sebastian.

"Look at him he looks as if he's talking to an invisible ghost in the ring" says KJ.

"He **THE CRIMSON KING** will arrive to make this world what it was always meant to be but we **THE WORLD'S TRIGGER** have to give him his rightful place as he arrives to once more bring the world into peace" says Ceaser. "And when that day comes let it be known that Zane Rowen, Katrina Winters, and Ceaser Drake have created his throne from which he will come and he will cast down punishment to al-"

**(Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"The Piercer"Jaden Pierce comes out to the ring and the crowd is absolutely wild for him. Jaden has an eye patch covering his right eye as he looks on with his other eye as Ceaser in the ring takes a defensive stance.

Jaden grabs a microphone as he makes his way to the ring.

"CEASER DRAKE ... I am here to apologize to you" says Jaden Pierce as Ceaser relaxes a bit.

"WHAT" yells out Sebastian.

"Did he just say what I think he said" says KJ.

"Oh god their getting followers were all doomed" says James.

"It was wrong of me Ceaser to go against God and it was just a couple of days ago that with the loss of my sight I finally found the kingdom of god" says Jaden. "It was you who had known what would happened when you blinded my right eye a sacrifice which I deserved for daring to slight god"

"So you have seen the way Jaden" says Ceaser.

"This world is filled with insanity Ceaser I've seen it for myself and I tried to deny but the truth is I'm just as insane as any of you it took you to teach me that lesson that I shouldn't be scared of what will happen and that's when I think god spoke to me"

"Yes Jaden and what happened" asks Ceaser.

"I asked him now that I am redeemed what must I do should I join Ceaser" says Jaden. "But that's when I recognized something I was talking to a mirror Ceaser ... and that mirror said one thing"

Jaden grabs his face and tears off the eye patch as he turns around to look at the crowd. "Ceaser that mirror which must have been a decision of god told me one thing do you want to know what it was" asks Jaden as he looks at the crowd with his right eye which has a decent sized cut on the eye lid closed.

"What did he say to you" asks Ceaser.

"REVENGE" PIERCE END to Ceaser knocks him down as Jaden unloads on him with punches.

"Jaden isn't here to praise them he's here to avenge himself over what Ceaser did to him" says Sebastian.

"But he picked a bad spot to do it" says KJ

Zane stomps on Jaden from behind as Katrina and Zane start attacking Jaden.

**(Country Song by Seether)**

Dan Ripley though runs down to the ring and Zane goes after Dan but is taken off his feet by a hard clothesline. Dan follows up hitting another hard shoulder block before Katrina hits from behind with the belt. Dan turns around angry but doesn't go after her and she's turned around BLAZE KICK from Cassandra Blaze knocks Katrina down to the canvas. Ceaser rolls out of the ring dragging out both Katrina and Zane as Zane wants to go back in but Ceaser talks to him for a while finally getting him to relent.

"The World's Trigger has just been shown that TWF won't lie on it's back for them" says Sebastian.

"Yeah and I think Ceaser just learned that his methods aren't going to get him a follower but enemies" says KJ.

Jaden is in the ring as he grabs a mic.

"Ceaser I forgot to tell you one last thing ... we have a title match right here right now I just got it signed off with Liza Liza so get in this ring" says Jaden Pierce as Ceaser tries to complain.

Ceaser finally rolls into the ring with Jaden as they lock with the bell ringing. Jaden pushes Ceaser into the corner but the ref tries to stop Jaden from attacking as Ceaser grabs the ropes. As Jaden stops to walk back Ceaser pokes him in the already damaged eye. Ceaser laughs as Jaden bends over in pain as Ceaser measures Jaden for a Peace Keeper. Ceaser goes for it but Jaden ducks and as Ceaser turns around and gets hit by a spine buster. Jaden goes into a corner looking for the Pierce End once more tonight as Ceaser gets up. Jaden starts running and Ceaser jumps out of the ring to ring side. Dan and Cassandra glare at him at ring side as Ceaser grabs the belt and walks off as Jaden is clearly not liking that.

"That coward he didn't have any attention of taking on Jaden if he didn't have an advantage" says Sebastian.

"Clearly Jaden's eye isn't that bad" says James.

"So" asks KJ.

"Ceaser has no plan and he saw how well that worked out for The Wilson's his reign will live for another day" says James.

Ceaser leaves up the ramp with the rest of World's Trigger happy as Jaden is clearly frustrated pacing the ring as the ref counts to ten.

"Winner of this match as a result of count out "The Piercer" Jaden Pierce" says the announcer.

Jaden stomps around the ring angry but simply put he can't do anything about it as Ceaser up at the ramp taunts him even covering his own eye mocking Jaden's injury.

* * *

**Backstage**

Lance is talking with Liza.

"So Lance ... why didn't you want in the match you still haven't explained thing" asks Liza.

"I've got different things to do Liza and you'll know them when I tell the world" says Lance.

"Come on TELL ME" yells Liza Liza jumping on Lance.

"You must have fun playing this game Liza" says Lance. "But I really don't have the time for this act" Lance gets to his shaking off Liza.

"El Jefe's gonna be angry" says Liza.

"Liza ... I'm not angry" replies Lance.

* * *

**(Miss Murder by Afi)**

"This is a singles match for the TWF Women's Championship introducing first the challenger from Orlando, Florida at five foot four and weighing in at one hundred twenty pounds Cassandra Blaze" says the announcer.

"Cassandra Blaze was in a number one contenders match for the shot at TWF presents the OWGP but it looks like instead she will have her shot at Katrina tonight" says Sebastian.

"Definitely and Katrina probably does now a bit of Cassandra's style as the two have been feuding for a while" says KJ.

"It still isn't fair even if it a psycho like Katrina" says James.

**(Frozen by Celldweller)**

"And her opponent from Sleepy Hollow, New York at five foot seven and weighing at one hundred seventy pounds she is the reigning and defending TWF Women's Champion Katrina Winters" says the announcer.

"Katrina Winters is one scary combination of young girl and the monster under your closet" says KJ.

"She is but unlike Ceaser for some reason I don't think she wants to leave tonight with anything less then the destruction of Cassandra Blaze" says Sebastian.

"Clearly showing how unintelligent she is unlike Ceaser who showed that he wouldn't be used as a tool by our acting general manager" says James.

Katrina and Cassandra lock up as Katrina easily powers Cassandra into a corner. Katrina is forced to let go by the ref but not before hitting a hard elbow smash to the side of Cassandra's head. Cassandra staggers forward right into a hard kick to the gut and Katrina then grabs Cassandra by the hair and slams her into the mat ... 1 ... kick out. Katrina pushes Cassandra down with her elbow and puts down weight on it crushing Cassandra under the point of the elbow. Cassandra fights out of it to her but kicks kicked in the ribs again. Katrina grabs her for the Graveyard Smash but Cassandra slips out from behind and hits a german suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Cassandra grabs Katrina and goes up to the top rope but Katrina drops her ribs first onto the ropes. Cassandra is hung on the ropes as Katrina hits a big lifting knee to the face dropping her down outside.

"Ouch Katrina just sent Cassandra out of the ring hitting both the front and the back of her head" says Sebastian.

"Yeah Cassandra took a fall there as Katrina has really been a freight train smashing right through Cassandra all match" says KJ.

"She has to take her breath outside and think of a plan while she has time" says James.

Cassandra is slow to her feet as Katrina bounces off the ropes. Katrina then dives through the second rope for a somersault tope but Cassandra gets out of the way. Katrina crashes hard to the canvas as Cassandra throws her into the ring and goes for the double leg cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Cassandra grabs Katrina and whips her into the turn buckle. Cassandra hits a big clothesline in the corner and jumps over to the top grabbing Katrina and hitting a big Inverted Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Cassandra watches Katrina as she looks for the big kick. Katrina gets to her feet as Cassandra goes BLAZE KICK but it's ducked by Katrina FRIGHTCRUSHER no Cassandra locks her up for a german suplex. Katrina hits a couple hard elbows to the face making Cassandra let go and then hits a standing back flip over to Cassandra's back and hits a big jumping neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Wow did you see that" asks Sebastian.

"I can't believe she just flipped over all of Cassandra I don't even think Cassandra could believe it she just stood there as if she'd seen a ghost" says James.

"Man you can almost feel the evil in Katrina from over here" says KJ.

Katrina starts yelling out to the crowd with her vintage banshee like screams. Katrina grabs Cassandra and begins to maneuver around SLEEPY HOLLOW SPECIAL. Cassandra tries to fight out of the hold but Katrina has it locked in tight and forces Cassandra to tap out to the hold.

"Winner of this match as a result of submission and still TWF Women's Champion Katrina Winters" says the announcer.

Katrina raises the belt in the air yelling out to boos from the crowd as she steps on top of Cassandra.

"Katrina pulls off the win without any tricks this time but you can't be to pleased with how she's treating Cassandra who put up a hard fight" says Sebastian.

"Why not she's the champion she has every right to do so" says James.

Katrina rolls out of the ring looking at the crowd before pulling out a chair. She grabs Cassandra raising her up as she wraps the chair around her neck.

"No don't do this" says KJ.

Katrina locks her up for the FrightCrusher as she yells at the crowd PUNCH from Crystal though stops that. Crystal goes after Katrina who quickly leaves the ring not getting into a fight. As Katrina walks past a corner SPINNING BACK FIST! Hana has arrived and she just sent Katrina out on the canvas. Hana looks at Katrina on the ground but at the trance ramp is "The Future Icon" Rita Daniels who looks on as this all happens before doing the championship taunt towards the crowd.

"Katrina might have thought her reign was going to last long but she's going to have a fight on her hands as a line is forming after Katrina" says Sebastian.

"And to be entirely honest I would root for any of them over Katrina she's crazy and a sore winner on top of that" says KJ.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with one of the two challengers tonight for the World Championship Terry Blake" says Stan. "How are your feelings about this match after your match against Jonas Lazar just four days ago"

"I'll be honest I came here to talk to a few guys see how everybody was doing and leave to go back to resting" says Terry.

"But clearly you didn't" replies Stan.

"Of course not I heard that I'd be getting a title shot against the little puppy and the Peacock I don't care what type of condition I'm in with my dreams so close how the hell can I not grab a pair of boots lace them up and show up to kick some ass"

"So you aren't at one hundred percent" asks Stan.

"No I'm not but don't take it for an excuse or anything like that nobody goes into that ring without a few bruises I've got a bit more then everybody else but it doesn't change anything if I lose I lose for real no excuses I lost to Lance" says Terry. "But I don't think I'mma be losing tonight and I'm going to be leaving with twelve pounds of gold playboy" finishes Terry as he leaves.

"Well back to you at the desk" says Stan.

* * *

**(Made In Heaven by Queen)**

"Please welcome to the ring "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" says the announcer.

"The Living Legend" doesn't get quite the same response that he got back in his little island as he's booed by most of the people in the ring. Lance though seems to be with no worries as he gets into the ring a cocky smirk gracing his face. Lance grabs a mic as he walks into the center of the ring.

"I've been getting a lot of ... messages lately some are telling me Lance is back, some tell me Lance is gonna give Kevin hell which by the way" starts Lance. "I'm actually fine with every dog has his day in the sun and for now I'll let him keep it because there is one message which BURNS me"

"I think you can hear Kevin's sigh of relief" says James.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that but he did I wouldn't blame him Lance isn't a normal man when it comes to revenge" says Sebastian.

"They tell me that I've GROWN SOFT" yells out Lance. "WHO THE HELL WOULD POSSIBLY THINK THAT DRIVEL HAD EVEN SOME BIT OF VALUE TO IT" Lance is going crazy in the ring tearing off his trench jacket styled coat. "Me soft you must be CRAZY so kindly let me explain this take a step back and literally grabbing a FUCKING ROCK AND HIT YOURSELF UNTIL YOU FIND YOUR BRAIN AND THEN FRY IT IN AN OVEN BECAUSE IT'S USELESS"

"Lance ... is angry" says Sebastian.

"He ... is" adds James.

"Man who would think calling him soft would do that ... I hope he didn't see my name on one of those messages" says KJ.

"That idea is so stupid I actually have to adress it, no matter where I go people bow to me as a ruler of men do you know the things that I've DONE" adds Lance. "If you people had even the smallest of brain cells I wouldn't be forced to explain this when I walk around this universe and any other everybody else bows to the "Living Legend" " Lance is still clearly ticked off. The crowd boos him hard as Lance glares.

"You are soft"

"you are soft"

"you are soft"

the crowd starts chanting that repeatedly as Lance is about to go crazy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL MURDER YOU AND YOUR WHOLE GODDAMN FAMILY" yells out Lance. "THAT ISN'T A BLUFF YOU RETARDS I'LL RAPE YOUR WIVES FUCK IT, I'LL RAPE YOU TOO, I'LL BURN YOU ALL ALIVE, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID CHANT"

"You are soft"

"YOU MUST REALLY BE STUUUUPPPIIIIIIIDDDD IF YOU'RE THINKING THAT YOU'LL WALK OUT OF THIS ARENA ALIVE I'LL MAKE IT SO THAT NOBODY EVER FINDS YOUR CORPSES" Lance is breathing heavily now as the crowd keeps on chanting. "You must really believe it when they say I've gotten soft huh" says Lance as he looks on at the crowd with barely disguised hate.

"Anybody thing he's a bit overeacting" asks KJ.

"Yes but it's ..." says James.

"Come on you finally got your lips off his ass and you're not going to do anything else" asks KJ.

"You people think that I'm not the sickest son of a bitch to walk across the multi-verse I came for my DESTINY and my DESTINY is the same as always be the conquering king" says Lance. "So if I'm soft I'll prove all of you wrong any body in the back who wants to be sacrificed because of the fan's stupidity come on out" finishes Lance as he throws the mic to the floor. Lance pulls off his shirt and throws it into the crowd as he looks at the entrance ramp.

.

.

.

.

.

Lance taps his foot to the floor before smirking as he grabs a mic.

"I think that tells the whole story why don't you ask one of those cowards in the back whose sof-" says Lance but he's cut off.

**(Hero by Skillet plays)**

John Carson goes down to the ring to cheers from the crowd as Lance throws the mic down to the ground in anger breaking it.

"Oh boy John that was a dumb move right there" says KJ.

"I can't disagree with the attitude Lance has right now I wouldn't want to be standing across from him" says Sebastian.

"Someone should really tell him go to the back this is dangerous right here" says James.

John gets into the ring staring off with a furious Lance as John grabs a mic and Lance is given a replacement to the one he just broken.

"You asked for a challen-" starts John but he's cut off.

"SHUT UP" yells out Lance poking John in the face. "I don't know who you are but you got your ass kicked by Dan Ripley what the HELL do you think you're doing out here as anything else other then a living sacrifice for these people so don't DARE call yourself a challenge your nothing but an easy match for me" says Lance.

"Why don't you do it then" says John as he looks at Lance who throws the mic out of the ring and goes to learn over the ropes yelling to get a referee out here and to "Ring the damn bell" according to Lance.

Finally the ref comes in as the bell is rung and Lance instantly tackles John Carson into the ground and hits him with some vicious strikes on the ground. John Carson kicks him off as they both get to their feet Lance nails Carson with a hard elbow smash sending him into the corner. Lance follows up with a running back elbow smash in the corner followed by a snap mare. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a big low drop kick sending Carson to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out. Lance grabs Carson in a side head lock getting him up before going for a hip toss but Carson stays grounded. Carson then follows up hitting a back suplex to get out of Lance's grip. "The Phoenix" follows up with a couple hard punches staggering Lance before whipping him into the ropes. Lance bounces back straight into a big boot to the head sending him down to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out.

"John Carson was being thrown around before but now he's taking it to the former world champion" says KJ.

"Like it matters John Carson won't be able to deal for too long with this new Lance" says James.

"He doesn't seem all that different are you sure it's not just the same guy as always" says Sebastian.

Carson goes to grab Lance but gets a discreet poke in the eyes for his trouble. Lance grabs Carson by the leg and trips him down. Lance follows up hitting a hard stomp to the head of Carson. Lance grabs Carson by the hair and hits the Rain of Hellbows (Multiple Elbow Smashes to a grounded opponent) ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance grabs Carson and whips him into the turn buckle. Lance follows going for a clothesline in the corner but Carson slips out of the way. Lance hits the turn buckle and John hits a big avalanche splash in the corner. Carson throws Lance to the floor as he makes his way to the top rope. John Carson goes for the Flight of the Phoenix but Lance gets out of the way. Carson turns around right into a kick to the ribs followed by a second kick right up the middle knocking Carson to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"John went high risk and he paid for it with that hard kick" says Sebastian.

"Definitely did you see his head whip back from that nasty kick combination that Lance employs so often" says KJ.

"Lance is a master of making his opponents react exactly how he wants them too" says James.

Lance grabs John and puts him into an abdominal stretch. John tries to fight out of it but Lance hits a hard elbow to the side of the head before reapplying the hold. John tries to fight out again as Lance discreetly grabs the ropes to apply more pressure. The ref notices and starts the count where at four Lance knees Carson in the ribs. He grabs John up for an Impaler DDT but Carson counters into a wrist lock. John grabs Lance up for a running power slam but Lance falls out behind and whips John into the ropes. John though bounces off and hits a hard running pump kick sending Lance down to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out. John follows up grabbing up Lance and hitting the running power slam successfully. John Carson follows up grabbing Lance for the Cross Fire but Lance counters shoving John away. John tries to get back at Lance but gets lifted up and dropped with a Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"John looked like he was about to pull of the upset but with that it looks like Lance will be the one taking the match" says Sebastian.

"Lance is just too good for a no name like Carson to hope to defeat" says James.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that this match isn't over yet" says KJ.

Lance waits in a corner as the crowd boos him Lance clearly looking for a spear. "You are soft" yells out a member of the crowd and Lance immediately turns to him yelling trash talk as Carson gets to his feet. Lance dashes at Carson but is a bit to late as Carson lifts up Lance mid run and hits him with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. John Carson looks at the crowd before going to the top rope for the Flight of the Phoenix for a second time. As he makes it Lance hits a big jumping punch knocking Carson loopy. Lance gets to the top rope for a super plex but Carson hits a couple hard punches to the gut. Carson then lifts up Lance and throws him off crotching him onto the ropes. Carson then goes to the top rope and he dives off for FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX. Both Carson and Lance are out of the ring from that as Carson slowly throws Lance in and goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... Lance puts his foot on the ropes 2 ...

... 3. Lance forcefully kicks out in anger.

"Winner of this match as a result of pin fall "The Phoenix" John Carson" says the announcer.

The crowd is in shock as Lance's eyes are wide open and yelling at the ref like a maniac that his foot was on the ropes.

"WHAT are you blind ref" yells out James.

"Ref I've got one word of advice for you RUN" says KJ.

"He just screwed up the call he never saw the foot on the ropes but John Carson pulls of a huge upset with the ref's failure" says Sebastian.

Lance kicks the referee in the ribs and grabs him for a Legend Driver. John Carson though puts a stop to that punching Lance off of him and clotheslining him over the top rope and out to ring side. Lance grabs the announcer table covering and throws it around in a berserk like rage.

"Whether Lance likes it or not the history books no read John Carson beat Lance Raters by pin fall" says Sebastian.

"No it can't be that wasn't fair Lance's foot was clearly under the ropes" says James.

"It was and something tells me both John Carson and the ref better sleep with their eyes wide open because Lance isn't going to take this one lying down" says KJ.

Lance is absolutely wild outside the ring as John Carson takes in the victory even if it was by slightly underhanded ,albeit accidental, means.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan**

"I am here with Acting General Manager Liza Liza who will explain to us what the new TWF Challenger's Series Championship is all about" says Stan.

"It's REALLY REALLY SIMPLE" starts Liza. "The champion has to defend his title ten times ... and get's a World title shot"

"Well you heard it here fir-" starts Stan before being cut off.

"Then if he loses he has to do it nine and can repeat until one in which case it goes right back to ten" adds Liza. "If they lose the title that current number needed to get the World Title Shot stays at whatever number was needed before"

"Well now if you can all understand who will be competing in this match" asks Stan.

"Well it's going to be Carter, The Ice Guy, The Rock N Roll Kid, and The guy who goes and breaks hearts .. creepy guy also it's going to be an Elimination Match" says Liza.

"Well then that match is next ladies and gentlemen and I'm sure we all can't wait to watch it" says Stan.

* * *

**(Miseria Cantare by AFI)**

"This if a four way elimination match and it is for the TWF Challenger's Series Championship introducing first from Detroit, Michigan at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred twenty pounds "The Cult Classic" Carter Sullivan" says the announcer.

"Carter Sullivan hasn't been able to make the impact he's wanted too for awhile now but he says tonight is his night and he's taking home some gold" says Sebastian.

"He's been impressive when you think that his only loss is too Kevin Stone" says James.

"That's of course only in hind sight but it's true enough he's actually one and one in singles competition over all" says KJ.

**(One, Two, Three by Holteer Werts)**

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada at six feet tall and weighing in at one hundred ninety five pounds "The New Heart Break Kid" Jessie Springfield" says the announcer.

"Jessie Springfield is coming off a lot of momentum from his win over Alex Cade and he wants to continue that momentum" says KJ.

"This makes him probably the most dangerous man of the four tonight as the only one to whet his appetite on success" says James.

**(Switchback by Celldweller)**

"And their opponent from Peach Creek at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred sixty eight pounds "The New Age Ice Dude" David Williams Jr." says the announcer.

"May I ask what an Ice Dude is supposed to be" says James.

"A dude who's on ice clearly" responds KJ.

"Anyways David Williams Jr. is coming off a loss to Zane Rowen one third of the World's Trigger" says Sebastian.

**(Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)**

"And their opponent from The Cosmos, at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred twenty four pounds "The Mega Music Maestro" Sidney Salazar" says the announcer.

Sidney Salazar runs down to the ring in what appears to be a drug induced haze jumping out of the ring after that and onto the barricade. The crowd cheers on triple M double S as he makes his way back to the ring.

"This guy is out there" says Sebastian.

"Yeah all the way from The Cosmo's can you believe it he's like an astronaut or something" says KJ.

All four stare off and Carter starts us off booting Salazar in the ribs and beating him down into the corner. David though pulls him off and flattens Carter with a hard suplex. He turns around right into a atomic drop from Jessie. Jessie then follows bouncing off the ropes and dropping David to the canvas. Jessie grabs David for the Welcome to Vegas but Sidney repays the favor hitting a hug missile drop kick knocking Jessie down to the canvas. He follows grabbing David for the Cosmic Imbalance but David counters into a huge over head suplex. David turns to a big clothesline to the back from Carter Sullivan getting him out of the ring. Carter and Jessie square off but both instead go after Sidney as they stomp on him together. Carter then picks up Sidney throwing him at Jessie who nails him with the SWEET CHIN MUSIC. Carter though holds onto Sidney and hits the END OF SALVATION.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

**Elimination 1: Sidney Salazar (by Carter Sullivan)**

"Sidney Salazar is out as the match has suddenly looked to get into the favor of Carter and Jessie who are teaming up" says Sebastian.

"If I was David I would stay on the outside where I can't be eliminated" says James.

"I don't think David is that kind of wrestler" says KJ.

David is outside the ring as Carter and Jessie roll out of the ring from different sides. Carter goes after David but David fights back in a brawl and gets the winning edge but Jessie from behind takes him out with a chop block. David yells out in pain as Carter follows up stomping on David's leg repeatedly. They grab David and throw him knee first into the steel steps. Then lifts him up again and both whip him into the steps a second time sending the steps flying. Carter rolls him into the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jessie grabs David up for a Welcome to Vegas but David flips out behind Jessie and goes for the Ice Rush (KENTA Rush) on Jessie. Carter hits David from behind with a forearm to stop the attack as he grabs David from behind David but David fights out. Jessie looks up as the two brawl and Carter shoves David at Jessie who hits SWEET CHIN MUSIC .. on CARTER SULLIVAN by accident.

"Jessie just took out Carter" says Sebastian.

David grabs Jessie by the head and ICE SPIKE DRIVER.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"That's one man out and I don't think Carter is in good enough condition to fight back" says KJ.

Carter slowly gets to one knee but David looks prepares and BUZZSAW KICK knocks Carter down to the canvas hard.

"And that may make David Williams Jr. the new champion" says James.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match by pin fall and new TWF Challenger's Series champion "The New Age Ice Dude" David Williams Jr." says the announcer.

David Williams celebrates on the top rope with the belt to the crowd.

"DAVID WILLIAM'S JR is the newest champion in TWF" says Sebastian.

"An impressive win as he took advantage of that one misstep by Jessie to take home the belt" says KJ.

* * *

**Backstage with Stan.**

"I am here with the number one contender to the TWF World Championship "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious now one question what happens if Kevin Stone drops the championship tonight" asks Stan.

"He won't Stan" says Alexander.

"But what if he does" asks Stan again.

"Stan he will not lose" replies Alexander.

"Why do you think so" asks Stan.

"Because I ,Alexander, have faith in him"

"Is their any other reason behind this" says Stan.

"Because he won't be long that championship until I ,Alexander, the rightful and real TWF World Champion gets his shot at the belt as far I ,Alexander, am concerned I ,Alexander, am the real undisputed champion and Kevin's belt is as real as Lance's" says Alexander.

"So why?" asks Stan.

"I ,Alexander, have faith stop questioning so much I ,Alexander, would be greatly disappointed if I ,Alexander, couldn't take the belt from that low life bully myself ,Alexander, who attacked me ,Alexander, with the knowledge he would never have a chance at that belt unless I ,Alexander, was out of the picture" says Alexander. "And this interview is over talk to me ,Alexander, when you learn a couple wins ingrate"

* * *

**(Beauty Killer by Jeferee Star)**

"This match is for the TWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP and it is a three corners match scheduled for one fall introducing first the challenger from Salt Lake City, Utah at five foot six and weighing in at one hundred fifty two pounds "The Peacock" Jude Hutchinson" says the announcer.

"Jude Hutchinson twice came close to pulling off what would have been the biggest upset in TWF history" says Sebastian.

"Well he's got one more chance to cause an upset by taking the belt on Kevin's very first title defense" says KJ.

"I doubt it this is the same guy who tried to seduce Lance during a match" says James.

"I think it was the other way around and it failed" says KJ.'

"SHUT UP" responds James.

**(Shutterbug by Big Boi)**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" says the announcer.

"Terry Blake gained that nickname from taking the title off what was thought to be a routine title defense imagine if he can prove that nickname once more" say Sebastian.

"Well they don't call him shocking for no reason and he's got the heart of a lion I tell you he's coming into the ring injured but he doesn't care he's going to compete anyways" says KJ.

"Lance beat this guy in less then ten minutes where am I supposed to believe in other that Terry has no chance" says James.

**(Testify by Rage Against The Machine)**

"And the champion from Manhattan, New York at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds he is the reigning and defending TWF WORLD CHAMPION "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

"Kevin Stone claims that he doesn't care about the opinions of others he is the Champion" says Sebastian.

"What a punk just like Terry Blake I don't know who to root for in this match" says James.

"Kevin still wants to prove that he is the rightful champion I assure you of that he was practically begging Alexander to settle it with him but Alexander has instead staked his claim at Re-Lapse" says KJ.

All three men stare off each waiting for one to make the move. The champion makes the first move hitting Kevin with a hard punch who returns fire back at Kevin. Kevin takes control hitting Terry into the corner but Jude from behind grabs Kevin into a hammer lock and shoves him down to the canvas. Jude keeps Kevin trapped to the floor using leverage as he tries to put in a head lock with his other hand. Terry though rips of Jude and kicks him in the ribs followed by whipping Jude into the turn buckle. Terry goes after Jude in the corner who slips out of the way kicking out one of Terry's legs sending him arm first into the turn buckles. Terry grimaces in pain as Jude follows up hitting a running enzugeri kick to the arm dropping the one they call "Shocking". Jude grabs Terry by the arm for the KYWT but Kevin grabs Jude from behind and hits the Rise Against ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"All three aren't stopping as this match goes forward" says Sebastian.

"Definitely they're not waiting to jump into the fray" says KJ.

"Shows me their all stupid" says James.

"I think it shows that all want to show they truly are the World Champion" says KJ.

Kevin fallows up grabbing at Terry in a wrist lock before dropping an elbow onto the bad arm. Kevin fallows up dragging Terry into an arm wringer and then throwing him with a hard arm drag. Terry gets to his feet holding his arm as Kevin measures him for the Bull Hammer Elbow but Terry ducks under it and hits a running enzugeri on Kevin dropping him to the canvas ... 1 ... kick out. Terry goes after Jude and whips him into the ropes as Terry goes for a spine buster but Jude floats over and hits a sun set flip ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry quickly gets to his feet and drops him with a hard super kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Terry fallows up grabbing Jude for a Sharp Shooter but Jude counters hooking under Terry's legs and tripping them so Jude was on top of Terry and grabs in a Kimura as he wrenches on the hold as Terry yells out in pain.

"I have it on good word that Jude was a former judoka and that shows some experience behind that" says KJ.

"Yes and with Terry's injured arm you have to think Jude can take the belt RIGHT NOW" says Sebastian.

"Kevin better put a stop as you can see in Terry's eyes hes going to quit" says James.

Terry is clearly in pain as he tries to fight his way over to the ropes. Jude rolls them both back towards the center of the ring but Terry mid roll lifts them both off and drops Jude with a modified hook shot not hitting as hard as the regular variation but it makes Jude let go ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry looks at Jude motioning for the Blake Drop but Kevin runs into the ring and drops Terry with a big Bull Hammer Elbow knocking Terry down to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kevin picks up Terry from behind for a Dragon Suplex but Terry hits a couple hard elbows with his good arm of his own and then slips behind Kevin for a Dragon Suplex of his own ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry grabs Kevin for the Blake Drop but Kevin counters grabbing Terry into an arm wringer stopping that plan and then whips him into the turn buckle. Kevin goes for a clothesline in the corner which he hits as he turns around for a second one is dropped by a Lip Stick from Jude Hutchinson ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Jude only gets two but he blind sided Kevin perfectly who came in with all that momentum and was straight up flattened" says Sebastian.

"Jude is starting to fire out picking your spots is a smart idea" says James.

"It is and Jude is looking on at that belt at ring side and you have to believe that he wants the gold" says KJ.

Jude grabs Terry who is lifting himself up with the ropes and hits a Lip Stick sending Terry right out of the ring. Jude then follows up grabbing Kevin from behind in a sleeper hold but then rams a knee into Kevin's back before pulling him down hard sweeping out the legs onto the turn buckles. Kevin is in a seated position at the bottom as Jude goes running in and puts both hands on the top rope feet straight up at the lights before swinging down and hitting a huge low drop kick right to the chest of Kevin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jude then grabs Kevin by the leg for the Femme Fatale but Kevin counters rolling through sending Jude chest first into the corner. Jude staggers backwards straight into a Sit Out Side Slam Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kevin goes to grab Jude for the Death Valley Driver as he lowers his head down SHOCK TREATMENT from out of nowhere Terry made his presence felt on Kevin as he goes for the double leg cover kicking his legs out in excitement.

... ...

"Terry Blake hit the Shock Treatment we have a new world champion" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Imagine that if Terry can pull of the win here tonight what an up set as injured as he was to come out with the win" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

"Terry Blake took out Kevin when he wasn't looking because he played it smart and now he is the New World Champion" says James.

... kick out.

Terry Blake is irate at that as he grabs Kevin up for a Blade Drop but Jude runs in and hits a Lip Stick to the back of Terry shoving Kevin out of the ring. Terry Blake punches out Jude for that sending him staggering as Terry whips Jude into the rope before intercepting him half way back with a big shoulder block sending him tot he canvas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry Blake lifts up Jude for a Blake Drop as he lifts him up but Jude counters hitting the Judo styled him top and he locks in the KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE on the bad arm of Terry. Terry tries to fight out of the hold but Jude keeps the hold locked in tight as Terry yells out in pain. Terry tries to crawl his way to the ropes as Jude keeps on wrenching on that arm bar as he pulls on it nearly making Terry tap out. Finally Terry is almost at the ropes but Jude pulls Terry back and flips them both over again into the middle of the ring before straightening out the hold.

"JUDE HAS IT HE'S GOING TO BE WORLD CHAMPION" yells out Sebastian.

"He's using that same move Lance did to beat Terry or better said Lance used Jude's move" says KJ.

"Like it matters I can't believe a fag is going to be World Champion" says James.

"Yeah because I forgot the paragon of straightness that was La- DID TERRY TAP?" asks KJ.

Terry looked as if he lightly tapped but stopped before it can be looked as a tap. Terry once again fights his way to the ropes but Jude pulls him back one last time KEVIN hits a hard stomp to Jude's head stopping that. Kevin kicks Terry out of the ring as he lifts up Jude for the LONER'S WAY but NO Jude counters slipping behind Kevin for the FRENCH KISS but KEVIN counters back lifting up Jude DEATH VALLEY DRIVER.

... ...

"Kevin hit the Death Valley Driver and Terry is still out outside the ring he's going to retain the championship" says Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ...

"Kevin continues to show he is the rightful World Champion as he takes out both tournament participants" says KJ.

... 2 ...

... ...

"As if but good win nonetheless but he still hasn't beat Alexander" says James.

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and STILL TWF WORLD CHAMPION "The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone" says the announcer.

Kevin Stone raises up the belt as Terry Blake outside the ring kicks at the barricade frustrated at not pulling off the win.

"Kevin keeps the belt for tonight but at Re-Lapse he'll have to settle the score with 'The Last Emperor'" says Sebastian.

"Their is no score to settle Alexander won and Kevin stole from him so Alexander's going to make him pay" says James.

"Say it however you want but Kevin was impressi- WHAT THE HELL" says KJ.

In the ring Kevin has just dropped from one of the top turn buckles when he turned around FALL OF THE UNIVERSE. Alexander grabs a mic as he puts his foot on top of Kevin's face who is knocked out.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei, Uno, Dos, Tres, One, Two, THREE" says Alexander as he stomps hard on Kevin's face one last time. "Just one time Kevin one time I ,Alexander, hit the Fall of the Universe and you won't get back up"

Alexander pokes at Kevin with his boot but Kevin is still badly disorientated in the ring trying to get up but not moving all that well.

"This is your DESTINY for crossing "The Last Emperor" ALEXANDER VICTORIOUS and when I ,Alexander, takes this belt from you I'll ,Alexander will, leave you with nothing as I , The Emperor, march on" finishes Alexander as he drops the mic to raise up the TWF World Championship.

Alexander celebrates to boos from the crowd.

"Alexander has just sent a HUGE message to Kevin Stone and I have to say if Alexander pulls off the Fall of the Universe ... I don't think Kevin can get back up" says KJ.

"Of course he can't he's going to pay for crossing "The Last Emperor"" says James.

"Well that's all for tonight ladies and gentlemen hope you can tune in next week for the fall out" says Sebastian.

* * *

Re-Lapse Match Card

"The Lone Wolf" Kevin Stone (C) vs. "The Last Emperor" Alexander Victorious III - TWF World Championship Match.

* * *

Well that ends this week and I like how it turned out all together. Sorry it got it in late I had just gotten back my Playstation 3 and played the heck out of it but it's out now so read and review.

D'Campeon is out people.


End file.
